


As The World Caves In

by lawpet



Category: The Legend of Zelda (Breath of the Wild)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, BOTW Link - Freeform, But it’s temporary, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Link (BOTW) / reader, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Major character death - Freeform, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Reincarnation, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, botw, first person POV, light gore, past relationship, slow burn but not really, the legend of zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 117,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawpet/pseuds/lawpet
Summary: “..No matter how things play out, I want you to know that I love you and I will always find my way back to you."~"[...] and do you know what happens to you if you keep trotting along after the Hero?"My answer was instant, a truth that I've known since the day he stumbled into my life, "I'm not afraid to die."
Relationships: Link/Reader
Comments: 229
Kudos: 321





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this story follows some main events from the original storyline of the game, it will not be canon all the way through.

"(Y/n).."

The sound of my name caused me to stir slightly, but I was stubborn in my desire to stay sleeping.

"(Y/nnnn).." the voice crooned in my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and whined. A strong arm wrapped around my waist as it's owner chuckled indulgently. I enjoyed a few more moments of warm morning comfort before I felt lips gently kissing up the side of my neck, lingering just behind my ear.

No longer able to ignore my incessant wake-up call, I stretched my sleepy body out and turned to face my lover. Fluttering my eyes open, I was met with a heartwarming sight. Link was facing me on his side, propped up by his elbow. The sun coming through the window above our bed was turning his hair a shimmering gold color, and the light reflecting from the covers was causing his cyan eyes to glow. My heart skipped a beat as he planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and flashed a brilliant smile.

"Good morning."

"G'mornin," I mumbled, cheeks warm with affection and mind hazy from sleep. I closed the distance between us and tucked myself into the crook of Link's neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around me and squeezing with all his might. After a few seconds, I began to tap on his chest due to the lack of oxygen. Link hastily let go and chuckled under his breath, "Sorry, I'm just soaking this in while I can."

Sadness began to creep into my heart at his words, but not the type of sadness that comes with sudden tragedy. This sadness was that of accepted truth, like how summer eventually gives into winter. It was a deep and consuming sadness that started in the stomach and spread like frost through your veins. "Today's the day, isn't it?" I ask quietly, looking away as to discourage the tears from forming. Link made a sound of affirmation before releasing me and sitting up on our shared bed. I sat up too, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Link while both of us just took in our surroundings.

Today we were to leave our home in Hateno Village to make the journey to Hyrule Castle. Being her appointed knight, Link was to accompany Princess Zelda on her pilgrimage to the Spring of Wisdom at the peak of Mount Lanayru, a last-ditch effort to awaken the powers passed down to her from the goddess Hylia. I would be staying at the castle in the meantime since I was one of the lead researchers trying to fully understand how to use the recently unearthed ancient technology to our advantage. If all went well, we would have no issue locking Ganon away for another hundred years. If not..well, I'd rather not think about it.

I felt a warm hand slip into my own, interrupting my rapidly depressing thoughts. I turned my head to my right to see Link looking at me with a face I'm sure mirrored my own; determination with an underlying layer of fear. I untangled my hand from his. Instead, I cradled his face in both of my hands before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. They were slightly chapped from just waking up, but still had the gentle softness I've come to know from him. We lingered in our embrace for a moment longer before parting. I smiled and lightly tapped his cheek twice before getting out of bed to get dressed.

What I should've expected, however, was the resounding slap across my ass as I bent over to open my dresser drawer. I turned to glare at Link with a fury that would put a fully enraged Lynel to shame, but the cheeky Hylian was already halfway down the stairs. I sighed and resumed getting changed, hoping that he would at least start breakfast if he had an ounce of self-preservation.

~

Time seemed to slip through my fingers as the sun crept its way over the horizon. Sooner than I'd like, it was time for us to leave our sleepy home just outside of Hateno Village. I wasn't sure how long it'd be before we'd return, but I missed it already. I swung myself up onto my golden brown horse, my sweet girl Butterscotch. Once seated, I nodded over to Link, who was already mounted on Epona and waiting for us at the wooden bridge that led back to the main road in Hateno. With a gentle nudge to our horses, we were off.

By the time the sun had already set, we were passing through Castle Town. We'd slowed our horses to a walk once we came within the town limits, allowing us to pay attention to where we were headed. Most of the townsfolk were settling in for the night, save for the few rowdier ones that frequented the tavern. Royal Guards patrolled the roads, nodding in our direction when they spotted us.

Our arrival was anticipated, so the castle's front gates swung open as we approached the giant metal doors. The Princess and the head of the Royal Guard were waiting for us on the other side. We hopped down from our horses and handed the reigns over to the stable hands waiting to the side. I gave the Princess a curtesy in greeting, and she giggled at the action.

"Now (Y/n), you know there's no need for that. Come here and greet me properly." Princess Zelda chastised with a warm smile. I straightened from my curtesy and closed the distance between us, bringing the Princess into a tight hug. Her love for science always attracted her to my research. I was always willing to share what I was working on, sometimes it was nice to have a fresh set of eyes to look over your work. Especially when that set of eyes was a quick-witted as Zelda. We separated from our embrace to allow Zelda to pull Link into an equally enthusiastic hug, though the Hero looked a bit more embarrassed at the affection than I had. The tops of his ears had dusted pink as he half-heartedly patted Zelda on the back.

"Oh, how I missed having you two around the castle! How was Hateno? Did you settle in well?" Zelda began rattling off questions as we followed her into the castle. I immediately noticed the changes made to the lower levels of the building. Scientists were scurrying about in a frenzy, trying to put together broken Guardians and testing out ancient weapons. It had only been two weeks since I was last here, and already the energy in the castle was reaching a fever pitch; everyone was anxiously preparing for the worst.

I peeled my eyes away from the chaos to respond, "The move went just fine, thank you. The house is lovely and far enough from town to provide some privacy. Although, it's still close enough to walk to the lab each day and check-in with Purah." At the mention of the scientist's name, Link let out a sigh to say, 'here we go.' Zelda immediately let out a gasp of excitement, pressing me to hear about all the latest advancements we'd made with the Sheikah Slate.

"Actually, I brought it with me today. We've got an excellent understanding of its functions. See, look here," I said as I switched the Slate to its camera function. I held the device in front of the three of us and snapped a photo. I brought the Slate back down to Zelda's curious eyes and let her examine the photograph. Even Link couldn't deny his curiosity as he peaked over my shoulder to get a better look.

"This is amazing (Y/n), I'm truly at a loss for words. The amount of work you and Purah have put into this is astounding!" Zelda moved to hand the Slate back to me, and I denied her. "You keep it for a while, take it with you to Mount Lanayru and take some pictures for me!" I insisted with a smile. Zelda was shocked at first but soon broke out into childlike excitement, "Oh, thank you! I simply can not wait to try it!"

Link cleared his throat, breaking up our nerd talk to gesture towards the dining hall. "Ah, yes, I see nothing has changed with you. Thinking with your stomach, as per usual." I giggled at Zelda's jab at Link; it was true that the famed Hero of Hyrule was always thinking of food. It's a surprise he even spares a thought in my direction sometimes. Despite our heckling, I was quite hungry myself. Spending the whole day on horseback will do that to a person. Zelda bid us goodnight since she'd already had dinner earlier in the evening and needed to finish preparing for tomorrow. That left Link and I to search for whatever scraps the kitchen staff may have left out after dinner service. We didn't have to search far before we came across a slab of gourmet meat and a loaf of bread. It wasn't the most well-balanced meal, but it would quiet our growling stomachs.

After dinner, we made our way to the guest room that we'd claimed as our own. Before I bought a home in Hateno, I'd spent quite a bit of time traveling back and forth from here to Hateno. Once Link and I officially became an item, I started having more frequent extended stays, and we shared a room. We didn't spend much time in the room itself, since I was usually downstairs helping with the research effort, and Link was devoting his time to either training or escorting the Princess around Hyrule. By the time our tired bodies finally made it to the bed, we would be unconscious as soon as our heads hit the pillow. But it still brought back a rush of nostalgia to be in the room where the early days of our relationship bloomed. I took hold of Link's hand and pulled him close to me, resting my forehead against his as we swayed back and forth to our own rhythm.

"It's nice, isn't it? To be in the room where this all started?" I asked quietly into our shared space. Link smirked before answering, "If you want me to take my shirt off, you can just say so."

I flicked him in the chest before I walked away, "Okay, moment over." I turned quickly to hide my rapidly reddening face. The day Link and I first met was simultaneously the best and the most embarrassing day of my life. It was one of my first days at the castle, and the maid who was supposed to direct me to my room had mixed up the directions. I confidently walked right into the room I thought was my own and stripped my dirty travel clothes off before flopping face-first onto the bed. It wasn't until I rolled over to look around my new room that I noticed the shirtless Hylian boy staring at me in mute shock. I screamed, causing him to fall onto his rear and the already pink blush on his face to deepen to scarlet. He scrambled to pull a shirt on and threw a towel in my direction, hastily trying to convince me that this was HIS room I had barged into and that he wasn't a creep and to PLEASE STOP SCREAMING. Eventually, a member of the Royal Guard came to break up the commotion and confirmed that I was in the wrong room, and no, he couldn't arrest someone for being in their own room. I was so embarrassed that I avoided that whole wing of the castle for a week.

Funny how that was almost five years ago now. The man in question came up behind me to plant a chaste kiss on my neck. "M' sorry for embarrassing you, I know you still haven't gotten over that." His light chuckle raised goosebumps over the sensitive flesh. I sighed and relaxed into his embrace, "I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you," I joked. Link shuffled, unwrapping one arm from around me to dig in his pants pocket. My attention was brought to his hand when he returned with a small brown box.

"Open it." He whispered in my ear. The curiosity was enough to push me through my shock. I lifted the box's lid to reveal a polished silver ring, adorned with a glittering opal stone in the center. I gasped and removed the ring from the box to examine it. On the inside of the band, the word '  _ Always _ . ' was engraved and then dusted with luminous stone powder, causing the script to glow in the darkness. Link tossed the box to a nearby chair and gently turned me to face him. He took the hand I was still holding the ring in, too dumbfounded to react to his movements, and gently slid it onto my left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"I hope that this ring can begin to make it up to you." He spoke softly, the joke barely landing from the nerves clearly showing in his voice. I hadn't reacted yet, which I realized was probably beginning to frighten him. "Link, this is gorgeous. But..why are you giving this to me now?"

He smiled, bringing my left hand up to his face and kissing the ring he'd just placed there. "I've been waiting for the right moment to give you this ring for a while now. It felt fitting that I would ask you to spend the rest of your life with me in the room I first laid eyes on you."

"Link..are you..?"

"Sure? I haven't been more certain of anything in my whole life. No matter how things play out, I want you to know that I love you, and I will always find my way back to you."

I stared in silence as Link, the love of my life and Hero of Hyrule, spoke the words I'd been yearning to hear my entire life. "(Y/n), I want you to accept this ring as a token of my undying love for you. And when we finally lock Ganon away, I would be incredibly honored if you would become my wife."

Cyan eyes bored into my own, words evading me at that moment as my emotions all tripped over themselves to take control of my actions. I wanted to laugh and cry and scream all at once, but instead, I settled on frantically nodding my head and flinging my arms around Link's neck.

"Of course I accept it, of course. I love you, and I'll love you until the end of time."

I felt Link relax at my words as he wrapped his arms around me. He lifted me from the ground and spun me in a circle. I let out a peal of laughter and forced my brain to imprint every part of this memory into my mind. I never wanted to forget the pure joy of this moment. Link set me down and brought my lips to his, kissing me desperately. I could feel every ounce of emotion that he was conveying with his affection, and I responded in kind. I felt him smile into the kiss before I was swept off my feet and carried over to the bed. He tossed me onto the soft mattress before following close behind, smothering me with kisses and whispered words of affection.

For the first time in months, I had hope that things would be okay, that we could win this war. I began to drift off in my new Fiancé's arms, watching the way my engagement ring glittered in the moonlight. I smiled to myself and snuggled deeper into Link's bare chest. At this moment, I had hope.

~

The next morning I woke to an empty bed. There was a note on the bedside table, addressed to "My Love." I knew immediately that Link had left it for me and eagerly snatched it from the table. It read:

_ 'Dear (Y/n), _

_ As usual, I rose before you today. We really need to work on your sleep schedule. Anyways, by the time you wake, I'll already be on my way to Lanayru with Princess Zelda. Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, and know that I'm missing you every second I'm away. I'll see you soon. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Link.' _

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at his jab at my sleep schedule. I set the letter back on the side table and began preparing for my day. I had plans to head to the research floor and take notes on their progress to send back to Purah. As I brushed out my hair, I dropped the comb on the sink as an overwhelming feeling of dread forced all of the air from my lungs. I forced myself to breathe through it and tried to rationalize it as me just missing Link and continued about my day.

I could only spend the morning in the research hall, too overcome with the panicky dread feeling to focus. I took whatever notes I could gather and made my way to the royal library, where I could write my finding out in a letter before sending it to Purah. Plus, I figured that once I was done with that, I would pick something out to read in an attempt to ease my nerves. Perhaps they were just shot from the long day yesterday. I thought back to Link's proposal and only felt a jab of sadness as if I wouldn't see him again. This was entirely preposterous; the trip to Mount Lanayru only took a day, two at max, if they stopped to rest. I shook my head and diverted my attention back to the letter.

A few more hours had passed, and I was curled up with a book in our shared guest room. I wasn't supposed to take books from the Royal Library, but who would really notice? I had finally found a bit of peace in the tale of a young Hylian who was gifted an instrument enchanted by the Goddesses with the ability to travel through time. It was enchanting and thrilling, the perfect escape from the world around me.

Right as I was about to doze off for a short nap, the castle began to violently shake. I jumped from the couch to rush to the window, looking to see if perhaps there was a natural explanation to this. The all-consuming dread came back, causing a sob to get lodged in my throat when I noticed tall, dark spires erupt from the ground around the castle. I began choking on the air as panic overtook my body. I was frozen in place as a swirling black mist sped around the castle, blocking out the sun itself. A loud roar shook the foundation as I collapsed on the ground. I scrambled to close and lock the windows, but it was no use. The red specks of pure hatred that now cluttered the air burned my skin, and the smoke forced its way down my throat. I knew in my soul that this was Ganon. We were too late.

I fell back to the floor, laying on my side in a heap. The smoke had sapped all the energy from my body. Distantly, I could hear people screaming and the sounds of massive explosions mixed with mechanical whirring. I hoped that meant the Guardians were doing their jobs and protecting the citizens from this attack.

My vision began to tunnel as I lost feeling across my body, the red flecks of malice no longer stinging when they burned into my skin. I looked to my left hand, now with burned splotches exposing the tissues underneath. I was in too much shock to be bothered. Instead, my eyes focused on the brilliant opal stone that seemed to be shining, begging me to hold on. The air stilled in my lungs as my vision flashed white.

When the light dimmed, I wasn't alone anymore. I was lying on the floor with Link, his entire body surrounded by an unearthly glow. His blue eyes were sparkling at me while I gently caressed his face. In the background, I could tell the castle was still caving in around us. I could still distantly hear the screams. I wanted to open my mouth and ask him why he was here and not out there fighting, but I already knew the answer in my heart. All I could do was lay here and feel his fleeting warmth. He leaned in to kiss my forehead, and I closed my eyes to receive it. The last thing I felt was the brush of his lips before I slipped away.

"Always.."


	2. Who Are You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first one in the Post-Calamity timeline, for clarification :)

I hummed along to the rhythm of my fingers, tapping against the wooden counter as I stared wistfully out at the downpour. Here in the Faron Region, thunderstorms were an hourly occurrence. My favorite game to play during a storm was "Spot the Tourist," since they always try to quickly escape the rain. Locals, on the other hand, just take their time. When you've lived here all your life, you come to accept the fact that you'll get wet every once in a while.

Granted, I come from Lurelin Village, where it doesn't rain AS much, but I spend so much time at this stable that I practically live here.

The sun had already set, allowing a chill into the naturally humid air. I brought my arms closer to my body to conserve heat and let out a yawn. I was almost wholly zoned out when I noticed something in the distance.

Down the road away from the stable, I caught a flash of light in the corner of my eye. It was like a strike of lightning without the thunderclap. I heard the death cry of a Lizalfo and assumed that it was probably a traveler trying to fend off one of the annoying creatures. They populated the forests in this region but tended not to bother anybody until nightfall. I warn people all the time that it's usually just better to wait until daylight to travel, but some just never listen.

Not even five minutes later, I hear the footsteps of someone limping their way through the mud. They seem to be coming towards the stable, so I poke my head out to see if I can maybe catch a glimpse of whoever it is, but the rain is too heavy for me to see without a light. Eventually, through the downpour, I can see the figure of a man hobbling his way towards my counter.

"Hello, would you like the regular bed or the soft bed?"

The man wheezes, "Soft," before collapsing and hitting his head on the way down, effectively knocking himself unconscious.

"Uh. Hey Anly, you're gonna wanna come look at this!" I call over my shoulder to my boss. He sets his broom down and comes to see what I'm yelling about. He startles when he sees the unconscious man on the ground, "What'd you do?"

"Me? I didn't do that. He's the one who chose our stable to die at."

Anly hushes me, "Don't joke about that! You'll scare our guests!" I raised a single eyebrow at him since the only guest we had was a regular who was currently too busy cowering under her blankets because she was scared of thunderstorms. Anly crouches down and presses two fingers to the Strangers pulse point. "Well, he's still alive for now, so we should bring him in. Did he say which bed he wanted by chance?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he said 'soft' before he whacked his head on the counter."

"Soft it is then. Give me a hand with this." I went around the counter to where Anly was hooking his arms under the Strangers armpits for leverage. I did my best to have a sturdy hold on the Strangers wet boots as Anly and I lifted him off the ground and slowly made our way to the soft bed at the end of the row, furthest away from the entrance. We sat him down as gently as we could before just standing there awkwardly.

"Do..do you think we should take his wet clothes off? He probably has something on underneath, right?" Anly proposed. "If anything, it'll prevent him from ruining our bed."

I hummed in agreement before pinching my nose and stating, "Not it!" Anly glared at me before giving in and removing the Stranger's outer wear. I excused myself to fetch our first aid kit, meaning to patch up a few of the visible surface level wounds in hopes of preventing any infections. When I came back, Anly had removed the Strangers soaking wet clothing and replaced it with an extra set of sleepwear I recognized as Anly's. It was the same set he would wear to take a nap after pulling an all-nighter. It consisted of a soft white shirt and lightweight cotton shorts, the ensemble was almost comically large on the Stranger, but it's definitely better than wearing soaking wet clothing through the night.

Anly gathered the wet clothes and tossed them in the wash bin before heading outside to fetch a water bucket. I sat at the Strangers bedside and began gently washing the mud, dirt, and blood covering his exposed skin. With the grime out of the way, I could notice how well-toned and tanned his skin was. A blush settled over my cheeks as I gently rubbed the washcloth over his well-built arms. When I got to his face, I brought out a softer cloth to avoid agitating his face's sensitive skin. As I leaned over his unconscious form to wipe the dirt on his cheek, the necklace around my neck began to burn. I gasped in shock before recoiling and pulling the chain out from under my shirt. Sitting in the palm of my hand was the mysterious ring that I've owned since I was a child. I watched in wonder as the word  _ "Always." _ began to appear on the inside of the band. Once the word was completed, the letters started to glow a soft blue color, not unlike the glow put out by luminous stones.

I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and quickly dropped the ring, wiping my hands on my pants as if I was wiping away dirt. I took a deep breath and scrubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. I've worked the night shift at the stable for years and have never hallucinated like this. I gathered the dirty rags that I'd used and threw them in the wash bucket with the rest of the Strangers things.

"Do you mind if I take a quick walk to wake myself up? I'm starting to feel drowsy." I asked shakily. Anly nodded to me without looking up from the laundry. It was late in the night now; one set of eyes would be enough to watch over the stable for the time being. It felt like my legs couldn't carry me fast enough as I made my way out of the building and towards Floria Bridge. The rain had let up, allowing the sky to clear, and the moon cast its glow on the world beneath it. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself as I made my way to the halfway point of the bridge. I checked the ground for bugs before I sat down with my legs dangling over the edge.

I took a deep breath and brought the ring back up to eye level to check to see if that mysterious writing was still there. A shiver ran through my body as my eyes confirmed that it was still there and still glowing.

I was orphaned as an infant, arriving on the doorstep of Chief Rozel with nothing but the cloth swaddling me and a braided silver necklace holding the same ring I was staring at now. Rozel always told me to treasure it, as he believed it was the only heirloom my parents left behind. But what does this new engraving mean?

The longer I stared at the ring, the more emotions began to bubble up in my chest. Suddenly, my vision flashed white before fading into a completely different scene than where I just was. Instead of sitting on the edge of Floria Bridge, I stood in some highly decorated room with stone floors and walls. I could feel someone standing behind me and felt the heat of their arms around my waist. I could smell the stone walls' cold earthiness and a comforting scent of pine trees mixed with musk that made me think of home. I knew in my heart that I cared deeply for whoever it was holding me, and I felt more at ease the more I breathed in their scent. I looked down and saw my hand reach out to lift the lid of a small brown box held in front of me by whoever was standing behind me. Sitting in the box was the ring, shining in all of its original glory.

I shook my head and gasped for air, dispelling the vision and the lingering scent of pine mixed with musk. When I opened my eyes, I was back on the bridge with the ring still in my hand. I quickly tucked it back under my shirt, scared to look at it. I didn't want to trigger another episode of whatever that was. I must really need some sleep. With a huff, I stood up and began the short walk back to Lakeside Stable.

When I returned, I noticed that Anly had hung up the Strangers clothes to dry and returned to his usual post at the front counter. When he caught sight of me, he motioned me to come to him. “You don’t look so good, Kid, what’s going on?”

_Oh, it’s nothing, Anly. My ring just started glowing and caused me to have an astral projection to another world._

That's what I wanted to say, but instead, I went with “Just tired still.” Anly gave me a look that clearly showed he didn’t believe me, but he wasn’t about to press it if it was just some weird girl issue.

“Well, you’re still scheduled to work the next few days, so how about you call it a night for now and get some rest? You can make it up to me in the morning by feeding the horses.”

Rest sounded like an excellent idea, so I thanked Anly, grabbed my extra set of sleep clothes, and headed towards the ladder leading to the small staff room. The space was cramped, only fitting one Rito down bed that Anly had received as a gift many years ago and a lamp, but it was the perfect place to knock out for a few hours. I quickly changed and climbed into bed, relishing how soft and comfortable the mattress was.

I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing as the rest of my body began to unwind for the night. The sounds of the forest provided the perfect lullaby for me to turn my brain off and slip into a restful bliss. Right before I lost consciousness, my mind wandered back to the blue glow of my ring. In my dreamlike state, I watched as the blue glow from my ring turned into a pair of familiar glowing blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, it was somewhat challenging for me to write because I couldn’t really wrap my head around how to describe a ring that is worn on a necklace instead of on your finger, yknow like how people do sometimes? Anyways, be expecting another chapter soon! Chapter two is already half way written and should be up this weekend! As always, follow me on Twitter @lawpet for story updates and general shenanigans!


	3. Link?

"Is he breathing? Did you check?"

"Yes, Anly. Still has a pulse and everything." I sighed, trying to mask my own concern as an annoyance. I couldn't blame either of us for obsessing over the Stranger; it's not often we saw new faces here. Beedle was probably the most compelling character to frequent the stable, always eager to show off the latest insect he'd acquired. I always looked forward to seeing him hobble down the dirt road, as it always fascinated me to see bugs from parts of Hyrule that I'd never been to.

It took two full days for the Stranger to finally stir in the bed Anly and I had dragged him to after his dramatic entrance. It's not like I was purposely waiting with .bated breath for him to move or anything, but I just couldn't help the magnetic pull that drew my eyes to him every few minutes.

Anly shooed me away from the counter, encouraging me to go "look busy" in case a potential guest happened to wander by. I picked up a broom and began half-heartedly sweeping the dirty wood floor. It felt pointless to do since the building's open-air concept would just allow that dirt to blow right back into the Stable. I made my way to the last bed in the row, where the Stranger laid unconscious. I paused my sweeping to take a closer look at the mysterious man. His long blond hair was knotted and tangled into a bun on top of his head. Only one of the cheeks on his face was clean, since my panic a few days prior stopped me from finishing the job. My eyes trailed from his cheek to lock with a set of glowing cyan eyes.

"Agh!" I started, dropping the broom in my surprise and causing his eyes to widen in alarm at my reaction. The Stranger sat up in his bed, wincing but still reaching out to try to help me. "It's okay, I've got it, lay down you need rest." I bent over to pick the broom off the floor, then dusted myself off before taking a deep breath, "I apologize for my reaction, I just wasn't expecting you to be awake yet."

"How long was I out?" croaked the Stranger. He cleared his throat and pounded his chest with a closed fist. I held one finger up to say, 'one moment' while I went to the nearby refreshment table and poured him a glass of water. I handed it to him, and he thanked me before he began to gulp down the liquid. 

"Well, you landed on my doorstep Monday night, I believe, and it's now Thursday morning. So roughly two days- HEY!" The Stranger just spit his water out all over the floor! "What's your deal?!"

"Two days?! Why didn't you wake me up? This is bad, really bad." The Stranger hopped out of bed and began patting himself down, probably confused about why he was wearing a set of clothes that didn't belong to him. I cleared my throat and pointed to the drying rack at the end of his bed. He rushed to it, already in the process of ripping the borrowed top off. I blushed and averted my gaze as I responded, "You’re welcome, by the way. And I didn't wake you up because you were literally unresponsive! Why are you freaking out? It's not the end of the world."

The Stranger whipped his head around to lock his gaze on me, his own shirt halfway over his head and the borrowed shorts slowly sliding down his rear, as if he couldn't believe what I just said. He looked panicked and worn out, causing a wave of worry to wash through me. What could possibly be so important that he was running himself into the ground? 

"You need to take a shower." 

Of course, the only thing my brilliant brain could conjure up at the moment caused him to scoff and break the slightly condescending eye contact. He took one more glance around the bed before deciding he had everything and making his way towards the counter to speak with Anly. I remained in one spot, still confused by the look of utter disbelief the Stranger had given me. Lakeside Stable was pretty isolated from the rest of the world, but I think even we'd hear about some world ending catastrophe if there was one. But this guy had given me a look like I just said the sky was purple! "Asshole," I muttered under my breath as I went back to pushing dirt around the floor. 

"(Y/n)! I need you to go out back and grab a horse for our guest, Link. Preferably someone quick and reliable!" Anly chuckled, playing up the hospitality. My eyes immediately flew to the Stranger upon hearing what his name is. It was familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on where exactly I'd heard the name before. Link...

_ "I'm really sorry about the room mixup. I was hoping that you'd give me a chance to properly introduce myself, fully clothed this time."  _

_ The boy in front of me was around my age, so probably around fifteen. I had been childishly avoiding him for weeks after our disastrous first encounter, but he caught me right as I was leaving the Royal Library. I sighed and folded my arms over my chest, trying to pass it off as an annoyance, but in reality, my heart was about to beat out of my chest from anxiety. He must've taken my silence as a sign that he was free to talk now, giving me a charming smile and extending his hand.  _

_ "My names Link. It’s a pleasure to meet you."  _

_ "My names (Y/n)," I spoke shyly as I cautiously placed my hand in his. He shook it enthusiastically before sensing my discomfort and letting go. "So (Y/n), what brings you to the Castle?" _

_ "I'm with my sister Purah."  _

I sucked in air violently to clear my head of the vision, trembling in fear. Anly hadn't noticed my strange episode, but the Stranger- Link, was staring at me now with an eyebrow raised. I didn't want to dwell on the fact that he probably thought I was a lunatic ON TOP of being an idiot, so I hurriedly made my way out of the building towards the horses. 

My head was spinning with images of this younger version of Link. I was confident that I'd never met him before, and I was absolutely positive that I'd never stepped foot in Hyrule Castle... but the vision felt so real and immersive. What's wrong with me? These..episodes.. feel more like memories, complete with emotions and knowledge that I’ve never had. I know for a fact that they can’t be mine. I've lived in Faron my whole life; I've never traveled past the territory lines. Who the fuck is Purah? I have a sister? Why hasn't she tried to find me? 

A sturdy hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my downward spiral, but when I turned to see who it was, I was greeted with the last person I wanted to see right now. I reflexively flinched, and Link dropped his hand, confusion painted over his dirty, stupid, handsome face. "Sorry, rough night, I've uhm, got your horse right here." I scrambled as I grabbed the reins of the horse closest to me, a well-tempered mare with a golden-brown coat and rich brown mane. Link was still watching me like he was expecting me to space out at any second. I pushed the reins into his chest before giving his shoulder a pat and walking past him. I clutched my hand as an electric current zipped through my body from the place where my hand connected with his chest. "Ow, fuck!" I whispered to myself. 

"What's their name?" 

I stopped in my tracks, "come again?"

"The horse, what's their name?" 

I turned to look at Link once again, "Butterscotch, I tamed her myself." 

"I'll make sure to take excellent care of her then. Thank you." He gave me a nod and his first genuine smile, causing my heart to skip three whole beats. His words sounded so honest that it brought a full new rush of emotions to my head. I nodded and gave him a small wave, squeaking out an "I'll see you later," before I practically sprinted back into the Stable. 

I grabbed my broom and started to sweep again, making sure to sneak a glance at Link as I heard hooves pass the front entrance. I couldn't help but marvel at how natural he looked mounted on top of Butterscotch; the firm holds he had on the reins while still being gentle enough to pat her mane spoke volumes about his experience with horses. The sound of someone snickering from my right caused me to snap out of my admiration. I flicked my eyes to the right to spot Anly with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Someone's got a thing for the Dead Guy." 

"I really hate you sometimes."


	4. You Need Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO PROUD OF THIS ONE GUYS!! I’m taking some artistic liberty with some locations and structures but I promise it’s for the flow. Also there’s a shower but shhh don’t worry about it. I wrote this at 3am, maybe I’ll come back at a different time and flesh out of how the shower works lolol. ANYWAYS ENJOY LUV U

My rotation at Lakeside Stable ended the evening after Link had left. When the new crew came in a few hours before sunset, I began to pack my rucksack full of my dirty clothes and leftovers from last night's dinner. I was daydreaming about my quiet hut by the sea when Anly sauntered up to me. "Soo, are you going to go hunt down your boyfriend this afternoon?" I frowned at his teasing question, not bothering to dignify it with a response. It had been near-constant teasing since Link left this morning, but I don't know why I was surprised. Of course, I would never hear the end of this. Why would I when Anly caught me definitely drooling over the man? 

"I regret to inform you that all I have planned today is laundry and an early bedtime. No 'secret romantic rendezvous' or anything. Tragic, I know." I laid the sarcasm on heavy in the last part. I slung my bag over my shoulder and bid Anly a curt "Bye." as I began walking down the path towards my village. 

"Wait, kid, hold your horses!" 

I stopped and waited for him to continue, staring Anly down with an impatient huff. I was going to snap if he made anymore 'boyfriend' comments. "There's no need to make that face. I'm sorry for laying in on you today. It's just," Anly paused to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, "in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you light up like that. It's kind of refreshing to see that sort of spirit in you (Y/n)." 

"I don't feel like I really 'lit up' today. If anything, I felt like I was a terrible employee today. I was barely focused on my tasks and-" Anly cut me off by holding his hand up in a 'stop' gesture. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, waiting for Anly to speak again. 

"(Y/n), my dear, there's so much more to life than working. As a friend, I would rather see you live a fulfilled life than an obedient one. There's a whole big world out there, maybe I was hoping that this boy would be the push you needed to go see it." 

I knew that this was Anly's way of giving me his blessing to leave the Stable and go see the world. The notion of doing such a thing awoken a feeling in my soul, like an itch that needed scratching finally being reached.  _ Yes _ ! My subconscious rejoiced,  _ let's go! Go find Link!  _ I shut that train of thought down so fast that I almost physically jerked forward from the force of the mental block. I was scared to see the man again. I don't want to keep experiencing these weird visions and intense emotions. I like my boring life in Faron; I don't want to change. I tampered down the feeling in my gut that yearned for adventure and answered Anly in a detached and even tone, "I appreciate it, sir. But so far, I haven't felt an urge to go anywhere. My place is here. I'll see you next week." 

I watched as Anly deflated in front of me. The guilt of causing the look on his face was too much to bear. 

I left without waiting for an answer. 

~

The walk home from the Stable didn't take me very long; most days, it took an hour max. I didn't mind it, though, as it gave me some alone time to unwind and unpack whatever the workweek had brought me. It was soothing to walk the familiar path surrounded by foliage, even if it was the type of vegetation that usually scared people. The dark green leaves of the tropical plants added extra depth to the darkness as the sun began to set, giving those unfamiliar with the land a sense of fear. They didn't know what lurked in those shadows, nor were they familiar with the sounds of the creatures that populated them. The snap of a branch under an ox's weight might cause them to tuck tail and run back towards the Stable. But to me, it provided a sort of white noise for me to zone out to. 

I dragged my feet along the dirt road in a daze while I thought over the events of the last few days; the visions, the engraving on my ring, Link, none of which made any sense to me. But now that I was alone and away from the prying eyes of Anly, I began to explore my true feelings on the matter. I couldn't deny that deep down, I felt excited that these things were happening to me. The engraving on my ring could be my family trying to communicate with me, perhaps through some strange technology that I wasn't educated on? But then...that wouldn't line up with the vision I had about receiving the ring. The hold the man in the vision had on my person was far too intimate to be familial. And speaking of visions, in the most recent one, the version of myself in the episode mentioned having a sister. Purah, I think was her name...perhaps I'll bring it up to Chief Rozel when I returned. My head was buzzing with questions when an unfamiliar sound snapped me out of my daze. There was an odd mechanical whirring coming from my left that I've never heard before. I tilted my head to the side as my ear twitched, trying to better get a sense of where the sound was coming from. I flinched when a loud splash of water shattered my concentration. 

I was ready to just ignore it and go back to minding my own business when I heard, "Fuck, this is hard." The voice sounded familiar, so I turned my gaze towards the direction I heard the splash come from. To my surprise, I spotted Butterscotch grazing at the bottom of a cliff face with no Link insight. It was almost dark enough for the Lizalfo to start being a real threat, so I left the trail to try to look for Link. He shouldn't be out here on his own if he doesn't know the region well. It could be really dangerous, not to mention he left Butterscotch to her own devices. Butterscotch's ears perked up towards me when she heard my footsteps. "It's okay, girl, it's just me. Where's Link?" 

All I received was a huff in response as if to say, "Beats me." I scrunched my face in confusion as I scanned the brush around us. I didn’t want to start calling for him because I didn’t want to alert any nearby monsters of my location, but I couldn’t think of any other options. Summoning my courage, I took a deep breath and yelled, "Link! Are you out there?" There was a beat of silence before a voice from above caught my attention.

"What're you yelling for?"

I snapped my head up to see the head of the Hylian peering at me over the edge of the cliff. He was at least a good 20ft off the ground. The confusion only doubled as I processed his response. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before chastising him, "Well, I was walking home-"

"Home? I thought you lived at the Stable?" 

My eye twitched in annoyance when he interrupted me, but I kept my calm and continued. "No. As I was saying, I was walking  _ home _ when I saw Butterscotch over here by herself. If you hadn’t noticed, it's soon to be dark out. I thought you said you were going to take good care of her? Don't you know about the Lizalfo in the area?" 

Link blinked once before scrunching his brow, "I'll be frank with you, I didn't hear a word you said." I threw up my hands in annoyance, "You're impossible." 

"Huh?" 

I rolled my eyes and glanced around my surroundings. There were maybe twenty minutes left before the forest was plunged into complete darkness, and I was still quite a distance away from home. I didn't want to stay here bickering with Link at risk of being attacked by something unsavory, but I also didn't want to leave him and Butterscotch to fend for themselves. "Just come down here!" I raised my voice slightly to get the command across. 

"No, you come up here. I'm in the middle of something." 

I gave him a look that conveyed my disapproval of his plan. I wasn't very good at climbing a sheer cliff face with no gear, so I had no idea how he intended I get up there. "I can't, I don't know how to climb like that." Link still couldn't hear me, but he could probably see my reluctance, even from up where he was sitting. "Bring her closer to the cliff and stand on her back, I'll pull you the rest of the way up." He explained while gesturing towards Butterscotch. I opened my mouth to decline, but he stopped me before I could. "Just trust me. Please?" 

I gave in reluctantly, gently pulling Butterscotch's reigns to guide her closer to the cliff face. I gave her a pat on the nose and told her to stand still before I gingerly climbed onto her back. Once seated in the saddle, I began the careful process of trying to stand on my stead. I wobbled a bit when I finally got to my feet, having to adjust myself whenever Butterscotch would switch her weight to a different hoof. Once I was sure in my balance, I looked up to see Link hanging over the edge with his arms outstretched. His hands were still out of reach from me, meaning I would have to jump and pray he catches me. I definitely didn't want to land on Butterscotch's back and risk hurting her. "I'm gonna have to jump to reach you. I'll jump on the count of three, and you grab my hand, okay?" Link gave me a stern nod that conveyed that he understood. 

"Okay. One..two...three!" 

I jumped straight up with my arms outstretched, praying to the goddesses that it would be enough to reach Link. Thankfully, they heard my plea. Soon, I felt strong hands wrap around my forearms and begin pulling me up. I used my feet to help push myself up when there was a visible foothold in the rock. Soon I was scrambling over the edge, sprawled out on the grass next to a panting Link. I had to wrangle my thoughts away from the gutter as I listened to his rapid breathing, thanking the dim lighting of twilight for hiding the redness in my cheeks. 

"Whew, that was a lot harder than it was one hundred years ago." Link muttered to himself. I was too tired to really read into it, figuring that he's a weird guy anyways, and it was probably some sort of joke I didn't understand. I stood up and dusted the grass from myself, now standing over Link with my hands on my hips. "Okay, I'm up here. Now, what was it that you were doing that was so important?" 

It might've just been my imagination running wild, but I could’ve sworn I saw Link's eyes rake up my body before finally settling on my face. When my words finally clicked in his brain, he lifted his legs before swinging his body forward to jump to his feet, smacking the dirt off of him and grabbing hold of a small glowing stone tablet that had been hanging around his waist. The name for the device came to my tongue before my brain even registered what I said, "the Sheikah Slate?" 

Link raised an eyebrow at me while his blue eyes examined my face with suspicion. He took a second before answering, "Yes, how did you know that?" 

I shrugged my shoulders as a chill ran through me. I honestly had no clue why I knew what it was; I just did. Link cast an unsure look at me before continuing, “Anyways, I was trying to use the slate to help me drag a chest out from the bottom of this pond, but I can’t seem to get the hang of it.” He turned to face the pond that was located over his left shoulder. I moved to stand near him and watched with piqued curiosity as he tapped a few icons on the screen. With a click of a button, a glowing multicolored beam shot out from the tablet, which was now emitting the mechanical whirring sound I heard earlier. I jerked in mild surprise at the sound but kept my eyes locked on the beam in fascination. It turned into a solid yellow line, which I somehow knew meant that the ray had locked onto its target. Link began to twist and turn the Slate as he attempted to maneuver the chest out of the water. His movements were jerky and caused me to worry that he would drop this rare piece of technology. Finally, I couldn’t take it and snapped, snatching the Slate from his hand, I exclaimed, “Hand it here before you break it!” And then the world flashed white. 

_ It had been a very successful day at the Hateno Research Lab. Purah and I had been tinkering away at the newly dubbed Sheikah Slate and were beside ourselves with nerdy excitement. We sat together at the wooden table, bouncing in our seats while we waited for Link to return with the blue flame for our furnace.  _

_ “What do you think will happen when we connect it to the Guidance Stone?” I asked Purah, wanting to open the conversation so I could bounce a few hypotheses off her _ . 

_ “I’m not sure. A range of things could happen honestly. Personally, I hope it gets some new features. A map is cool and all, but I could always just use a paper one, so why bother carrying around the Slate?”  _

_ I nodded along as she spoke before tacking on to her sentiment, “I don’t think the ancients would create something like this without it holding a greater purpose. I think even the map may hold a deeper meaning then we may think.”  _

_ Purah held her chin in thought before smiling at me, “You know Lil’ sis? I think you might be onto something. You’re pretty smart for a bratty teenager.” She gave me a pat on the head, and I stuck my tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue back out at me, and we dissolved into a fit of laughter together. Just then, the guidance stone began to glow blue. “Oh!” Purah exclaimed as my heartbeat quickened. I began to fidget and fix my hair, knowing that if the guidance stone was on, that meant Link had returned. He kicked the door open with a grumpy look on his face, gesturing to the now lit furnace with a ‘Ta-Dah!’ motion. Purah squealed in delight as she ran over to Link and scooped him up into a hug. “Thanks, Linky! I knew we could count on you!”  _

_ Link blushed and looked to the ground, obviously uncomfortable with the compliment. It had been almost a month since I saw him last, and he’d definitely began filling out his favorite green tunic with muscle. His hair _ _ was pulled up into a bun, showing off his structured jawline. It had finally started to lose the youthful roundness that it held when we first met. Link sensed my eyes on him and looked my way to give me a small smile and wave in greeting. I blushed and averted my eyes, guilty from getting caught staring.  _

_ An excited cry from Purah broke the tension as we both snapped our heads to look at her. She was staring down at the Sheikah Slate in a look of pure unbridled excitement. I rushed to her side and peered over her shoulder at the screen, seeing that it had expanded to show six glowing icons on the screen. The ancient symbols below each image described their function, but neither of us knew what it said. Purah experimentally swiped her finger across the screen and brought the map back up, she _ _ swiped it again, and it brought the icons back. She looked at me and wrapped a one-armed hug around my shoulders, absolutely giddy at this discovery. Link came over to us, and Purah offered to let him hold the Slate while we discussed ways to test each function out. What we should’ve known was that you can’t leave Link unsupervised for more than three seconds.  _

_ A loud mechanical whirring sound erupted into the room, and we whipped our heads to see a metal pot from the counter being suspended in the air by a yellow beam. The source of the beam, of course, being the Sheikah Slate we left in Links possession.  _

_ “What’d you do?” Purah and I asked in tandem, scared but also scientifically intrigued.  _

“ _ I just clicked a button, I don’t know!” Link responded, just scared. He began shaking the Slate, trying to get the beam to go away. My eyes widened in alarm as I rushed over to him, grabbing hold of the precious piece of technology from his clumsy paws. “Hand it here before you break it!”  _

I snapped back into reality, gulping air into my lungs as I stared wildly at the scenery around me. I wasn’t in a lab; I was in the middle of the Faron Region forest. I relaxed my knuckles as I realized I now had a white knuckle grip on the Sheikah Slate. I began separating what I knew for a fact from what I’d seen in the vision. I didn’t have a sister named Purah, no matter how much it hurt my heart to think that. It wasn’t real. It was just a weird daydream... that was once again triggered by Link. Speaking of which, Link was staring me down with the most intense expression I’ve ever seen on his face. 

“You want to tell me what the fuck that was?” Link questioned me as he took a step closer. I decided to play dumb, not ready to tell him that I keep having visions that revolve around some younger version of him. We locked eyes, and I was struck by the desperation so clearly on display, causing my snarky remark to get caught in my throat at the raw emotion written across every line of his face. The only word that came to mind as I studied his expression was  _ lonely _ . Instead of lying, I decided on honesty.

“You wouldn’t understand if I told you.” 

“Try me. I’ve seen a lot of weird shit in the last week or so.” He took another step closer to me, now less than a foot away. I had to tilt my chin to maintain eye contact, and I swallowed anxiously. Despite my nerves, I could feel a thrumming in my chest that wanted him closer, that yearned for me to wrap my arms around him and dissolve into his hold, but I ignored it. He spoke again, gentler this time, “I saw the same thing happen to you at the Stable this morning.” 

I already knew that he’d caught my mini-episode today, but it brought a wave of bashfulness over me to know he’d seen me so vulnerable twice now. “Link,” I took note of his ears twitching at the sound of his name, “please understand that it’s not anything against you, but I’m just not ready to talk to anyone about it yet. I need time to mentally...unpack things, first.” 

I watched as Links features flashed disappointment before he caught himself and schooled them back to his default face. He gave me a nod before patting me softly on the shoulder and heading towards the cliff face, “C’mon, I’ll walk you home.” 

I moved to follow but was suddenly overcome with a wave of sadness. I tilted my head back to force the tears to stop trying to escape my eyes, trying to figure out what might’ve brought this on. It felt like someone took a mini pitchfork and stabbed my heart with it. I took a deep, grounding breath and peeked over at Link, who had been politely looking in the opposite direction, clearly done prying at my weird emotions for the night.

”Hold on, let me get this for you,” I spoke up, gesturing to the Sheikah Slate still in my hands. Link gave me a look of ‘be my guest,’ as he nodded towards the pond. I turned to face the body of water and pulled a deep breath into the tips of my toes. I glanced down at the device in my hands, struck at how familiar it felt. I tapped on the icon that displayed a magnet's red image before pressing a button at the top of the Slate. The beam of energy shot out from the back of the Slate, and I held it out in front of me to get a better view of the screen. When my eyes focused on the small rectangle, I observed how the screen switched from the six icons to a black and blue image of the land's layout. I slowly moved the Slate around to scan the area out of pure muscle memory, perking up when I saw the chest glowing red at the bottom of the lake. I dragged my finger across the screen, directing the beam towards the chest. Once the chest was locked in the sight of the beam, it turned a yellow shade that mirrored the beam itself. My body moved on autopilot, somehow knowing what to do next as I slowly tilted the tablet up to raise the chest from the water and then dragged my finger from the top of the screen towards myself to bring the chest closer. Once it was over dry land, I double-clicked the button at the top of the device to deactivate the Slate. I turned to face Link with a sheepish smile.

”Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it yet?” he asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

”I’m positive.” 

~

The walk back to Lurelin was quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. I could tell Link had a lot on his mind and probably appreciated some quiet companionship every once in a while. I’d volunteered to walk Butterscotch since neither she nor Link knew where to go, so naturally, I ended up walking a bit ahead of them. Every so often, I would feel the sensation of eyes roaming my figure like they were desperately trying to find some sort of clue that would answer a great mystery, but I elected to ignore it. I was emotionally spent. 

It was well past sunset when we arrived within the borders of my village. I could see Rozel standing at his dock as he stared out at the waves; he and the merchant that sold produce on her boat were the only ones outside at this hour. I lead Link and Butterscotch to a hut on top of a small overhang that overlooked the ocean. There was a makeshift stable on the right side of my shed that I had built myself for times that I would ride a horse home from work if I was too tired to walk. I guided Butterscotch into the structure, making sure she had fresh food and water before bidding her goodnight. When I returned to the front of the house, Link was sitting on my porch steps, lost deep in thought. He looked so troubled at this moment, I just wanted to take my hands and rub the tension out of his tired muscles. Instead, I decided to offer him a place to sleep for the night. 

“Do you want to stay the night?” 

I watched as Links ears began to turn bright red as he cleared his throat, “Pardon me?” 

“As a thank you for walking me home, I have an extra hammock in my hut that you can crash in for the night if you like. Don’t make it weird, weirdo.” I smirked and flicked him on the shoulder. He smiled, causing some of the tension in his face to melt away. 

“I’d like that, thank you.” 

I smiled back at him before I felt my stomach growl. I thought about my leftovers in my bag, but there wasn’t enough for two people. I’m pretty sure I had some veggies lying around somewhere that I could cook up real quick. I motioned for Link to follow me inside and told him to get comfortable. I heard him unlace his boots and the pop of his joints as he stretched while I gathered up some ingredients to make mushroom stir fry over rice. I felt a presence behind my left shoulder as I began slicing the ingredients into easy to cook sizes. “Did you need something?” I asked.

“Oh, uh, no- sorry. I was just going to ask if you would like some help?” 

“No, I’ve got it, but thank you,” I sent a warm smile his way before setting the knife down and turning to face him fully, “actually, remember earlier when I said you could use a shower? I have one if you’d like to use it.” 

I could tell Link was going to refuse, but I held up a hand to stop him, “There’s nothing wrong with a little self-care, Link. Just let me help you for one night.” I sent another smile his way, hoping it would convince him to accept. He did. 

I lead him to the small room that barely fit one person in it, consisting of a shower and a toilet with a faucet and bucket that acted as a sink. I showed Link the rope he had to pull to make the shower run and laid out a towel and some soap for him to use. I told him to wait for a second as I rushed back to the main room where I had my dresser. I knew in my bottom drawer in the back corner I had a set of Anly’s sleep clothes that I’d borrowed and never gave back because they were so comfy. I grabbed the clothes and brought them to Link, who stared at them in confusion. I briefly explained the extended “borrowing” situation, and he just shook his head in amusement before shooing me out of the room. 

I returned to my chopping, feeling at peace with how natural this felt. I hummed a little tune to myself as I sautéed the veggies in a pan with olive oil, rock salt, and some dried Hyrule herb. I poured a cup of rice into the boiling pot of water and let it cook while the veggies become tender. The small space quickly filled with the food's savory aroma, causing my stomach to growl louder this time.

“That smells really good.” 

I nearly jumped out of my skin at Link’s voice, not expecting him to be out of the shower so soon. He laughed as I clutched my chest in an attempt to slow my heart rate. I couldn’t hold a grudge, though. His laugh sounded so relaxed and free that I couldn’t help but join in. 

Soon dinner was made, and I served us each a hefty helping of stir fry. I watched Link take a bite, nervous to see if he liked my cooking. He chewed it for a moment before his eyes widened and he began shoveling the rest in his face. I giggled at his antics before speaking up, “I take it you like my cooking?” 

Link nodded and set his empty bowl to the side, “it’s been a while since I’ve been able to enjoy a home-cooked meal. I’ve been mostly surviving off of meat skewers and toasted acorns.” He admitted sheepishly. 

“Do you not know how to cook?” I asked. He shook his head, “No, I do, I just haven’t allowed myself the luxury of taking the time to cook something more nutritious.” 

I clucked my tongue at him as a shook my head, “Naughty boy, maybe I should stick around to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.” 

Link smiled and looked down at his hands, “maybe I’d like that.”

He looked up from his hands, and I saw the slight bit of hope glimmering in his cyan eyes. How could anyone say no to something so pure? Anly’s words from earlier in the night came back to me, how he was urging me to leave and see the world. It was like my heart and soul were begging me to accept, and I could no longer deny myself any longer. 

“Well then, where are we headed?” 


	5. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for no update yesterday, I spent my time going back and editing some grammar and spelling mistakes I made in previous chapters and even added a few things to the story. If you’ve already read this far before the changes and don’t want to go back and reread, I can just summarize what I changed. 
> 
> 1\. The horse in the prologue is no longer a solid black horse named Lynnis, it is now a golden brown horse named Butterscotch. Cus yknow, feels.  
> 2\. I changed the length of reader and Link’s previous relationship from seven years to five years to better fit a timeline.  
> 3\. I added a scene in chapter four where the reader uses the Sheikah Slate to get the chest out of the pond after the memory of her and Purah vibing. 
> 
> I think that’s it, pls enjoy this slightly spicy update ;)

I watched as Link processed what I just said, his expression flashing between humor, shock, and excitement. Eventually, Link beamed at me, and I almost felt the need to shield my eyes. My heart fluttered, and I responded with a grin of my own, practically glowing with excitement. But it was short-lived, as I noticed a shadow fall across his face as the gears in his head began to turn. 

"(Y/n), I need to tell you something."

Fear surged through me at his sentence, the warm fuzzy feeling from dinner immediately evaporating. I stood and gathered the dirty dishes to give myself an outlet for my nervous energy. "Go on, I'm listening," I encouraged while I began to clean up my small cooking space. 

"Well, first, I have to ask you something. What do you know about Ganon?" 

The name 'Ganon' triggered a primal fear reaction as my muscles tensed in preparation for me to flee, but I had no other reliable information in my mind that could help me understand why I felt afraid. Whispers of conversations floated through my head, but all I could grasp was "Ganon," "sword," and "Princess," nothing that could really serve as a proper answer to the question. "Nothing, I've never heard that name before in my life." 

I continued scrubbing away at the dirty dishes while a heavy silence weighed down the room. Anxiety began to nibble at my mind at the lack of response from Link. Did I fuck up already? That would be so like me, wouldn't it? I finally decide to go see the world and immediately alienate my companion. Shaking my head to knock some of those thoughts out of the way, I decided that I needed Link to respond before I launched myself into a full-blown anxiety attack. Setting the plate I’d been scrubbing down in the soapy water, I turned to face him while wiping the water on my pants. Link was still sitting on the ground, but he was staring at his hands with an intense focus. "Link?"

"We need to go see Impa. She'll explain what Ganon is. I just..I can't do it, not yet. Not when you-" he cut himself off and closed his eyes as he drew in a deep breath. When he opened them again, they were cold and solid like ice. "You've shown that you know how to use the Magnesis function on the Sheikah Slate, so is it safe to assume that you could figure out how to use the map as well?" 

"I mean, probably? But hold on, back it up a second. What type of traveler doesn't know how to read a map?" 

The tension in the room fizzled out as Link nearly burst into flames, "I never said I couldn't read a map! I just don't know how to access the map on the Slate!" He defended, averting his gaze to the side and folding his arms across his chest in a pout. He went from hardened adventurer to a pouty toddler in four seconds flat.

"Sure you do, champ." I patronized, sitting down across from Link and holding my hand out to silently ask for the Sheikah Slate. Link handed it to me with the pout still on his face, but it was quickly wiped away by curiosity as he watched me examine the device. I thought back to my vision from the lab where the other researcher, Purah, swiped her finger horizontally across the screen, and the map appeared. I tried the same technique and was rewarded with a complete map of Hyrule. I turned the Slate around with a smug smirk on my face, but Link didn't take the bait. Instead, he gently took the device from my hands and began examining the map in detail. I watched as he dragged his finger over the screen, probably mapping out the course he took to end up here. 

"Ah, I see." He murmured. I raised my eyebrow at him as I waited for him to continue his statement, but he didn't. I flicked him lightly on the forehead to break his daze, causing him to recoil and glare at me. "Well? Don't leave me hanging." 

Link turned the Slate to face me and pointed to a blue, glowing symbol on the map, "You see this?" I nodded, giving him the confirmation he needed to continue. "This is where I started. I was supposed to go here," he pointed at a village in West Necluda labeled 'Kakariko' on the map, "but before I even got to the split in the road that would've taken me there, I made a right and eventually ended up here." He punctuated his explanation by tapping his finger on the map marker for Lurelin Village. 

"So...not only can you not read maps, but you also have a terrible sense of direction?" 

Link tensed at my statement. I felt terrible for being so hard on him, but I failed to really understand where he was going with this little lesson. It was kind of funny to see the path he took on the map, though, seeing that he crossed Lake Hylia and still didn't realize he was going the wrong way. From what the map's topography told me, Kakariko Village was in the mountains and nowhere near a large body of water, so shouldn't a massive lake be a dead giveaway? 

"I apologize for my rudeness, but I'm just trying to understand how you didn't recognize the scenery enough to know you were going the wrong way. Have you been to Kakariko before?" 

Link furrowed his brow in concentration as he thought about my question, "Yes?" 

"You don't sound very confident.." 

"If I'm honest, I can't really remember. A friend of ours- I mean, mine, recommended that I go there to visit Impa soon." Link stuttered over part of his sentence, but I didn't bring it up since I'd already been giving him such a hard time about the map. His eyes were staring off into the distance, seemingly lost in his own head for a moment as he tried to recall memories of Kakariko Village. 

"Okay, so then our first destination is Kakariko Village to talk to Impa," I stated, pushing an air of confidence into my voice to snap Link back onto the right track. He nodded in the affirmative as his eyes focused back into the present. I leaned back and twisted my torso so I could rifle through the lowest drawer in my dresser, shoving some clothes to the side before I came across what I was looking for, my trusty notebook, quill, and ink well. I'd received the set as a house warming gift when I first moved out of Rozel's house and into my own hut. I organized them neatly on the ground between Link and me before opening my journal to a fresh page. After dipping my quill in ink, I quickly scribbled "supplies" on the top of the page before expectantly looking up at Link. I was expecting him to be entirely on board with my course of action, but instead, I found him barely containing his laughter. "What? We need supplies for our trip, right?" 

He shook his head indulgently as a giggle slipped out, "No, you're right, you're just cute with your little nerdy stationery set." I huffed at him and turned my attention back to the list. I mentally took stock of my kitchen and my pantry, but there wasn't much there. We'd already eaten what fresh produce I had left for dinner, and the only non-perishable food item that was left in my pantry was a tin of oatmeal that I'd probably prepare for breakfast in the morning. So right off the bat, I knew that we needed to stock up on food before leaving tomorrow. I began jotting down different things that I knew were easy to transport and wouldn't spoil too fast. 

"How long is it going to take us to get there? I want to make sure we bring enough to eat." 

Link gave me a quizzical look, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy dog. I tilted my head in the opposite direction in a mocking matter, trying to convey how strange his reaction to my question is. “Do you not know about the inventory function that the Sheikah Slate has?” 

I racked my brain, running his question through my mind a few times, actually hoping to trigger another guiding vision this time. Nothing came to me, though, so I shook my head slowly in response. Link lit up in excitement, eager to show me something I didn’t know about yet. Quickly, he detached the device from his belt and turned in on. Once it was booted up, he double-tapped the screen and held it up to give me a better view. I watched in amazement as rows of boxes with small pictures of different items appeared. They were organized by weapons, shields, raw materials, cooked food, and clothing from what I could tell. I scrolled through the raw materials section, surprised at how much Link had at his disposal. But..how did he turn the pictures into food? 

I voiced my concern, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I don’t exactly know how it works, but if I want something, let’s say an apple, in this case, I just,” he tapped on the image of an apple once. I let out a gasp in astonishment as I watched blue strands of light materialize to form an apple before my eyes. The apple was suspended in mid-air for a moment before it began to fall, but luckily Link was ready and caught it before it could hit the ground. He smirked, clearly enjoying my undivided attention, and held the apple out for me to inspect. I eagerly took it into my hands, weighing it in my palms and tapping on the skin with my fingertips to prove that it was a real solid apple. I heard Link chuckle at my antics, drawing my attention away from the fruit. Blue eyes swirling with mischief held me in a trance as I watched him lean in closer and take a bite out of the apple in my palm. All the blood in my body rushed south as I watched a trail of juice trickle down his chin. Saliva began to subtlety pool in my mouth as I watched his Adam’s Apple bob when he swallowed his bite. Link smiled innocently at me, even though his eyes told a different story, and wiped the excess juice off his face. 

“See? It’s real.” 

Still in a trance, I turned the apple around to examine the bite Link had taken from the fruit. Sure enough, the flesh inside looked real, but... I wrapped my lips around the fruit, overlapping the area Link had just had his lips on. Locking eyes with the man across from me, I relished in the way he squirmed in his seat as I let out an appreciative hum. I chewed my bite thoroughly before swallowing, secretly filing away that the apple tastes like it was just plucked from the tree. I wonder if this is a side effect of the Sheikah Slate? I kept my thoughts to myself as I brought my gaze back to a very flustered Link, chuckling to myself that his plan backfired. I stood and stretched, letting out a yawn and listening to my joints pop. With a flirtatious smile on my face, I tossed the apple towards Link, and he caught it, his lightning-quick reflexes coming to his aide. 

“Well, seeing that you have enough in your inventory to feed us for a month, I guess we won’t need a shopping list after all.” 

Link cleared his throat and blinked a few times, removing the doe-eyed look from his face and replacing it with his usual ‘serious’ face. He gave me a curt nod, looking everywhere but at the apple in his hands. It was endearing to watch him be the one who was embarrassed for once; it gave me a glimpse of another facet of his personality. 

“So what’s the plan in the morning then? You’re more experienced with this than I am.”

“Gather everything you intend to bring with you. Anything you can’t carry, I’ll just upload it to the Sheikah Slate. Once we get all of that settled, we’ll take Butterscotch and head north.” 

I nodded along, agreeing with his action plan but feeling like I forgot about something I meant to do. It was getting awfully late now, and it sounded liked we had a busy day ahead of us, so I excused myself to go to the restroom to change and get ready for bed. The thought was still evading me even as I washed my face and slipped into my favorite sleep shirt. I always sleep without a bra on, so I really hope Link didn’t mind. 

I exited the bathroom and saw that Link was already settled into his hammock and beginning to doze off. I climbed into my own and shifted around until I was comfortable. 

“Goodnight, Link.” 

I waited for a goodnight in return, but all I received was a gentle snore in response. Smiling, I snuggled deeper into my covers and closed my eyes, letting myself be lulled to sleep by Link’s even breathing and the sound of waves crashing on the shore. I couldn’t wait for tomorrow. 

~

“Psst. (Y/n)!” 

I shot up in my hammock, causing the rope suspending me to twist and buck. Still, in a blind panic from someone being in my hut and speaking to me first thing in the morning, I moved to jump out of my hammock and ended up tripping. I landed in a heap on the floor, letting out a pained groan as I lifted my head to scan my home for intruders. A few seconds passed before I noticed a very concerned looking Link crouching over me with his hands halfway extended towards me like he wanted to help but wasn’t sure if it was okay to touch me. I let my head thump back onto the wood floor as I realized that I’m the biggest dumbass Hyrule has ever seen. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you. The sun is about to rise, so I figured we should begin packing our bags for travel.” 

The sun wasn’t even up, and this man expected me to be awake? Baffled, I took note of how Link was already dressed in a pair of sturdy looking tan pants and a slightly torn up long sleeve shirt. The shirt was an off white color and looked like it was maybe a size too small for him. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as I noticed that he even had his BOOTS on and ready to go. 

There was a small but incessant throbbing at the back of my head where I hit the ground. I sat up with a wince and groggily massaged the sore spot, trying to think about what clothes I had that would be worthy of travel. I began to stand up and waved Link away as he hovered nearby like he expected me to fall again, his concern was sweet, but I was embarrassed by how clumsy I am. Shuffling to my dresser, I began to dig through the drawers and pulled out whatever fabric felt most suited for hiking. Anything soft or silky was tossed to the side, and since it was still very dark in my hut, I wasn’t 100% sure that what I picked even matched. From the pile I’d accumulated on the ground, I began picking through for what I believed to be fresh undergarments, pants, a long-sleeved undershirt, and a t-shirt. I felt around blindly for my rucksack from last night, dumping its contents on the floor once I located it. I lazily began shoving the clothes from my selected pile into the bag before tossing it towards Link when I was satisfied.

“Turn around, don’t peek,” I mumbled sleepily at Link. I began to undress, trusting he heard me. 

“I-I’ll just head outside and get this secured to Butterscotch’s saddle.” he stammered, the sound of my door opening and shutting following not soon after. I shrugged in indifference as I continued dressing. Once I was sufficiently clothed, my stomach began to growl. I was slightly disappointed that the only thing we had for breakfast was the plain oatmeal in my pantry, but I knew that beggars can’t be choosers. Reluctantly, I grabbed the oatmeal from my cabinet and filled a pitcher with fresh water from the faucet. Carefully, I lit a fire on my stovetop with a piece of flint and waited for the flame to calm down before setting a metal pot over it. There was a gentle knock on my door and a quiet, “Are you decent?” 

“Yes, it’s safe now,” I responded with a light-hearted laugh. The first rays of morning light filtered in from the doorway as Link let himself in, illuminating the space briefly. He shut the door behind himself and wandered over to the stove to peer curiously into the pot. “I figured I’d make us something to eat real quick. Can’t adventure on an empty stomach.” 

Link made a small “hm.” sound and settled himself into a lean against the counter. I stirred the pot full of the bland looking food, thinking about what I could do to improve the flavor. I opened a nearby cabinet and began rifling through the spices I had before coming across a container of cinnamon that I had ground up last week. That would be the perfect touch to add some warmth to this dish! I sprinkled the cinnamon into the pot, inhaling deeply at the aroma the spice created. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Link’s nose twitch slightly as he sniffed the air, trying to identify the scent. His eyes zeroed in on the oatmeal as I began to serve it in two small bowls for us. “Is that smell the stuff you put in the oatmeal?” 

My eyebrows shot up in disbelief at Link's question. I wanted to laugh, but upon further inspection, I could see that he was serious. “Have you never had cinnamon before?” I asked, trying to keep the snark out of my voice. 

“I don’t think so? At least, not that I could remember.” Link brows pinched in concentration as he absents mindedly brought a spoon full of oatmeal to his nose. He gave it another sniff before shrugging, “It smells delicious, though.” 

“I promise it tastes good too, just try it.” I took a bite of my own oatmeal to show that it wasn’t anything to be concerned about. Link followed the line of my throat as I swallowed my food, seemingly encouraged by my actions, he placed his own spoonful in his mouth. I watched as he slowly chewed his mouthful, moving it around his tongue to get the full effect of the flavor. He swallowed it and took another bite without saying anything, leaving me in suspense. 

“So?”

“...so what?” Link responded with sass through a mouthful of food. 

“Do you like cinnamon?” I asked, screaming internally at his attitude. 

“Oh. It’s okay; tastes just like oatmeal with a hint of spicy.” He shrugged and returned to his meal. I let out a sigh, slightly disappointed by his underwhelming reaction. The way he talked about it before made me think that it would be a huge, life-changing experience. “Men,” I muttered under my breath as I shook my head. Link narrowed his eyes at me as he finished his portion, walking around me to get to the sink. I was surprised when he rinsed and cleaned his dish instead of just placing it in the sink. He began to reach for the cooking pot when I stopped him, “Link, you don’t have to do the dishes. You’re my guest.” 

He tilted his head at me in the adorable way he does when he’s confused by something I said, “I’m not just your guest anymore, (Y/n). We’re companions now, I can help with chores once in a while.” 

I hadn’t thought about it like that before. I guess I kind of just glossed over the fact that I would be spending quite a few days with Link as we made our way to Kakariko Village, but him putting it so bluntly made it really set in. He wasn’t just another patron at the Stable who would be gone when they woke up. 

I would be going with him. 

It brought ease to my mind that Link was already seeing this as a team experience, not some primitive thing where he would expect me to do the cleaning and him to do the “manly” things. 

Once breakfast was eaten, and the dishes were done, I gave one last look around my dimly lit home. I wasn’t sure when I’d be back, but I don’t think I’d miss it. I felt my neck to make sure I still had my one valuable safely secured there. I thumbed the ring hanging off the necklace for comfort as I followed Link out the door, shutting it securely behind me. 

~

The sun had finally made its appearance above the horizon as we walked Butterscotch back towards the entrance of Lurelin. I jumped and dodged to avoid the puddles from last night's rainstorm while Link and Butterscotch just plowed their way through them, causing splashes of muddy water to splatter everywhere. I frowned at their carelessness and turned my attention elsewhere. The air was damp and rapidly warming up as the sun cast its rays in our direction. The familiar melody of the forest was switching from its nighttime lullaby to its lively morning song as the sound of cicadas and crickets was replaced by the excited chirps of brilliantly colored birds. I smiled as I watched the flits of color bounce through the deep green tree line. Eventually? We reached the point where the sandy soil of Lurelin Village turned into the trail's soft dirt, and I felt compelled to turn around as take one last look at the sea. I committed the way the waves looked under the sunrise to memory, feasting my eyes on the scene. A sudden flash of movement in my peripheral caused me to divert my attention, my eyes landing on a shadowy figure that was slowly making their way out toward the end of the dock. I recognized that walk instantly as Chief Rozel and suddenly remembered what I meant to do before I got sidetracked by Link. 

“Can you wait here a second? I need to talk to Chief Rozel. I promise it won’t take long.” I pleaded. Link was caught off guard but nodded his approval. I turned to begin heading towards the dock when I heard Link clearing his throat behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him with a stern look on his face while he tapped the spot in his wrist where a watch would sit. I got the message, giving him a thumbs-up as I hurried away.

Rozel seemed to perk up as my footsteps began to echo on the wooden dock. I came to a stop next to him and gave him a warm smile as he looked up at me. It was odd that I was now taller than the man who raised me, and I was struck at this moment with just how old the chief looked. All of his hair had turned a shiny silver, and the wrinkles on his face were a testament to how many smiles he’d gifted throughout the years. 

“(Y/n), I’m surprised to see you awake at this hour.” Rozel croaked, his voice a deep baritone. I sheepishly smiled towards the ground and kicked at a seashell.

“I’m just as surprised as you are, but I’m leaving with a friend for a few days.” 

Rozel looked past me to see Link standing near my horse, combing through her mane gently with his fingers. “Yes, I noticed you bring him home last night. You know, you didn’t have to come over here to ask my permission to leave the village, right?” 

I blushed at the insinuation Rozel’s words could hold about me bringing a man home with me for the night. Blinking a few times to clear images of Link biting an apple from my mind, I responded. “I know that, sir, but that’s not what I came to speak to you about this morning. I have a question...about my family.” 

Rozel turned his gaze to me and met my eyes, surprise evident across his features. I took his lack of response as a queue for me to continue. “I’d heard a..rumor around the Stable that I may have a sister. Does the name Purah ring any bells for you?” 

I watched Rozel’s features closely to make sure he wasn’t hiding anything from me. Still, to my disappointment, I couldn’t detect anything besides confusion. “I’m sorry (Y/n), I’ve never met any young lady with that name.” 

I deflated slightly before placing my hand on his shoulder, “it’s okay, Rozel. I just figured I’d ask and clear it up for myself.” 

He nodded in understanding, his expression one of pity. I dropped my hand from Rozel’s shoulder and took an awkward step back, “Well, I should probably get going, my friend is waiting for me.” 

Rozel nodded, wishing me a safe trip as he turned his attention back to the waves. I moved slightly slower on my way back to Link, trying to unravel the massive disappointment I felt in my gut. But it was my own stupid fault for believing anything those visions showed me. I did my best to shove those feelings down as I arrived back to where Link had been waiting for me. 

“All set?” He asked kindly. I nodded and gave a small smile. “Are you nervous?” 

The truthful answer was that I felt like I was going to puke my breakfast up all over myself, but I decided at this moment that a little white lie wouldn’t hurt anybody. “Nope. I’m as cool as a hydromelon right now.” 

Link laughed at my quip as he slung himself up into the saddle. He held his hand out to me as an offering for me to join him. An ecstatic grin broke out across my face as I held on to his hand and swung myself up to sit comfortably in the saddle behind him. With a gentle nudge to Butterscotch from his boot, we were off. 

~

I was dreading passing the Stable, scared that Anly would see me sitting behind Link and be angry that I was skipping out on work, but I knew that was irrational in my heart. As we got closer to the familiar horse-shaped structure, my heart rate sped up. I knew that Link probably wouldn’t stop since we were running behind schedule already, but I was still nervous that I was somehow going to be guilted into canceling our journey and staying at the Stable for the rest of my life. 

Butterscotch kept her pace as we quickly made our way past the front of the building. I saw Anly raise his head to look at who may be riding past, only to see his eyes widen in surprise as they landed on me. I gave a thumbs up and a nervous smile, hoping he wouldn’t start yelling at me to stop. Instead, Anly broke out into a manic grin and began whooping, scaring the guest he had in front of him. I laughed at his antics, finally feeling secure in my choice, knowing that one of my closest friends had my back. 

I sighed in wonder as the Stable became a small speck behind us, taking in the parts of Faron that I hadn’t seen before. Cautiously, I leaned my head against Link’s shoulder and rest my hands on either side of his waist. I felt him stiffen slightly before eventually relaxing against me. I quietly inhaled, feeling comforted by the familiar scent of pine mixed with musk. 

With maybe just a  _ pinch _ of cinnamon. 


	6. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I promise this story isn't abandoned, I just wasn't happy with the quality of work I was forcing myself to put out by updating everyday so I decided to update once a week on Wednesday's instead. I'm so much happier with my writing now! Also its like almost 9k long lol oops. There is just a slight dollop of angst towards the end of this one, but don't worry, it should be resolved soon :)

We made it to Lake Hylia by midday, stopping briefly to dismount from Butterscotch so she could have a rest from the weight on her back. I gleefully spun in a circle as I tried to see everything, the scenery already so different from Faron. I could see grassy hills stretching for miles before they turned into snow-capped mountains. Link had kept moving while I was distracted, so I had to jog to catch up. Now safely walking along with side Link as he led Butterscotch over the enormous stone bridge, I allowed myself to be enchanted by the ancient stones beneath our feet. 

My admiration came to an abrupt halt as Link held a hand out to block my path. I looked to him in confusion, but before I could ask him what was wrong, he held a finger up to his lips in a non-verbal signal for me to stay quiet. I followed his silent command, straining my ears in an attempt to locate what was causing Link to be on high alert. Then I heard it, the telltale sound of a camp of Lizalfo scuttling around. Using my ears as a guide for my eyes, I zeroed in on a decrepit looking fountain that was about 50 yards ahead of us. It might have been quite grand at one point, but currently, it's surrounded by Lizalfo as they dug through a few scattered wooden crates. I swallowed hard as realization dawned on me. If we wanted to cross this bridge, we'd have to go through them. 

I glanced back over at Link to see him tapping away at the Sheikah Slate, pulling a bow and a quiver of arrows out. He strapped those to his person before summoning a small wooden shield and a standard broad sword, one that I'd seen carried by many travelers before. My eyes widened as I realized that Link intended to take on the camp. Worst-case scenarios flooded my mind, one Lizalfo was hard enough to take down, but a whole camp was a different story. Not only that, but Link would be entirely on his own since I had no clue how to fight. I'd worked myself into a nervous mess as Link held the Sheikah Slate out to me. I accepted the device in an analytical daze, my eyes never leaving the monsters in front of us as I tracked their every movement. Luckily, they were still oblivious to our existence, giving us the advantage of time to strategize. Link snapped once in front of my face to get my attention, causing me to whip my head around to look at him. He leaned in close and began to whisper, "I'm going to try to take them out one at a time from a distance with my arrows. If that fails and they engage me in combat, I want you to use the magnesis function on the Slate to lift that metal crate," he pointed towards a large metallic box that was around 30 yards away, "into the air and try to take one out with it. Got it?" 

Even though the command was whispered, it still held an air of authority that came from years of experience. I silently wondered to myself just how many battles Link's seen. My thoughts were cut short as Link crouched down and began to stealthily make his way closer to the camp, staying hidden while still getting close enough to have a better chance at landing direct hits. I crouched to hide behind Butterscotch as I waited for Link's arrows to hit their marks. Without a sound, I noticed two out of the four Lizalfo collapse into lifeless heaps on the ground. This caused the remaining two to become suspicious as they began looking around their camp for possible intruders. I felt my heart freeze as one locked its eyes on Butterscotch and began scurrying its way towards us. Lucky for us, Link leaped out from his hiding spot and dealt a mighty blow to the monster's back, causing it to wail in pain as it spun to engage Link.

"(Y/n)! Now!" Link commanded. Without a second thought, I turned the Slate on and activated the magnesis rune. I tilted it to lock onto the giant metal crate, right as the fourth Lizalfo noticed the scuffle and began to make its way towards the fray. I angled the tablet towards the sky to raise the box, holding my breath as I waited for the Lizalfo to pass under my trap. As soon as it was in range, I quickly double-tapped on the screen to disengage the magnetic ray. There was a loud crash as the crate hit it's mark, crushing the monster beneath its weight. I turned my attention back to Link to make sure he was okay, just in time to watch him deliver the fatal blow to his foe. Link was breathing heavily as he impaled the dying Lizalfo on his sword, and with a grunt of effort, he raised his boot and kicked the beast off of his blade, leaving it to bleed out on the cold stone. It was gruesome, horrifying even.

But...I couldn't deny the sense of pride I felt swell up in my chest. We had just won our first battle together, and I was ecstatic that I actually helped instead of hindered. Link wiped his sword off with a small rag before sheathing the blade behind his back and tossing the rag on the dead creature. He sharply turned his head to check on me, noticeably relaxing once he spotted me smiling back at him. He motioned for me to come to him, so I grabbed ahold of Butterscotch's reigns and made my way to the now eradicated camp. It took a few minutes for me to get to where Link was now picking through the wooden crates, attempting to salvage anything that might be of use. 

"I don't like that you don't have a sword." He addressed me, even though he was muffled by the crate he was currently hanging out of. I gave an awkward chuckle, "I wouldn't stress yourself out too much trying to find me one, I don't even know how to wield one." 

I heard Link stop rummaging around in the crate, so I began mentally preparing myself for the worst. What if he took me home because I didn't know how to defend myself? I remained stressed as Link resumed his digging. A few tense seconds that felt like hours later, I heard a muffled "Aha!" before Link emerged from the crate brandishing a thin silver sword. It was crafted beautifully with glittering gems decorating the hilt. Link gently handed the sword over to me, and I was surprised by how light it was. I was testing the way it fit in my hand as Link began talking, "This is a sword that's been crafted by the Zora, a semi-aquatic race of people who live in Lanaryu. I figure it's lightweight enough to be your first blade." 

I frowned, thinking that maybe Link didn't hear me the first time I told him I didn't know how to use a sword. "Link-"

"I know, I know. But lucky for you, I know a guy who just so happens to be the greatest swordsman in Hyrule." He puffed his chest out and gave me an expectant smirk like he was waiting for some sort of reaction out of me. I raised one of my brows at him while motioning for him to continue, wanting him to reveal who this legendary swordsman was. Sensing my lack of understanding, Link deflated while looking down at the ground with a slightly embarrassed expression before trying again. This time being more straight forward, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm the great swordsman, and I would be willing to teach you. If you'd be okay with that?" Link brought his gaze back to me, hope twinkling in his crystal blue eyes. I couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across my features at his offer. 

"Okay, I'd like that," I nodded before breaking eye contact to retrieve the Sheikah Slate from the bag I'd stored it in after the fight, "but for now, I'm going to put it away. For the safety of Hyrule." 

Link chuckled airily at my self deprecating joke, shaking his head slowly. Once the sword and the Slate were safely secured, we resumed our walk across the bridge.

~

I slowed my feet to a stop as we came across what seemed to be the ruins of a small town. The foundations of small buildings that were no longer standing lined both sides of the road we were on. I couldn't fathom what I was seeing. What could wreak this much destruction? 

Link was picking through the rubble, once again looking for any valuables that may have withstood the elements. I hooked the Sheikah Slate to my belt before leaving Butterscotch in the middle of the road near Link and going off to explore a bit of the ruin on my own. As I wandered through the abandoned streets, I came across a hulking, dark, metal husk that was leaning against a fountain in what I assumed used to be the town square. The husk had an intricate swirling pattern imprinted in its body, with a single glass eye on the "head" of the...machine? It seems to have long wire appendages that were now spread out haphazardly around its immobile form. As I studied at the rusting metal creation, one word came to mind. "Guardian?"

_ Air sawed in and out of my lungs as I ran through the halls of the castle with my arms full of parchment paper, nimbly dodging various maids and guards alike. One of the ancient machines we'd unearthed, a recently dubbed "Guardian," had suddenly come to life and was moving around the yard on its own. I had to get outside as quickly as possible to take down as many notes as I could to send home to Purah. My mind raced as I tried to imagine how such a large metal creature even moved with such scrawny arms.  _

_ I burst through the back doors and came to a halt so I could quickly scan the yard for the nearby group of researchers. They were all huddled in a group as they intensely watched something moving in the distance. I hurried over while trying to push my hair out of my face and quiet my heavy breathing. Once I was amongst my peers, I followed their eyes to see for myself what this Guardian looked like. Happy tears welled in my eyes as they landed on the Guardian's shining metal coat, now alert and scanning its surroundings with one glowing blue eye. The swirling patterns on its bodice were now glowing a vibrant orange color, and its scrawny silver legs worked in tandem to support itself. My heart swelled with hope at this discovery, knowing that this brought us one giant step closer to victory over Ganon.  _

_ I heard a gasp come from above while I was busy scribbling away on my parchment. I looked up to see Princess Zelda looking out at the Guardian with pure wonder sprawled across her elegant features. Sensing my eyes on her, she shifted her gaze to lock on me. There were rumors whispered by catty handmaids throughout the castle halls, spreading hurtful words about how Princess Zelda spent too much time poking her nose into our research instead of preparing to use her birthright to seal away Ganon. Whatever that "birthright" may be. Many resented her for being so involved with the research effort, but I didn't. It gave me hope for the future of Hyrule to have a ruler who was as invested in science as the Princess was, and I could tell just from the few brief seconds of eye contact that we shared that her passion rivaled even my own. _

_ Suddenly, I saw Zelda step away from the side of the stone bridge, bowing her head as she turned to face the castle. I risked a glance in the same direction and spotted King Rhoam with a severe look on his face. I quickly averted my gaze to avoid the risk of getting caught staring, but I couldn't prevent the rock that settled in my stomach when I caught a glimpse of the Princess's defeated posture. I doubled down on my note-taking, determined to bring that light back to her features.  _

_ Later that evening, when I was sure the Princess would be in her room, I made my way towards her wing of the castle with my stack of parchment that now contained detailed notes of everything I saw today. Still dressed in my royal researcher uniform, I quickly walked with an air of importance to deter anyone from asking me what I was doing. I've found that as long as you walk like you have somewhere to be, most guards won't question you. That is, most guards except for one.  _

_ "(Y/n)? What're you doing here?" Link asked me from his post in front of the Princess's room. He looked as dashing as ever, except now he was adorned with an official royal guard uniform. His long golden hair was pulled into a half-up style, and the parts of his hair that were left out fell in gentle waves against his shoulders. I smiled shyly at him and held the stack of parchment out in front of me, "I have important business to discuss with Princess Zelda."  _

_ Link remained rigid in his stance as his blue eyes studied every inch of me with intensity. I couldn't deny that it sent a rush of adrenaline through my system as he examined me, but I blamed that mostly on stupid teenage hormones. I got the sense the Link was going to try to pull his serious guard routine on me, but unfortunately for him, I knew exactly what to say to get him to bend. "Don't make me tell Purah that you tried pulling the Royal Guard card on me." _

_ I watched Link cringe as he thought of the outcome, knowing that if I told Purah he was bullying me, she'd start insisting she came with me to the castle so that she could 'keep an eye on him.'  _

_ Link sighed heavily as he stepped to the side, "You have ten minutes before I come in there and remove you." I smiled and gave him a cheeky wink, "Thanks, Linky."  _

_ Link rolled his eyes dramatically as I gave three light raps on the door. I heard a soft voice beckon me to come in, so I gently swung the door open. The room was dimly lit by a single oil lamp resting on the Princess's overflowing desk. Zelda looked up from one of the books she had been reading and let out a startled gasp, obviously surprised to see me at such a late hour. "Good evening, your highness, I hope I'm not intruding." I greeted with a low curtsy. The Princess stood from her desk and made her way towards me, "Please, you can drop the formalities when no one else is around. Just Zelda is fine. I recognize you from earlier, but I don't think I've made your acquaintance yet?"  _

_ I straightened from my curtsy as she spoke, waiting until she finished to respond, "My names (Y/n), I'm Purah's younger sister. She sends me here every other week to correspond with the rest of the research team about any breakthroughs either of us have had."  _

_ "I didn't know Purah had a sister, how fascinating!" Zelda lit up, her perfect ivory skin flushing with excitement before she reigned her emotions in. She slowly settled into a look of slight confusion, "But, excuse me if I come across as rude, what brings you here at this hour? Surely this is not just a social visit?"  _

_ I cleared my throat before launching into the story I'd rehearsed on my way over here, "Yes, right. You see, I've brought with me a detailed set of notes that I took while observing the Guardian this afternoon." I noticed Zelda's eyes flash recognition briefly before dimming to a badly masked intrigue. "I was hoping to get a fresh set of eyes to read over them before I mail them home to Purah." I ended, subtlety extending the stack of parchment towards a now speechless Princess.  _

_ "(Y/n), I'm flattered, but why are you asking me instead of a fellow researcher? I'm sure they'd be more suited to give you feedback."  _

_ I smiled to myself, as I was already prepared to refute this argument. "All of the other researchers here are at least a decade older than I am, so they never take my work seriously. I needed someone I could trust to thoroughly read it over and give me their honest opinion."  _

_ Princess Zelda tentatively accepted the stack of parchment from my extended hand, her baby blue eyes lighting up as she skimmed over the first page. "Very well, I suppose I can lend you a hand this one time as repayment for all the hard work you do for our kingdom."  _

_ "Thank you, Princess," I responded, giving a slight bow out of habit. She rolled her eyes as she moved to set the notes down on her desk, "Well, if that's all you needed, then you should head back to your room. It's quite late now, and I'm sure Link is getting antsy at how long you've been in here. Quite over-protective, that one."  _

_ We giggled together at the truth in her statement about the knight as I made my way back to the bedroom door. I rested my hand on the handle and turned around to face the Princess one last time. _

_ "Goodnight, Zelda," I said with a warm and genuine smile. _

_ She seemed startled at first, but soon she responded with a charming smile of her own, "Goodnight, (Y/n). I'll be sure to return these to you first thing tomorrow morning."  _

_ "I look forward to it." _

Gasping back into reality, I quickly checked to make sure no one witnessed my episode. Luckily, it was still just the long-dead Guardian standing guard in the destroyed town square and me. It was too empty, the presence of death too overpowering. Sobs began to bubble up in my throat as I was overwhelmed by a crushing sense of grief. The vision I'd just woken up from made me yearn for a friendship that I've never experienced before, one born from mutual interest and strengthened by the forge of time. It felt like I had just remembered I had a best friend and then had her ripped away from me. The tears continued to roll down my face as I let my emotions flow out of me. I was frustrated because I didn't understand why I kept receiving these visions; I felt overstimulated from being somewhere I'd never been before with someone I barely knew. Also, I was deeply guilty of killing that Lizalfo earlier. I'd never taken a life before, the realization slapping me in the face and causing another round of tears. Too invested in my own pity party, I didn't even notice the sound of feet sprinting towards me.

"(Y/n)?! What's going on? Talk to me, please." Link's worried voice pleaded. I wiped the snot from my nose with the back of my hand and tried to dry my eyes with my shirt, but I knew it was useless. I was an ugly crier, and this had been a whole sob-fest. I hiccuped as I took deep breaths to try to quiet my sobs, the remaining tears still escaping my eyes. "I-I killed that Lizalfo t-today. Without even qu-questioning it."

I felt Link's sturdy hand landed on my shoulder and I leaned into the contact, instinctively comforted by his touch. The sparks that spread throughout my nervous system from the point of contact helped ground me in reality. "It never gets easier."

I sniffled pathetically at Link's words, allowing him to continue, "unfortunately, it's the life of a warrior to react quicker than your brain can think. So, if there's a threat, it's...handled, before any of the people you care about can get hurt. It never gets easier, but it's just the reality of war."

My ears perked at that last line, "What war?"

A strange expression settled onto Link's typically youthful and cheery face. It was as if the stress of one hundred years had been weighing on his shoulders as his eyes stared blankly through me, aging him in an instant as he spoke, "A war as long as time itself. Good versus Evil, Light against Dark, Us versus...Ganon. The quicker we get to Impa, the sooner you'll understand. I wish I could explain more to you, but I'm still fuzzy on the details myself."

Link's hand had tightened its grip on my shoulder as he spoke like he needed to feel me there to keep himself anchored in the present. I delicately placed my own hand on top of his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, watching as the years melted from his appearance, and his eyes focused on me. He didn't smile, but I could tell that the melancholy mood was lifting. We were still within each other's personal space, our hands still resting on top of one another. I took notice of Link's eyes slowly moving around my face like he was committing every feature to memory. I couldn't help but indulge as well as I took the opportunity to actually look at Link. He was clean and conscious now, so I could fully appreciate just how handsome he was, almost like he was handcrafted just for me. The sun provided the perfect lighting to highlight the streaks of platinum in his blond hair that he'd left down today, memorizing me as it waved in the gentle breeze. His skin was creamy ivory with a slight tan kissing his nose and cheekbones, which were just barely dotted with freckles. I lingered on his lips longer than I should have, entranced by their inviting shape. It would be so easy for me to lean in right now and press my lips against his...

I snapped out of my trance, physically recoiling from that train of thought. Link retracted his hand from my shoulder, jerking like he'd just set it down on an open flame. I dusted my shirt off and adjusted my hair while Link cleared his throat before hastily whistling something I didn't recognize. I heard Butterscotch whiny in the distance, followed by the sound of her hooves as she trotted over to us.

"When did you teach her that?" I asked, momentarily forgetting our shared embarrassment. Link floundered for a moment, blinking dumbly at me, "Uh, I didn't, I just somehow knew it would work?"

I just shrugged and accepted his answer. Link said and did weird things quite often, leaving me no longer phased by them. But to be fair, I wasn't any better.

~

The sun was beginning to set as we rode upon Butterscotch through fields of ancient ruins and scattered camps of monsters. Link would point them out to me as we sped by, the short ones being Bokoblins and the tall ones Moblins. He warned me that they could get a little overwhelming in large numbers if you're an inexperienced fighter, so I made a mental note to never try to take a camp down on my own. Link did his best to lead us around any other monsters we came across, trying to avoid unnecessary violence. It was a kind gesture, but I couldn't help but feel bad that we were going out of our way due to my incompetence.

I was definitely exhausted by this point. The long hours of travel mixed with the emotional breakdown I had earlier today creating a potent sleep-inducing cocktail. The steady rhythm of Butterscotch's hooves hitting the ground provided a soothing lullaby for me to zone out to as I laid my head against Link's shoulder again just like I did this morning, except this time he didn't stiffen at the contact. A content hum left my throat as I shut my eyes, letting myself be temporarily rocked to sleep.

It was dark when I opened my eyes again, Link's voice waking me from my nap. My neck felt stiff from the angle I'd been sleeping in but other than that, I was wide awake. I raised my arms above my head and yawned, taking in the dark scenery with groggy eyes. We were at a Stable, one I didn't recognize, but it looked strikingly similar to Lakeside Stable. Link was speaking to the man behind the counter, presumably arranging the details to board Butterscotch for the night since she'd just had the longest day of her life so far. I tuned their conversation out as my ears picked up on the sound of rushing water. Tilting my head towards the sound, I was pleasantly surprised to see a waterfall loudly draining into a pool of freshwater. In the center of the pond, an ancient-looking structure gave off a dull orange glow. My mind filed the structure away for further inspection later because holy shit, I needed to digest the magnitude of the mountain in front of me. It was even more significant than the bridge at Lake Hylia! Even more curious, there was a vast valley right between the peaks where a river lazily ran through.

"Hey bird brain, get your head out of the clouds."

**_ Bird brain?! _ ** I moved to smack the back of my idiot companion's head but was met with nothing but air. I stared dumbly at the vacant space in front of me, not understanding where a full-sized Hylian man could've gone without me noticing.

"I'm down here, I've been trying to get your attention so the stable hand could take Butterscotch, but you were too busy drooling over the Dueling Peaks." Link playfully chastised me. I subconsciously wiped at my face before petulantly responding, "I was _ not  _ drooling, asshole."

Letting out an indignant huff, I gracefully dismounted Butterscotch and handed her reigns over to the timid stable hand, making sure to flash them an apologetic smile. It's not their fault Link was apparently raised in a barn. They gave a shaky "thank you" before scurrying away. I gave Link a cold side-eye as walked passed him, making my way towards the pond with the glowing structure. As I got closer, my ears picked up an incessant beeping sound that seemed to be coming from my waist. I had completely forgotten that I'd attached the Sheikah Slate to my belt, shaking my head at myself for thinking my stomach was beeping before I quickly detached the Slate. The screen had an arrow pointing towards the structure with the words "Shrine Nearby," flashing in time with the beeps. Putting context clues together, I figured that this meant the Slate wanted me to walk up to the 'shrine.' I lifted my foot to take the first step into the water when I was thrown off balance by a strong hand pulling me back. My back landed on something solid, forcing the air from my lungs. "You sure are touchy for a stranger." I shot at Link, still upset from his bird brain comment.

"Sorry, maybe I'll stop being so 'touchy' when you stop putting yourself in danger." Link sassed back, sounding like a disgruntled father. He must've sensed that I was about to refute his statement because he took my head in his hands and forcefully tilted my head down at the ground. Doing my best to ignore the flutter in my gut at being manhandled, I focused on the spikes that I could now clearly see littering the bottom of the pool just below surface level. I had had my nose buried so deep in the Sheikah Slate that I would've walked right into it. I didn't say anything, not wanting to tell Link he was right; instead, I shook my head to make him let go. I heard the slap of his hands falling back to his sides and the sound of him drawing in a deep breath before speaking again. "Sometimes shrines have traps and puzzles surrounding them to prevent the more unsavory crowd from attempting to get in."

There was silence as I absorbed Link's information but didn't formulate a response of my own. The air was thick like he had more to say, but I guess he must've decided against it. Fine by me. Pushing my personal feelings to the side, I tapped into the rapidly growing side of my personality that had been dormant after many years of living a sedentary life. I was insatiably curious, a feeling similar to how the (Y/n) in my visions felt when she was testing the capabilities of the Sheikah Slate or taking notes on the locomotion of a Guardian. "I want to go inside."

"I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I don't think you can. I had a friend who studied them for years, and even she still could never gain entry."

"You're not doing a very good job at making me NOT want to go inside." I chided while I tapped away on the Sheikah Slate, seeing if I could possibly come up with a solution using the tools provided. I pulled up the screen with the five runes, trying to recall anything from my visions that would tell me what each one did. After carefully examining the icons on the screen, I made an educated guess that the one with a picture of a snowflake would probably have some sort of freezing property. If I could freeze the water, I could quickly go over the sharp spikes. Hovering my finger over the screen, I slowly activated the new function while bracing myself for any unforeseen outcome. The Sheikah Slate emitted a low pitched hum as a blue square of light projected onto the ground. There was a red 'x' in the center of the square, which I assumed meant that you couldn't activate the rune there. Driven by curiosity, I dragged my finger across the screen, observing the way the light moved to follow my movements as I guided it to hover over the water in the pond. The red 'x' changed into a white snowflake, similar to the image that was on the rune. I held my breath as I clicked the button on the top of the Slate, praying to Hylia that nothing would explode.

Luckily, my prayers were answered as a tall ice pillar was erected in the same spot the light had been hovering over. A thin layer of fog surrounded the pillar as the ice interacted with the warm air, giving it an ethereal appearance. Too fascinated to wait for any sort of warning from my partner, I reached my hand out to rest on the pillar. To my surprise, it felt no colder than a stone you might pick up on the ground, with the texture to match. My mind began to flesh out the rest of my idea as I observed the ice's physical properties. With its height and texture, I should be able to climb it with little to no issue. Once at the top, I could erect more pillars to act as a bridge to the shrine, allowing me to avoid all of the nasty spikes. It was a foolproof plan! I hooked the Sheikah Slate back onto my belt so that my hands would be available for climbing. I began stretching my arms over my head to loosen up my arm muscles, catching Link's confused expression as he watched me stretch.

"What's the matter, Linky?" The words tumbled out of my mouth; I hadn't even realized what I had called him until I noticed that Link's body had gone completely rigid. His eyes lost their focus, and he wasn't responding to me calling his name or shaking his shoulders. A minute had passed, and I was beginning to get hysterical when he suddenly sucked in a large gulp of air and started coughing, tears welling in his eyes as he scanned his surroundings wildly. He looked a little wobbly in his disoriented state, so I rushed to provide support for him to lean against. He took me up on my silent offer as he wiped at his eyes with his free hand, forcing himself to take deep and even breaths. I remained silent as I respected his boundaries, patiently waiting for him to decide when he was ready to talk.

"Do..do you mind if we skip the shrine for tonight?"

"Of course I don't mind, I'm sure there will be another opportunity for me to check it out."

Link gave me a grateful smile before moving to stand on his own without leaning against me. I pretended to not notice him cautiously peering at my face by pulling the Sheikah Slate off my belt and tapping on the screen twice, causing the ice pillar to shatter and melt away immediately. I risked a glance in Link's direction, relieved to see that he seemed to have recovered from his little..episode..as he now had his usual resting expression back on his face, but with just the tiniest hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Can I have the Sheikah Slate?"

I gave a small smile as I handed the Slate to Link. After a few deliberation moments, Link shut the Slate off and held it back out to me. I suppose that means he trusts me enough to keep track of something so valuable. "So, are you up for a little walking?"

"Sure, I feel pretty rested from my nap earlier," I responded enthusiastically. Really, I was just eager to get to Kakariko Village and finally get some answers about all of the weird things that have been happening around me. Link beamed at my response, probably excited to be making progress again instead of being dragged off course by my short attention span.

"Then that settles it. We should make it Kakariko before daylight if we hurry."

"Lead the way."

~

The hike to Kakariko Village was mostly uneventful. A few skeletal monsters would block our path occasionally, but a direct hit from Link's blade was always enough to clear the way. I was so distracted by my aching feet that I didn't even realize Link had stopped moving, causing me to walk right into him. I was about to curse him for not giving me any sort of heads-up when I noticed that we were no longer on the lonely mountain path; instead, we were now standing at the entrance of a small village nestled away in the mountains. The opening was at the top of a winding path that slowly sloped downwards towards the village center. From our elevated vantage point, I could clearly see ponds and small vegetable patches littering any patch of land where there wasn't a house. Large lanterns were flickering with the warm light within, hanging on poles and ropes suspended between dwellings. They twinkled magically in the night, intensifying the cozy feeling in the air. "Wow.."

"Wow is right, it's been a long time since I was last here." Link mumbled ahead of me. He glanced over his shoulder to check on me, but I was too busy wondering to myself how a Cucco might've possibly gotten itself onto the roof of one of the houses.

"You two, do you mind lending me a hand? I seem to have sprained my ankle." A frail sounding voice came from somewhere to our right, causing both of us to startle. Link immediately rushed into action, moving to support the small old woman who had been sitting on the ground a few feet away from the entrance. My cheeks burned with chagrin as I realized that I'd been worrying about a stupid bird instead of caring for this injured old woman. I hovered my hands near her, ready to assist in any way I can when she spoke again. "Where did you get that?"

I snapped my attention up to the old woman's face, realizing that she was staring right at the Sheikah Slate on my belt. I didn't know how to answer her question, so I looked to Link for help. "I found it when I woke up." He replied with a solemn expression. I watched as the woman lifted her gaze to his face, her eyes widening as something dawned on her, "Is it really you?" 

Link nodded, sending a nervous look my way. I was utterly lost. Why was this lady acting like Link was some sort of legend? She patted his chest firmly like she was trying to make sure he wouldn't disappear. Once satisfied in his solidity, she began frantically limping towards town, pulling Link along with her as she babbled, "this is wonderful, Lady Impa has been waiting for you for many years. She will be absolutely delighted to see you." 

I trailed behind the pair, incredibly lost by the way this woman was speaking of Link. He'd made it seem like it was super urgent for us to come to see Impa, but if it was so important, why did it take him "many years" to make the trip? The old woman also referred to Impa as "Lady Impa," meaning that she must hold some sort of respect in this small community, and Link had mentioned previously that he and Impa were "old friends." There was some detail that I was missing that tied all these things together, but I just didn't know what it was.

Since we'd arrived so late in the evening, there were no townsfolk out and about. Only the woman who Link was helping limp through town and a pair of guards standing at the base of a staircase led to a large crucial looking house. A feeling of déja vu was clawing at my subconscious, but I couldn't remember where I would've seen anything similar to this in the Faron region. As we approached the guards, they dropped their spears to form a blockade in front of the stairs. I jumped in shock at their speed while Link glowered at the two men as if daring them to attempt to take him on. I'd never seen Link so defensive and keyed up before. If I didn't know how much this meeting meant to him, I would say that he was dreading it.

"It's okay, you two, you can let them through. Master Link has finally awoken."

My eyes were already trained on Link as she spoke, and I noticed him subtly flinch when she said, "Master Link." The two guards looked ready to relax their weapons, both staring at Link with differing levels of disbelief and pure excitement, but they quickly reigned in their emotions when they remembered that I was still standing there. "What about her? Who is she?" The guard closest to me questioned, aiming the point of his spear at my chest. Link sent him a murderous glare, making me glad that the old woman hindered him from acting out whatever he had in mind for this unlucky guard. I could understand his mistrust, I have never been to this town before, and I didn't exactly look friendly with the way I had been scowling in Link's direction.

"Look at her hip, Cado. She possesses the Sheikah Slate. If the Champion trusts her enough to wield it, then she is obviously of some importance." The guard, Cado, began to lower his spear as his eyes trained on the device, "Let them pass. I'm sure Lady Impa will be pleased to see them both."

Cado exchanged looks with the guard to his right before sighing in resignation and standing to the side to allow us to pass. "What about you?" Link asked the old woman, who was still clinging to his side. Cado stepped forward and offered his arm out to her, "I can walk her home, it's not too far from here. Thank you for bringing her this far, Master Link. I apologize for the initial hostility."

Link gave him a stiff nod as he gently transferred responsibility of watching the injured old woman to the guard. "If he tries anything funny, you let me know. Okay?" Link directed at the old woman, only a slight trace of humor in his tone. She giggled and waved him off as Cado led her towards a house on the outskirts of the small village. Link turned his attention back to me, avoiding eye contact as he held an arm out towards the stairs, "After you."

I began to ascend the stairs slowly with Link right behind me. My head was buzzing with a million questions caused by everything I'd just witnessed. "Master Link?" I asked as I shot a questioning look over my shoulder at Link, my tone coming off angrier then I'd intended. I witnessed him flinch before he rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly, "You'll see in a second."

My frustration flared at his response. I don't understand why he can't just answer my questions. I've been in constant contact with him for almost a week now (counting the two days I took care of him while unconscious at Lakeside Stable), and I feel like I don't know anything about him! All I really know is his name... Maybe I made a mistake trusting some stranger to run away with. I was mentally kicking myself for being so naive as we arrived at the top of the stairs. I waited for Link to join me before directing all my attention to the set of wooden doors ahead of us. I felt Links eyes on me as he mumbled a quiet, "here goes nothing," and carefully pushed the doors open. I steeled my nerves as I followed him inside.

"So, you're finally awake?" A shaky, creaking voice called from the far end of the room. My eyes landed on the source of the voice, a small ancient-looking woman kneeling on a pile of pillows. Her head lifted as her eyes took Link in first before landing on me. "Oh, and who's this? Come closer, let me see you."

I took a few cautious steps towards the center of the room, my eyes never leaving her face. The woman, who I now assume is Impa, studied my features with a keen eye. She gave me a delighted smile before turning her attention back to Link, "It has been quite a long time, you two, but surely you remember me?"

Link shook his head slightly, his brow furrowed as he attempted to recall any memories of the old woman. The sound of his boots hitting the wooden floor echoed in the confined space as he slowly made his way to my side. The air felt charged between the two of us like the universe was holding its breath for this moment. Goosebumps dotted my skin at Links proximity, my body hyper-aware of his presence. I swallowed hard and stole a glance at the man next to me, noticing that he seemed to be feeling the same weird energy I was. Ignoring the electricity, I settled my gaze on Impa's slightly discouraged expression. "It seems the last century hasn't been kind to either of your memories. I can tell by the lack of familiarity in your eyes that neither of you recalls who I am," Impa frowned as she sighed, "I can also tell by the tension between you two that you don't remember each other, either."

I quirked an eyebrow at her statement, confused by what she meant. How could we forget each other when we've been together every moment since we first met? My mind brought up the visions I've had that included Link, like some evidence that I knew Link before he collapsed at my feet.

"No matter, I suppose you came here seeking answers to fill the gaps in your memory. One hundred years ago, the Kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed by a powerful evil known as Ganon. After Link fell in combat, the Princess's final wish was to place him in a sacred slumber before she went alone to face Ganon."

My mind reeled as I digested her statement. Link..died? And was brought back to life by some ancient technology? Images of piles and piles of parchment paper strewn across a desk with the word "resurrection" scribbled in the margins flashed through my mind. I harshly shook my head, trying to fight off the oncoming vision. I couldn't afford to miss whatever Impa had to say next.

"Yet before she left to face her fate, she entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. I have been waiting one hundred years to deliver the Princesses message."

One hundred years? None of this was making sense; it simply wasn't possible. "Impa, please forgive me for interrupting, but how is any of this possible?"

She chuckled, "Ah (Y/n), always the inquisitive one. Surely, you're not as clueless as you're leading on?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tell me, dear, does the name Purah mean anything to you?"

Link snapped his head to look at me, but I was too frozen in shock to react. I hadn't mentioned Purah to anyone besides Rozel, and I knew for a fact that he wouldn't tell a soul. So how did Impa know that name? Impa smiled fondly at me before speaking again.

"Long ago, there were two sisters who were the pride of the Sheikah tribe. They were as beautiful as the Goddesses themselves and just as smart. As they grew older, they were widely respected as experts on ancient technology. So much so that the King himself hired them to lead the royal research effort. The oldest sister, Purah, stayed in Hateno Village at her own laboratory, working tirelessly to decipher ancient texts and understand how to properly use the recently unearthed Sheikah Slate. However, the younger sister spent most of her time at the castle working with a team of highly educated researchers on a Guardian restoration project. That younger sister was none other than you, (Y/n)."

I felt like I was going to pass out. "No... No, that's impossible, I've lived in Faron my whole life. I'm not even Sheikah, I'm just a Hylian."

"In this life, yes. However, in your past life, you were a world-renowned Sheikah scientist. You can change your hair, your skin tone, or even your race - but you can't change your eyes. I recognized you from the moment we made eye contact."

I was about to tell Impa she was nothing more than a senile old loon, but Link finally broke his silence. "She's telling the truth, (Y/n). I know you've remembered pieces of the past when you blank out because the same thing has been happening to me."

"I'm not remembering shit! Those are just hallucinations my brain made up because I was tired, that's all."

Link turned to face me now, a fire in his ocean blue eyes that I'd never seen before. "Yeah, because hallucinations teach you how to perfectly use a piece of ancient technology you'd never seen before," He grabbed hold of my hands as he spoke, almost like he was pleading with me to accept what they were trying to tell me.

"I know it's scary (Y/n), trust me, I know. I woke up in a Shrine with nothing but a pair of underwear and the Sheikah Slate. But do you want to know the first thing I remembered? The reason I ended up in the Faron region in the first place?"

He searched my face for a moment, seemingly finding his courage when his eyes locked with mine. "I remembered the last time I saw you. The morning I left for Lanayru with Zelda, how I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with you. I remembered leaving you a note making fun of you for sleeping so late, promising to return soon... I didn't know what happened to you, but all I knew was that I had to find you."

Tears that didn't feel like they belonged to me began to well up in my eyes. I couldn't find the words to respond to Link because I didn't honestly know what to say. The memory he was describing sounded familiar, but my rational mind wanted to ignore the possibility of something so far fetched as reincarnation. Impa took my prolonged silence as her chance to speak again, "We aren't telling you these things to overwhelm you, (Y/n). But we need you to try to remember who you once were in order to take back the ancient creations that Ganon has possessed. It's the only way we can turn the tide on this century-long war."

It was too much, all of it. I slid my hands out of Link's grip as the tears began to fall in earnest. I unhooked the Sheikah Slate from my belt and placed it in Link's still outstretched hands. "No, I-I can't. I'm just a stable hand from Faron, I'm not some hero scientist who can save the world from whatever...Ganon," the name burning like bile in my throat, "-is. I don't want this." I began backing up towards the door, ready to bolt at any second.

"(Y/n)-" Link had shuffled the Slate to one hand and was reaching out to grab my shoulder with the other, but I retracted as if he was made of lava.

"Don't you dare touch me. I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me and strung me along just to pull me into some crazy 'save-the-world' scheme, which last time I checked, the world doesn't need saving. You're a fucking liar, and I wish I never met you."

My frustration, fatigue, and other conflicting emotions finally boiled over into pure rage. A small piece of me felt guilty as I watched Link's face shatter at my harsh words, but the larger majority of my mind just wanted me to get as far away as possible. I took his hurt as my chance to bolt as I turned and ran out the front door, taking the stairs two at a time as I made my way back to the slope that would lead me out of this shit hole. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I couldn't look back.

~

Link was rooted in place, watching your retreating figure with a heavy heart. He knew this wasn't going to go over well, and he was dreading having to tell you the truth from the moment he found you. If only he could selfishly ignore his destiny and spend the rest of his days with you in your small hut by the sea. But unfortunately, he knew the universe would eventually drag him back. It was better for you to find out sooner rather than later, so if you ended up rejecting him, it wouldn't hurt as much. 

Too bad that it still felt like you'd ripped his heart out and ran off with it.

He stumbled forward, ready to chase you down and beg for you to stay. Tell you that you're right, this was all some sort of bad joke and that he's sorry, anything to see you smile again. But Impa's calm voice brought him back down to reality.

"Worry not, Link. (Y/n) will come around, she just needs some time. In the meantime, I have some other important tasks to explain to you."

Impa was right. He couldn't waste time worrying about you right now. Zelda was still fighting Ganon alone in Hyrule Castle, and he was running out of time. Like it or not, he had to face his destiny.

All he could do is hope you made it home safe.


	7. Lost & Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I meant to post this update earlier but I had a family issue I had to deal with for most of the day so I didn't get around to doing my final round of editing until late :( I apologize! I added some extra softness to this chapter to make it up to you <3

My lungs ached with exertion, my nose and cheeks now numb from the cold mountain air nipping at my skin. I had stopped sprinting once I left the village limits, knowing that if Link wasn't on my heels at that point, then it was safe to assume he wasn't going to follow me. I still kept a quick pace, though, doing my best to conserve energy so that I could be ready to run if any threats crossed my path.

It had to be near sunrise by this point, meaning that the last time I'd had anything to eat was almost twenty-four hours ago. My stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought, conveniently waiting until then to voice its discomfort. I sighed with resignation, knowing that all of the food was still with Link on the Sheikah Slate...Link...

The look on his face when I yelled at him would haunt me forever. I could tell that he so desperately needed me to believe him, but not only did I reject him, I told him I wish we never even met. I grimaced at my own actions, wishing that I hadn't been so harsh. It wasn't Link's fault that I was in this situation, and I shouldn't have taken my fear and frustration out on him. There was nothing I could do about it now, though, and thinking about it was doing nothing but depressing my already gloomy psyche. I made a conscious effort to focus on just my physical pains, the emotional ones being too much for me to handle right now.

I'd finally made it down the mountain, arriving back at the Stable that Link and I had been at only a few hours ago. I didn't want to interrupt her rest, but I needed Butterscotch to get myself home. Not only that, but her companionship would be a nice distraction from my own thoughts. I approached the counter, picking the dirt out from under my nails nervously as I waited for the worker to notice me.

"How can I help you this morning, Miss?" He asked brightly, though I could tell it was partially forced enthusiasm. No one liked being bothered by a customer this early in the morning.

"Uhm, yes, good morning. I'd like to take my horse, please. My companion and I boarded her here earlier in the evening."

"No problem, Miss. What's your horse's name?" He asked as he brought out a thick book full of registrations.

"It's Butterscotch."

I twiddled my thumbs anxiously as he flipped through the book, landing on a section labeled "B." I could read the page from where I was standing, noticing that at least five other horses named Butterscotch had been boarded at this stable. A small part of me was jealous that they got so much business here.

"What was your name again, love? It'll help me confirm which Butterscotch is yours."

That was the question I'd been dreading since I was unsure what name Link had given earlier. "Uh, I'm not sure whose name she's under since my companion was the one who registered her. Try either Link or (Y/n)?"

The man gave me a suspicious look before checking the list, as if I was here to steal some poor traveler's horse. His expression remained skeptical as his eyes raked over the entries, likely expecting not to see my name on the list. He tapped his finger on the page, "I've got an entry for a Butterscotch that belongs to a Mister Link, but no (Y/n)."

"Link is the name of my companion. We rode here together to visit Kakariko Village."

"Well, where's Link now?" He poked his head out of the window like Link might be hiding just out of view from him. "He's staying in Kakariko for longer than we initially agreed, and I need to get home to get to work tomorrow." I lied, praying it was convincing enough. Unfortunately, the look on the man's face told me it wasn't.

"Sorry, I can't release a horse to someone just based on word of mouth. If your name isn't in the registry, then my hands are tied."

Damn. I was afraid he would say that. I fought the tears that were trying to well in my eyes, feeling absolutely crushed at the fact that I was now stranded with no food and no transportation. All I had were two red rupees that I had miraculously left in my pants pocket from the last time I'd worn them. "Do you have any horses available for rent, then?"

The man shook his head, "Not at this stable, no. We have so many guests boarding their horses with us that we need all the stable space we can take." He seemed to notice my devastated expression, glancing around to see if anyone was listening before speaking again, "I'll tell you what, kid. You catch one of the wild horses that populate the fields behind the stable, and I'll give you a saddle and bridle set on the house. Sound like a deal?"

I sniffled and nodded my head eagerly. I had plenty of experience taming wild horses back at Lakeside Stable, so I felt confident that I could handle this task. But, I should probably rest and get a bite to eat before attempting something as strenuous as that. You've gotta be on your toes to tame a wild horse, and in my current state, I was sure that I'd get bucked off. "Do you mind if I rent a bed to get some rest first? It's been a long night for me."

The man smiled and nodded his head, accepting one of my red rupees and assigning me a bed. I thanked him and pushed myself away from the part of the counter that I'd been leaning on. I was about to enter the building to try to sleep away my hunger pains when I noticed something red out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head fully towards whatever grabbed my attention, I excitedly identified the red object as a patch of Hylian Shrooms growing at the base of a nearby tree! Even better, the tree was near a cooking pot that was already perfectly warmed by the glowing embers below. I knew when to recognize a gift from the Goddesses when I saw one, so I hurriedly made my way towards the mushrooms and picked as many as I could before tossing them into the pot. I tore a small branch from the tree and used it to saute my meager meal. When I was satisfied with the mushrooms' tenderness, I used my makeshift utensil to eat the veggies right out of the pot. It wasn't the most gourmet meal, but at least it was something warm in my stomach.

With my hunger satiated for the moment, I finally felt my body give in to my tiredness. I dragged myself to my assigned bunk, collapsing on top of the covers without even taking my shoes off. I was beyond my normal exhaustion levels, and my body pushed past both its physical and emotional limits. The tears that I'd been avoiding ever since I left Kakariko finally made their way down my face as I stared blankly at the ceiling. I thought about what Impa said, how she claimed to know who I was in my past life. I wanted so desperately to brush it off as madness, but in my gut, I knew it was the truth.

The visions weren't just visions; they were memories from the person I was before.

I bit down on the palm of my hand to prevent myself from whimpering as the tears increased in frequency. Was the person I am now worth nothing? Am I (Y/n), or am I just a cheap imitation? I know nothing about ancient technology; I grew up in a sheltered village by the ocean. I didn't even know the world was in trouble, and now I'm suddenly supposed to know how to save it? All those people who died..the ruins that decorate the land standing as a solemn reminder of their suffering. I felt nauseous as my head swam with a mix of grief and my own identity crisis, but I refused to let myself throw up the small amount of nourishment that I'd just had. Using every ounce of concentration that I could muster, I pushed my thoughts away and focused on steadying my breathing. Clearing my mind and centering my energy, I sent a single prayer out to the Goddesses above.

"Please. I'm begging for your help. Tell me who I am, what my purpose is. I can't do this on my own.  _ Please... _ "

I held my breath, listening closely for any divine voice that may answer me. Before I could get an answer, my eyelids became too heavy to keep open, and my mind grew fuzzy with sleep. Disappointed, I released the stale air in my lungs and drifted off.

~

When I woke up, I noticed immediately that I wasn't in the stable anymore. I was no longer laying on a lumpy mattress in the dark wooden building. Instead, I was lying on a soft, fragrant patch of blush pink flowers. The sky above me was a glowing off-white color that was just barely tinted gold, and there were no clouds or celestial bodies insight.

I felt strangely at ease.

A pleasantly cool breeze combed it's ghostly fingers through my hair, causing the ends to tickle my nose. I giggled and brought my left hand to my face to brush the strands behind my ear. That's when I noticed that I was now wearing a thin flowing gown, a vast difference from the sturdy travel clothes I fell asleep in. The dress was a light lavender color and felt as though it were made from the finest silk, and something about it felt familiar and comforting. A subtle glimmer in my peripheral drew my attention to my left ring finger, bringing my focus to the silver ring that I usually wore around my neck. It was absolutely breathtaking against my skin, shining proudly in its rightful place. My heart lodged itself in my throat as I thought of the man who gave it to me.

_ "Welcome back, young one." _ A soft voice spoke to me. It was unnatural sounding, almost like multiple people were speaking simultaneously, but it wasn't frightening. In fact, I immediately recognized it. I plucked a flower from the patch I'd been laying in, delicately twirling it between my thumb and forefinger. "Why am I here?"

_ "We believe you're the one who requested our assistance, sweet creation." _

Time passed so fluidly in this altered state that it already felt like it had been years since I was laying in that bed at the stable, making it difficult to concentrate on what it was that I meant to ask the Divine. I furrowed my brows while I focused on stringing together a broken question, "Who..am..I?"

_ "You are (Y/n)... Perhaps, your memories have been corrupted during the reincarnation process. Allow us to remind you of your promise." _

A promise? I didn't like the sound of that.

**_ "One hundred years ago, you lost your life to Calamity Ganon." _ **

The flower in my hand wilted and died as my vision went dark. I gripped my head in anguish as the darkness was replaced with images of burnt flesh and pitch-black smoke. It was like I was there again, reliving the moment I died. I could intensely feel the Malice burn my skin and the thick smoke cutting off my air supply.

" ** Stop! ** Make it stop!  **_ Please! _ ** " I wailed in between coughs and gasps for air.

_ "When your soul crossed over from the mortal realm to the afterlife, it was tethered to the soul of one who was still among the living, preventing it from moving on and keeping your essence in a sort of purgatory. " _

Just as quick as the pain of the memory had started, it went away. All that was left was the nauseating feeling of dread in my gut. The voice waited for me to steady my breathing before they continued, not wanting me to miss the most crucial part.

_ "A Vow of Undying Love is already strong between two mortals, but the same Vow pledged by the Chosen Hero to his beloved holds a little more sway. Typically, it's a way to ensure that two souls will find each other again someday. But by pledging yourself to the Hero, you have subsequently promised to  _ **_ always _ ** _ be at his side." _

The ring on my left hand felt like it was made of lead as I recalled the night Link proposed, pledging his devotion to me for all of eternity...and I had sealed the bond by responding in kind. I was slightly miffed at my past self for giving up our spot in paradise for some charming Hero with a fancy sword, but I knew she couldn't have had any idea what she was promising. Right?

_ "Due to the bond, you will be reincarnated anytime the Hero's soul is called upon to fulfill his destiny. Such is the nature of an  _ **_ Eternal  _ ** _ Vow, unfortunately." _

I couldn't fathom promising my soul to someone I hardly knew. Plus, I had already been planning on avoiding Link at all costs after what happened in Kakariko Village. The shame from my actions was too great for me to overcome; I definitely didn't want to keep living it through multiple lifetimes. "Is there any way to break the vow?"

The voice paused as if they hadn't been expecting that question and were deliberating whether or not to answer truthfully. Eventually, they gave a wary response,  _ "There is one way. The ring you're currently wearing acts as the seal to your bond. If it's returned to its original owner, then the Vow will be broken. But be warned, if you sever the bond to Link, you will also sever your connection to your past self. Many people will suffer without your knowledge." _

All I needed to do was find out what I need to do to fulfill my role in this whole "Destroy Ganon" quest, and then once I'm done, I can just hand Link the ring and wash my hands of this whole situation. I could live out the rest of my days in peace, knowing that I would never be called on to save the world again. "What do I need to do?"

_ "One century ago, the Hero failed in his duties to restore balance to Hyrule. To rectify his mistake, you must recall your past self's research and continue where you left off. Free the Divine Beasts. Reclaim the Guardians. Then you can be free." _

"What are the Divine Beasts?" 

.

.

I was met with nothing but silence as the scene around me melted back into reality. The inside of the stable was now lit with the midday sun, and I was sweating through the layers of clothing I fell asleep in. I shimmied off my long-sleeved undershirt as I rose from my bunk, tying it around my waist to keep track of it. I felt gross wearing the same clothes I'd been wearing for over twenty-four hours, but all of my clothes were in the rucksack attached to Butterscotch's saddle. I had no access to the saddle because stupid Link put his stupid name down on the registry for  ** MY ** horse. I gave a frustrated huff as I rooted around in my pants pocket to make sure I still had my last rupee, feeling a small bit of comfort when my fingers came in contact with the smooth surface.

A small headache was making itself known behind my eyes, likely due to the stressful dream I'd just had- if you could even call that a dream, it was more like a personal audience with the Goddesses...

Regardless, I felt better knowing I had a goal now. I had to find out what these "Divine Beasts" are and how to free them, so I needed to find someone well-versed in technology.

I had to find Purah.

~

The wind ran through the mid-thigh length grass, causing it to ripple and sway like the currents in the sea. There was a herd of wild horses lazily grazing about twenty yards away from where I was crouching behind the metallic husk of a deactivated Guardian. I observed them with a trained eye, waiting for an opportunity to strike. I held my breath as a horse with a rich russet coat and a striking blond mane wandered away from the herd, it's back to me as it carelessly snacked on the grass.

This was my chance.

As quickly and quietly as I could manage, I tip-toed my way towards the horse. As soon as I was close enough that I could mount them without getting kicked in the face, I pounced. The horse began to neigh and buck wildly, but I had one hand secured in the mane while my legs clamped around their stomach.

"Woah! Easy there, nice and calm!" I tried to soothe, petting their coat gently. The more I talked to the panicked stead, the calmer they became. Once they figured out that I wasn't going to give up anytime soon, they gave up and made an attempt to rejoin the herd.

"Sorry, buddy, you've gotta come with me for a little bit." I apologized while pulling on two handfuls of their mane that were acting as a makeshift reign. My new horse huffed in a complaint but followed my lead.

Once we were parked in front of the counter, I whistled to get the attention of the employee I spoke to earlier this morning. I watched his eyes widen as he realized that I was actually successful in holding up my end of the deal. The man held up a finger to let me know he'd be right back, so in the meantime, I dismounted to get a better look at my new companion. My horse was another mare, about similar height and age as Butterscotch. Her legs had been obscured by the grass in the field, but now I could see that she had white fur surrounding all four of her hooves that blended into the russet color of her coat.

The stable hand returned, drawing my attention away from my horse. He gave me a friendly nod in greeting as he handed me the bit and bridle. I smiled at him as I accepted the gift before I cautiously tacked my new horse, still unsure of her temperament. I finished just as the man was buckling the last strap to the saddle, giving it a firm tug to make sure it wouldn't slip.

"I really appreciate this..uh," embarrassment colored my features as I realized I didn't know his name, "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"It's alright, I didn't even think to give it to you. It's Tasseren, but most people just call me Tass."

"Well, I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Tass."

Tass's skin turned a shade darker from his blush. He awkwardly cleared his throat before speaking again, "Don't mention it, always happy to help. Do you have a name for your horse yet?"

"Epona."

The name tumbled from my mouth like my subconscious had been poised and waiting for a chance to say it. My horse made a small whiny sound in approval, and I couldn't deny that it seemed to fit her. Tass raised an eyebrow to ask me if I was entirely sure that I wanted to go with such a random name. I gave him a firm nod and ran a caring hand through Epona's coat.

Tass's eyes wrinkled as he smiled at us, thinking to himself that this was a definite case of love at first sight between horse and rider.

"Epona, it is then."

~

After asking around the Stable to see if anyone had heard of a scientist who went by the name "Purah," I got a general consensus that she lived in the nearby village of Hateno. Rensa, another one of the friendly employees, gave me detailed instructions on how to get there since I no longer had a map. If I left now and kept a good pace, I should make it there by tonight.

I swung myself into Epona's saddle and waved goodbye to my new friends. As I coaxed Epona into a canter, I felt a surge of nervous energy run through me. If the memories are telling the truth, then Purah was (is?) my sister, and I'd be meeting her today.

_ Did the Sheikah people all just live to be over a hundred years old? _

_ Would she look old and shriveled up like Impa? _

I certainly hope she's as kind and patient as Impa is because I'm going to be trying to save the world based on a few shaky memories and absolutely no scientific experience. I chewed on my lip in worry as we rode through fields of abandoned Guardians and weathered ruins. It was baffling for me to see so many of these supposedly indestructible creations littering the land with their lifeless forms. When the Goddesses told me to reclaim the Guardians, did they mean for me to fix all of these broken husks? I groaned in annoyance, knowing that it would probably take me forever to figure out how to repair one, let alone hundreds.

The sun was beginning to lower in the sky when we came across an ancient stone wall with a wrought iron gate. A few Guardians were leaning against the structure, almost like they were trying to get past it when they were suddenly powered off. Perhaps they were retreating? My train of thought was cut short as the fuzzy feeling of a new memory tickled my brain. I pulled Epona to a halt and dismounted, not wanting to risk the chance of me falling out of the saddle while I was in the depths of memory. Right as my feet hit the soil, my vision whited out.

~

_ It was a beautiful sunny day, sometime in the late spring. I'd just spent two weeks studying alongside the researchers at Hyrule Castle, and now I was headed back home to relay my findings to Purah. Luckily, I didn't have to make the trip alone. _

_ "You didn't have to escort me all the way back to Hateno, you know?" _

_ I looked to my right at my companion, catching the faintest hint of blush on his cheekbones before he responded, "Well _ ,  _ we can't have anything happening to the Royal Scientist,  _ _ can we?" _

_ "Shame, and here I was hoping that it was because you wanted to spend more time with me." I boldly teased, something I wouldn't normally do if it weren't for the distraction of nature all around us. It allowed me to hide my own embarrassment by pretending to be engrossed with something hiding in the bushes. _

_ "I never said that wasn't part of it." _

_ Link's answer was so sincere that it caused me to tear my eyes away from my imaginary bush-creature to see for myself if he was genuine. We locked eyes, and all I could see swirling in his hypnotizing blue eyes was a deep, heartfelt affection. I had to break the connection, too self-conscious about what emotions he might get a glimpse of in my own eyes. Undoubtedly, the affection he felt towards me was that of a friend and colleague, nothing more. No matter how much I wish it were otherwise. _

_ We settled back into a companionable silence as we rode our horses through the grassy plains, only breaking the shared tranquility when we came across Fort Hateno. A few of the village guards welcomed me home and gave Link respectful greetings, some even removing their hats and saluting the Hylian. I noticed that Link had switched into his "serious royal guard" mode when we contacted the guards, hiding the real Link that I've come to know. That just simply won't do. _

_ Once we were a reasonable distance away from the Fort and the prying eyes of the guards, I hatched a plan to snap Link out of his stoic trance. _

_ "Hey Linky," I called, looking over at him with a devious smirk on my face. Link was immediately suspicious, knowing that anytime I used that nickname, I was up to no good, "Last one to the village is a rotten egg!" _

_ I snapped my reigns and gave Butterscotch a firm nudge with the heel of my shoe, causing her to burst into a full gallop without waiting for a response from Link. I let out an exhilarated peel of laughter as the wind pushed my hair to fall out of the tight bun I'd had it pulled up in. I could faintly hear the sound of Epona's hooves catching up to us, but it didn't matter. I'd gotten such a head start that there's no way Link could beat me. _

_ " _ _ (Y/n) _ _!" I heard Link shout breathlessly from behind me, sounding much closer than I anticipated. I took a peek over my right shoulder and was surprised to see that Link was rapidly gaining ground. My heart warmed when I caught sight of the pure competitive joy written across his features, completely wiping away the "serious royal guard" look that had been burdening his beautiful face. _

_ I'd been so caught up in my admiration that I didn't even realize that Link and I were now neck in neck, with the entrance to the village less than 100 yards away. Simultaneously, we both buckled down and began coaxing our horses to just give a little more, just one last push to the finish line. I watched in utter disbelief as Link and Epona somehow pulled ahead, crossing under the gate to the village just a few seconds before us. _

_ "Not fair, you cheated!" I whined while slowing Butterscotch to come to a stop next to Link and Epona, sounding like a petulant child. _

_ "How could I cheat? You're the one who had a head start!" Link tried to come across as indignant, but he couldn't keep the radiant smile off his face. I couldn't help but smile in return, secretly pleased with myself that my plan worked. _

_ "Okay, Mr. I-Won-Fair-And-Square, what do you want for your reward? A cookie?" _

_ Link pretended to think hard, placing a hand on his chin and humming inquisitively before answering, "How about you and I get dinner together sometime?" _

_ "How are you always thinking about food?" I asked with humor coloring my tone, "Plus, we eat dinner together at the castle all the time, silly." _

_ Link deflated slightly but caught himself before I could notice it. _

_ "Hah, yeah, you're right... Maybe I'll take you up on that cookie then." _

_ ~ _

The return to reality wasn't as jarring this time, but I still needed a moment to catch my breath and get my bearings. It was weird to see such an open and innocent side of Link since the man I met was more reserved and pensive. I tried to ignore the twinge of longing that sprouted in my chest, my subconscious yearning to see that carefree side of him once more. Also, I couldn't help but cringe at how oblivious my past self had been to Link's flirting. He was definitely into me, but I wasn't confident enough to see that.

Oh well, I suppose they worked it out, given the Vow of Undying Love and all that.

Feeling better now that I've had some time to digest the new roller coaster of emotions I'd been force-fed, I climbed back into Epona's saddle and continued making my way towards the village. The path was still fresh in my mind after traversing it in my memories. There were minor changes here and there, almost like the villagers had stopped keeping up on this stretch of road. Vegetation crept onto the path, and scores of bokoblins had set up camp along the riverbanks. It was depressing to see the difference between the flourishing wilderness in my memory and what I was experiencing in the present. I urged Epona to quicken her pace, wanting to be away from the depressing scenery as soon as possible.

The sun was officially set by the time I arrived at the entrance to the village. There was a man standing guard with a pitchfork, aiming it in my direction as I drew closer.

"Halt! Who goes there?" He demanded.

I pulled lightly on Epona's reigns, giving her a soothing pat as I responded to the guard. "My name's (Y/n), I'm a traveler who's in search of the scientist Purah."

The man looked over my features before deciding I wasn't a threat and lowering his guard, "Purah, aye? Not many folk come around here lookin' for her anymore."

"Why's that?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Ever since the Calamity, she's gone mad, always raving about some resurrection experiment. Real loon, that one."

I swallowed down my offense, rationalizing that I didn't even know this woman yet, so I had no idea if she actually  _ is _ crazy. But it still wasn't a nice thing to say about someone. I cleared my throat softly before speaking, "Yes, well, could you maybe tell me where I could find her?"

The man leaned against his pitchfork and pointed lazily at the road behind him, "Take this path straight through the village, and you'll eventually come across a hillside. Head up that way, and you'll see her Lab all alone on the highest peak, ya can't miss it."

I thanked the man for his information and gave Epona a gentle command to start walking. It was now the end of the day, so there were people out in the streets returning from their shifts at the local shops along the main road. I had to stop Epona a few times when a frazzled parent chasing a child would cross our path, and I would always offer an understanding smile whenever the parent would look up at me to apologize. I was nearing the end of the main road when I heard someone cat call whistle. I quickly looked around, knowing they weren't directing it towards me of all people and made eye contact with some grimey looking man who was standing near the inn. He winked in my direction, and all I responded with was a disgusted face and a crude hand gesture.

The rest of my journey through the village went without incident, and soon I found myself at the base of the hill that led to Purah's Lab. I could see smoke coming from the...eccentric structure that took up residence at the peak, so I knew I must be in the right place. I anxiously picked at the stitching on Epona's saddle, my nerves causing my stomach to twist itself in knots. Impa had briefly mentioned that I looked slightly different from the (Y/n) everyone knew one hundred years ago. Would Purah still accept me even though I didn't look like her sister anymore?

I did my best to push my anxiety away as we drew closer to the Lab. A small wave of nostalgia washed over me as I brought Epona to a halt in front of the ancient tear-drop shaped..thing? I screwed my face up in confusion as I manually rifled through my memories, trying to come up with the word for the metallic object. My concentration was broken by the sound of something heavy crashing on the floor, followed by a high-pitched female voice scolding someone. I jumped into action as I realized that the voice sounded like a child, which made me worry that they might've been hurt by whatever just caused that sound. I threw open the door and stopped in my tracks, shocked by what I saw.

A young girl looked to be maybe eight or nine, standing over a much older man who was currently trapped under a pile of books. Upon my explosive entry, she'd turned around to see who had so boldly burst into her Lab. The girl was clearly Sheikah with her red eyes, and snow-white hair pushed away from her face by a pair of weird-looking googles. Her dress was influenced by traditional Sheikah fashion, with a short blue petticoat peeking out underneath. I recognized her immediately as the girl I'd grown up with over a century ago.

"Purah?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

"Yes? How may I help you? Ignore my assistant, Symin, he's a bit too clumsy for his own good." 

A rational part of my brain told me that she hadn't recognized me, so I shouldn't try to push the issue and see if maybe she'll help me anyways. But, the side of my brain that was being driven by pure emotion completely ignored any rational thoughts and barreled full-steam ahead. 

"It's me, it's (Y/n.)" My voice was stronger now, but it was still clouded with emotion. I watched as Purah's emotions ranged from shock to denial, before finally landing on anger. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but that's not a funny joke. I suggest you leave now." 

I was immediately disheartened by the lack of recognition in her eyes, but I knew that there had to be something I could do to convince her that I was telling the truth. As if on cue, the ring on my necklace began to burn against the bare skin of my chest. I frantically removed the chain from around my neck as I took a few quick steps in her direction. I held the chain out in front of me, the ring in plain sight on the end of the chain. I held my breath with anticipation as Purah took a cautious step towards me, closing the distance between us. She had her palm open beneath the ring, silently asking for permission to inspect it. I lowered it into her hand, letting go of the chain when the ring was safely in her grasp. Purah held the ring between her thumb and forefinger as she twisted it all around, taking note of every small detail. When she noticed the engraving on the inside of the band, she let out a quiet gasp.

"I can't believe it, this is the ring I helped Link pick out years ago... Where did you get this?" Purah asked softly, her eyes still trained on the glowing script. 

"It's mine. Purah, this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to believe me." 

Purah slowly dragged her eyes from my ring to my face, her pupils widening slightly as they studied my features up close. Once she settled on my eyes, I began speaking.

"I know I don't look the same as I did a century ago, but it's me. I'm finally home, Pukey." I don't know where the childish nickname came from, but it felt right on my tongue. And judging from the tears brimming in Purah's eyes, I could guess that I got it exactly right. A sob bubbled up in her throat as she wrapped her arms around my middle, holding me in a tight hug. I fell to my knees in relief and readjusted Purah's hold so that I could adequately hug her back. I felt the tremors rock through her small frame as she cried into my shoulder, so I patted her back soothingly as I hummed a tune that I didn't know the words to. 

"You have no idea how many times I've wished for this. I can't believe it's you," Purah mumbled into my hair before detaching herself from me and wiping her nose with her sleeve, "Symin, would you mind giving us some privacy? Take the rest of the night off."

Symin quickly removed himself from the pile of books on the floor before making a break for the exit, avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment. 

"Come, sit down," Purah wiggled herself into one of the chairs haphazardly placed around the old wooden table, before gesturing for me to do the same, "We have a lot to catch up on." 

~

"Fascinating, so you were reincarnated because of this ring?" Purah asked while twirling the ring on her small index finger.

We'd been up for hours at this point while I explained to Purah everything I knew. As time passed, I couldn't help but relax into the familiar rhythm we must've shared in the past. We were always in-tune with each other's train of thought; it was refreshing to connect with someone I felt so close to. Is this what it felt like to have a family?

I nodded in response to Purah's question, carefully snatching the ring from its precarious position on Purah's finger. I sighed as I stared at the engraving that was glowing mockingly at me, reminding me of the eternal promise I'd made. I was about to ask Purah about her noticeable age difference when a bright blue light illuminated the room around us. I watched as Purah's eyes widened and she fell out of her seat, scrambling towards the strange glowing object on that was behind me. 

"The guidance stone! But, if it's activated, then that can only mean-" 

Purah was cut short by the front door being slammed open for the second time tonight. I jolted in my seat, my senses being startled by the loud intrusion. I narrowed my eyes as I prepared to berate whoever it was that thought they could slam the door to OUR Lab, but my fire was immediately put out when I saw who was on the other side.

"How has it been over a century, and you still haven't moved the ancient furnace any closer to the Lab? At this point, I think you do it just to torture me." 

Purah was absolutely shocked, her face pale as though she'd just seen a ghost, "...Linky? Is that you?"

I was momentarily caught off guard by his outfit change, as he was now sporting a sky blue tunic that complimented his eyes and skin tone gorgeously. Shaking myself from my stupor, I frantically clasped my necklace around my neck and tucked the ring under my shirt, hiding it from the Hylian who gave it to me. I wasn't ready to have that conversation with him just yet. Luckily, Link hadn't noticed me yet, his attention still drawn to my sister. He nodded his head once before answering, "In the flesh."

"Well, if you remembered how to light the furnace, then that must mean you made it out of the Shrine of Resurrection in good shape. Right?" Purah asked, some of the initial shock having worn off.

"You could say that, though I am still missing a few chunks of my memory. But I could never forget you,  _ Pukey. _ " Link flashed her a taunting smirk as he used Purah's old nickname, but instead of pronouncing it pOOh-key, he twisted it to pYOUk-ey. 

"Ah, I see," I noticed one of her eyebrows twitch in irritation, "Would one of those missing memories happen to be how to open a door like a civilized person? Or do you need me to teach you?" Purah snarked. 

Unfortunately for me, the bickering between these two was something that wasn't going to be erased by a century of separation. "Some things never change, I see," I piped up from my seat at the table. Link's ears turned pink as he turned his head to look at me. 

"(Y-Y/n)! When did you get there??" He stammered while Purah turned to inspect her guidance stone, but not without snickering at Link's expense. 

"I've been here for a few hours," I answered shortly while averting my gaze, still holding onto my residual embarrassment from my freak-out in Kakariko. I heard the heavy thumps of Link's boots hitting the floor as he made his way over to the table, but I still refused to look his way. It was immature, I know, but I couldn't think of what else to do. There was the sound of wood scraping against wood as Link pulled a chair out from under the table and took a seat. 

"Listen, (Y/n), I just want to say I'm really sorry about what happened in Kakariko."

My muscles all stiffened at once as soon as Link apologized, the guilt making itself known in the forefront of my mind. I drew in a deep breath to ground myself as I shyly made eye contact with Link. His blue eyes shone with so much concern that it made my heart throb painfully. Swallowing past a lump in my throat, I responded, "No, Link, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you."

"I should've never hidden the truth from you in the first place. We could've avoided the whole thing. I hope you can forgive me someday." 

"You can start by giving me my horse back, jerk." I teased, a playful smile slowly spreading across my face. 

"I think that can be arranged." Link smiled in return. Our reunion was interrupted by Purah skipping over and plopping herself on the table between the two of us. I laughed as Link huffed at her in fake annoyance. I knew that he probably secretly missed her antics, just like she missed him. 

"Well, I hate to break up this truly touching moment, but we have some work to do." 

Purah held her hand out towards Link, gesturing towards the Sheikah Slate he had attached to his hip and making a comment about how she was surprised he didn't break it. She slid off the table and began tapping away at the screen, crooning to the device in her hand as she worked. Link and I shared a knowing look before we both giggled at my sister's weirdness. I felt my face relax into a small but genuine smile as the laughter subsided, my senses taking in everything about this moment. From the warm and familiar scent of the wood floors in the Lab to the banter between Link and Purah, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. 

For the first time in my life, I was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment to let me know if you enjoyed the chapter! It really helps me while I'm writing to look back on your support and know that someone likes what I'm doing :) <3


	8. Mountains Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really love this chapter and I hope you do too <3

_ It was a cloudy day in mid-autumn, with a bitter chill brought in by the North Wind carrying frigid air from Mount Lanayru down into the village. If one were to spend any amount of time outside, they'd need to don their warmest sweaters and scarves to guard themselves against the wind's bite. _

_ Those who were willing to brave the elements knew that it was well worth the frostbitten noses and numb fingertips, for this time of year was also prime apple picking season. _

_ There was a small grove of apple trees tucked away into the hillside that our lab sat on, and it was one of my favorite places to spend my free time. I didn't have to worry about ancient technology when it was just me and the trees; all that mattered was if I could gather enough apples to make a decent pie for dessert. I hummed cheerily to myself as I made my way down the dirt road, lugging my empty wicker basket and wooden step-stool along with me. _

_ Despite the bitter temperature outside, I still managed to work up a bit of sweat from my trek down the hill. Once I got my step-stool and basket set up at the first tree, I took a step back to rest my hands on my hips and draw in a deep breath. The cold air stung my lungs as I drew it in, leaving a tingling sensation in my chest. I savored the feeling, knowing that it was the little moments like this that made life worth living. The sweat was beginning to evaporate and cause a shiver to run through me, signaling that it was time for me to get to work. _

_ I'd collected nearly every apple on the tree, but there was still one left just out of my reach. I stood on the balls of my feet, straining my arm above my head as I precariously balanced on the step-stool. I probably didn't need this last apple to make a decent pie, but it felt wasteful to leave only one behind. I almost....had...it....! _

_ "Uh, did you need some help?" _

_ The voice startled me, causing me to break my concentration and lose my balance. I let out a fearful yelp as my hands flailed around for something to hold onto. The air was forced from my lungs as my chest landed against something solid, "Oof!" _

_ I was disoriented since I'd expected to get a face full of dirt but instead was greeted with something warm and soft. In fact, I don't remember the ground being this..lumpy? I lifted my head to get a better look at where I'd landed, immediately recognizing the green wool of Link's doublet. When he startled me, I'd accidentally taken both of us down. To my immense chagrin, I realized that the way I'd fallen had left me straddling his hips with my hands on either side of his chest. I shyly raised my gaze to lock eyes with a pair of hypnotizing blues, and time seemed to stand still as I took in the man beneath me. _

_ Link's eyes were wide with amusement, and his cheeks were dusted a lovely pink color that matched the tip of his nose. From this distance, I could clearly see the freckles that usually dotted his face during the summertime, but they were gradually dimming as the season changed. I was spellbound as I watched his pink tongue dart out to lick his barely chapped lips, the cold air taking its toll on the sensitive skin. Since my attention was so fully trained on Link's face, I didn't miss the way his eyes flicked down to my own lips a few times as I subconsciously leaned forward under his spell. With an enormous amount of effort, I snapped back to my senses and realized how embarrassing this must be for him. I frantically moved to get off of him with an apology already on my lips, but before I could do anything, I felt a rumbling laugh come from beneath me. Link was full belly laughing as he wrapped his arms around my back and held me closer. I lightly smacked him on the shoulder, embarrassed and not wanting anyone from the village to catch us in such a compromising position - especially not Purah. He released his arms, and I rolled off of him, sitting with my legs folded as I dusted my pants off. Link was still chuckling to himself, his features painted with mirth. _

_ "What in the name of Hylia is so funny? It's rude to sneak up on people like that!" I pouted, my brows furrowing in mock fury. _

_ Link gave me a devious smirk before responding, "Oh, it's nothing, I just didn't know it'd be that easy to make you fall for me." _

** Okay, nope, that's enough. **

My consciousness interrupted the dream, shattering the memory's warm fuzzy feeling and causing me to begin waking up. I groggily lifted my head, groaning as a knot in my neck muscles made itself known. The sun had risen already, it's pale morning rays dancing across the worn wooden floors. Link was still fast asleep with his cheek smushed against the table, soft snores passing over his barely parted lips. It was endearing to see him so relaxed and vulnerable like this, reminding me of the younger versions of him in my memories. I felt a small flame of affection ignite in the back of my mind as I watched him sleep fondly. My cheeks warmed as I recalled what I'd just been dreaming about, causing me to shake my head in an attempt to dispel those embarrassing thoughts.

Perhaps some fresh air would do me right.

I quietly pushed my chair away from the table and tip-toed my way towards the front door. It seems like Purah had turned in at some point last night as she was nowhere to be seen at the moment. I suppose even mad scientists need their beauty rest. I held my breath as I slowly opened the front door, praying that it wouldn't squeak and wake any of the lab's sleeping inhabitants. Luckily, the Goddesses heard my plea as the door swung open with nothing louder than a whisper of air brushing past me.

Dewy morning air greeted me as I stepped over the thresh hold. I sucked in a deep breath and stretched my arms above my head with a yawn, rolling my shoulders as I brought them down. I leisurely strolled along the edge of the cliff face, enjoying the view of the village from this height. It wasn't as compact and cozy as Kakariko was, but it still had it's own sleepy charm to it. I could distantly see the townsfolk below hurrying to work or tending to their crops, reminding me of hundreds of tiny little worker ants. My gaze drifted to the left where I could see a beach that had access to the ocean, sending a brief pang of homesickness through me as it reminded me of Lurelin.

I turned my attention away from the beach with a sad sigh, deciding to get a better look at the exterior of the lab instead. It was equal parts whimsical and chaotic, decorated with vines and traditional Sheikah artwork while also being covered in random bits of decayed Guardians and a giant telescope that rested on the roof of the lab. But none of that was what interested me the most; It was the wooden set of stairs that wrapped around the outside of the tower. There was a door about halfway up the structure that had a small balcony outside of it. Something about that door was compelling me to make my way up the stairs.

When I arrived on the landing, I was overcome by nostalgia as I placed my hand against the door's warped wood. My nervous system tingled with electricity, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that whatever was behind this door belonged to me one hundred years ago. With that small boost of confidence in my system, I gave the door a strong push, curiously peering around the room as the light flooded in. The first thing that hit me was the pungent scent of old books, dusty fabric, and decayed wood. Once some of the smell had aired out, I shut the door soundly to give myself some privacy to look around. The room itself wasn't anything spectacular. There was a single sized bed immediately to the left that was neatly made with a (f/c) patchwork quilt spread smoothly across the mattress. There was an empty desk with two rows of open bookshelves above it, and to the right of the desk, there was one big wooden crate that had been pushed flush against the large (f/c) wardrobe that was on the wall opposite to the bed.

I figured I might as well start there.

I softly opened the fragile doors to the wardrobe, cringing as the hinges squealed under the strain as if they hadn't been used in years. There were a few garments still hanging in the closet, but only two articles, what seemed to be a long-sleeved shirt with a matching set of leggings, looked like they had withstood the test of time. I gingerly removed the matching set from their hangers and moved to lay them on the bed so I could get a better look at what I'd just stumbled upon. Now that I could feel the material between my fingers, I realized that this was more than just your standard cotton cloth. The fabric was soft but somehow had the durability of metal armor. The sleeves on the top were solid black, and the torso was a matte silver color with a red Sheikah Tribe insignia in the center of the chest. The leggings were both black and silver, the colors being split evenly along the legs' length. I don't think I ever owned something like this, so perhaps Purah had been using my old room as storage when I moved out. I covertly checked over my shoulders to make sure no one was watching. I'd had a big sister for less than twenty-four hours, and I was already going to steal some of her clothes.

I doubt she'd even notice it was gone...

There was a bit of a struggle to get the form-fitting armor on, I was cursing worse than a sailor as I floundered around the room trying to yank the material over my curves, but I had to admit that I felt pretty badass once I succeeded. I had rummaged around through the rest of the wardrobe and found shoulder, leg, and arm pads that would boost the level of defense the armor could give me. Feeling satisfied with my snooping so far, I turned my attention to the wooden crate that had been tucked away next to the wardrobe.

When I lifted the lid, I was disappointed to see that all that was inside was an ancient-looking lantern, a pair of dilapidated sandals, and a small leather-bound journal. I cursed my past self for taking  _ everything  _ when she moved out and snagged the little leather journal. I shifted my weight to my left foot as I flipped through the pages of the journal, realizing that I must've used it as some sort of contact list. There were names of people I didn't recognize with addresses I'd never been to. I quirked my lips as I wondered where all of my research journals could've ended up, but decided to hold onto the journal just in case it came in handy later. I dropped the lid of the crate back into place, kicking up a small cloud of dust in the process and causing myself to sneeze. I think I've had enough of this small dusty room for now.

I folded my old dirty clothes around my journal so that I wouldn't lose it and tucked the bundle into my arm before making my way out onto the balcony. I could faintly hear the sounds of Purah and Link talking to each other in the lab, but I wasn't really in the mood to join them yet. I took a seat on the edge of the balcony, letting my legs dangle over the side as I leaned back onto the palms of my hands and closed my eyes. I smiled softly to the sun as I felt its warm rays kiss my cheeks, allowing myself to soak in as much Vitamin D as I could.

~

_ "Whatcha doin'?" _

_ I nearly fell off the edge of the balcony at the sound of the annoyingly familiar voice that came from my right. I sat up from where I'd been leaning against my palms and sent Link a death glare, conveying the fact that I didn't appreciate being scared in my own home. _

_ "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Castle protecting the Princess?" _

_ Link knew that I only referred to Zelda as "the Princess" when I was truly upset about something. A few weeks ago, Link turned seventeen and had been chosen by the legendary Master Sword to be it's Champion. The Sword was the only weapon in all of Hyrule that could seal Ganon away, meaning that whoever it chose to wield its power must've been hand-picked by the Goddesses themselves. This, coupled with the fact that Link was already an exceptional warrior, led to him being appointed as the Princess's chosen knight earlier today at some super sacred ceremony that only the other Champions were invited to. I was only a little hurt that I wasn't allowed to attend, but the real emotional turmoil was mostly self-inflicted. I knew that Link had bigger things to worry about now, and I felt guilty spending time with him, especially since I had something I should be focusing on, too, instead of nursing my stupid crush on the Chosen Hero. I hadn't been back to the Castle ever since the Sword chose Link, sending Purah in my stead so I could have some alone time to squash my feelings. _

_ The best way to stop being distracted is to remove the distraction, right? _

_ "Zelda didn't have any plans to leave the Castle today, so I figured it wouldn't hurt anyone if I made a quick trip to visit the Royal Scientist." _

_ I scoffed at the absurdity of Link's entire statement. First of all, Zelda always had plans. That woman was always on the move and would've probably insisted on accompanying Link if she knew he was coming to Hateno. Second, I hated it when anyone referred to me as "the Royal Scientist." It put too much pressure on me like I was the sole person responsible for the research effort. I felt exhausted, just thinking about everything that still needed to get done. _

_ Link and I sat in silence for a moment, both of us just looking out over the scenery below. The sun was setting now, leaving a golden tint to every surface it's light touched. I was wistfully watching the orange-tinted waves of the sea. I almost forgot that Link was even there when the Hylian began to speak again. _

_ "I was actually hoping to get your opinion on something," I raised a wary eyebrow at Link, and he pulled his most charming smile out as he begged, "Please?" _

_ I exhaled in resignation and gave a half-hearted nod. Link gave me a giddy grin as he scrambled to his feet, wobbling only slightly before righting himself. I'd noticed that his center of gravity had been somewhat thrown off now that he carries that Sword with him everywhere. It seems...heavy. Speaking of which, Link was gingerly removing the sheathed Sword, and it's holster from his person. He cautiously laid it on the ground, hovering his hands above it like he was making sure it was okay before he stood back up. Link turned his focus around to me as if checking to make sure I was still watching him. Once he was satisfied with my level of attentiveness, he reached into his back pocket and whipped out a sky blue piece of cloth that I didn't recognize. I wasn't completely clueless though; the color was the same as the tokens worn by the four Champions, so whatever this was must be Link's token. I watched with mute curiosity as Link pulled the blue tunic over his cream color long sleeve shirt, fighting my eyes from wanting to trail down to where there was a peak of his well-defined stomach showing. _

_ Link self-consciously smoothed the tunic out before posing with his hands on his hips, "Well? How do I look?" _

_ I almost laughed, finding it ridiculous that the man chosen by Goddesses themselves to wield the Sacred Sword was looking for  _ **_ my _ ** _ approval on his outfit. But when I saw the genuine anxiety being reflected in his eyes, I realized he was looking for an honest answer. "It fits you well, but can I see it with the Sword on?" _

_ Link nodded once and carefully donned his weapon. Once he was situated, I began to really take note of his appearance. The blue of the tunic made his eyes shine like they were burning with a fierce flame of determination. The garment cut was loose around the waist, but it fits snug along his chest, teasing at the muscle that was beneath it. The neckline was low cut, which left his collar bones on display, but I wasn't complaining. Link looked very, very attractive. _

_ I was NOT going to say that out loud to him, though, so I wracked my brain to come up with some more qualitative observations instead of me just drooling over some muscles. The tunic seemed to be made out of cotton, so I was a bit concerned about how well it would hold up in a battle. I'd never felt concerned for his well-being previously since he'd always worn the metal Royal Guard uniform. _

_ "Would that be enough to protect you from getting hurt?" I asked, my tone conveying more concern than I wanted to let on. I realized my mistake when I caught sight of Link's cocky smirk, "I don't get hurt." _

_ I rolled my eyes, not wanting to dignify that with a response. Link took a few steps forward and plopped himself next to me on the edge again. He leveled me with a severe expression on his face as fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, "Are you mad at me?" _

_ I was taken aback at his question, but I knew why he must feel that way. We'd always spent so much time together and had been friends for years now, and then out of nowhere, I'd just disappeared. I took a moment before answering, turning my face away to look at the ocean and gather my thoughts. I could never think straight when looking into his intoxicating cyan eyes. "No, Link, I'm not mad at you," I murmured dejectedly, "I just needed some space to focus on my research. I was getting a little too...distracted." _

_ It was silent between us again; this time, there was a palpable tension in the air. But before I could panic from the lack of response, Link spoke. "You know, ever since I was chosen, people have been treating me differently. Like before, they would treat me with respect for being a Royal Guard, but now they treat me like some sort of deity. But I'm not, I'm just Link." He paused for a moment and swallowed hard, buying himself time so he wouldn't lose his composure over what he was about to say, "Even Zelda can barely stand to be around me anymore. But I thought that out of everyone- you would never-" _

_ Link cut himself off and was now staring down at his hands while trying to reign in his emotions. I hadn't even realized the amount of pressure placed on his shoulders in such a short amount of time because Link had always been such a strong person; he kept his struggles to himself and was still ready to take on the next obstacle. To hear him admit out loud that he was in pain was unsettling, and it hurt to know that I had caused some of that pain. I softly placed my hand over one of Link's resting in his lap and curled my fingers to give it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm so sorry, Link, I had no idea." _

_ Link gave my hand a squeeze in response and shifted so that he was facing me, bringing his gaze up to meet my own. "I miss how things used to be when we were still kids. I want to spend hours listening to you talk about whatever nerdy thing was interesting you that week. I want to sit on the roof and point out constellations to you while Purah yells at us for staying up too late, and I want to see you rushing around the Castle with your arms full of parchment and scrap metal." _

_ Link stopped for a moment like he weighed what he wanted to say next, "I miss you." _

_ I was shocked at Link's rambling, but I felt a deep ache in my heart while he talked because I missed him too. It had been so long since either of us had had the time to just spend the day doing whatever we wanted. I hadn't noticed yet, but while Link was talking, I had subtlety scooted in closer to him so that our legs were touching. The breath I had been taking froze in my lungs as Link raised a cautious hand to my face and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, then left his hand there to cradle my face against his palm. I leaned into his touch, becoming putty in his hands as he leaned in closer and rested his forehead against my own. _

_ "Promise me you won't disappear again?" he whispered into our shared space. I could feel his breath fan across my cheeks, causing my heart to stutter. The sides of our noses were touching now, our lips only a breath away from each other. I could feel his warmth radiating against my skin, frying any rational thoughts I previously had. All I could think about was how I never wanted to leave his side. _

_ "I promise." _

_ Link softly pressed his lips against my own, sealing our promise with a passionate kiss. His lips were warm and firm, and they molded against my own perfectly. Sparks of electricity were flying through my body, making goosebumps rise across every inch of my skin. We pulled apart for a brief moment, long enough for Link to mumble, "You're so fucking beautiful," before he pulled me back under. The kiss increased in intensity as I wrapped my arms around Link's neck, and he dragged me closer by my hips so that I was almost seated in his lap. _

_ "Link.." I whispered breathlessly between kisses. _

_ ~ _

"(Y/n)!"

** "NOTHING!" ** I shouted as I sat up, ramrod straight. I must've dozed off under the warmth of the sun, and my brain decided to drag out THAT memory for whatever reason. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands, trying desperately to wipe away the memory of Link's kiss. I couldn't afford to fall in love with him again, not if I wanted to save my soul from eternal purgatory.

"No need to be so defensive, I was just coming up here to tell you that breakfast was ready," Purah explained with an apprehensive tone, probably thinking that I was in the middle of some sort of crisis. I pulled my legs up from the edge of the balcony and stood, clearing my throat as I dusted myself off, "No, it's okay. I'm good."

Purah gave me a look that conveyed that she didn't believe me at all before she just shrugged to herself and gestured for me to start down the stairs first. Not wanting to be under her scrutinizing gaze any longer, I snatched my bundle of clothes off the ground and hurried ahead.

"Oh, and I see you helped yourself to my prototype Sheikah armor," Purah teased from behind me, "I've engineered it so that your footsteps are completely silent when you wear it, but I hadn't had a good test dummy to try it out on. I think it's safe to say that I've truly outdone myself this time! I haven't heard a single one of your steps so far,  _ PLUS _ it makes your butt look fantastic!" She exclaimed with a loud snap.

I picked up my pace and began taking the stairs two at a time, but not without secretly noting how silent my movements actually were. I could only hear the brush of the fabric I was carrying in my arms as my body swayed with the effort of escaping Purah. Once I reached the ground, I made my way straight through the front doors of the lab without waiting for her to catch up. Link snapped his head in my direction when I entered, pausing mid-movement as he was setting the table.

"Good morning?" he greeted, confused by my hassled expression and change of clothes.

"Mornin'," I responded, avoiding eye contact at all costs. I'd had one too many  _ intimate _ thoughts about my travel companion this morning, and I knew that seeing him in the flesh wouldn't help my fragile mental state. By the grace of the powers above, he didn't push me to talk like Purah would. Instead, he went back to setting three plates down with the appropriate silverware. While he was occupied with that, Purah entered the lab and skipped over to the table, sitting at the head of the table so she'd be adjacent to both of us.

"Well, while you were busy snoozing, Link and I were discussing your next course of action."

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked, eager for a conversation topic that doesn't revolve around me.

"The closest Divine Beast from here is Vah Ruta, located in Zora's Domain," Purah spoke matter-of-factly. I scrunched my eyebrows in concentration as I tried to remember anything about the Divine Beasts, besides the fact that they needed rescuing. "Uh, what exactly is a Divine Beast?"

Link and Purah froze in place at my question, sharing a loaded look with each other before Purah mumbled, "That's not good."

"What's not good?" I demanded, scared of the grave expressions on their faces.

"It's not good that you don't remember anything about the Divine Beasts." Link answered before turning away to grab a pan of scrambled eggs off the stove to place on a hot plate in the table's center. He continued bringing food to the table while Purah elaborated, "Before the Calamity, the Divine Beasts were sort of your passion. When Robbie joined our team, you passed Guardian research and development over to him and spearheaded the Divine Beast investigation. Everything we knew about them was because of you, and now you don't even remember what they are?"

The silence in the room was so deafening that the sound of Link pulling his chair out so he could sit down was ear-splitting. He began nonchalantly forking food onto his plate as he spoke, "Okay, so if she doesn't remember anything, she can just review some of her old research journals, right?"

I had been holding onto a sliver of hope that Purah had held onto some of my journals, but that hope was crushed when I saw her shake her head dejectedly. I thought about the small contact book I'd found earlier today and quickly plucked it from my bundle of clothes that I'd previously threw on the ground by my feet.

"Do you recognize any of these names?" I asked Purah as I held the book out in her direction. She gingerly took it from my hands, careful not to tear the century-old artifact. I watched her eyes scan the pages rapidly before stopping, her expression lighting up as she tapped excitedly at something I couldn't see on the page. "Muzu! He was a colleague of ours back in the day, but I've lost contact with him over the years. Perhaps he'd have some useful information about Vah Ruta if you can track him down while you're in Zora's Domain."

I committed the name to memory and began to spoon some food onto my plate. My nerves were calmed now that I knew there was a chance that someone would be there to help us with our first obstacle. Yet, there was still something bothering me. I nibbled on a piece of toast as I examined the Hylian across from me. My most recent memory mentioned something about Link wielding this Sacred Sword that he always carried with him, but there was no such sword on his person at the moment. I voiced my concern through a mouthful of food, "Link, where's the Master Sword?"

"The what?" he responded, equally as confused as he served himself a third helping of eggs. There was a loud thud as Purah hit her head against the table, grumbling to herself at how hopeless we were. I ignored her theatrics and explained my question in hopes of jogging his memory, "I had a memory earlier about you with the Master Sword. Apparently, you were chosen by the Goddesses to be a Champion or something, I can't remember exactly how it worked. And you were wearing that tunic!" I pointed at the blue tunic he was wearing, and Link followed my finger to where it was pointing at his chest. He furrowed his brow in concentration for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "It's not ringing any bells, but I'm sure if you remembered it, then it'll come back to me eventually."

I accepted his answer with a nod, not really worried about his lack of recollection for the time being. I've seen him handle a regular sword before, and he was just fine, so we probably don't need to worry about any legendary swords at the moment. Purah recovered from her episode and finally served herself whatever was leftover from Link's colossal appetite.

After breakfast, Purah handed me the Sheikah Slate and walked me through some enhancements she'd made while we were sleeping. The Slate had a camera feature now, which Purah was extremely adamant about us testing by taking her photo from many different angles. Link excused himself to go get our horses ready for travel while we flicked through the album of photos that I'd taken over a century ago. Most of them were landscape shots or pictures of Purah working around the lab. She was much taller and older looking in those photos, which reminded me to ask Purah why she looked like a child again. She laughed and told me about a failed experiment that she'd been working on, explaining that her appearance now was the result- so in some ways it could be considered a success. I thought about the man at the gate who had warned me about Purah's crazy experiments, now understanding why the villagers perceived her to be a mad scientist. I giggled at my sister's eccentric personality, but my laughter died in my throat as I scrolled to the next picture.

It was a harmless image on its own, it was just three friends in front of a camera, but it was who those three friends were that caused my drop in emotion. In order from right to left, it was Princess Zelda, Link, and me. The only reason I could tell it was me was because of the facial features; other than that, it was like looking at a stranger. My hair was a shocking shade of white, and my skin looked like it hadn't seen the sun in days, probably because I spent every waking moment wrapped up in my research. I could understand why Purah had a hard time recognizing me now since my hair was currently (h/c), and my skin had a healthy brown glow to it from spending my entire life outdoors.

I had to take my eyes off of my past self, not wanting to trigger another identity crisis. My eyes wandered to Zelda, causing my heart to warm at the look of pure wonder and fascination on her face as her stormy blue eyes looked into the camera. She was elegantly beautiful, with delicate features and platinum blonde hair. I smiled fondly at her image before moving my gaze to examine Link. He was older than he'd been in any of the memories I'd seen him in so far, more closely resembling the man I knew in the present day. I snorted as I realized that he'd had his eyes closed for the picture, devolving into a giggle fit as I pointed it out to Purah.

Link happened to wander back inside at that moment, raising a cautious eyebrow at us while we giggled, "Do I even want to know?"

Purah held the photo up for him, and I watched his face flicker through a wide range of emotions as he examined the image, "I don't get it, it's just a picture?"

"Did you not notice that you have your eyes closed? The first and only picture ever taken of you and you blink??" I questioned, our laughter now hysterical as Link re-examined the photo. He shook his head and chuckled slightly before turning the device off and handing it back to me.

"Haha, very funny. Now that you two have had your fun, do you think we can leave? We do have a world to save after all."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off as I hooked the device to the handy utility belt that came with my new set of armor. I could feel Purah's eyes on me as I did so, and I knew she had some reservations about sending me out to face Ganon again. I offered a reassuring smile and opened my arms for a hug. She immediately accepted and wrapped me up in a tight embrace, not saying anything for a moment while we both just enjoyed one another's presence. I could've sworn I heard Purah sniffled when we separated, but she reigned in those emotions and instead gave me a very stern "big sister" look.

"You make sure you come home this time (Y/n). Don't make me go through another heartbreak."

Tears pricked at my eyes, but I held them in as I nodded my head, "I promise. I'll make sure of it."

Purah gave me a watery smile before wiping her head towards Link, "and YOU! Protect her with your life, got it?"

"You have my word." Link replied solemnly. That annoying little flame of affection burned a bit brighter at his words, but I mentally snuffed it out before it could grow. I didn't know what to do next since the atmosphere in the room had suddenly gotten so profound, so I awkwardly gave Purah a thumbs-up, which caused her mood to lighten exponentially.

Purah followed us outside to our horses, fussing over me slightly as I removed my rucksack from Butterscotch's saddle and stuffed my journal wrapped with dirty clothes into it before securing it to Epona's harness. I noticed Link staring blankly at Epona while Purah reminded me for the tenth time to write her often; I figured that something must've triggered a memory. Purah noticed my gaze, but Link was already returning to reality by the time she followed it. He gave me a quick look that said,  _ "I'm okay," _ before he shook his head and slung himself up into the saddle. I followed his lead and mounted Epona, giving her a gentle pat on her neck to say,  _ "Good morning,"  _ and she whinnied softly in response.

We gave our final round of goodbye's to Purah, nudging our horses to move before she could strike up another conversation. We were on a tight schedule and couldn't afford to stay here any longer than we already had. I glanced over my shoulder as we made it to the base of the hill, seeing Purah's tiny form still waving to us from where she was standing. I let a single tear escape as I thought of her words to me.

_ Make sure you come home this time. _

I would do everything in my power to do so, for the sake of my sister.

~

We could cover more ground with separate horses since we didn't need to take as many breaks to relieve Butterscotch from the strain of two riders. I was ahead of Link as we galloped through the now familiar landscape that made up the Necluda Region since I had the Sheikah Slate and was in charge of navigating us to our destination. This allowed Link to focus on the surrounding landscape, which put his mind at ease since he could spot any oncoming threats. If some unlucky bokoblin decided they would attempt to ambush me, they were picked off with one of Link's precise arrows before their feet even left the ground.

The path we were taking led us back up the mountain path to Kakariko Village, but we would be strictly passing through to gain access to a shortcut through the mountainside. There was a stable about a mile away from where we'd be emerging, so I figured that would be a good stopping point for us to rest.

My anxiety picked up as I slowed Epona from a gallop to a trot since we were now entering the small village, and I didn't want to accidentally mow over an unsuspecting villager. I kept my eyes lowered in shame as we made our way down the main road towards Impa's house. We'd have to pass it to get to the shortcut we needed, and I was painfully reliving the way I acted the last time I was here. I was drawn out of my wallowing by the sound of a high-pitched feminine voice calling out to Link from the stairs leading to Impa's house. My gut wrenched as my eyes landed on the owner of the voice, a young and beautiful Sheikah girl who was waving at Link with a shy (yet hopeful) smile on her face. I chanced a glance back at Link to see what his reaction to the girl was, only that he was now blushing as he gave her a shy smile in return.

I ground my teeth as I unconsciously began comparing myself to the girl, feeling my self-esteem lower the more I thought about it. I didn't want to admit that I was jealous over a man who wasn't even mine, so I tried to write the feeling off as just wanting him to focus on the mission instead of flirting with the first cute girl his eyes landed on. I coaxed Epona back into a gallop as soon as we were outside the village limits, needing an excuse not to talk to Link until we reached the stable. It was only the first day of us officially being back on the road together, so I did my best not to lose my temper right off the bat.

The path was carved through the mountain, similar to the one we took to get to Kakariko, so I didn't get the chance to observe any new scenery as we made our way down the mountain. The passageway began to open up the further down the path we went, and soon I was able to see something dark and massive in the distance. I checked my map to see if there were any natural explanations for what I was seeing, but according to the map the only thing that should be standing there is Hyrule Castle. I'd subconsciously slowed Epona to a trot as I kept my eyes trained on what used to be the Castle, completely appalled at the solid wall of smoke that consumed the structure. Link had slowed down as well and was now next to me, his eyes following my gaze to see what had me so entranced. He let out a sound of realization as his eyes landed on the swirling mass of darkness, "It's awful, isn't it?"

I nodded mechanically, "Is that..?"

"Yeah. It's being contained by Zelda's sealing magic for the time being, but her hold is slipping. That's why we need to move as quickly as possible so that we're ready when the moment comes."

"Zelda? She's..alive?" I asked skeptically. Link nodded, "I'm surprised she hasn't called out to you yet, but maybe it's because she doesn't know about the reincarnation thing. I'm not really sure what the extent of her powers are."

I was happy that there was a chance my best friend was still alive, but staring at the all-consuming darkness that made up Ganon was starting to trigger those painful memories from my death. I really didn't want to relive those right now; instead I ripped my eyes away from what was left of the Castle and scanned my surroundings. We were officially off of Mount Lanayru now, leaving us on a path between the Hylia River and the Lanayru Wetlands. I breathed a sigh of relief since I could clearly see the stable ahead of us now that was buzzing with travelers. It was refreshing to see people after spending so much time on an isolated mountain path.

We dismounted our horses as we approached the counter, waiting patiently for the employee to acknowledge us. "Hi, my name is Lawdon! Welcome to Wetland Stable! How may I help you?"

"We'd like to board our horses, please." Link spoke politely. Lawdon gave us an affirmative nod and brought out the registry. I let Link fill out his form first while I took a moment to admire the wetlands surrounding the stable. It was so humid, and there were so many bugs flying around that it was almost like being in Faron. Link nudged me and handed me the quill, and I quickly filled out the paperwork. I had these forms memorized from my years of experience at Lakeside Stable, so I barely had to focus while I wrote down the correct information. When I was done, I slid the paper and the quill back over to Lawdon with a cheery smile.

"Okay, so we're taking Butterscotch and...Epona into our care, correct?"

I felt Link's eyes on me as I nodded my head and handed over the necessary rupees. I continued to ignore his gaze while two stable hands came and collected our horses. I thanked them sincerely before thanking Lawdon and making my way towards some open seats surrounding an available cooking pot.

"Epona, huh?" Link questioned me as he sat down on the seat adjacent to me.

I chuckled at Link's attempt to act smooth, "I already know what you're thinking, but I didn't even remember that you had a horse with that name until after the fact. It just kind of..slipped out when the stable guy asked me what my horse's name was. I'm sorry if it offended you or anything."

"It just caught me off guard is all. She looks so much like my Epona that it triggered a memory this morning when we left the lab. Hearing you say confirm her name only solidified the deja vu feeling." Link explained as he drew patterns in the dirt with a twig he'd picked up from the ground. "Do you want me to change her name?"

"No," Link looked up from his drawing to gift me one of his genuine heart-stopping smiles, "I think it fits her."

~

We only spent about half an hour at the stable; we were still full from breakfast, so we agreed that lunch wasn't necessary. The majority of our time was spent plotting out our route and gearing up for whatever obstacles we might encounter. Since we would be crossing through wetlands for most of our journey, Link suggested that we leave our horses at the Stable and just came back for them when we came back from Zora's Domain. I begrudgingly agreed, knowing that it was the right choice but mourning the pain my feet were going to be in.

While our journey through Necluda was mostly uneventful, the trek through Lanayru was a completely different story. The Wetlands were filled with Lizalfo, which kept us always on our guard the whole way through. Link and I worked in tandem as a team, him with his Sword and shield and me with a bow and a quiver of arrows. I'd picked up a few things from watching Link shoot, so I had a general idea of what to do, but I wouldn't call myself a master marksman by any means. But even though my arrows weren't always direct hits, they were still enough to at least stun our foes if they didn't kill them. 

When we finally reached the solid ground, I nearly wept in relief, but the feeling was short lived once I checked the Sheikah Slate and realized that we still had an entire mountain to climb to reach Zora's Domain. "Let's keep moving," Link encouraged gruffly, his voice husky from exertion. I gave him a stiff nod and rolled my shoulders back, setting my jaw in determination as I followed him on the path that led to a small bridge that looked to be made from polished, luminous stone. There was a deep voice calling to us as soon as we set foot on the bridge; it sounded like it was coming from one of the two pillars that were placed at the entrance. Link and I immediately took our defensive positions as we scanned the treeline for any surprise threats.

There was a massive blur of red as something - or someone - came crashing down from the left pillar. They landed with a flourish in front of us, bowing slightly before standing tall and flashing us a grin full of razor-sharp teeth. "Excuse me, but would you two happen to be Hylians?"

I flicked my eyes briefly to Link, noticing that he was beginning to relax his defensive stance as he slowly nodded his head. I followed his lead and lowered my weapon, trusting Link's judgment. 

"Well, that's just fantastic news! I've been searching for someone like you for a very long time!" the being exclaimed in their deep baritone voice. I remained apprehensive as I was still not quite sure where they were going with this or why it mattered that we were Hylian.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness," they apologized once they realized the suspicious expressions still on our faces, "I am Prince Sidon of the Zora!" 

A prince? It seemed odd that he'd be this far from home without any sort of guard. I didn't have time to question him, though, as Prince Sidon continued, "Would you two be headed towards Zora's Domain by chance?"

Link and I nodded in tandem this time, but this time Link added, "We're here to calm Vah Ruta."

Prince Sidon's expression shifted from hopeful to exuberant as he processed what Link had said. "That's better than anything I could've dared to ask for. Please, you must hurry to the Domain. If you follow this path up Ruto Mountain, you'll make it there before nightfall. But be wary, the terrain can be treacherous, and monsters tend to populate the surrounding wilderness."

"We can handle it," I responded, forcing an air of confidence into my voice that I certainly didn't feel in my chest. I was already exhausted from fighting our way through the wetlands, so I definitely was not looking forward to what was shaping up to be our most trying venture yet. But seeing Link give me a proud smirk before nodding his head in agreement was all I needed to squash those doubts. As long as he had my back, I could do anything.

"That's the spirit! Here take this. It's an elixir that will boost your resistance to electricity. The foe in this area tend to favor electric weapons, so it'll do you good to have some extra protection. One sip should be enough to get you to the Domain." Prince Sidon handed a glass bottle filled with neon yellow liquid to Link, who barely looked at the contents before downing a sip and passing the bottle to me. I was a bit more hesitant, slightly put off by the odor and the pulsating glow that the substance was emitting. But if Link drank it and he wasn't dead yet, then it must be safe to drink. I pinched my nose to block out the smell as I tilted my head back and knocked back the liquid. It fizzled as it went down my throat, leaving a static tingle in my chest after I swallowed it. I capped the bottle and quickly added it to the Sheikah Slate's storage before returning my attention to the Prince.

"Great, now that that's settled, you should start making your way up the mountain. I'll meet you at the Domain, okay?"

Link gave another affirmative nod, and Prince Sidon gave us a salute before jumping straight into the air, somehow executing a perfect backflip mid-air before disappearing underwater. "Show off," Link muttered under his breath before turning to me, "well, here goes nothing."

~

After hours of fighting our way up the treacherous mountain path, we'd finally made it to the enormous Great Zora Bridge that was glowing with a warm and welcoming light. I wasn't sure if the sun had set already since it started pouring the moment we began to make our way up the mountain, and it still hadn't let up.

I was exhausted and barely able to keep myself upright. I looked to my right to see that Link was still in high spirits, though he was now considerably dirtier. I swayed on my feet as another shiver wracked through my body, my internal temperature dropping severely due to my thin armor that was now soaked with freezing cold water. Link rushed to my side, placing a firm hand on my shoulder to help steady me as I began to lose consciousness. 

"(Y/n)? Please, say something to me, sweetheart," Link begged, scared at my lack of responsiveness.

"We did it, Linky." I grinned up at him, trying my best to reassure him even though I felt the blackout coming on. I had just enough time to see him return a smile before my legs lost their strength and buckled underneath me. The last thing I felt was Link's arms wrapped around my body as he carried me bridle-style across the bridge. I curled into his warmth as I slipped into oblivion.

"Don't worry, my love, I've got you."


	9. Zora's Domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Brief allusion to drowning in the first paragraph!! If that's one of your triggers then skip to passed the *** !!!

Have you ever jumped into a lake and had the terrifying realization that you can't remember which way is up?

You'd jumped many times before in your life and always managed to find your way back to the surface, but for some reason, the water is more reluctant to let go this time. It's disorienting; you desperately try to open your eyes to see where you are, but the pressure from the water keeps them shut tight. The temperature is so low at this depth that you can barely move your limbs, so you give up. You just float there motionlessly, like a marionette doll hanging from a hook.

***

"I'm so sorry for how I acted one hundred years ago...I should've never tried to make you choose."

The sound of a soft, feminine voice found it's way into my consciousness, though I was still too out of it to understand what they meant. I know that I must've fainted from the mixture of overexertion and acute hypothermia, but at the moment, I felt just like that marionette doll. I had been floating in and out of consciousness for what felt like an eternity at this point, catching snippets of conversations as I tried to keep my head above water.

"How is she?" the voice questioned.

I felt a warm hand rest against my forehead as if they were trying to check my temperature. The contact sent a wave of electricity through my body, causing my index finger to twitch from the stimulation. I anchored my consciousness to the feeling, using it to pull myself from the depths.

"She's much warmer now, thank you."

_I knew that voice!_

"Link.." I croaked, my voice thick with sleep. I summoned all my strength to attempt to sit up, but that same hand from earlier pushed me back down onto the mattress. "Shh, I'm right here. No need to strain yourself."

I grumbled an incoherent complaint but complied nonetheless. I brought my hands to my face and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, hissing in pain as the ambient light from the room reached my cornea. Once my eyes adjusted, I slowly moved my gaze around the space to survey my surroundings. It was hard to distinguish anything at first since everything was slightly out of focus; it felt like I was looking through an unfocused lens. I blinked a few times slowly, attempting to manually reset my vision.

I didn't recognize the room I was in at all, which only added to my confusion. The walls and ceiling were made of the same polished, luminous stone that the Great Zora Bridge was constructed with. Now that I was fully conscious, I could fully appreciate the amount of craftsmanship that went into the architecture. The ceiling reminded me of a snowflake with the way it was perfectly symmetrical while still boasting such an ornate pattern. Lines of silver accented the trim around the room, weaving themselves into a majestic maze. The smell of a campfire intrigued my senses, causing me to sniff at the air in an attempt to locate the source. Letting my sense of smell lead my sight, I finally landed on a small fireplace tucked away into the center of the wall across from my bed. The fire within was happily cracking over a fresh log that had been carefully placed on top of the embers.

Link was sitting on a chair near my bedside, poised like he was ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. Our eyes locked, allowing me to catch a glimpse of the worry I'd caused him. He was still damp and dirty from our journey, so I couldn't have been out for too long, but that also meant that Link had refused to leave my side the whole time I'd been unconscious. I gave him a small, sheepish smile as I burrowed deeper into the duvet, feeling guilty that I'd been such a burden. Link sighed and shook his head indulgently, playfully ruffling my hair in the process.

"You gave Linny quite a scare, young lady!" The female voice spoke again. I poked my head out from my blanket cave, suddenly self-conscious now that I knew someone else was in the room. I couldn't see them from my current position, so I propped myself up on my elbows with a groan, waving Link off as he began to fuss over me. I hadn't been able to see the foot of my bed before, but now that I wasn't buried under layers of blankets, I could clearly see a small apothecary station pushed up against the silver footboard. A Zora was standing at the station, who smiled kindly at me while they ground some sort of herb into a paste. The Zora had red scales, reminiscent of Prince Sidon's coloring, but was much shorter and less bulky. Their voice sounded feminine, but I was going to wait for them to introduce themselves before assigning any sort of pronouns.

The Zora returned their focus to the medicine they were crafting, so I turned my head towards Link with a confused expression, soundlessly mouthing "Linny??"

Link shook his head and cleared his throat "(Y/n), this is Kodah. She's a very dear friend of mine and was generous enough to lend us a room at her inn while you recovered."

"Oh! Thank you, you're very kind." I gushed sincerely. Kodah waved my gratitude off with a modest smile, "It was nothing really, it was the least I could do for my dear Linny."

There was the strange nickname again. Link gave me a warning glare, silently begging me to not bring it up. I jutted out my bottom lip in a pout but quickly wiped it from my face as Kodah made her way to my bedside, holding a small elixir bottle. She offered it to me, and I accepted it with shaky hands, the tremors from earlier not quite worked out of my system yet.

"Take the full dose of that, it's a healing elixir that'll patch up any internal damage that might've been done by the hypothermia. Wait thirty minutes for the medicine to take effect before engaging in any strenuous activities, okay?"

I nodded as I rotated the bottle in my hand, watching the way the red liquid inside seemed to shimmer. I popped the cork off and wafted the vapor towards my nose to take a cautious sniff, not wanting to be caught off guard like I was with the electric resistance elixir. To my relief, the healing medicine smelled like crushed sage with an undertone of cedar. Link sensed my apprehension and gave me a reassuring smile, supplying me with the encouragement I needed to knock the medicine back in one gulp. The elixir went down smoothly like water, but once it settled in my stomach, I felt a warm pulse begin to radiate across my body. "Woah.." I murmured as I laid back in my bed, needing a moment to adjust to the strange new feeling.

"I'll leave you to rest. If you need anything, Linny knows where to find me!" Kodah excused herself with a polite curtsy and shut the door softly behind her. With her gone, it was now comfortably silent in the room. Link let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back in his seat, shutting his eyes to let them rest now that he knew I was okay. That guilt from earlier began to creep back up my spine as I remembered that Link had been up worrying over me for who knows how long.

"Link? We can switch spots so you can get some rest, too. I feel bad that you've been sitting in that chair for so long." I offered softly, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the room too much. Link cracked open one of his eyes to look at me, "It was only a few hours...besides, you need it more than I do. I'll be okay."

I pursed my lips unhappily at his answer, taking note of how large the bed actually was. I could guess that it was probably large enough to fit an adult Zora, but that also meant that it could comfortably fit two Hylians with plenty of room to spare. I rolled the blankets back and was about to demand that Link joined me in the bed when I noticed that I was wearing a completely different set of clothes. Panic coursed through my system as I realized that if Link changed my clothes, then he would've seen the ring. I didn't know if he remembered our engagement, but I knew for sure that I didn't want him to. It would make things so much more complicated when it came time for me to break the vow.

"Uh, where did my armor go?" I questioned casually.

Links face erupted into a dark blush as he lifted his head, scrambling to explain the situation, "it's not what you think, I promise. Your armor was soaked, and we needed to get you into something dry to warm you up. Kodah is the resident physician, so I gave her a set of clothes to change you into. It was nothing weird, I swear."

_Crisis adverted._

My panic fizzled out when I realized that my secret was safe for another day. I honestly wouldn't care if Link was the one to change my clothes, but only if I didn't have the ring to worry about. I felt that the odds were low enough that I wouldn't have to worry about Link removing my shirt anytime soon, so I decided that I should verbalize my consent to him, just to give him a peace of mind. Plus, if saving my life meant that Link would remember everything about our past, so be it. I just prayed that it would never come to that.

"It's okay, Link, I wasn't upset, just confused," I gave him a reassuring smile and watched as he visibly relaxed, "in the future, if it's an emergency and you need to remove a piece of my clothing to save my life, you have my permission. Okay?"

The blush was still dusting his cheeks as Link nodded in understanding, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Now, back to what I was going to say," I continued as I patted the side empty side of the bed confidently, "You should change out of those wet clothes and come lay down for a little bit."

Link was stunned for a moment, blinking twice before answering, "Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

I couldn't help but find his flustered expression incredibly endearing. I cut off his polite rejection by holding my pinky out to him, "I promise that I don't mind, friends share beds all the time!"

If I had been more alert, I might've caught the way Link's demeanor deflated before he caught it and resumed his neutral expression. He hooked his pinky through mine and gave me a firm nod in response, "Right, friends."

Link stood from his chair and retrieved the Sheikah Slate from its resting place on the apothecary station. I braided a loose piece of my bangs as I listened to him pick out an outfit, relishing in the domestic peace that had settled over us. I'd been so lost in the intricacies of my braid that I hadn't even noticed Link trying to get my attention. He snapped once in my face, breaking my daze and causing my braid to fall out of the tight pattern I'd been weaving.

"Rude!" I scolded. Link rolled his eyes and held up his dry clothes, "I just wanted to warn you that I was about to change so that you could avert your eyes or whatever."

I gave him a snarky thumbs up and returned to braiding my hair, hopefully sending him the message that I didn't care if he changed in the same room as I did. Link narrowed his eyes at me in annoyance, before he retreated back towards the apothecary station. I heard the sound of running water coming from some sort of sink that must be in the room. I peaked past my hands to where Link was standing, only to be greeted with the sight of his muscles rippling under the skin of his bare back. There were random white slashes across his back, faded reminders of wounds he'd suffered in the past. Link was facing away from me as he washed his face, chest, and arms off in the sink, giving me time to trace the planes of his back with my eyes without the fear of getting caught. When I heard the water shut off, I quickly reverted my attention back to my hair, acting as though I'd never stopped. There was the sound of rustling fabric and some more tapping on the Skeikah Slate, signifying that he had finished changing and was now putting the wet clothes away in storage to dry.

I tied my hair off and turned my attention to Link as he approached the bed like it was some sort of wild animal. I couldn't blame him since this felt like crossing a boundary we wouldn't be able to return from, but if I showed any sort of reluctance, I knew that Link would immediately refuse my offer and subsequentially lose out on a valuable opportunity to rest. I ignored the hammering in my chest as I plastered a teasing smirk on my face, "If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna catch hypothermia again."

That seemed to do the trick, snapping Link out of whatever overly analytical spiral he'd been in. He chuckled at my comment and collapsed onto the mattress, settling onto his back with an arm behind his head. "Good, I think I liked you better when you were unconscious anyway," Link quipped back, serving me a sassy side-eye as he continued, "Hylia knows you were a whole lot quieter."

I huffed in indignation and pulled the blanket to my side of the bed and wrapping it tightly around myself, not wanting to share now that he was a jerk. "Fine, freeze to death, see if I care."

Link surprised me by shaking the bed with his laughter, the sound causing a swarm of butterflies to stir in my stomach. I tried to contain my laughter by frowning, but Link's laugh was so infectious that I had to join in. It was rare to see him this unbothered, and I was going to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"I forgot how much of a brat you could sometimes be." Link teased once the giggles had faded.

"Are not," I grumbled, though a small part of me preened at the description. I desperately began to recite the alphabet in my head, needing to distract myself from fixating on the way Link's mouth formed around the word _'brat.'_

"Yeah, okay," Link huffed, laying the sarcasm on thick, "Are you really going to let me freeze?"

I shook my head 'no,' untucking the blanket from around my body and spreading it out so that it would cover both of us. I wiggled around a little to get comfortable, turning over to face the wall instead of Link. I was scared that it would make things a little too intimate if I were to face him, even though there was still at least a foot of space between the two of us. There was a small amount of movement from Link's side, and then nothing.

"Sleep well (Y/n)."

"Sweet dreams, Link."

The silence that followed was heavy with words that would remain unspoken.

_~_

I was woken up by the sound of the door opening, having fallen into a light but restful slumber. I had been curled up in a ball to conserve body heat, so I stretched my body out like a cat and rolled over to see who may have entered our room.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I can just come back later-" Kodah began apologizing profusely, acting like she'd just interrupted something private. She rushed out of the room before I even had the chance to tell her that nothing was happening for her to be embarrassed about. I shrugged to myself and slowly slid out of bed, not wanting to wake the Hylian who was still sleeping soundly. I sniffed the shirt I was wearing, deciding that it was still fresh enough to wear out, and slipped on my now dry boots. They were warm on my feet since Link had left them near the fireplace to dry overnight. There were at least three fire hazards I could think of in that situation, but I couldn't be bothered to care at the moment.

I opened the door softly and slipped out of the room, carefully shutting it behind me. I was now out in the middle of a short hallway, still similarly designed like the rest of this place so far. The Zora really knew how to pull off a monochromatic theme. I looked to my left and right, noticing that there was nothing but a dead-end to the right. I could hear the echo of voices and running water coming from the left, so I trusted my gut and began walking towards that end of the hall.

The hall was L-shaped, so I had to make another left turn to make it to the lobby. To say I wasn't prepared for what I was going to see would be an understatement, as I exited the confined space of the hallway into the open air concept of the lobby. There was a blue concrete wall to my left, but the walls ahead of me and to my right were completely open, save for the few pillars that held up the ceiling. I was barely aware of someone speaking to me as I gravitated towards the right wall, taking care to stop myself before accidentally stepping over the edge. My eyes widened in fascination, trying to take in as much of the view as possible.

Zora's Domain was made up of many twisting pathways that weaved their way under and over each other. The sound of running water that I'd heard earlier came from the waterfalls that cascaded from platforms around the city. I watched in astonishment as one of the Zora citizens swam up a waterfall, using it as some sort of ladder to reach a higher platform. Everything was sparkling, even though the sky was grey and overcast, from the silver that was woven into every available surface to the water that freely flowed around the city. My brain couldn't comprehend the beauty of what I was experiencing; the only word that came to mind was "Wow.."

"First time in the Domain?" a male voice asked me.

I went to respond but realized that I had been so caught up in the beauty of this place that I had forgotten to draw in another breath. I tried to suck in a breath at the same time that my mouth decided it wanted to try to respond, causing me to choke on the air and start coughing. I covered my mouth with my elbow as I hacked up my lung, waving my free hand at the Zora to signal that I just needed a moment to survive the attack.

"Should I fetch Kodah again?" They asked once my coughs subsided and I was able to take the breath my lungs so desperately needed. "No, no, it's okay. I'm okay." I wheezed.

The Zora made a watery sound that resembled laughter, but it seemed to originate from their gills instead of their throat, "I suppose it's partially my fault, I didn't mean to startle you. Forgive me."

"Consider yourself forgiven," I responded with as friendly of an expression as I could muster, "Was there something you needed?"

"I simply was curious about the girl my wife spent the whole night nursing." The Zora responded politely, though there was tightness in their eyes that told a different story. It made me uneasy like I was caught in the middle of something I had no business being involved with.

"Ah, right. Kodah is quite a skilled physician. I'm not sure where I would've been without her help. My name is (Y/n), I came here with my companion, Link." I introduced myself in the least threatening way possible, hoping to diffuse whatever tension I felt rolling off the Zora.

"Hm, so my eyes hadn't been deceiving me. Link has finally made his way back to our Domain," the Zora had a faraway look on their face now, the polite facade they'd been putting on temporarily slipping, "hmph, took him long enough."

I chuckled awkwardly, not really sure how to respond to that sentiment. Luckily, I didn't have to because Link appeared at my side as if he sensed my distress and came to my rescue. He placed a steady hand on my lower back and greeted me with a soft, "Good morning," before turning his attention to the Zora.

"Can we help you?" Link asked the Zora, posturing himself in a way that dared them to try anything funny under his watch.

"Link! It's good to see you! Are you saying you don't remember me?" The forced politeness was back on their features now, though they seemed more strained now that Link was here. I really didn't trust this fish.

"I'm afraid I don't, one hundred years is quite a long time." Link quipped, his brows furrowing in the familiar way they do when he's trying to remember something from the past.

"Well, surely my wife mentioned me at some point? Since the two of you had the whole night to catch up." 

Ah, there it was, that was the emotion the Zora had been trying to conceal. _Jealousy._ I almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, knowing that this Zora had nothing to worry about when it came to Link. I sincerely doubt he has the desire to steal someone else's wife when he can't even remember his own fiancée.

The realization hit Link like a bag of bricks, "So _you_ must be Kayden? Kodah did mention you once or twice last night, now that you mention it."

Kayden looked like they wanted to respond, but I decided to interject before the situation could get any tenser. "Thank you for your hospitality. You and your wife run a lovely inn. But we really should be going," accenting my statement with a subtle elbow nudge into Link's stomach, "are you ready, Link?"

If Link was caught off guard by my nudge, he didn't show it. He followed my lead smoothly, "Yes, I am. Have a pleasant rest of your day, Kayden."

I didn't wait for Kayden to respond. Instead, I grabbed hold of Link's hand and quickly led him out of the inn. When we were safely out from under the Zora's intense gaze, I dropped Link's hand and turned to face him, "You wanna explain what that was about?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and looked up at the sky like he was praying to the Goddesses for strength. With a resigned sigh, he explained himself. "To preface, Zora live for a very long time, so most of the older generation will remember me and maybe even you if they get a good look at you."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain the weird tension when you brought up Kodah," I interjected. Though if every Zora had the same reaction to Link's presence, this mission may be more challenging than I initially planned.

"I'm getting to that. One hundred years ago, Kodah had a huge crush on me. I didn't return her feelings at all, but she never seemed to get the message. Seems like it still hasn't quite sunk in since her husband was trying his best to assert his dominance over me." Link chuckled without a trace of humor. I didn't find it funny either, mostly since there was now a small seed of jealously planted in my gut. I couldn't tell if it was because of the residual feelings being stirred up from the memories or something else, something more...concerning.

I scowled at Link for a moment before shaking it off and racking my brain for what we should do next. We were now standing in the shadow of a large statue located in the city's central plaza. Zora of all ages strolled through the plaza, most of them going about their own business with nothing more than a friendly wave, but there were a few older Zora who did nothing to hide their disdain for Link. One such citizen was standing at the bottom of a set of stairs, staring in utter disbelief at us while Link was distracted by the bustling crowd. I made eye contact with them boldly, getting fed up with the way these old croons were treating us. The old Zora was short, and their splotchy green skin was covered in wrinkles. They were decorated in what seemed to be important awards, resembling something that would be bestowed upon someone close to the royal family. The longer I stared, the brighter the light of recognition began to shine in the Zora's eyes. I had to admit, there was something familiar about them, but it just wasn't clicking for me yet.

The Zora's expression changed from one of disgust to one of denial as they shook their head and bolted up the staircase. "C'mon, this way." I urged as I bumped Link with my shoulder to get his attention. I was light on my feet as I carefully maneuvered my way through the crowd, trusting that Link was right behind me. I was ready to take the stairs two at a time when Link spoke up, "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, but I saw someone I recognized. Maybe they can help us?" I added hopefully, since the last expression on the Zora's face wasn't _complete_ disgust. That was enough to convince Link as he kept pace with me up the staircase. When we reached the top, I scanned the area for the Zora, hoping that they hadn't gotten away from us.

"Hylians! Over here!" Prince Sidon's booming voice called. Link and I abandoned our search in favor of locating the Prince, quickly spotting him at the base of the second set of stairs. We quickly made our way over to him, sensing the urgency that was radiating from his person.

"I'm pleased to see that you made it here in one piece! Quickly, come with me. My father wishes to speak with you," he prompted before ascending the grand staircase. I sent Link an anxious glance, hoping to receive some sort of reassurance in return, but to my immense disappointment, I realized that that side of Link had been tucked away for the time being. The expression on his face mirrored the one that I'd grown to hate in my memories; it was the dreaded "serious royal guard" mask. Now not only was I anxious but annoyed as well.

I tried to distract myself as we climbed the stairs, admiring the architecture of what I assumed was the throne room. From where we were, I could see what looked like the jaw of a colossal stone fish hovering over the Domain's highest point. The stone pillars were somehow even more intricately designed here than they were in the central plaza, signifying the room's importance ahead. We passed under a sizeable glowing archway that was adorned with a symbol I'd seen in various places throughout the city, three silver crescent moons arranged in a sort of triangular formation. Seeing it here led me to believe that it must be the crest of the royal family.

Sitting proudly in the center of the throne room was a large, decorated Zora. A royal red cloth draped around their body; it had the same crescent moon symbol on the archway embroidered into the fabric with silver thread. There was an ornate star-shaped gem in the center of their chest that had shimmering golden chains attached to it, the chains being carefully arranged to hang over their right shoulder. Their head was adorned with a pointed silver crown with a design that resembled the sun's rays, each beam being embedded with an expertly cut sapphire. I knew without a doubt that we were in the presence of the King. Link dropped to one knee as a sign of respect, and I followed his lead, balling my hands into fists to hide my shaking.

"You've done well, my son. You went out to find a Hylian and brought back none other than the Champion himself." The King praised, his voice resonating in my chest like a roll of thunder.

"The Champion? Surely, you don't mean the same Champion who fought alongside my sister over a century ago?" Prince Sidon's tone was colored with shock and disbelief. There was a sour sounding grumble of disapproval coming from my left, but I was too scared to look up without being told to do so.

"I'm sure of it. You may rise, old friend." I heard the sound of Link's boots scuffing the ground as he rose to face the King. I desperately wanted to raise my eyes to keep Link in my sights, but the fear was still too overpowering. I'd never been this close to royalty (in this life at least), and I wasn't sure what was acceptable behavior.

"I had heard a rumor that you had fallen in battle those many years ago, but I knew that it wasn't true. A warrior as strong as yourself would not go down so easily, though I do wonder why it's taken so long for us to meet again." The King mused. I couldn't read Link's expression from here, but I could almost feel the confusion emanating from him as he desperately searched his memories. "What is it, courageous one? Is it that you don't remember who I am? It is I, King Dorephan!"

Link's continued silence was all the answer King Dorephan needed, "It seems that the years have not been kind to your memory. Surely, you must at least remember Mipha? The two of you were so close.."

Link finally broke his silence, "I apologize, your highness. The memory hasn't returned to me yet. Who is Mipha?"

The room's mood shifted drastically at the innocent question. I didn't need to look up to know that all the Zora in the room were deeply offended.

"This is outrageous!" A creaking voice blurted from my left; it was so sudden that I snapped my head to look in that direction. The owner of the voice was the same older Zora that Link and I had been following earlier! I quickly turned my head back to face the floor when I realized that I was staring, but now my mind was racing with possibilities. The Zora clearly recognized me earlier, and now I've just found out that they were, in fact, an essential member of the royal council. If I could only talk to them in private, I could get the information we needed about Vah Ruta!

"This, this... _Hylian,"_ he spat the word like it was the vilest curse in creation, "dares to show his face in our Kingdom after he murdered Lady Mipha over a century ago! And then has the gall to disrespect her memory! I will not be a part of this." The Zora protested, spitting in Link's direction before storming out of the throne room.

So...maybe it wouldn't be that easy to talk to them.

A tense silence fell over the room as everyone present processed what they had just witnessed. King Dorephan was the first to break the tension, "Please forgive Muzu, he has not taken Mipha's passing well. His beliefs, in no way, represent our people as a whole."

"It's alright, his anger is justified. I apologize for coming across as insensitive, I'm deeply sorry for your loss." Link's voice wavered slightly at the end of his statement like the casualties of losing to Ganon had suddenly become real to him.

"Thank you. Now, who's this accompanying you? Rise so I may see your face."

There was the permission that I'd been waiting for. I took a deep breath to steady myself before pushing myself to stand from where I'd been kneeling. I took two cautious steps forward so that I was now standing to the left of Link. King Dorephan was extremely intimidating from this distance, but I shoved that fear to the back of my mind and schooled my face into a neutral, yet respectful, expression. I stood my ground as the King leaned forward to inspect my features, his unnaturally yellow eyes staring directly into my soul. I could feel his warm, fishy breath roll over me, making my skin crawl. When he was satisfied with what he found, he righted himself with a heavy sigh.

"You remind me of a Sheikah girl I used to know. She was a dear friend to my daughter, Mipha," King Dorephan reminisced with a wistful smile on his face as he recalled days long past, "If memory serves me well, I believe she went by (Y/n)."

The shock of his statement broke through my carefully curated neutrality. I instinctively turned my eyes to Link to see that he'd had the same revelation as I.

"What is it?" Prince Sidon piped up from his position to the right of the room. I slowly tore my eyes away from Link to redirect them towards the Prince.

"This might sound crazy, so bear with me. But I am the girl from your memories. I lost my life to the Calamity, but I was reincarnated by the grace of the Goddesses to have a second chance at sealing Ganon away." I explained, trying my best to remain as stoic and truthful as possible. I prayed that they would believe me and not banish me for heresy.

"That is quite the claim to make. Tell me, if you are, in fact, that same girl from the past, what is something about Princess Mipha that only a true friend would know?" King Dorephan pressed, suspicion clearly painted on his features. I swallowed nervously, wringing my hands as I tried to conjure up the image of Mipha in my mind.

A true friend...

_A true friend...._

_I had come to the Domain to ask King Dorephan's permission to lead an expedition through Ploymus Mountain, searching for one of the four Divine Beasts. Though hesitant at first, King Dorephan gave me his blessing. Since there was still a bit of sunlight left in the day, I decided to seek out Mipha so that we could spend the afternoon catching up. I found her sitting alone on a cot that was left in a makeshift medical bay at the top of East Reservoir Lake, her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the waves gently lap at the edge of the dam._

_"Good Afternoon, Lady Mipha. Do you mind if I join you?" I asked cordially. Mipha and I were friends, but certainly not on the same level of familiarity that Zelda and I had._

_"No, I don't mind at all. It's nice to see you." Mipha tore her eyes away from the water briefly as she greeted me, but her tone lacked the usually held warmth. I sat on the ground at the foot of the cot, resting my back against the metal legs. I could sense that Mipha was lost deep in her own thoughts, so I remained silent while waiting for her to strike up a conversation._

_"(Y/n)? May I as you something..personal?" Mipha's soft voice questioned, sounding more timid than usual._

_"Of course, what's on your mind?"_

_There was a long pause while Mipha tried to gather the courage to ask her question. "Have you ever been in love?"_

_The question caught me off guard, but my mind immediately turned to Link. Ever since he came to see me at the Lab, we've been spending more time together than we ever had before. No matter where I was in the Castle, Link would always somehow find his way to me just so he could check in on how I was doing. There were a few times where I could tell that Link was the one who needed the mental break, and I was always happy to give him a reason to stay for a moment and forget his worries._

_Then, there was the physical aspect of our relationship. Ever since our first kiss at the Lab, Link has been taking every opportunity he can to pull me into some secluded corridor and steal my breath away with a kiss. We weren't officially together, neither of us being brave enough to approach the topic of commitment. Yet, it was those few fleeting moments of affection that made my heart thump loudly in my chest, leading me to believe that I may have actually fallen for the Hero._

_"I think so." I finally answered Mipha, my stomach filling with butterflies as I finally admitted the depth of my feelings to myself._

_"How did you tell them?" Mipha's voice now holding a tinge of hope._

_"I haven't yet, I suppose I'm afraid that they won't feel the same way."_

_"I can sympathize with that," the hope in her voice being extinguished as fast as it had appeared, "though the fact that he's always so stoic definitely doesn't help. I can never be sure of what he's thinking."_

_"Who's the lucky individual who's earned your affections? Surely they'd be stupid to turn down such a radiant Princess as yourself." I encouraged, not knowing the can of worms that I was about to open on myself._

_"Do you promise you won't tell a soul?"_

_I turned to face Mipha, offering my pinky finger to pledge the most sacred form of a promise I knew. Mipha linked her pinky finger through mine hesitantly, but the fear melted from her features as soon as I spoke, "I promise."_

_She unhooked her finger from mine and diverted her eyes as she began nervously picking at the pilling fabric of the old cot. I waited patiently for her to speak once more._

_"It's Link. I've loved him from the day I met him."_

_My heart stopped beating entirely as her words sunk in. I felt the color drain from my face as I realized that while Link had been leading me on with his affection, Mipha had been completely unaware of what was happening behind her back. I felt betrayed that Link had never mentioned his romantic involvement with Mipha, and I felt stupid for letting myself fall for him._

_Was he filling her head with whispered words of admiration, too? Did he make her feel like she was more beautiful than the Goddesses themselves?_

_I was a terrible friend for getting in the middle of their relationship. I needed to come clean and apologize before any more damage could be done. I silently took in a deep breath to ground myself so that my voice wouldn't shake, "Mipha-"_

_"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Muzu's voice shattered the tension as we both quickly schooled our faces into our default expressions. Mipha placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sincere look that read, 'thank you for listening.' I tried to smile, hoping that it came across as genuine._

_"We'll talk later, okay?" she spoke softly, glancing briefly towards Muzu, who was impatiently tapping his foot on the smooth polished stone._

_"Okay." I agreed, the sinking feeling of guilt still weighing heavy in my gut._

_I didn't stick around to wait for Mipha to return from her lesson. Instead, I tucked my tail and fled back to Hateno so that I could cry my eyes out in private._

_We never got the chance to 'talk later.'_

_._

_._

"She was in love with him." I blurted out while staring blankly ahead, my eyes still not fully regaining their focus on the present.

"Who?" Prince Sidon questioned wearily. I blinked twice, the scene around me finally becoming clear. Link was to my right, watching me with a bewildered expression on his face. The feeling of disgust and betrayal from my memory returned in full force as our eyes locked. I had to force myself to take a deep breath to fight the wave of nausea that washed over me.

"Mipha," I spoke clearly this time, turning my attention to King Dorephan, "She was in love with Link, but she never got the chance to tell him."

"That's a family secret that has been kept for generations. How did you know that?" King Dorephan pressed, anger flashing in his large yellow eyes.

"Because she told me."

The ground began to shake as a loud roar ripped apart the air, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears in an attempt to block the sound out. The rain outside that had been nothing more than a light drizzle suddenly became a monsoon, blocking out any light that had managed to make its way through the clouds.

"Vah Ruta.." Link spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"Yes, the Divine Beast has been plaguing our Kingdom with heavy rain for weeks now. It's no issue to us Zora, but if the rain holds up like this, it will cause the East Reservoir Dam to break, flooding all of Hyrule." the King explained urgently, dropping our discussion from earlier.

"How can we stop it?" Link demanded, the seriousness of his expression mirroring the one he wore whenever he was about to go into battle. It made me shiver.

"That's why I was searching for a Hylian. We believe shock arrows would be enough to subdue the Beast, but even touching one would prove fatal for a Zora." Prince Sidon explained in a grave tone. I felt like I was in a war room instead of a throne room as I watched Link strategize with Prince Sidon. My nerves began to fray as I realized the gravity of the situation we were in.

"Unfortunately, you'll have you speak with Muzu in order to locate enough Shock Arrows to subdue the Beast," Sidon explained with an apologetic look on his face. I knew if Link were the one to speak to Muzu that it would only end in an argument. When Link sets his mind to something, he can be a little bull-headed about doing what needs to be done to reach his goal. Something as delicate as speaking to an old, stubborn, racist Zora would require a bit more patience then he had at the moment. Plus, I know that Muzu remembered me; he had to.

"Leave that to me."

~

I excused myself from the war meeting so that I could seek out Muzu. It was still dark, and the rain hadn't let up much, but at least it was only pouring instead of a monsoon. Luckily for me, the Domain's staircases were well lit with luminous stone in-lays, so I didn't have to worry about missing a step due to the lack of visibility. I allowed my mind to wander as I carefully made my way towards the city square, taking the time to digest what I'd seen in my most recent memory.

I had enough rational sense to know that whatever atrocity Link had committed one hundred years ago had nothing to do with the man I knew today since he likely didn't even remember what happened. But I couldn't help the wave of guilt that crashed over me knowing that Mipha died before I could ever make it right, and now here I was, bonded to Link so that I could love him for all eternity and I was fully ready to throw it all away.

If he would've chosen Mipha, she could've seen her family again.

I had to stop that train of thought right there, knowing that there was no use in regretting the past actions. It was just going to be harder to look Link in the eye for a while. I was now standing at the base of the statue that had been erected in Mipha's honor, letting a single tear roll escape as I gazed on her image that was now eternally preserved in stone.

"I'm so sorry, Mipha..." I whispered brokenly.

"I'm surprised Hylians can even feel sorrow," a snarky voice responded from my left. I hastily wiped the tears from my face and turned to face the very Zora I had been searching for.

"Now Muzu, is that any way to speak to an old friend?" I sniffled with a watery smile.

"You must have me mistaken for another Zora. I would never befriend a Hylian." Muzu spat. I unhooked the Sheikah Slate from my hip. I opened the photo album, quickly flicking through the photos until I landed on one of myself with my arm around Mipha, the two of us posing in front of an indistinguishable metal object. I turned the Slate so that Muzu could see the image on the screen, watching his face closely as he cautiously examined the photo, "How about a Sheikah?"

Muzu was silent as his eyes flicked between the Slate and my face. "I saw you earlier today, before the meeting with King Dorephan," I spoke gently, not wanting to come off as accusatory, "I know you recognized me."

"How is this possible?"

"It's a long story, one I don't have time to explain right now. Please, I need your help. Do you have any ideas on how to calm Vah Ruta?" I pleaded, praying to the Goddesses that he would listen. Muzu was silent as he contemplated his next move, eventually relenting with a heavy sigh, "I don't want to run the chance of disrespecting one of Lady Mipha's closest friends, so I will choose to believe your claim for now. But! Betray my trust, and I will personally see that you are banished from our Kingdom for the rest of eternity."

"Understood." I nodded gravely. I knew it was a long shot, but I figured there was no harm in asking anyway, "would you happen to have any of my old research journals?"

Muzu nodded once, "Follow me."

I followed Muzu through the twisting maze of the Domain, watching the raindrops splash against the stone while Muzu threw random Zora history facts at me. I hummed politely to signify that I was still listening, but I indeed wasn't committing any of it to memory. The rain finally settled back into a drizzle, though my clothes were already soaked; the water in my boots uncomfortably squishing between my toes with every step. I certainly wasn't dressed for this sort of weather.

Eventually, we came to a stop in front of a heavy-looking set of double doors. Muzu removed the amulet around his neck that was molded into the Zora royal symbol's shape and firmly pressed it into place against a slot in the door, the pieces fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. The spot Muzu had touched with the amulet began to glow, the light spreading from the middle and fanning outwards. When the light finally reached all four corners, the doors swung open without a sound. Muzu placed the amulet back around his neck and beckoned for me to follow him once more. I was hit with the familiar scent of old books when I crossed the threshold, crinkling my nose at the slightly moldy undertone. I heard the sound of a match being struck as Muzu quickly lit the oil lamp that was mounted to the wall ahead of me, and it was a good thing he did because soon, the doors began to shut behind me, sealing us away from the outside world.

With the lamp lit, I could clearly see that we were now inside a small library. It was maybe as big as my Lab's ground floor back in Hateno, but the walls were covered from floor to ceiling with books. I slowly made my way around the room, occasionally stopping to read the words etched into the spine of a random book. It was silent in the room, the sound of the rain being completely blocked out by the massive stone doors. I could hear Muzu shuffle around on the opposite side of the room, presumably searching for the journal we needed.

"Here we are, _Vah Ruta's Maintenance Manuel_ , written by none other than you, (Y/n)." 

I turned to face Muzu, crossing the room quickly to better look at the journal he was holding in his hands. The blue leather that bound the book was worn and faded, but it otherwise seemed to be in alright condition. I carefully accepted the journal from Muzu, lifting the cover gently to the first page. Written in a style that closely resembled my own was a note. It read;

_"Dearest Princess Mipha,_

_I hope this manual will provide you with everything you need to know about maintaining Vah Ruta. I doubt you will need to consult this book often, as I can think of no better Champion to pilot such a magnificent creation. If further assistance is required, you can always reach out to me._

_Sincerely,_

_(Y/n)"_

I smiled warmly at the message, feeling a rush of nostalgia as I ran my fingers over the ancient ink. I gingerly leafed through the pages, scanning the pages for anything about powering the Divine Beast. I'd only made it a few pages in when a paragraph caught my eye.

_Vah Ruta has the unique ability to create an infinite supply of water. In the case that the shut-off system fails and the water continues to flow, call upon Link to administer an electric shock to the four energy sources located on the outside of the Beast. This should be enough to reset the system and stop the water flow. If this method fails, contact (Y/n) immediately.  _

I read over the paragraph a few times, committing the steps to memory. I hoped that the energy sources would be easy to recognize outside of the Beast since my past self neglected to provide a detailed description of what they looked like. I recalled what Prince Sidon had said earlier about shock arrows and remembered why I went to search for Muzu in the first place.

"Muzu, where can I find shock arrows?"

~

I hurried from the library with my journal safely stored in the Sheikah Slate to protect it from the rain. Muzu called for me to slow down, but his request fell on deaf ears. I needed to find Link so that I could relay everything I'd just learned to him. I was honestly giddy with excitement to show Link that I could pull my own weight, eager to hear his praise for solving such a big piece of the puzzle. I beamed to myself as I did my best to remember which turns I had to take to lead me back to the plaza, praying that my memory wouldn't fail me now. 

I skidded to a halt when I finally arrived in the plaza, spotting two figures standing in front of Mipha's statue with their backs towards me. One I recognized immediately as Prince Sidon; however, the second figure was what gave me a reason to pause. They were built like Link, but I wasn't sure if they were an abnormally short Zora or someone wearing a strange Zora-like hat. I eventually concluded that they weren't Zora as I drew closer, since I was now able to see that they didn't have gills or fins. They turned to look over their shoulder at the sound of my footsteps, and I gasped.

It was Link, but he was wearing a set of armor that I'd never seen before. It was beautifully crafted, almost like it was tailor-made for him. The navy fabric fit Link like a second skin, allowing him to have his full range of motion. I noticed how the water seemed to bead and roll off of his body, leading me to believe that it also held some sort of water-repellent property. Dark metal scales were protecting his upper arms, back, and thighs; they moved fluidly with his body like he'd been born with them. The armor was adorned with ornately crafted silver arm and leg plates that would add an extra layer of protection. A silver chain crossed his chest, the Zora royal symbol placed proudly over his heart. 

I had been so lost in thought as I examined Link's new armor that I didn't even hear Muzu enter the plaza, but no mortal being could ever tune out his shrill tone, "Where did you get that, boy?!" 

I shook my head to dispel the fog that had fallen over my brain, briefly making eye contact with Link before looking over my shoulder to see a very pissed off Muzu. Prince Sidon explained to us that the armor belonged to Link since Mipha had hand-crafted it for him a century ago. I could barely focus on the conversation as that awful guilt began to pry its way into my mind. 

"But that's impossible! It is a tradition for a Princess to make that armor for the Zora they intend to marry, yet it fits him perfectly!" Muzu shrieked. He and Sidon continued to go back and forth as my ears began to ring. _The one she intended to marry._

A firm hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my spiral. I blinked and wiped away the tears that I hadn't realized were freely falling down my face, mingling with the rainwater that was still pelting me. I raised my gaze to see who was touching me, only to recoil when I noticed it was Link. He dropped his arm with a hurt expression on his face, and I immediately felt like the worst person alive. 

"Join me for a walk? We have a lot to talk about."

I nodded my head with a pitiful sniffle. Link began walking towards the right, in the direction of the huge East Reservoir Dam. I moved to follow, but before I could exit the plaza, I turned to look at Mipha's statue one last time. 

_It should've been her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and the angst!! I will more than make it up to you next chapter, trust me! It's all just a big misunderstanding right now and once they have their talk everything will be okay <3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you have an awesome week! Also I know Zora's Domain is all open and has no rooms, but for the sake of the story just roll with it lol


	10. Vah Ruta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all like fluff :)

I never planned on this happening.

I thought that I would leave Faron for a few days, see some cool things,  _ maybe  _ sleep with the mysterious stranger, and then return to the Stable with a new perspective on life.

Instead, here I was. Sick to my stomach with anxiety as I stood under the roof of a small shelter somewhere in Zora's Domain, shivering because the cold rain had soaked through my clothing for the third time in the last twenty-four hours. The skin on my fingers was pruned and rubbery, making me cringe anytime I rubbed them together. I refused to look at Link. Instead, I petulantly stared out over the edge of the guard rail, watching the way the dark water churned below us. It lapped hungrily at the foundation of the Domain, a mighty glutton that was eager to swallow us whole.

"How do you do it?" I asked quietly, my voice barely loud enough to be heard over the rain.

"Do what?"

"Cope with..all of this?" I gestured weakly with one hand. Link was silent for a few moments as he thought of his answer. I began to pick at the cuticles on my left hand.

"I guess I haven't taken the time to think about it all. My purpose hasn't been fulfilled yet, so until then, I have to keep pushing."

"Typical Hero," I mumbled to myself. Though I couldn't shake the feeling that Link's response was very well-rehearsed, almost like he had to remind himself of the same fact multiple times before. 

"Did you love her?" I asked softly, still refusing to look in his direction. I heard Link sigh and felt the vibration of him leaning heavily against the guard rail. His voice sounded much closer the next time he spoke, "No."

There was a long stretch of silence as I deliberated whether I believed him or not. The ring around my neck was undeniable evidence that he loved me at some point, but there was a tiny voice in the back of my mind that craved his reassurance.

"Why does it matter?" Link prodded cautiously. I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I thought of my answer. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure why it mattered. I had no romantic feelings towards Link, so why did it feel like someone had drained the warmth right out of my body whenever I thought of Mipha's confession? The only logical explanation that I could think of was that I had residual feelings for Link that were being stirred up by the memories.

That had to be it, right?

"I don't know," I answered hoarsely. Tears pricked my eyes, and there was nothing I could do as the emotional dam in my mind burst. Everything I'd seen today had just been too much, the memories, my old journal, Mipha's statue, the Zora Armor. I just wanted to be selfish and forget everything and let the world save itself.

But then I remember all the people I've met so far and all the suffering they've all been carrying for years, and I realize that I don't get to make that choice. It doesn't only affect me anymore.

Right as I felt like I was going to be crushed by the weight on my shoulders, I felt two hands gently turn me to face their owner. I didn't even need to question who it was; I just let myself fall into his embrace. The fabric of the Zora Armor was smooth against my forehead as I cried into Link's chest. I felt one of his arms wrap around my body, leaving his hand to rest in the center of my back just below my shoulder blades. His other hand gently ran through my soaking wet hair, the metal from his gloves providing a cool yet soothing sensation against my scalp. Link swayed us back and forth gently while he waited for my sobs to quiet into hiccups. I took a few deep breaths in, letting Link's familiar pine-musk scent calm me. Guilt sat heavy in my gut as I accepted his comfort, knowing that one day I'd have to break his heart.

"There is no one I would rather have by my side. I would choose you every time." Link murmured, his chest rumbling with his voice. That annoying spark of affection burst into a full-on flame in the back of my mind, effectively chasing away all my dark, self-deprecating thoughts.

_ He's doing this because he wants to, just shut up and let yourself be loved! _

I wanted to sneer at the cheery voice in my head but decided to just let it go for now. Besides, Link gave great hugs.

When I no longer felt like I needed my arms tucked into my chest to keep it from caving in, I cautiously wrapped them around Link's waist. I turned my face so that it wasn't pressed into his chest anymore; instead, I rested my left cheek right over his heart. I focused on his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest, trying to synch my breaths with his. I tightened my arms around Link when I felt him relax into my hold, making a content hum when he rested his cheek on top of my head.

I couldn't tell you how long we stayed like that before Link eventually moved, pulling me away from him just enough so that he could see my face. The hand that had been raking through my hair found its place along my jaw, gently supporting my head as I was hypnotized by Link's gaze. His blue eyes were positively glowing in the light of the luminous stone, which only drew me in deeper.

"I don't know what you saw in your memory today, but I know it hurt you," Link spoke softly. "I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have to carry this burden with me." 

If ever there were a chance for me to bring up the Vow and my intentions to break it, now would be it. But those damned eyes were scrambling my train of thought. My mouth opened without my permission, and a question tumbled out. "What do you remember about me, Link?"

Link broke into a nostalgic smiled, the thumb that had been resting on my jaw began to rub slow and soothing circles into my skin, "I remember how you were as smart as a whip with the heart of a warrior, yet still kind and gentle. You would always make me laugh like no one else could..." Link trailed off while his gaze leisurely wandered around my face. There was a predatory glint in his eyes as they landed on my lips, causing me to shiver in anticipation.

"Though there is one thing that my memory hadn't prepared me for."

"What's that?" I questioned softly while my heart tried it's best to shatter my rib-cage. 

"You're absolutely intoxicating."

Link had leaned in closer to me, so close that I could feel his breath dance across my face. My eyelids fluttered as my body acted on autopilot, guiding me to stand on the balls of my feet to meet Link half-way. That tiny voice in the back of my head was rejoicing as the gap between us closed. Our noses bumped into one another, and the contact brought me back down to reality. I blinked a few times, my eyes widening with alarm when I realized what was happening. I could remember that kissing Link would be a terrible idea with the spell now broken. I swallowed thickly and backed out of the intimate space, "I...I can't. I'm sorry."

If Link was hurt by my rejection, he didn't show it. Instead, he simply tilted my head down so that he could place a soft kiss on my forehead. The feeling sent my heart into overdrive, sending warm blood to my cheeks and the tips of my toes. I would be filing that reaction away for evaluation at a later date.

I poured every ounce of sincerity I could muster into my words, "Thank you."

"Anything for you," Link responded in kind before pulling himself from our embrace. He cleared his throat awkwardly and set his hands on his hips. In his "serious royal guard" tone, he asked, "So, did you get any info out of Muzu?"

I giggled indulgently before switching the emotional side of my brain off for the time being, bringing out my own "serious scientist" side instead. "Yes, I did, actually. Retrieving the shock arrows should actually be quite simple. Do you know what a Lynel is?"

Link's face dropped, "you've gotta be fucking joking."

"No need to be rude! In case you forgot, I was very sheltered before I met you!" I defended myself, feeling embarrassed at Link's reaction. It's not like I used to spend my days monster hunting!

"I wasn't talking about that. It's just been over a century since I've faced one of those things. My fighting skills are pretty rusty." Link admitted while he absentmindedly cracked his knuckles. I thought of all the times I'd seen Link fight now, remembering in fine detail the way that he seemed to be everywhere at once, taking out enemies before they could even draw their weapons. If that was Link when he was "rusty," I could only imagine the type of adversary he was in his prime.

"No one said anything about fighting, Muzu has it on good authority that there is an abundance of arrows stuck into the trees at the peak of Ploymus Mountain. All we-"

"Not 'we,' me." Link interrupted sternly.

"All  ** we ** have to do is collect them before the Lynel notices us." I continued stubbornly, not allowing Link to derail me.

"Absolutely not." Link argued while folding his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"And why's that?" I argue back, just as stubborn. I don't know if Link got away with bossing me around in our past life, but he certainly won't get away with it now.

"You're injured." Link stated with a quick glance up and down my body.

"Kodah gave me a healing elixir, I'm as healthy as a horse now."

Link scowled at me as he tried to think of another reason why I couldn't come along. I used his silence as my chance to strike, "Look, Purah gave me that high-tech Sheikah Armor that makes my movements silent. If we're quick and stealthy, we won't even have to worry about the Lynel." 

"Hylians! I apologize for my absence. How is the plan coming along?" Prince Sidon's voice interrupted, clapping his hands together while shifting his eyes between the two of us. I tore my eyes from Links brooding expression to engage with Sidon, "It's coming together excellently, your highness. We're just ironing out the details now."

"Fantastic! So have you thought of a way to get you both up the mountain then?"

My brain short-circuited as I processed his question. I rapidly tried to come up with an answer before Link could put his two cents in, "uh, we were going to climb it?"

"Ah, I'm afraid not, my friend. You see, there is no path you can take up Ploymus Mountain, and the rocks are too slippery for even the most experienced climbers." Prince Sidon explained with a sad shake of his head.

"Then...what can we do?" I asked in a confused tone. How did they expect us to gather these arrows if we can't even scale the mountain?

"Do you see the falls on the side of the mountain?" Prince Sidon nodded his head towards the mountain behind me. I turned slightly and angled my head to see passed Link, squinting my eyes to see the falls Sidon was mentioning. "For a Zora, those bodies of water work just like a ladder, I could scale that mountain with ease."

"So could I," Link chimed in, using his index finger to tap on his chest, "This Zora Armor is enchanted, giving me the ability to swim just like a Zora."

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance at the Hylian, and he gave me a cheeky smile in return. I turned my attention back to Prince Sidon, looking him up and down as my brain formulated a plot. Sidon shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, "What is it?"

"How good of a swimmer are you, dear Prince?" I purred inquisitively.

Prince Sidon's white cheeks flushed slightly pink in color, and his eyes darted around nervously, "O-one of the strongest in the Kingdom, I'd say."

"Then there's no reason you wouldn't be able to carry me on your back up the falls, right?"

"Now wait just a minute-" Link began, but Sidon held up a hand to cut him off, "No, she's got a valid point. I could easily carry her to the top and then use the falls to descend while you two gather the arrows."

"But that just adds more unnecessary risk!" Link argued crossly.

"I'm sorry, Link. But I have to side with (Y/n) on this. It would be more efficient to have two of you collecting the arrows, that way, you're in and out quicker than if it were tasked to just one person. I have full confidence that the two of you can manage this without incident." Prince Sidon stated in a way that left no room for arguments. I could see that Link had more he wanted to say but was refraining out of respect.

"Okay, now that that's settled," I chirped brightly, "I need to go change into my armor. I can meet the two of you at the base of the falls in twenty minutes?"

Prince Sidon gave me an equally excited confirmation while Link just silently nodded. I did feel somewhat bad for not listening to his advice, but a larger part of me thinks that Link is just being overprotective.

I mean, honestly, what's the worst that could happen?

~

I really should've thought this through.

I was gasping for air, clinging onto Prince Sidon's slippery shoulders for dear life as he weaved his way through the torrent of water. I had maybe three seconds max to catch my breath every time he breached the surface, only to be submerged once again. There had been two instances where we reached the top of a waterfall, and I was given a moment to catch my breath, but the last waterfall just so happened to be the tallest as well.

Just as I was sure that I was going to meet my end on the back of this Zora, he burst from the top of the waterfall, gracefully landing on his feet with little trouble. I quickly dismounted, elated to be on dry ground once more. I sat with my head between my knees, muffling my coughs and willing away nausea. I did my best to stay silent, not wanting to alert the Lynel of our presence just because I happened to have at least a gallon of water in my lungs. Link emerged from the falls not soon after us, softening his landing with a paraglider that he had folded against his back. I couldn't help but admire how graceful his movements were, as though flying came naturally to him.

My admiration was cut short when I caught sight of the expression on Link's face; it was so severe that he looked like a completely different person. He gave a silent nod to Prince Sidon, signaling that we could manage it from here. With a salute, the Prince dove over the falls, escaping to the pond's safety below. I stood from the ground and quickly patted myself down, making sure that I still had the Sheikah Slate and the empty quiver I planned to store the arrows in.

When I was satisfied with my inventory, I looked at Link to communicate that I was ready to proceed. He used his index finger to motion 'come here,' with that stern expression still on his face. I slowly made my way towards him, playing it up like I was trying to be sneaky, but I was actually procrastinating because it felt like I was about to be scolded by a teacher. When I was less than a few feet away, Link decided I was taking too long and took it upon himself to close the gap between us with a few quick strides. Link's eyes were as cold and solid as ice, chilling me to the bone as they bore into me.

"Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once," Link whispered urgently, "you do what I say, no questions asked. I will  ** not ** have your blood on my hands. Got it?"

I was intimidated by this side of Link, but I knew that I couldn't let him see that, not now. Instead of cowering like my instincts were urging me to do, I set my jaw in determination and met his eyes with a cold stare of my own. "Got it," I responded with a single solemn nod.

Link searched my face once more like he was waiting for me to change my mind and beg him to escort me back to the safety of the Domain, but I wasn't budging. I was determined to do more than just be an obedient little lab rat. I wanted to be remembered as someone who was brave and stood tall in the face of adversity.

When he couldn't find any sort of reluctance in my expression, Link jerked his head towards the direction of the slope, silently commanding me to follow him. Both of us slipped into a crouch as we silently began our ascent up the grassy mountain path. There were plenty of large boulders to provide cover for us, allowing us to frequently stop and search the area for any sign of the Lynel. The air at this elevation was thin, causing me to breathe heavier to get the amount of oxygen needed to keep going. I could tell that it was affecting Link as well, but if he showed no signs of slowing down, then neither would I.

Eventually, I spotted the first tree that appeared to have four bright-yellow shock arrows lodged into its trunk. The tree was at the top of the incline, meaning that I couldn't see what was beyond the peak. I tapped Link on the shoulder, pointing towards the tree when I got his attention. Link gave me a nod and used a few hand signals to instruct me to watch his back, then he began to carefully crawl his way towards the tree. I kept my eyes trained on the peak and the surrounding area, waiting for Link to signal that the coast was clear.

Link stayed low as he reached the top, using his senses to thoroughly check his surroundings. I watched as his expression hardened, and he quickly darted behind a nearby boulder, sending me a look that clearly said, 'stay there.' Link's ears twitched, listening for whatever he'd spotted. I concentrated hard, desperately trying to pick up on the danger so that I could help in some way. There was a movement behind the boulder to Link's right; something large and red was slowly making its way towards him. Link mouthed 'get down' towards me, and I quickly ducked behind my rock, concealing myself from the threat. I counted to one hundred before I slowly peeked my head around the corner of my rock, scanning the area for the large creature once again. When I couldn't see it, I looked to Link, who beckoned for me to come to him. My heartbeat picked up as I slowly began to crawl my way towards Link, keeping my eyes locked on him to watch for any further commands.

I carefully scrambled to his side, my eyes darting to the left and right to make sure I wasn't spotted. Link leaned in close and cupped one of his hands over his mouth to muffle his whisper as he explained the situation to me, "it's patrolling the area, if we time this right, then we can get all the arrows from this side-" Link paused to listen, "without it seeing us."

I gave a thumbs up to let him know I understood. I held my breath as my ears picked up on the sound of heavy footsteps and loud, gruff breaths. I could feel a dark aura approaching us from the right, causing the hair in my arms to stand on end. I grabbed ahold of Link's hand, holding it tightly for comfort as the footsteps passed only a few feet behind our heads. I sent a silent prayer to the Goddesses when the beast stopped and sniffed the air right behind our boulder, lingering longer than it had before. I didn't even dare to breathe; I was already petrified that the thumping of my own heartbeat would give us away. After a few tense moments, the Bbast decided that there was no need for alarm and continued its patrol.

Link signed for me to watch the Lynel before dropping my hand and slowly making his way towards the tree. I sat up on my knees and peeked around the boulder, watching as the beast stomped its way around the open area. It truly was something straight out of your worst nightmares; it looked to be at least nine feet tall with pounds of pure muscle. I could see a massive, lethal-looking blade strapped to its back, along with a bow and a quiver of shock arrows. I glanced over my left shoulder at Link, seeing that he was making his way back towards me with the arrows in hand. He placed them in my quiver and tapped my shoulder, silently communicating that he wants to get a look at the beast for himself. I switched spots with him, flattening my back against the boulder once more.

Link joined me and pulled me in closer to whisper again, "We're going to make our moves after the next pass."

Adrenaline pumped into my veins as his words sunk in. I gave him another thumbs up and listened closely to where the Lynel was now. Link had collected three arrows so far, but according to my notes in the manual, we would need at least twenty to ensure we had enough for the job.

This may take longer than I anticipated.

Eventually, the Lynel passed our boulder again, signifying the start of a new patrol cycle. I crouched behind Link, ready to move as soon as he gave the command. Link snapped his finger silently, just to get my attention. He pointed to a few trees lining the edge of the cliff, all with shock arrows lodged into them. Past the trees was another large boulder that we could use for cover. I nodded once to let him know I understood. As soon as the Lynel had its back turned, we ran.

My heart was going to explode out of my chest as I quickly and quietly began yanking the shock arrows from the trees. The arrows arched with electricity as I placed them in my quiver, sending shockwaves of pain straight into my hands, but the adrenaline in my system kept me from dwelling on it. I threw a glance over my shoulder to check on Link and saw him darting between other boulders towards the center of the area. In his left hand, he had a small bundle of shock arrows. I felt myself smile as I grabbed the last shock arrow and darted into safety behind the boulder.

We did it! I collected ten arrows from the trees. When you combine that with the four from earlier and whatever Link managed to scrounge up, we definitely had at least twenty!

I had been so caught up in my excitement, I had neglected to listen for where the Lynel was. Foolishly, I poked my head out from behind my boulder without that vital piece of information. The blood in my veins ran cold as I made eye contact with evil incarnate. The Lynel let out a deafening roar that caused me to remain frozen in fear, unable to pull my eyes away from what would undoubtedly be my death. The beast removed its bow from it's back and nocked an arrow into place.

"(Y/n)! This way!" Link's voice called from my right, snapping me from my daze. I scrambled to my feet and began sprinting towards the sound of Link's voice, right as the first shock arrow struck the ground. I stumbled from the force of the impact, and I could feel the electricity that now charged the air. Link was standing at the base of a steep incline with a wooden shield drawn, his eyes flicking between the enraged Lynel and me. I ran past Link, continuing up the slope without hesitation. I could hear the sound of heavy hooves beating the ground, inspiring me to move even faster. Link had caught up at this point, the two of us panting heavily as we ran for our lives.

Link jumped ahead of me, narrowly dodging a shock arrow that hit the ground moments after he did. We arrived at the top of the incline, and my heart sank when I realized it was a dead end. I looked over the edge of the cliff and saw a vast body of water with an enormous metal elephant sat in the center. We were trapped between the Lynel and the Divine Beast.

"(Y/n), I need you to climb onto my back and hold on." Link demanded. I gave him a bewildered look, "Are you insane?"

"I need you to trust me." Link begged. I looked back at the Lynel that was at the base of the incline, a new arrow nocked and ready to fly. I knew that there wasn't anywhere else for us to run, so fuck it, might as well go with whatever Link had in mind. I quickly clambered onto Link's back, locking my legs securely around his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Please don't scream."

I wanted to ask Link what he was talking about, but the thought was wiped from my mind when Link took a running leap off the side of the cliff. Before the scream could find its way out of my throat, Link unfolded his paraglider. It caught the wind and slowed our descent considerably; I hadn't even realized that Link had had it in his hands when I climbed onto his back, so I legitimately thought that we were going to fall to our deaths. I mean, technically, we still could. We weren't safe until my feet touched solid ground.

"Are you alright?" Link shouted over the wind, "You're shaking like a leaf."

I hadn't noticed it beforehand, but my whole body was shaking with adrenaline. I opened my mouth to respond, but all that came out was a barely audible squeak. The way my arms were wrapped around his neck left my mouth close enough to Link's ear that he was able to hear it, and he laughed boisterously. I was definitely going to kill him if we survived this.

I felt Link sway our bodies to the right, persuading the wind to carry us away from Vah Ruta and towards the walkway located on top of what must be the East Reservoir Dam. There was a bright red blob waving to us from the walkway, their features slowly coming into focus the closer we came. When we were about three feet from the ground, Link crumpled his paraglider so that we could land. I let out a small, "oof!" at the impact, and Link frantically patted my arms. I got the message immediately and released the death grip I had around Link's throat, standing on my own with a slight wobble.

"You want to warn me next time you decide to throw us off a cliff?" I grumbled.

"You seem fine to me," Link croaked with a toothy grin. He pounded his chest once with his fist and cleared his throat.

Prince Sidon redirected the conversation before I was tempted to actually strangle Link with my bare hands, "I take it the mission was a success?" 

Link nodded while I held up the quiver of shock arrows for Sidon to inspect. A radiant smile graced his features as he looked eagerly between Link and I, "I knew the two of you would exceed expectations! This should provide Link with plenty of arrows to subdue Vah Ruta." 

As if on cue, Vah Ruta let out another earth-shattering roar. I covered my ears and groaned, being this close to the Beast made the roar so much louder. My ears were ringing for a good minute after the noise had ended, leaving me dizzy and disoriented. I waited another minute for Link and Sidon to recover before asking, "So, what's next?"

"Link and I will engage the Divine Beast." Sidon declared stoically before adding, "That is if Link feels up to it." 

"I'm ready if you are." Link answered, his 'serious royal guard' persona slipping into place. I noticed that Sidon hadn't included me in that sentence, "And what about me, your highness?"

"While I am a strong swimmer, I'm afraid I only have room for one Hylian on my back," the Prince responded apologetically. "We agreed that I would carry Link out to Vah Ruta so that he could fully concentrate on hitting the energy sources." 

"I don't remember agreeing to that!" I protested, trying to hide the apparent hurt in my voice. 

"That would be because we discussed it while you were tracking down Muzu," Link interjected. It felt immature to be upset over this, but I couldn't help it. I frowned deeply and ignored the two men who were awkwardly trying to figure out how to make me feel better. I was still upset, but I knew it was a lost cause to argue any further. I turned my head to the left, doing my best to examine the Divine Beast from this distance. By the grace of Hylia, it wasn't raining at the moment, increasing the visibility considerably. Four towers were glowing a sinister red color, two above where the hips would be and two above the shoulders. My gut instinct told me that those red towers were our targets. 

"Do you see those four red towers?" I asked the men while pointing towards the Beast, "Those are the energy sources. Hit all four of those, and the system will be reset." 

"Are you sure?" Prince Sidon probed. I couldn't blame his suspicion; he was about to risk his life based on an educated guess. 

_ No, I'm absolutely not sure.  _

"Yes. I'm positive." 

~

Prince Sidon was treading water about fifteen feet away from the walkway where Link and I stood, politely giving us some privacy in his own passive way. I anxiously handed Link the Sheikah Slate; I didn't want to part with the technology, but Link needed it just in case he was injured and needed quick access to a healing elixir. I fidgeted in place while Link attached the Slate to his hip and double-checked his holsters to ensure the weapons were secure. When he was satisfied, he brought his attention back to me. 

"Got everything?" 

Link gave me a nod, and I felt my heart clench painfully. I don't know why, but I really didn't want him to leave.

"Promise me you'll be careful, okay?" I pleaded as I held my pinky finger out to him. Link's stoic expression cracked as he gifted me with a fond smile and intertwined his pinky with my own. 

"I promise." 

We dropped our fingers, and Link turned to face Vah Ruta. I noticed his shoulders rise and fall as he drew in a deep breath. Link looked to his left to give me a reassuring smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"I'll see you soon, (Y/n)."

Link dove into the water before I had the chance to respond, and I couldn't help but cringe as I thought of the poor Sheikah Slate. I knew that it was waterproof, but that doesn't mean I don't die a bit inside whenever it got wet. Link emerged from under the water, treading water while he pushed the hair out of his face. 

"Don't keep me waiting, Hero," I called, hoping that Link heard it. He gave me a salute and turned away, swimming out to where Sidon was waiting. My heart felt heavy as I watched the two of them make their way towards Vah Ruta. 

Now all I could do was wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lowkey not very happy with the end of this chapter and it's shorter than what I usually post, but I didn't really get the chance to write as much as I wanted to this week. A friend of mine came out to their family this weekend and their family kicked them out, so I took them in and spent the weekend getting them settled in and making lots of tea like the mom friend that I am lol. Also I hope the fluff in the beginning made up for the angst from last week <3 I hope you guys had a great week and that you're just excited as I am for next week's update!!


	11. Driving Me Up the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is having an awful day but Link makes it better. This is pre-calamity timeline, so reader and Link's relationship is already established :)
> 
> ***THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC SMUT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!***
> 
> There's nothing in this chapter that is super important to the plot, just a whole bunch of fluff and smut :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two updates this week! This story has over 1,000 hits, which is absolutely insane to me. I didn't think that anyone would stick around past chapter two but here we are :) Also, I GRADUATED NURSING SCHOOL YESTERDAY!!! I wanted to celebrate by writing this fun little chapter for you guys :D

I couldn't wait to go home.

I don't know why, but I woke up in an awful mood this morning. I thought that the feeling would undoubtedly pass after breakfast, but to my immense disappointment, I'd slept in and missed breakfast. One of the cooks was kind enough to offer me a piece of toast with strawberry jam, which I was grateful for, but it wasn't enough to dispel my crankiness.

After inhaling my meager breakfast, I rushed down to the basement of the Castle to meet with my research team. Throwing myself into my studies was always an excellent way to take my mind off of things. If this didn't work, then I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Good morning Robbie," I greeted my subordinate. Robbie quit soldering the circuit board he was working on and turned to return the greeting but paused when he caught sight of my appearance. "Wow. You look like shit."

"Thank you, Robbie," I seethed. I cleared my throat and addressed the room, "Did anything exciting happen while I was away? I could use the good news."

The researchers all looked between each other anxiously, a nervous murmur running through the group as they tried to nominate a speaker. "Well? I'm waiting." I prompted.

Finally, someone was brave enough to step forward. It was a short Hylian girl with pitch-black hair and chocolate brown eyes, "Champion Daruk sent a letter this morning, Ms. (Y/n)."

"Go on, Miss Eliza." I permitted while I steeped a teabag in my mug of boiling hot water.

"He's having trouble piloting Vah Rudania; apparently, the Beast has isolated itself in the heart of Death Mountain and won't let anyone come near it."

I set my mug down and massaged my temples with my fingers. Most of the Champions had picked up on piloting their Divine Beast with little trouble, but for some reason, Daruk and Rudania just couldn't get along. It felt like I spent most of my time in Goron City these days, desperately trying to figure out why the Beast was so temperamental.

"Right. I shall head there straight away if there's nothing else of note to report."

I waited for a few moments to see if anyone would gift me with just the smallest bit of good news, but none came. I sighed despondently and began packing my travel bag with the necessary tools and books before leaving the lab. I was halfway up the stairs when I realized that I forgot my tea.

Fuck my life.

~

I waved off the stablehand as I stormed my way towards Butterscotch's stall. I knew that it would take longer for me to wait while they tacked my horse than if I were to just do it myself. Usually, I'm not in such a rush, but there was a certain Knight that I was trying to avoid.

Don't get me wrong, I love my boyfriend more than life itself, and I would lay my life on the line for him any day. But I knew that he would insist on accompanying me to Goron City, and I just didn't have it in me to fight with him today. A few weeks ago, I got into a little spat with a couple of bokoblins on my way to Hyrule Castle from my lab in Hateno. I managed to fight them off, but one of the monsters landed a hit across my left thigh. It bled a lot, making the injury appear worse than it really was, but Link nearly lost his mind when I showed up to the Castle limping with a blood-soaked bandage around my leg. Ever since then, he would insist on coming with me whenever I left the Castle, and if he couldn't personally escort me, he would send a team of hand-picked knights to do so.

I really didn't want a team of babysitters slowing me down today. All I wanted to do was go coax the stubborn mechanical lizard out of their volcano so that I could go home and sleep. I was retrieving Butterscotch's saddle and bridle from the cubby at the end of the hallway when I heard a set of footsteps come to a halt at the stable entrance.

"I told you, I appreciate the offer, but I don't require any assistance today," I called over my shoulder.

"Is that so? And where might you be headed?"

My blood froze as Link's voice registered in my mind.  _ Fuck, fuck,  _ ** fuck.  ** I slowly turned to look over my left shoulder and saw my boyfriend standing at the opposite end of the hall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was dirty and wearing his training gear, so he must've spotted me from the training grounds and made his way over here when his sparring match was over. I silently calculated the odds of me making it to Butterscotch before Link caught me. I could do it if I just decided to ride bareback until I got into town, then I could buy a whole new saddle. Link could probably tell what I was planning because I watched his expression harden as he slowly took a defensive stance.

"Don't you dare," Link warned in a deep and dangerous tone.

Maybe on a typical day, that would work on me, but all it did today was solidify my decision. What was he going to do? Lecture me to death?

I set the saddle down on the ground and slowly raised my hands in mock surrender, waiting for the exact moment when Link lowered his guard. As soon as he thought I was going to listen to reason, I made a break for it. Link was shocked for a split second before he also started sprinting towards Butterscotch. That split-second was the advantage I needed to reach Butterscotch first. I tried to use my momentum to catapult myself onto my horse, but I didn't get quite enough air and ended up just smacking into the side of my horse. Link's rapid footsteps were almost on top of me now as I desperately tried to scramble onto my stead.

Butterscotch began to panic and whiny from the commotion. Link cut the rope holding her in the stall and shooed her away to join the other horses in the fenced in field. I cursed the Royal Stables' open design and was about to take off after my horse again when I was slammed against the stall's wooden wall.

My left cheek was being scratched by the splintered wood, but I couldn't push myself away. There was a hand anchored in my hair, keeping my head from moving, and both arms were pinned behind my back, my wrists being held together by one strong hand. "You have thirty seconds to explain yourself," Link's gravelly voice commanded in between pants.

"Go fuck yourself," I spat as I tried to wrench myself free from his hold. Link has never treated me like this before, so I had no idea just how strong he really was. It felt like I was fighting against a brick wall. 

Link doubled his grip and pressed his entire body against mine, making it absolutely impossible for me to break free, "My (Y/n) would never try to run away like this," he mused. 

The hand in my hair untangled itself, and I heard the metallic whisper of his Sword being unsheathed. "If you don't answer me, then I have no choice but to assume that you're an imposter," Link roughly pulled me away from the wall so that I was instead leaning back against his chest, and I felt the cold metal of the Master Sword rest against my throat, "I will kill you on the spot if you hurt her."

I knew that it was fucked up, but I felt a rush of blood head south for some reason. My head swam as my thoughts turned dirty. Link was always a generous and thoughtful lover; he always took the time to worship every inch of my body whenever we were intimate. He never rushed, and he never used any sort of force, even though he certainly had the strength to do so. But he awoke something in me by throwing me around just now, and all my mind could think of was how badly I wanted him to do it again, but  _ harder _ this time.

Luckily, a small rational part of my brain remembered that  _ the fucking  _ **_ Master Sword _ ** was resting right over my pulse point, ready to slice my head clean off my shoulders if I didn't respond soon.

"It's me, Link. Apple Pie!!" I spoke our code word loud and clear. I thought Link was a little paranoid when he suggested that we agreed on a set of codes to use if we were ever in danger; Apple Pie was in case of identity theft, Radish was code for 'I'm okay,' Rice Ball meant that I was injured, and Truffle was 'hide.'

I thought that we'd never need to use them. I even ridiculed Link for coming up with only food-related terms, but I was extremely grateful for them when I felt him lower his Sword and put it away.

Link pushed me against the wall gentler this time, "I'm not letting go until you can swear on our relationship that you're not going to run. Got it?"

His grip was still just as firm, but now he was leaning his full weight against my backside. His warm breath fanned across my right earlobe and part of my neck while he spoke, causing me to shiver when he stopped. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from moaning at the new sensation. Now that my mind had acknowledged my arousal, it was all I could think about. Of course, the feeling or Link's weight pressing me into the wall and his intoxicating scent that now surrounded me did not help my situation.

"Got it," I whispered meekly.

"What's going on? It's not like you to leave without saying goodbye." He spoke, every syllable delivering a puff of warm air to my sensitive flesh. I squirmed a little, rubbing my thighs together to try to provide any sort of friction to my increasingly needy cunt. Thankfully, Link remained oblivious to my situation, allowing me time to formulate a coherent sentence. "I just had some business to attend to, didn't want to worry you."

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Link questioned, lessening the pressure he was putting on me and loosening the grip he had on my hands. "NO!" I exclaimed frantically, not wanting to lose the feeling of his body crushing mine, "No, it's okay, you don't have to move."

I screwed my eyes shut and worried my bottom lip between my teeth when I realized just how desperate I sounded. A part of me was ashamed; all Link did was pin me to a wall, and now I was soaking through my panties. But the louder, horny part of my brain couldn't care less about that right now. I could practically hear the gears turning in Link's head as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Wait a second, are you...enjoying this?"

A blush heated my face as I tried to turn my head away to hide my embarrassment. The hand from earlier found its way back into my hair, pulling the strands to make me turn my head so that Link could see my flushed expression. The forceful movement caused a moan to be ripped out of my throat without my permission.

"Oh Goddesses, that was hot," Link murmured to himself. "Is that why you were acting so strange? Because you wanted me to treat you like a criminal?" Link interrogated.

I couldn't answer; my brain was too cloudy with lust to form sentences. I squirmed again, this time grinding my rear against the front of Link's trousers. I could feel the beginnings of his arousal building against my asscheeks. Link tightened his hold on my hair, "Answer me."

"No," I whimpered, "I didn't plan this."

"I'm having a hard time believing that," Link snarked. He rolled his hips experimentally, dragging his erection through the crevice of my ass. The pressure and the lewdness of the movement caused another moan to leak from my mouth, "I swear I didn't!"

"Tell me to stop, and I will." He whispered before dragging my earlobe between his teeth. There was no way in Hell that I would want to stop now, but the sentiment was sweet.

Link continued to languidly roll his hips against my ass, and I did my best to meet each thrust with a grind of my own, desperate for the friction. I could feel Link pant against my neck as he too was lost in the sensation. Link released the hold he had on my wrists so that he could hold onto my hips with a bruising grip. I let my left palm support me against the stall wall while my right snaked down to my core. I had decided to wear a dress today by pure chance, but boy, was I happy I did. I guided my right hand up my skirt as discreetly as I could manage, using it to provide the much-needed stimulation against my clit. I grit my teeth in an attempt to stifle my moan as I finally found some sort of relief.

I felt an animalistic growl rumble in Link's chest as he dragged his lips along my pulse point. "Are you really that desperate, sweetheart?"

"I-I need to-" I whimpered.

"You filthy girl. What if someone sees us? Unless that's what you want?" Link had moved back up to my ear, his sinful words going directly to my head and causing my knees to shake. The hand in my hair moved to join the other, holding my hips still in an infuriatingly firm grip. "You're hoping someone walks in and sees you getting fucked by the Champion, hm?"

"N-no, sir," I tried to defend myself, though my body was giving me away. I could feel my pulse throb in my pussy at Link's words. I couldn't believe how quickly he was able to take me apart with such crude language. 

Link's right hand trailed down to the edge of my skirt, lifting it just enough for him to get his own hand under it. I felt two of his fingers slowly trace my exposed slit; I had shifted my panties to the side earlier when I was rubbing my clit. "Fuck, I can't believe how wet you are."

"Link, please," I begged, trying to grind myself down on his palm. Thankfully, Link was just as keyed up as I was, so he wasted no time slipping two of his fingers into my weeping cunt with no resistance. "Oh, fuck~" I groaned, my eyes rolling shut with relief.

"That's a good girl," Link cooed while he slowly pumped his fingers in and out, "Do you want more?"

I nodded slack-jawed, a breathy "please," escaping my lips.

"Then tell me where you were headed in such a rush."

"I don't wanna," I refused petulantly. Link retracted his fingers, making me nearly collapse in desperation if it weren't for Link holding me against the wall. "Link no, fuck, please~."

"You know the terms, tell me what I want to know."

"No." I pouted, trying to grind against him again to distract him. I felt Link remove both of his hands and pull his hips away, temporarily filling me with fear that he was going to leave me here. 

Those fears were squashed when I heard the clinking of his belt and the zip of his zipper.

Link used a hand on my shoulder to keep my chest pressed flush against the wall while his other hands pulled my hips to meet him. I got the message and arched my back slightly, presenting myself to my lover. I nearly wept when I felt the heat of his cock slide between my folds.

"Answer my question, love."

"No," I whimpered.

"You asked for it."

Link rammed his cock into my cunt, fully sheathing himself with one fluid motion. The force from his thrust caused me to stumble forward, my body once again pressed against the wall with my hips angled in a way that still gave Link access. Both of my hands had come forward to brace myself for impact, but now they were trapped between my body and the wall, meaning that I could no longer pleasure myself. I was entirely in Link's control now. 

"Link, oh fuck, Link," I sobbed.

Link grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. I nearly screamed when I felt Link sink his teeth into my neck, letting out a throaty moan in the process. I felt his hips twitch like he wanted to move them, but he was restraining himself. He quit biting my neck, dragging his tongue over the red skin to soothe it.

"Are you happy now, Princess?"

"Yes, Link, fuck me please~" I begged wantonly.

"You know what I want," he demanded, his hips jerking just enough to tease me, "tell me where you're going."

"Goron City," I blurted.

"Why?" Link questioned, punctuating the question with a single thrust of his hips.

"Rudania, volcano- fuck Link, I can't take it anymore," I pleaded.

"See? Was that so bad?" He crooned. I shook my head no, numb with lust. Now satisfied with my answer, Link pulled his hips back so that the tip of his cock dragged tantalizingly against my insides. When he was almost entirely out, he rocked himself back in, setting an agonizingly slow pace. I wanted to complain and demand that he went faster when my ears picked up on the sound of footsteps entering the stable. 

Butterscotch's stall was pretty far away from the front; maybe six stalls were between us and the entrance. Link stilled as he listened to the footsteps as well, preparing for us to get caught red-handed. The footsteps stopped at one of the stalls closest to the entrance, and we heard the sound of a shovel scraping the ground as they mucked the stall. 

I expected Link to pull out and tell me to follow him back to our room where we could continue, but to my surprise, I felt his hand come up to my mouth. "Open up," he commanded lowly.

I did as I was told and felt my eyes widen in shock as Link pressed two fingers down on my tongue, effectively gagging me, "mmf?" 

"Gotta keep you quiet somehow," Link murmured darkly, causing a shiver of anticipation to run up my spine. His fingers were warm, and I could faintly taste myself on his skin; it was absolutely vulgar, but I loved it. I closed my mouth and sucked on his fingers greedily, feeling a fresh wave of arousal run through me now that there was the imminent threat of us getting caught. I heard Link take in a sharp breath and felt him grip my left hip. Without any other warning, Link began to fuck me with reckless abandon. My mouth dropped back open, but all that escaped where heavy pants since Link's fingers were still suppressing my tongue. 

"You feel so good, baby, so fucking good." Link panted in my ear. I could feel a puddle of drool form in my mouth and slowly dribble down my chin and Link's arm, but I was so lost that I barely even registered it. All I could think of was the way Link's cock perfectly stretched my cunt with every thrust, making me feel so entirely full and satisfied. I felt the familiar tingle of my orgasm in the pit of my stomach, slowly spreading its way through my body as I got closer to my release. My breathing picked up frequency as the feeling took over my body, my pussy clamping down on Link's cock as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through my nervous system. 

"Oh fuck," I heard Link wheeze, his hips stuttering for a moment in the vice grip of my cunt before resuming their unforgiving pace. "I'm going to fill you with my cum, darling," he growled softly in my ear, "and you better not waste a drop." 

I nodded weakly, overstimulated tears leaking from my eyes and mingling with the sweat and drool. Despite feeling like all of the bones in my body were replaced with jelly, I knew that I wouldn't be fully satisfied until I felt Link's hot seed inside of me. Link clamped his teeth down onto the area where my neck met my shoulder, biting hard enough to draw blood as he finally released inside of me. I felt hot tears run down my cheek, but they were due to the overwhelming pleasure flooding my mind, not pain. Link slowly and shallowly rocked his hips, milking himself into my womb. He removed his hand from my mouth and placed it softly on my waist. I swallowed the excess saliva and moved my tongue around, so it sat comfortably in my mouth again. 

I cringed slightly as Link pulled out, leaving me with a cold and empty feeling. He tucked himself away and used his hands to turn me around so that I could face him now. Link held my face in the palm of his hands as he inspected me, concern written clearly across his face, "Are you okay, my love? I'm sorry, I got carried away."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Link's waist, pulling him into a close hug. I wasn't ready to talk yet; I just needed his comfort. Link obliged and cradled me softly in his arms, placing a loving kiss on my forehead and humming quietly. I smiled to myself when I recognized the song. It was a lullaby that I would sing him whenever he woke up in a panic from a nightmare. 

"I love you," I finally spoke. Link pulled away slightly so that he could see my face, his brilliant blue eyes shimmering with affection, "I love you, too."

I leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips, basking in the warmth of his love. I could barely remember why I had been in such a bad mood now. Link spoke up when we separated, "Why were you going to Goron City without telling anyone?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me and send a team of babysitters to look after me." I grumped, my sour mood now remembered. Part of me was still planning on sneaking off as soon as Link left to go clean up. 

"I only worry because I care (Y/n)." Link stated. I'd heard that line a million times before, so it didn't hold much sway over me anymore. I sighed and looked away, feeling guilty for not wanting his help, "I know you care, Link. It's just that sometimes it can be a little overbearing. I want you to trust me." 

"I trust you with my life. It's other people I don't trust," Link used his hand to tilt my chin up so that we were making eye contact again, "You are my heart, (Y/n). If I lost you, then I would lose my reason to fight." 

"I'll tell you what, let's make a deal," He searched my eyes for a moment, his brows furrowing while he thought of a compromise, "I'll stop being so overprotective if you promise to train with me twice a week. That way, I'll be more at ease whenever you travel alone so that I don't send the 'babysitters' after you." 

I thought over his offer for a moment. Two times a week wasn't a huge commitment, but I've also seen the way Link trains. I wouldn't be able to do anything for the rest of the day because I'll be recovering. But, the promise of my independence was too sweet to pass up.

"Deal," I agreed with a grin. Link beamed at me in response and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "Alright, now that that's settled, I'm going to go wash up and pack my bag. You stay here and get the horses ready." 

"Pack your bag?" I asked skeptically. Link removed himself from our embrace and straightened his clothes, "Well yeah, we haven't started training yet, so obviously I'm coming with you."

I wanted to protest, but I knew that Link coming along wouldn't slow me down as much as the six royal guards he'd send after me if I made a run for it. Link was about to leave the stall when I remembered the state of my panties, "Wait!" Link turned around and quirked an eyebrow at me. 

"Can you bring me a towel or something?" I asked shyly. Link's face split into a devilishly handsome grin as his eyes took in my disheveled appearance. My hair was a mess, there was blood on my neck from when Link sunk his teeth into me, and there was cum slowly running down my legs. "Of course, Princess." 

My face turned scarlet at the pet name, one that I'd never heard him use before today, but I definitely approved of. I took a deep breath to calm my rapid heart rate as I looked out at the field, spotting Epona and Butterscotch near each other at the water trough. 

"Oh! Master Link!" I heard the stablehand exclaim, "I had no idea you were in here!"

"No worries, I was just stopping by to check on Epona." Link lied smoothly.

I covered my mouth to prevent my laugh from escaping. I couldn't believe that we actually got away with that! I tuned out their conversation as I whistled for our horses to come in, watching as they obediently made their way towards their respective stalls. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I went through the motions of tacking our horses. 

I was honestly so lucky to have someone as sweet and caring as Link, even if he did drive me up the wall sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in like, five years y'all. I hope that it read okay!  
> I wanted to write this chapter as a warm up for the scenes I have planned for present day reader and Link, though they're going to be a whole lot softer and fluffier than this was. See you guys Wednesday!


	12. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, while this story uses main plot points from BOTW, it is not canon all the way through. I take creative liberty with some things for the sake of the story! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k worth of fluff and plot? yes pls

Everything had gone according to plan.

Link and Prince Sidon worked flawlessly together as a team; Link would deflect any attacks that Vah Ruta launched, and Sidon maneuvered through the water effortlessly. I didn't even dare to blink as I watched Link swim up the waterfalls, holding my breath as he took aim and fired at the energy sources.

The way Link hovered in mid-air before letting his arrow fly reminded me of a scene from a storybook. I could clearly picture the way his eyes would harden when he locks onto the target, releasing a breath as the arrow hits its mark. Sparks flew in every direction as the arrows exploded on impact, charging the air with electricity. It was awe-inspiring to witness something so utterly heroic.

When all four towers had been successfully deactivated, the Beast collapsed with a satiated grumble. The wave that was caused by the water displacement came rushing towards me, drenching me from head to toe. I was so elated that I didn't pay it any attention. A few moments of silence passed as the sky cleared and the rain finally stopped, allowing the warm rays of the afternoon sun to kiss my skin.

I could see the figure of Prince Sidon swimming back towards the dam, but there was no Hylian on his back. Maybe I just couldn't see him from this distance? I tried to remain calm as Prince Sidon came closer, and it became apparent that Link was not with him. I wrung my hands anxiously as the Prince climbed out of the water.

"Where's Link?"

"He's boarded the Divine Beast." Prince Sidon answered matter-of-factly.

I gapped at him with a bewildered expression on my face, "What do you mean he's 'boarded the Divine Beast'?!"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," Prince Sidon began sheepishly, "After we reset the energy sources, Link told me that a voice instructed him to climb aboard the Beast."

I was too stunned to respond. I didn't even realize there was a way to go inside the Beasts; there was nothing in my journal about entering the machine. There were just diagrams of these weird pillars labeled 'terminals,' but I figured that those were along the outside just like the energy sources.

"Oh, and he also told me to pass along a message; 'Tell (Y/n) not to wait up for me.'" Prince Sidon added with an innocent, toothy smile. I couldn't stay mad at the Prince; it wasn't his fault that Link had some inane impulse that caused him to always rush head-first into danger.

_Well, if he didn't want me to 'wait up for him,' then maybe he shouldn't have climbed inside the giant ancient robot without warning me!_

I kept my fury inside and turned my attention towards Vah Ruta. The Beast was peacefully standing in the center of the reservoir; the visible outside lights were all a calm cerulean instead of the ominous red from earlier.

"I should probably report our success to my father immediately, would you care to join me?" Prince Sidon asked, interrupting my melancholy thoughts.

"No, thank you. I think I'll stay here and keep an eye out for Link."

"Very well, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Prince Sidon responded politely, though I could sense that he thought I was worrying myself over nothing. "I will, thank you."

The Prince left without prodding any further. I couldn't blame him; in his eyes, this was an indisputable victory that called for a celebration, and I was definitely dragging down the mood. I just couldn't shake the feeling in my gut that this wasn't quite over yet. I sat on the edge of the dam with a sad sigh, waiting for my Hero to return.

~

The sun had set hours ago, but luckily it had stuck around long enough to dry the thin fabric of my armor. I observed the Divine Beast with fascination, watching as the trunk moved up and down occasionally to shower water over itself. As angry as I was at Link for boarding the Beast, I really couldn't blame him. I was dying to get a closer look at the magnificent feat of engineering.

I sighed and leaned back on the palms of my hands, turning my eyes towards the stars. I was never excellent at knowing all the constellations' names, but I still found myself drawn to their beauty. Sometimes, if I wasn't too exhausted from my shift at the Stable, I would climb to the top of the cliffside behind my hut and spend hours stargazing. There was just something so humbling about staring up into the vast emptiness of the night sky; all of my worries felt so insignificant.

_"You're avoiding me again."_

_"Are not," I responded loftily. I heard the sound of Link's boots slowly crossing the wooden roof of the lab, coming to a stop directly behind me. I could feel him brush against me as Link sat down behind me, placing his legs on either side of me. He rested his chin on my shoulder, placing a soft kiss on my cheek._

_"What's going on inside that beautiful brain of yours?" he murmured._

_"I got the approval I needed from King Dorephan to excavate Ploymus Mountain during my visit last week," I started, doing my best to keep the hurt out of my voice, "and I got the chance to speak with Princess Mipha."_

_"Well, those both sound like good news, so how come you're out here moping?" Link prodded gently. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them close for comfort._

_"I'm not moping," I mumbled to myself. I took a deep breath and drummed up the courage to ask the question that had been plaguing me for days._

_"Link, what am I to you?"_

_I felt Link stiffened behind me, which was already a bad sign. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as I waited for the rejection._

_"My girlfriend? At least, I thought that was the case," Link answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then, a realization dawned on him, "Ohh, I might've forgotten to ask you if you actually wanted to...be...my girlfriend," Link chuckled sheepishly, clearly embarrassed. I might've laughed if I wasn't so upset with him._

_"But don't you already have a girlfriend?" I accused._

_"Huh? Who?"_

_"Mipha," I snapped, trying to cover my hurt with anger, "we talked about you today. Turns out, you have the key to more than one heart."_

_"Are you talking about the crush Mipha's had on me for the last decade?" Link asked. I could hear a trace of humor in his tone, though I couldn't see what about this situation was so hilarious. I didn't respond, giving Link all the confirmation he needed, "I've known about her feelings for a long time. Her little brother read her diary a few years ago and told me. I think he was hoping that would convince me to propose to her on the spot."_

_"I don't see how any of this proves your innocence," I grumbled. Link turned my shoulders so that he could see my face, but I still avoided eye contact like a petulant child. "(Y/n), look at me."_

_I turned my gaze to Link reluctantly. He smiled softly when we made eye contact. He placed a warm hand against my cheek as he spoke, "What I'm trying to say is that I don't want Mipha, I never have. I didn't want anyone until I met you."_

_I searched his eyes for the slightest trace of a lie, but I came up empty-handed. "Do you really mean that?"_

_"Yes, a thousand times, yes. There will never be anyone for me besides you."_

_I nibbled on my lip as I thought over his confession. We'd never talked this openly about our feelings for one another, and frankly, I never thought I'd hear something so vulnerable come from the Champion himself. "Do you promise?"_

_Link gifted me with one of his heart-stopping grins, the same one that made me fall in love with him all those years ago. He held out his pinky to me, "I pinky promise."_

_That was enough to convince me. I hooked my pinky through Link's and finally let myself relax into his chest._

_"(Y/n)?"_

_"Yes, Link?"_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes, Link."_

_We fell into a comfortable silence as we sat together on the roof. Link would occasionally point out a constellation for me, but I was barely listening. I was lost in the moment, memorizing the way the stars reflected in his eyes and reveling in the warmth of his embrace._

_I could stay here forever._

"Is it alright if we finish our chat now?" A soft, ethereal voice questioned. It startled me, causing my elbows to buckle and drop me flat on my back. I only took a moment to acknowledge the pain before I was scrambling to sit back up. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets; I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Standing directly in front of me, was Mipha.

"Mipha? But I thought you were dead?" I asked skeptically, but then began backpedaling when I saw her cringe, "I'm sorry, that was rude. I just don't understand how you're here?"

"It's quite alright, I understand how this might be jarring. You're correct; I lost my life to one of Ganon's creations one hundred years prior, what you see before you now is my spirit." Mipha explained while gesturing to her slightly transparent figure. Now that she mentioned it, I suppose I've never met a Zora who could walk on water and glowed in the dark. I was too stunned to respond, so Mipha continued, "My spirit has been trapped within Vah Ruta this whole time. It took Link boarding the Divine Beast and slaying the wretched being to finally set me free."

"Is Link okay?" I blurted, feeling a little miffed at my own reaction. To my relief, Mipha wasn't put off by my brashness; she actually smiled, "He's perfect, not a hair out of place," her eyes had a dreamy glaze to them as she fell silent. "I'll need to speak with him here in a few minutes, but I don't want to interrupt him while he repairs the main control terminal."

I was relieved to hear that Link was alive and unharmed. Though, I hope he had enough common sense to use my journal for instructions, or else this would take all night. The way Mipha looked when she talked about him was like a sucker punch to the gut. If I thought seeing her in my memories was painful, seeing the unrequited love in her eyes in real-time was excruciating. An awkward silence fell between us as I tried to think of a delicate way to address the elephant in the room, no pun intended. I was drawing a blank, so I decided to just be blunt.

"Mipha, I'm so sorry for never telling you about Link and I." I apologized sincerely, locking eyes with her to convey just how genuine I was. A look of pain colored her features before she looked away. It seems she was still just as shy in the afterlife. Mipha fidgeted with her blue Champion's token as she spoke, "I thought that a century would be enough time for that wound to heal, but I was foolish."

"Mipha-" I tried, but the Princess cut me off, "Please, let me finish."

I nodded dumbly, wiping away at the hot tears that had snuck their way out of my tear ducts.

"I'm not here to cause you grief. I came to let you know that I forgive you; and also to give you an apology of my own." Mipha smiled warmly, though her eyes still reflected her heartbreak.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I assured, shaking my head in confusion.

"But I do. Link turned me down after I confessed my feelings to him, explaining to me that the two of you were already in a committed relationship." Mipha stopped again, composing herself before she continued, "It was selfish, yet I couldn't stop myself from hating you. It took me decades to come to terms with the fact that I had no claim to Link; that he was his own person capable of loving who he wanted. That was no one's fault, and it was wrong for me to hold a grudge against you."

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, I tried to tell you," I added softly, weakly trying to justify my past actions, "but I was a coward and couldn't face my own shame."

"You weren't a coward, you were just a child," Mipha assured me with a despondent tone, "We all were."

The silence weighed heavy between us, both of us remembering the emotional torment we went through at such a young age. The thought was too depressing to entertain further, so I brought the Link topic back to the table, "I wish that he would've picked you instead."

"Because of the Eternal Vow?" Mipha questioned nonchalantly like she was discussing the weather. I was speechless. I know for a fact that I hadn't addressed the Vow with anyone besides Purah. There's no way Mipha would know about it!

"Forgive me for being so blunt. It's easy to spot that sort of thing when you're a spirit." Mipha clarified.

"How so?" I asked self-consciously, wrapping my arms around my torso like I'd just been caught in the nude. Mipha pointed to my chest, right about where my heart would be. "There's a large, glowing tri-force over your heart. Link shares the same mark, it practically screams 'Eternal Vow.'"

I looked down at my chest, expecting to see what Mipha was describing, but realizing in the same moment that I was an idiot and would've noticed something that obvious by now. I felt a sense of relief that I could talk to someone who might be able to offer me advice, instead of the vague answers I received from the Goddesses. I knew that my time with Mipha was limited, so I jumped right into the main thing that's been weighing heavy on my mind, "I'm going to break the Vow."

"Why?" Mipha implored, the confusion evident on her face, "Do you not love him?"

"I don't know if I love Link. I have all these memories in my head from our life before, but I can't figure out if the feelings I have towards him are my own or just echoes from the past," I answered truthfully. "But if breaking the Vow means that I'll never be called on to fight Ganon again, then I'll take it."

Mipha was quiet as she thought over my reasoning. I realized how selfish it sounded for me to want to throw away an eternity with my lover just because I wanted a peaceful afterlife, especially since I admitted that to the girl who would probably give up anything to be in my position. My anxiety was beginning to peak when Mipha finally spoke, "I don't know if you have a choice."

"What?"

"Even if you break the Vow, you'll be brought back again, just like the rest of us. It might be nice to know that you'll have someone by your side no matter what," Mipha explained hollowly. "I have memories from lives that I never lived, lands that I've never visited, people I've never met. I prayed every night, begging the Goddesses to give me an answer as to why I would see these things. The only response I ever received was, _When Ganon rises, so do the Champions._ "

"But, I'm not a Champion!" I protested, my panic skyrocketing.

"Maybe you weren't before, but you are now. Tell me, (Y/n), have you been able to enter a Shrine?"

I thought back to the Shrine at the base of the Dueling Peaks, how my attempt had been thwarted by Link remembering something that deeply disturbed him. I shook my head, 'no.' Mipha nodded to herself, tapping her chin before speaking, "There's a Shrine in the heart of the Domain, one that's easily assessable. Head there when Link returns."

None of this made any sense to me. I felt even more confused than I had before Mipha opened her mouth. "Why?"

"I wish we had more time, but unfortunately, Link has just activated the main control terminal," Mipha apologized. My eyes widened in alarm as Mipha's body began to disappear, leaving a trail of golden light as her essence was pulled back to the Divine Beast. Her legs were gone, leaving her torso and head behind for a few seconds longer.

"(Y/n), thank you for talking with me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

She was gone before I even opened my mouth, leaving me alone once more.

"I forgive you, Mipha."

~

I had a migraine.

It had been hours since I had anything to eat or drink, so my body was punishing me with a pounding headache. Not to mention that my thoughts were ricocheting around the inside of my skull as I tried to pick apart everything that Mipha had just told me. I wanted Link to hurry up so that I could try to get to the bottom of this. A loud splashing sound drew my attention away from Vah Ruta, guiding my eyes to the right to see Link lethargically paddling his way towards the dam.

_Speak of the devil..._

I crawled over to the side closest to Link, ready to offer my assistance if he needed it. I held my hand out as Link drew closer, and the Hylian accepted it gratefully. I poured all my effort into hauling the waterlogged hero out of the reservoir, letting him fall face-first on the ground when I finally got him over the edge.

"Oww.." he groaned. I let him lay there for a moment while I caught my breath, since I'd just thrown my back out by dragging him from the water, "You're welcome."

Link rolled over onto his back with a huff, his chest still rising and falling rapidly with exertion. I was about to lay into him for boarding Vah Ruta without running it past me first when the Divine Beast let out another loud roar. Link sat up straight, wincing slightly at the sound. The two of us watched in amazement as the giant metal elephant began to make its way towards the edge of the reservoir. It slowly and mechanically pulled itself from the water, continuing it's way up the nearby mountain.

"What's it doing?" Link asked me.

"I have no idea..." I responded.

Vah Ruta now stood proudly at Ruto Mountain's peak, its trunk directly pointed in the direction of Hyrule Castle. I gasped in surprise when a red beam of bright light suddenly shot out from between its two tusks.

"Do you think..?" I asked Link.

"I think so." He responded.

We sat together in respectful silence, both of us knowing exactly who was in control of Vah Ruta now. I thought I caught a speck of red on top of Vah Ruta's head, but I think that it could've been my eyes playing tricks on me. The silence was broken by the sound of Link sneezing. I turned to him and quirked my head to the side, "Are you sick?"

"No, it's allergies."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him and gestured to the landscape, "Are you trying to tell me that you're allergic to water?"

Link sneezed again, "I could be?"

I rolled my eyes and stood from my spot on the ground, offering my hand to Link to help him up. He accepted it with a sheepish smile; Link did most of the work on his own, but at least I was there to provide moral support.

"Let's go check in with the Zora, and then I'll make us some soup, okay?"

Link gave me a smile and a single nod, before having to duck his head into his elbow to cover another sneeze. I plastered a knowing smirk on my face when he recovered.

"What? It's allergies!"

~

I could barely keep my eyes open as King Dorephan gave a long-winded speech thanking us for our bravery. I perked up slightly when the crowd of Zora citizens began to cheer behind us, the sound startling me enough to give me a boost of temporary energy. I blinked groggily and noticed that Link was now holding an ornate trident in his hand, one that closely resembled the trident Mipha was wielding in the statue. I sharpened my focus and slowly tuned back into what the King was saying.

"..this trident was favored by Princess Mipha herself. Take good care of it, Hero."

"I will." Link promised with a grateful bow.

"There was once a weapon that you favored as well, dear friend. A legendary blade that had the ability to seal away the darkness. I don't see it on your person, could it be that it was separated from you all those years ago?" King Dorephan mused.

"I believe so, your highness. I'm not sure where it is." Link answered honestly.

"That is unfortunate. It is no doubt resting in Hyrule even now, waiting for its master to return." King Dorephan hinted. I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but he steamrolled ahead by leading another round of cheers.

I guess I'd just have to add that to the long list of mysteries that I'm accumulating.

I patiently waited near the entrance of the throne room while Link and Prince Sidon chatted. There was a content smile on my face as I looked out over the Domain. The citizens were all crowded in the city center, sounds of laughter and music drifted through the air, preaching their joy to the heavens.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned my head to the left to see that Link had joined me, "Yes, and it's all thanks to you."

"Don't be bashful, I would've been lost if it wasn't for your brilliance. We make a great team," Link assured me. He looked absolutely beautiful like this; he was still damp from his swim earlier, but he was positively glowing with triumph. It was like the storm clouds of stress that usually clouded his features had finally parted, allowing the blinding sunlight of his personality to shine through. I felt the familiar warmth of blood rushing to my cheeks as I basked in his light. I had to look away and change the subject before it fried my brain.

"Are you ready to turn in for the night, Hero?" I asked kindly while gesturing towards the Seabed Inn. Link nodded and gave me a toothy grin. He was about to take his first step down the flight of stairs when a forceful sneeze ripped itself from his body. Link groaned in pain, and I couldn't blame him. "Goddesses, are you alright?"

Link waved me off and continued down the stairs, "I'm fine, I just need to get out of these wet clothes."

"You better hope that's the case, 'cus I'm not taking care of you." I scolded, even though we both knew that was a complete lie. Of course I'd be fussing over Link if he was sick. He's my friend, there's nothing weird about that.

"That's cold, (Y/n)." Link joked while trying to give me a dirty look, but he just couldn't pull it off. I flicked him in the forehead and started running down the stairs when he tried to flick me back.

"Not fair, I'm sick! I can't chase you!" Link whined from where I left him on the stairs, throwing in a couple pitiful fake coughs to help plea his case. I waited on the landing for Link to catch up, noticing how his pace had slowed considerably. It continued like that for the rest of our walk back to the Inn; I would have to stop and wait for Link to drag himself to where I was. At some point, I started to believe that maybe he was actually this tired; since he did go toe-to-toe with a Divine Beast today.

Link was leaning on my shoulder while I checked in with Kodah and Kayden, letting them know that we'd be staying another night. Kodah stopped me when I tried to hand over the appropriate rupees, "Oh no, please. Accept it as our thank you for calming Vah Ruta."

I thanked Kodah profusely as I put the rupees away, avoiding eye contact with Kayden because I could still feel the tension rolling off him. I nudged Link to get him to cooperate with me as we trudged down the hall. When we finally got into our room, I plopped Link down in the chair, not wanting him to get the bed wet.

I bent over so that I was at eye level with Link, checking his temperature with the back of my hand before tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear, "I don't think you have a fever. I'm gonna get the fire started and prep the ingredients for the soup so we can get you warmed up. Do you think you can manage getting changed?"

Link nodded, there was a faint blush tinting his cheeks now. I dropped my hand awkwardly and instead pointed to the Skeikah Slate that was resting against his hip, "Do you mind if I borrow that?"

Link handed me the Slate sluggishly. I took it and opened the inventory while I meandered towards the fireplace. I hummed to myself to fill the silence while I browsed the ingredients, trying to put a recipe together in my mind. We had goats milk, plenty of radishes, and a few large truffles. My mouth watered as I imagined the hearty soup I could craft with those. I pulled the necessary ingredients out and set them in the cooking pot that Kodah left in the room for us. With that sorted, I returned to the inventory screen to pull out a piece of flint so I could start the fire. I realized that I hadn't heard a whole lot of noise coming from Link as I tried to coax the logs to catch. Concerned, I called over my shoulder, "You doin' okay over there?"

No response.

Luckily, the flame was beginning to grow on its own. I turned my attention away from the pile of logs and instead focused on my companion. I stood up from the floor and dusted myself off as I turned to face Link. He had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, his feet were kicked up on the nearby apothecary station, and his arms were crossed over his chest. I could hear the whisper of soft snores escaping his lips.

"Psst, Link. Wake up, honey." I prompted softly while gently shaking his shoulder. I really didn't want to do it, but I knew it'd do more harm than good if I let him sleep like that. Link tensed and cracked an eye open, but he relaxed when he saw that it was just me. "Hm?"

"You gotta change out of that armor. I promise I'll let you sleep once you do."

Link grumbled incoherently, but sat up nonetheless, "Can I have the Sheikah Slate?"

I handed it over to the sleepy Hylian and returned to my soup prep; this time, I made sure to check on Link regularly to be sure that he was still on task. With a grunt of effort, Link stood on wobbly legs. I threw my ingredients into the bubbling cauldron and made my way back towards Link, hovering anxiously nearby. Link untucked his shirt from his grieves and began to yank at the top, trying to take everything off at once. Unfortunately, all of the metal scales and armor pads were not on board with that plan.

"Here, let me help you," I offered, wanting to just get this man to bed as soon as possible. I've never seen Link this worn out before, and honestly, it was a little endearing. A part of me felt honored that he felt comfortable enough to let his guard down like this around me. Link held his arms out obediently as unbuckled the armor plates on his forearms. I couldn't help but chuckle at how childlike he was behaving. I set those down gently on the bed and moved onto his shoulder pads.

I squinted my eyes as I stood on the balls of my feet so that I could get a better look at the pads. It was hard to see the armor's clasps since the only light in the room was the fireplace's flickering glow. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I loosened the straps. I flicked my eyes away from the armor, and a jolt of anxiety ran through me as I realized just how close I was to Link at this moment. I was temporarily immobilized by the sleepy smile Link gave me when we made eye contact. I felt my heart thump loudly in my chest, and I had to avert my eyes out of embarrassment. I continued to remove the armor, but now I was hyperaware of how strangely intimate the energy between us was.

With all of the accessories taken care of, Link should have no issue pulling the shirt off. I began uploading the separate armor pieces to the Slate while Link tried to pull the top off again, but he gave up with a huff.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you help me get this off? It's stuck." Link asked shyly. I smiled kindly and nodded, even though I felt nauseous from the swarm of butterflies in my stomach. I slowly approached Link, giving myself enough time to convince myself that this wasn't weird, I was just helping a sick friend. I avoided eye contact with Link; instead, I focused on my hands as I cautiously slipped my fingers between the thin fabric and his warm torso. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I peeled the form-fitting armor from his body. Link lifted his arms above his head instinctually, helping me with the removal process. I finally caved and let my curiosity take over for those few split seconds when his eyes were covered by the fabric. My eyes wandered the planes of his chest freely, marveling at how well built he was. I had an inkling that Link was physically fit since I've witnessed him lift things that were at least three times his body weight, but it was weird to see those muscles so clearly on display. There were pink and white scars littering his chest, just like the ones that covered his back. One scar, in particular, caught my attention, so much so that I hadn't even realized that Link had finished removing his top and was now watching me examine his body like a science experiment.

The scar was old; I could tell from how faded it was. Located right over Link's sternum was a white mark that was round and no bigger than the size of a fist, with random jagged lines extending from it. It reminded me of the scars on one of the regulars from Lakeside Stable, he'd survived being struck by lightning, but the electricity from the shock had left jagged scars across his body. I placed my hand over the spot without thinking and felt an indescribable sadness cloud my mind.

Link placed his hand over the top of mine, and my mind was filled with flashes of memories, but I could tell they weren't from my perspective. It was a blur of faces and colors; the only exact thing I saw was a Guardian standing above me; its sights locked on my chest. I remembered a flash of white, searing hot pain, and then nothing. Tears welled in my eyes as I raised them to meet Links.

"A guardian did this?" I whispered, searching his face in confusion.

"Yes," Link confirmed reluctantly, his eyes filled with pain.

"But...the guardians were supposed to protect us? How could this happen?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question." Link answered despondently. I slowly removed my hand from his chest and cradled it against my own instead. I know without a shadow of a doubt that I had just witnessed Link's death, even if I'm not entirely sure how I was able to see that. But the specifics of our bond were not what was concerning me at the moment. I was currently being devoured by guilt. Restoring the guardians had been my idea in the first place. I was so adamant that they would be our main line of defense against Ganon.

But instead of defending the citizens of Hyrule, the guardians slaughtered hundreds, if not thousands of innocent people.

Including Link.

"I-I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen-" I stuttered.

"It's okay, (Y/n), no one blames you," Link shushed me, placing two grounding hands on my shoulders.

"It's my f-fault. I k-killed-"

"(Y/n), look at me." Link commanded gently. I reluctantly raised my gaze to meet his. I chewed on the inside of my cheek anxiously, using the pain to force myself to stay in the moment. All I could think of were the fields of ruins and the deactivated guardians that littered them; the sound of screams and laser blasts echoed in my mind.

"Breath with me, okay?" Link took a deep breath in, held it, and released it slowly. I focused on his eyes as I followed his pattern, taking a shaky breath in, holding, and releasing. Link continued to speak while I breathed, "No one could've predicted what happened, and that's okay because we have a second chance to get this right. Together."

I felt my anxiety melt away as I listened to his speech and focused on my breathing. I forced the intrusive thoughts from my mind and replaced them with more happy memories, like hugging Purah and joking with Anly. Eventually, I felt calm enough to respond, "together."

"That's my girl." Link smiled, though it didn't last long because he had to duck his head to cover another sneeze. My eyes widened when I suddenly remembered what I'd been doing before getting sidetracked.

"Oh fuck, the soup!" I exclaimed, rushing over to the cauldron and stirring frantically. Luckily, the soup wasn't burnt in the slightest. I peeked over my shoulder and saw that Link was removing his leg plates on his own. I figured I had a bit of time before he was finished dressing, so I snuck over and grabbed the Sheikah Slate from the bed. I quickly pulled a few herbs from the inventory that I knew would make a good tea before placing it back on the bed and returning to my soup. I scanned the area, quickly spotting a kettle on the banister and snatching it.

"How did you know that would work?" I asked conversationally from the sink, my back facing Link as I rinsed out the kettle.

"How did I know what would work?" Link responded though he sounded a bit winded. If he had trouble removing his pants, he would just have to figure that one out for himself. My heart simply could not handle that today.

"The breathing, it calmed me down in seconds!"

"Oh, uhm," Link was quiet for a few moments, and I could practically hear the gears in his head turning as he thought of a response, "you used to get stuck in your head like that all the time, and that's just what always worked to bring you back. I'm honestly surprised that it still works."

"Huh. Me too," I honestly didn't know how to respond, though I suppose I should know better than to question the things Link does; odds are I won't like the answer. I stuck the herbs into the kettle and walked back over to the fireplace, keeping my eyes politely to the side to allow Link his privacy. Silence fell between us as I hung the kettle over the fire, yet it wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't comfortable either; it was just silence.

I heard the sound of bedsprings creaking and the thump of someone plopping all of their weight onto the mattress. I turned to look at Link, assuming that he was done changing. He was laying on his stomach with his arms folded under his head, his eyes were unfocused as he stared into the flickering flames.

"Decided against wearing a shirt tonight?" I joked. Well, half-joked, since we would be sharing the bed again, and I didn't want to add more fuel to the garbage fire that was my brain. The images of his bare chest were already on a loop in the back of my mind; I hate to imagine what my dreams will consist of tonight.

"It's more comfortable this way. You've seen my scars, I have nothing to hide now," Link mumbled. A pang of guilt ran through me at that last sentence.

 _I have nothing to hide now._ I wish I could relate.

"You ready to eat?" I asked instead, wanting to change the subject. Link made an affirmative sound, and I heard the bed creak as he shifted again. I carefully spooned a helping of soup into a bowl and crossed the room to hand it to Link, "Careful, it's hot."

I returned to the fire and poured him a mug of tea, handing that to him as well. I cringed slightly as I watched him balance the cup on the bed, praying to Hylia that it wouldn't spill. I served myself and took a seat comfortably on the floor, leaning my back against the leg of the bed. I stared blankly into the fire as I ate my soup mechanically. It was delicious and definitely hit the spot, but I was too tired to acknowledge it.

When I finished my soup and my tea, I stood and rinsed them in the sink. I heard shuffling come from behind me, and soon Link was standing over my right shoulder with the cauldron and his dishes. I thanked him softly and cleaned them as well before propping them up to dry. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, smiling in satisfaction at the way my joints popped.

"Ready for bed?" Link asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I will be, I've gotta change first."

"Okay," Link hesitated for a second before gesturing awkwardly to my armor with a cheeky smile, "do you, uh, need help?"

My face turned scarlet, and I attempted to whack him on the shoulder. Link laughed maniacally as he dodged my attack, falling carelessly onto the bed, "okay, okay. I'll leave you alone."

"No peeking, perv." I scolded. He held his hands up in defense as he laid back on the bed. I watched him until he turned over and gave me a thumbs up to signal that he couldn't see me. I kept a suspicious eye on him as I quickly picked out fresh underwear and a sleep shirt from the Sheikah Slate's inventory.

If Link didn't have to wear a shirt, then I didn't have to wear pants.

I changed quickly, keeping my back towards Link just in case. I wouldn't honestly care if he did peek, since I had definitely snuck a few glances at him while he changed. I was just more concerned about hiding the ring, so I had to play up the shyness to prevent suspicion. I put my dirty clothes away and pulled out another bundle of wood for the fire. I gently prodded the embers with the fire iron after placing the new log, hoping that it'd be enough to keep us warm through the night.

So much had happened today, it was hard to believe that I woke up in this room just this morning; it felt like it'd been years since the last time I was here. My mind wandered as I absentmindedly thumbed the ring around my neck. I was so lost in thought that I barely noticed the warmth of the fire heating my cheeks.

Earlier today at the dam, Mipha had mentioned that breaking the Vow wouldn't be enough to free me from the curse of reincarnation. Meaning that no matter what I did, my soul would be dragged out to face Ganon again. But, Mipha had also said that she wasn't sure and that I needed to visit a Shrine to get the answers I needed.

The desire for rest was long forgotten now; I knew I couldn't sleep until I had my answer. I stood from where I was crouched by the fire and tip-toed over to the bed, cautiously tapping Link on the shoulder a few times to see if he was awake. Luckily for me, he was dead to the world for at least a few hours. I pulled out a pair of pants from the Sheikah Slate as quickly and quietly as I could, tugging them on before attaching the device to my hip. I crept to the door with my shoes under my arm. I turned to give one last look at the sleeping hero and debated whether I should just wait until the morning.

I shook my head, as tempting as it sounded, I knew that I wouldn't catch a wink of sleep when my mind was this wound up. Plus, I'm sure Link would want to follow me into the Shrine, but I kind of needed this to be a private conversation.

With my mind made up, I opened the door, slipping out without a sound.

~

I was surprised to see that the celebration was still in full swing, though I suppose that if I had spent years living in constant fear, I'd want to dance all night as well. I kept my eyes low as I slipped into the crowd, doing my best to not draw any attention to myself. Fortunately for me, the Zora were not the least bit concerned for the small Hylian girl who refused to make eye contact.

I detached the Slate from my hip, meaning to examine the map for any clues that there would point me in the right direction. I paused mid-step when I saw the "Shrine Nearby" notification on screen, with an arrow pointing me towards the statue of Princess Mipha, accompanied by an annoying beeping sound. That's weird. I don't remember seeing a Shrine near the statue earlier? I decided to trust the Slate, though, and followed the arrow towards the statue, the beeping growing louder with every step I took.

I stopped to the right side of the statue, noticing that the arrow was now pointing to the left. I glanced in that direction and had to do a double-take. There was a dark entrance in the center of the walls behind Mipha's statue, one that I'd somehow missed before. I turned to face that direction and took a few cautious steps towards the dark opening.

Peering over the edge cautiously, I could see a flight of stairs that headed down into the darkness. There was something large giving off an orange glow at the bottom, a light similar to the Shrine I'd seen at the Dueling Peaks. I was honestly a little hesitant to start down the stairs; for one reason, it was dark, and for another, I wasn't even sure if the Shrine would let me in. If this was a dead end, then I'd be back at square one.

"Hey, you! Hylian!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of someone shouting at me. I whipped my head around and saw a pair of Zora Guards making their way through the crowd towards me, and something about their posture told me that they'd prevent me from interacting with the Shrine.

That simply wouldn't do, now would it?

I wasted no time descending the dark staircase, moving quickly to put as much distance between myself and the guards as possible. The crowd must've proven difficult to navigate because I had already reached the entrance of the Shrine by the time I heard their voices echoing down to me. I glanced down at the Sheikah Slate for my next set of directions, now seeing that the arrows were pointing to some sort of control module that boasted the Sheikah Tribe insignia. The structure was strangely familiar, and something in my gut told me that I needed to set the Sheikah Slate over the symbol.

I was skeptical as I cautiously placed the Slate on the module. Nothing happened right away, and I felt the crippling sting of defeat. But just as I was about to pull the Slate away, the Shrine began to rumble. I backed away quickly, scared that I might've triggered some sort of security protocol. What I wasn't expecting, though, was for the orange lights of the Shrine to fade to cyan, just like the lights on Vah Ruta. Even stranger, I watched as the individual slabs of ancient metal that made up the door begin to fold in on themselves and disappear.

With the door gone, I could now clearly see the inside of the Shrine. I took a few cautious steps forward, trying to absorb everything about the structure as I entered. I stepped onto the slightly raised platform in the center of the small space and spun in a half-circle as I examined the interior. It seemed to just be a dark metal cave. Suddenly, a blue light turned on beneath my feet, and I looked down to see another Sheikah on the ground. The walls around me started to glow blue as well, but they were now covered in runes, similar to the ones I'd seen on the Sheikah Slate. The floor beneath me jolted, causing me to lose my balance and fall on my butt. Before I could even attempt to stand up, the platform that I'd been standing on began to slowly sink through the floor.

I was paralyzed with fear as I was engulfed by darkness. I could still feel the drop in my stomach that told me I was descending, but I had no idea where I was going.

Just as I began to lose all hope of seeing the sun again, the platform entered a translucent tunnel. It was honestly a blessing that I'd fallen on my rear in the first place since I would've definitely collapsed from the sheer disbelief I felt when my eyes finally adjusted.

_Where the_ **_fuck_ ** _am I?_

I stood on shaky legs to get a better look at the room I was transported to. The image was still blurry, so I placed my hands against the wall of the tunnel in hopes of seeing past the distortion, but ended up falling through the wall clumsily. Thankfully, I caught myself before my face had the chance the be acquainted with the floor. I righted myself and straightened out my clothes, checking the area to make sure no one saw that, even though I'm pretty sure I'm the only person here.

_"To you who sets foot in this Shrine...I am Ne'ez Yohma,"_

Chills ran through my body at the sound of the disembodied voice; it was absolutely haunting. When the voice disappeared, the sound of rushing water and stones slamming against each other met my ears. My ears twitched, and I walked in the direction of the sound. I felt my jaw drop involuntarily when my eyes found the source of the noise. I was standing at the base of a slanted slab of stone; the rushing water sound came from the water pouring from an unseen source over the stone. Enormous boulders were rolling down the slope, causing me to jump whenever they collided with an obstacle. I could see a large orange ball at the top of the slope, glaring at me menacingly.

_"In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial."_

My brain short-circuited as I processed the words the voice had spoken and the mayhem in front of me.

**"Trial?!"**

Link was going to kill me.

~

"I swear to Hylia, this better fucking work," I grumbled from the top of the slope. I took one last look at the pillars of ice I had placed strategically along the hill, praying that this would be the right combination to get the stupid ball in the stupid hole. I crossed my fingers as I hit a button on the Sheikah Slate, activating the chain reaction. The ball began to roll down the slope, bouncing off of the pillars I'd placed in its path. I held my breath as it came to a rolling stop at the bottom of the slope. I gave an accomplished cheer as it landed right where I needed it.

I splashed my way down the slope as quickly as I could, already desensitized to my feet being wet. The ball was sitting perfectly, just a few feet away from the hole I needed to place it in. I switched the Sheikah Slate from Cryonis to Stasis, having learned my lesson earlier that Stasis could be a beneficial tool to move heavy objects if used correctly.

I don't want to think about how many balls I flung off the side of the cliff before I learned that lesson.

I activated the Stasis Rune on the ball, knowing that it was active when I heard ticking come from the Sheikah Slate. I gave the ball two gentle taps since I only needed it to roll a few feet. When the rune's timer ran out, the potential energy that I'd built up was released. I did a little victory dance when I saw the ball's lights, and the hole turn from orange to blue, meaning that I successfully completed the trial.

There was the sound of a heavy door slamming open to my right, and I turned to see a large, glowing, blue box sat in the center a small room. Stranger yet, there seemed to be a person _in_ the box.

"Hello?" I called as I ambled towards the person. There was a small set of stairs that lead to the platform the box was on. Driven by pure curiosity, I climbed the stairs. Sitting in the box was a shriveled old man. I covered my mouth in horror as I realized that he must have been dead for years, and his body had just been left here to rot. I placed an empathetic hand on the wall of the box that contained the man, silently paying my respects, when the box shattered into a million sparks of blue energy.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break your box!" I apologized as I ripped my hand away in shock, terrified that it might destroy something else. The stench of decay filled the room, and I tried my best to not gag.

_"You have done well to complete my trial. Do not be afraid, I am Monk Ne'ez Yohma. Tell me young one, what is it that you seek?"_

The disembodied voice was back, though I got the sense that it was coming from the shriveled man, or as he introduced himself, Monk Ne'ez Yohma. I swallowed my repulsion and fear, I've made it this far, I'm not leaving without answers.

"I am (Y/n), I was sent here by Princess Mipha of the Zora," I introduced myself, pushing an air of confidence into my tone, "I come in search of the truth."

_"I know who you are. What is it you'd like to know?"_

"I want to know how to break the resurrection cycle." I implored, hoping with every fiber of my being that it was possible.

_"Champions can not break the cycle."_

My hope crumbled instantly, leaving behind nothing but confusion and anger. "I'm not a Champion! I'm just a stable hand who somehow got roped into saving Hyrule!"

_"The fact that you're standing before me now says otherwise. Indeed, you were not a Champion in your past life; you wouldn't have been reincarnated if it wasn't for the Eternal Vow you share with the Hero. When you made the decision to seek out Purah and reclaim the Divine Beasts, you accepted your role as a Champion of Hyrule."_

"I really wish these soul-altering decisions came with a warning," I grumbled to myself, "so then is there no reason for me to break the Eternal Vow? I'll just keep being reincarnated for eternity?" 

_"I'm afraid that is a decision you have to make for yourself."_

Here we go with the vague answers again. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Okay, let's say hypothetically, I break the Vow after Link and I defeat Ganon. What happens?"

_"If the Vow is broken, then you lose all of your memories from your time with the Hero, including the ones from your previous life. You'll have no recollection of him in this life and any that follow."_

"I would forget Link?" I whispered to myself. I weighed the option in my mind and was surprised at the physical pain I felt when I thought of erasing him from my life completely. I shoved that to the side for a moment so I could ask my next question, "So, what happens if I embrace the Vow?"

_"The closer the two of you become, the stronger the bond will be."_

More stupid riddle talk, "Meaning..?"

_"I have no answer. I've never seen an Eternal Vow pledged by the Hero."_

It was upsetting to know that this whole situation wasn't only strange to me but also to this wise being. I wanted to press further on that topic, but the monk cut me off.

_"Our time is up (Y/n). I hope that one day you're able to find peace."_

The air was suddenly filled with the sweet smell of flowers, the scent slowly clawed its way up my nostrils and into my brain. I began to feel woozy, and my vision started to tunnel. I tried to take a step backward to get down from my precarious position on the top of the stairs, but I blacked out before I could.

The last thing I remembered was an angry, familiar voice.

"(Y/n)!"

~

When I came too, I was met with a formidable sight. Link was standing in front of me with his arms crossed, the two guards from earlier flanking either side of him. I gave a sheepish wave, "Hi, guys."

"Is this your companion, Champion?" One of the guards asked sternly, completely cutting me out of the conversation.

Link's eyes tightened as he looked me up and down, "Yes, that's her. I take full responsibility for her behavior."

"I will pardon her this time, but do not mistake my kindness for weakness," the guard warned in a threatening tone. "If she were not your companion, then she would be facing criminal charges for defacing a sacred monument."

"Understood. It won't happen again," Link nodded.

"I sincerely hope so, for her sake." The guard snarled menacingly, glaring down at me. I shrank back as hot shame coiled in the pit of my stomach. The guards dismissed themselves, the sound of their footsteps echoing off of the stairwell. "Bastards," I heard Link swear under his breath. He crouched down so that he was eye level with me, checking my face for any visible injuries.

"Can you stand?" Link asked softly, though there was an unfamiliar hardness to his tone. I nodded once and shifted to stand on my feet, wobbling a bit before I found my balance. Whatever had just caused me to blackout was still effecting my motor functions. I took a step forward, and my knees immediately buckled. I would've hit the floor again if it weren't for Link's lightning-fast reflexes. He caught me just in time and propped me up, so that I leaned heavily against his side.

"Carry me?" I asked quietly, looking up at him with bleary eyes. Link sighed before sweeping me into his arms, bridal-style, "Anything for you, sweetheart."

The pet name caused a wave of blush to color my cheeks. I leaned my head comfortable against Link's shoulder as he carried me away from the Shrine.

"So, are you going to tell me why I woke to an empty bed and two pissed of guards knocking at the door in the middle of the night?" Link questioned.

"Do you promise you won't freak out?"

Link peered down at me, suspiciously, "that depends on what you're about to tell me."

"Well, I can't tell you anything if you don't agree to the terms of engagement." I pouted.

"Do you want to walk back to the Inn?" Link growled. I could sense that Link wasn't in the mood for my shit right now, "okay fine. Just please don't drop me," I gave a severe glare before taking a deep breath.

"MiphaToldMeThatImAChampionAndThatINeededToGoToTheShrine."

Link stopped walking altogether, his face twisted with confusion, "One more time, please?"

I sighed in defeat before trying again, slower this time, "Mipha's spirit came to me while you were still inside of Vah Ruta. I had a lot of questions for her, but she couldn't answer them. She told me to visit the Shrine to get the answers I needed."

Link was silent for a few moments as he digested everything I'd just told him. We were crossing the city center now, the crowds from earlier long gone. It was well into the night now, and the only people who dared to be awake were the guards and us.

"Well, did you get your answer?" Link asked.

I looked up at his side profile, thinking of what the monk said about the consequences for breaking the Vow, "I think so."

Link felt my eyes on him and looked down at me, a tired smile gracing his lips, "does that mean we can get some sleep without me worrying about you sneaking off again?"

I ducked my head, bashfully, "Yes, sir."

"Thank Hylia, because I feel like shit."

We were quiet for the rest of the walk back to our room. Now that I had some of my questions answered, I felt the fatigue take hold of my body. I barely registered the fact that we were back in our room, only snapping back into the present when Link set me down in the same chair I'd plopped him in earlier. The memory made me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Link question as he unlaced his boots. He was still in his pajama bottoms from earlier. It looks like he threw on the first shirt he could grab and his boots before he ran out the door.

"I was just thinking about how earlier today I was the one plopping you in this chair, and now it's the other way around," I explained groggily. Link smiled and chuckled softly to himself, "We make quite the pair, don't we?"

I nodded slowly; every limb on my body felt like it was made of lead. I could probably just sleep right here...

"(Y/n), you can't sleep like that," Link scolded, "you've gotta get your boots and pants off at least, they're completely drenched."

I whined pitifully and kicked my boots off, letting them fall haphazardly to the ground. I began weakly tugging at my bottoms, but I knew there was no way I was getting them off. Not without help, that is.

"Hey, Linky?" I called sweetly.

"Absolutely not." Link answered quickly. He ignored my pout by turning his attention back to removing his top, which I just realized was the Zora armor I'd helped him remove earlier.

"That's rude. I helped you earlier. Don't make it weird," I grumbled. I stood up defiantly, my head spinning from the sudden movement. I didn't wait for myself to find my balance; I just began shimmying my pants down my body to the best of my ability. I'd got them to mid-thigh when I started teetering backward. I felt a warm hand steady me as Link guided me to sit down.

"Okay fine, I'll help you, but only because I don't want you to bust your head open on the floor." Link conceded. I gave him the most grateful smile I could muster at the moment, "you're my Hero."

Link rolled his eyes and crouched down in front of my legs so he could pull my pants the rest of the way off. I cooperated the best I could to make his job more manageable. He was peeling the wet fabric from my calves when he spoke up, "I'm guessing you got hit with some of that floral scented sleep powder?"

"Is that what that was?"

"I don't know if it's actually sleeping powder, but it never fails to put me on my ass," Link explained, "I was in a similar state as you when I left my first Shrine, but unlike you, no one was there to take my pants off."

"Hylia has her favorites," I teased. Link glared at me and threw the ball of my wet socks and pants at my face. I laughed hysterically and set the clothes down in a pile by the fire. I wasn't even going to attempt to operate the Sheikah Slate right now. Link was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. He patted on the side closest to the wall when I got closer. I cocked my head at the action, not fully understanding what he was getting at.

"You get the wall side, so if you get the urge to sneak out again, you have to crawl over me to do so." Link explained.

"You don't have to treat me like a teenager," I grumbled while I crawled into bed.

"Then don't act like one," Link responded as he settled into bed, pulling the covers over us. I'd laid down on my right side, the side that faced Link, but I was way beyond caring that this point. My eyes were shut before my head even hit the pillow.

I felt Link shuffle around for a moment as he got comfortable, and then, silence.

"Goodnight, Link," I whispered.

"Sweet dreams (Y/n)."

I was asleep moments later. What I didn't know is that Link stayed awake for an hour after I fell asleep.

In the privacy of the night, he pleaded, "Please, love, try to remember me."

_If only he knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We covered a lot of ground with this one y'all! I know it might be a little confusing, but I purposely left things vague so that the characters would have to dig and find out more in the coming chapters. I understand if it's too confusing though and it takes you out of the story, so if you need anything clarified don't hesitate to ask! <3


	13. Old Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday y'all!

_I'm so sick of being cold._

The sound of my teeth chattering shook me from my slumber. I cracked open my eyes, searching for the orange glow that would tell me if the fire was still lit or not. To my immense disappointment, it was not.

Instead, the room was dimly lit with a few pale beams of sunlight that snuck their way through cracks in the door. Another shiver ran through me, shaking the rest of the sleepiness from my body. Since the room was entirely made out of stone, the temperature dropped severely without the fire lit.

I laid in bed for a while, staring at the ceiling while debating with myself whether or not it'd be worth it to relight the fire and crawl back into bed. I'd just had the most restful sleep, the best that I've been able to get since starting this journey. No dreams, no audience with Divine entities, no memories. Just sleep.

I did my best to sit up without disturbing Link, propping myself up on my right elbow. I froze in place when I heard the shuffling of Link rolling over in the bed next to me. I searched Link's face for any sign of consciousness, my face relaxing into a soft smile as I took in his peaceful expression. I pushed a few strands of hair from Link's forehead, tenderly tucking them behind his ear. My heart fluttered when the sleeping Hero nuzzled into my hand, unconsciously seeking out my touch; the motion felt so natural that it was terrifying.

My conversation with the monk trickled back into my mind. If I chose to break the Vow, I would forget everything about my time with Link, including the quiet moments like this; even just the thought of doing so was enough to make my heart ache. But was a little heartbreak necessary to get back my old life? Because if I forgot Link, then I'd lose the memories of Royal experiments and wars against evil as well. I could walk past the ruins of Hyrule and not feel responsible; I'd be able to look at the rusted husk of a guardian and think that's it just some hunk of metal. Maybe I couldn't break the resurrection cycle, but I could selfishly live the rest of this life in blissful ignorance, just like I did before. That's what I wanted, right?

My resolve was getting weaker and weaker every day.

Every day that I spent with Link pulled me further into his world. My time in Faron feels more alien than the memories of my past life at this point, and I can't say that it bothers me as much as I thought it would. I felt horrible for admitting it, but I'm happier now than I ever have been. It feels like the last twenty years of my life were just filler, like I was just waiting around for some big thing to happen and change my life. It just so happened that that thing was Link.

Then there was the other part of the conversation, the unknown consequences of me embracing the Vow. The monk had said that our bond would grow stronger, but they had no idea what all that entailed. The only way to know would be for me to accept the Vow and whatever repercussions it may be hiding.

The thing is though, even if I wanted to accept the Vow, how would I do it? Do I just show Link the ring and tell him that I remember everything? I felt nauseous as I thought of all the things that could go wrong in that situation. What if I brought it up, and he had no idea what I was talking about? As bizarre as it sounds, it would make sense if he didn't remember our engagement; it's not exactly relevant to the whole "saving Hyrule" thing. If anything, that's just another reason for me to keep the Vow to myself. I didn't want to cloud Link's judgment with emotions, not when every decision he makes could be the difference between life and death.

_Or, he could just not want you anymore._

There was a sinister voice whispering in my subconscious, dragging my insecurities to the forefront of my mind.

_You're just making excuses because you know he'll reject you._

The thought was so potent that I pulled my hand away from Link's cheek, almost like I was scared to be caught touching him. I sighed quietly and carefully sat up in the bed, holding my head in my hands despairingly.

I've seen the pictures of myself from the past, I know that I look almost nothing like her. From what I've learned so far, the girl in my memories was so reserved and sweet, while I happened to be a lot more brash and rude. I know nothing about royal etiquette or the scientific process; I was raised on hard labor and sea salt. I knew that Royal Scientist (Y/n) and I shared the same soul, but would that be enough for him? I picked at the calluses on my fingers as my head swam with my confusing identity crisis. Here I was, desperately trying to break the Vow when I wasn't even sure that Link would even still want me. How foolish I was to jump to conclusions like that!

.

.

But...then there's those few soft moments with Link that made me think otherwise; the ones where a touch lingers a second too long to be friendly, and his eyes trace my figure like they're appraising a piece of art. Those few precious moments where we see each other past our masks, catching a brief glimpse of the love we shared before.

_Does he remember more than I give him credit for?_

"(Y/n)?" a groggy voice questioned, pulling me from the stormy depths of my mind.

I turned to face Link with an apologetic smile. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I stuttered out past my chattering teeth. Link yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "No, it's alright. 're you okay?"

"Yeah, j-just a little cold is all," I reassured him, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better," Link said through a yawn, while he stretched his body out languidly, "I tol' you I wasn' sick."

"You just got lucky this time," I admonished, though I was absolutely relieved that he was feeling better; I just wasn't going to admit it.

Now that Link was awake, I didn't need to worry about disturbing him by getting out of bed. I clambered over him, landing deftly on the balls of my feet, hissing when my skin came in contact with the icy stone floor. "You could've just asked me to move," Link grumbled, but I ignored him; I was on a mission. I placed the last log from the bundle in the fireplace and struck a piece of flint, waiting impatiently for the spark to catch.

I heard the creak of bedsprings as Link got out of bed, followed soon by the splashing of water in the sink. The log finally caught, and I stood from my spot on the ground, my knees popping in protest as I did so. I stretched my shirt out in front of me, holding it over the fire to catch the warm air. I turned around, so my back was facing the fire, and did the same thing with the back of my shirt, a satisfied hum passing my lips as heat rushed over my skin.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

I felt the blush heat my face as I snapped my gaze towards Link, "What? I told you I was cold."

Link blinked once in disbelief before shaking his head and picking up the Sheikah Slate. I was sufficiently warm now, so I bent down to pick up the clothes that I'd left on the ground last night. I cringed when I realized they were still damp, and I gave them a cautious sniff out of curiosity. The scent of mildew flooded my senses, causing me to gag and regret my life choices.

"We should probably do laundry at some point," I stated while holding the clothes an arm's length away as I brought them over to Link. I waited patiently to use the Slate while Link made an agreeable grunt, pulling out two eggs, some mushrooms, and an onion in the process. I watched with piqued curiosity as he placed them in a cooking pot, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Makin' breakfast," Link responded, smiling as he handed me the Sheikah Slate before heading towards the fire. I hadn't even realized that I was hungry, but now that Link had mentioned it, I was starving.

"I don't think I've tried your cooking yet," I mused as I uploaded the dirty clothes to the Slate. I lazily leafed through my clothing options as Link bragged, "That's a shame. I'm the greatest chef in all of Hyrule, you know."

I giggled at his boldness, "Oh? And who told you that?"

"You did," Link shot back, though there was a lightness to his tone as he recalled the happy memory, "I used to cook for us all the time when we'd travel."

"Well, let's see if your culinary skills have withstood the test of time," I teased. Link chuckled as he began to chop the vegetables. I returned my attention to picking my clothing. We'd be leaving the Domain today, but I wasn't sure how to dress since I didn't know where we were headed.

"Do you know where the next Divine Beast is?"

"Ah, no. I was actually hoping you would have an idea," Link admitted sheepishly. I nibbled my bottom lip and hummed to myself while I tried to think of any leads that would lead us to our next destination. I was drawing a blank when I remembered the little contact book I'd found in Hateno and how that led us here in the first place. Quickly, I pulled it from the Sheikah Slate and opened it to the page of names, "I'm going to read some names out loud, and you tell me if you recognize them, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Link agreed while placing the veggies in the hot pan; they started sizzling as soon as they made contact with the pan. The savory scent of sautéing veggies filled the room, causing my stomach to growl impatiently. I tugged my mind away from thinking about food so that I could focus on the names. I coughed softly to clear my throat and read the first name.

"Tingle?"

"No."

"Sayge?"

"Nope," Link popped the 'p' sound as he cracked the eggs into the pan.

"Revali?"

"Yes," Link affirmed, his brow furrowed as he dug through his memories. I waited a few moments to see if Link would continue that train of thought. When he didn't, I tried to spur him on with another question, "So, who was he?"

"He was the Rito Champion that piloted Vah Medoh," Link explained, though he didn't seem too thrilled about it. He flipped the omelet in the pan with a combative glint in his eye.

"Well, that's great! It says here that he lived in Rito Village-" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed a small heart written in the margin next to the entry. That's...odd.

"You okay over there? Something jog your memory?" Link called from his place by the fire. I cleared my throat and shut my journal, "Yes, sorry. As I was saying, we should follow this lead and head towards Rito Village."

Link pulled the pan from the fire and began plating our breakfast. I set my journal on the Sheikah Slate and took a seat at the small two-person table that was pushed against the wall. I thanked Link for cooking breakfast and waited patiently for him to join me before digging in. Link sat in the chair across from me, his face twisted in thought while he picked up his fork. He sighed before he spoke, "if you think Zora's Domain is cold, then you're going to hate Rito Village."

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," I started as stabbed a piece of omelet with my fork, "I should probably get more armor anyway."

Link sucked his teeth before taking a pouty bite of his breakfast. I placed my own fork full in my mouth and was pleasantly surprised at how tasty it was. The omelet was so well made that I could almost forgive Link's sour mood. Almost.

"What do you have against Rito Village?" I asked after I swallowed my bite.

"How's your food?" Link asked, avoiding the question and placing another fork full in his mouth.

"Absolutely divine. Quit deflecting." I pressed.

Link set his fork down and leveled me with a glare before looking away. He swallowed his food before speaking, "It's not Rito Village I have a problem with, it's Revali. He was always such a jackass towards me. I'm not looking forward to reliving those memories."

I wasn't really sure how to respond. I had no recollection of Revali or how he treated Link, so I couldn't really speak on the matter. I stalled for time by taking another bite of my meal, chewing it thoughtfully before responding, "I'm sorry, Link, but it's the best lead we have right now."

"I know. It just sucks." Link admitted, pushing some of his eggs around the plate.

"Well, it's a good thing that you won't have to face it alone," I reassured, giving Link a kind smile, "we're in this together."

Link returned my smile, though his eyes still held an emotion that I couldn't quite place. I could tell that he was no longer in the mood for conversation, so I returned my attention to my breakfast.

_What a way to start the day._

_~_

It was almost mid-day by the time we made our way out into the Domain. I thought the city was beautiful when it was cloudy, but I was woefully unprepared for how stunning it was under full sunlight. The luminous stone beneath our feet sparkled, reflecting a million tiny rainbows onto every surface. I took the time to appreciate every little detail since I wasn't sure if I'd ever have the chance to come back. Link and I walked towards the Great Zora Bridge together in silence, though the tension from breakfast had evaporated. I was simply too absorbed in the scenery to engage in conversation.

"Hylians! Wait up!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face Prince Sidon, who was quickly making his way over to us. I couldn't help the grin that split my face when I caught sight of his exuberant expression.

"I just wanted to thank you again before you left. Words can't even begin to express how truly grateful I am," Prince Sidon spoke between pants. Clearly, he wasn't as good at running as he was swimming.

"It's nothing, really. I'm glad we could help," Link responded while rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. It was cute.

"Nonsense. Without your help, we would still be imprisoned by the incessant downpour from Vah Ruta, for that we could never thank you enough. You two will always be welcome in Zora's Domain, as my most treasured friends."

"Thank you, your highness. That means a lot to us," I responded with a slight bow, still unsure of how formal I needed to be around royalty. Pink dusted the Prince's cheeks as he waved his hands around awkwardly, "please, just Sidon will do."

"Thank you, Sidon," Link added, "take care of yourself."

"I will. Be sure to do the same for yourself, Heroes." Sidon returned with a nod.

My mind was reeling at the word 'heroes' as we said our final goodbye's and turned away. There was an extra spring in my step as I walked a few paces ahead of Link, excitedly taking in the bridge's craftsmanship. I'd been unconscious the last time we were here, so I was enjoying the ornate silver lining and the imposing mountains that surrounded us. I turned my gaze towards Vah Ruta, smiling fondly at the Beast as it stood proudly over the Domain, right where it belonged.

"Did you hear what he called us?" I asked Link, spinning mid-step, to make it so that I could see his face while we talked. I prayed that I wouldn't stumble over any stray rocks in the road.

"Friends?" Link questioned, clearly amused by my excitement.

"No! Well, yes, but the other thing," I babbled, my hands flailing around expressively. Link replayed the conversation in his head for a moment before venturing a second guess, "Heroes?"

"Yes! Heroes, as in plural! He thinks I'm a hero too!" I exclaimed, bouncing with excitement and spinning back around to walk normally. I heard Link laugh at my antics before he responded, "It's because you are, silly girl."

I couldn't respond to Link right away, unsure of how I felt. The title 'hero' didn't feel like it fit me just yet, but I was eager to grow into it.

"I don't think so, not yet, at least."

"And why's that?" Link prompted. I stopped and thought of a way to phrase my thoughts into a sentence that would make sense. We were at the end of the bridge now; ahead of us was the treacherous mountain path that had been my downfall a few days prior. Hopefully, the sun being out would increase my odds of not passing out from hypothermia.

"Well 'cus, I don't even know how to swing a sword. Can't be a hero without a sword," I said with a cheeky shrug. I wanted to keep the mood light to avoid Link's silent treatment from this morning. We had a long journey ahead of us, and I would definitely lose my mind if I had to spend it with an angsty man. Thankfully, my joke landed.

"Oh, is that the only requirement?" Link responded sarcastically, though he couldn't hide his smile from me. I nodded my head, "Yup."

"Well, in that case, I think now's a perfect time for your first lesson," Link grinned sadistically, snagging the Sheikah Slate from my hip and tapping on the screen. "Lesson?"

Link didn't respond; instead, he summoned the lightweight Zora Sword from the inventory and a pot lid, handing them to me one at a time. I held them in front of me awkwardly, both confused at Link's timing and slightly terrified of the weapon in my hand.

_What if I dropped it on my foot?!_

"I didn't forget my promise to teach you how to wield a sword. There's plenty of monsters around here for you practice on," Link looked up at me and smiled, "it'll be fun."

At this moment, I realized that Link's idea of fun was vastly different from mine.

"Have you gone fucking senile?" I blurted, still holding the weapons a foot away from my body.

"Well, excuse me, Princess," Link pretended to be offended while narrowing his eyes at me, "you can just find another legendary swordsman to teach you."

"No, wait! I'm sorry, please teach me," I begged. Link weighed my apology for a moment before relenting, "Fine, but no more 'old man' comments."

"Okay, okay. Why are we doing this right now?" I questioned. Link shrugged, "Why not? I know the area well, and there's nothing here that would pose a serious threat."

"Fair enough," I conceded, even though I was still shaking in my boots.

Link attached the Slate to his hip and then clapped his hands together once enthusiastically. I could tell that he was switching into teacher mode when his eyes began examining my awkward fighting stance. In my memories, Link was a high-ranking member of the Royal Guard. I wonder how many soldiers had trained under him? The image of Link in his Royal Guard uniform giving out orders sent a flurry of butterflies through my gut.

"Okay, lesson one," Link started, snapping me from my daydream, "quit holding it like that. It's not going to bite you."

"How do I hold it then?" I asked, an edge of panic in my tone. A bow and arrow were fine, not scary at all. A sword, on the other hand? Terrifying. Link took a few steps towards me and adjusted my left arm so that the pot lid was facing out like a shield. "Keep this arm strong," he instructed while rapping his knuckles against the wood of my makeshift shield, "You don't want to give your opponent an opening by letting them knock it away."

He moved on to my right hand with the sword, my hand was wrapped tightly around it with a white-knuckle grip. Link took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently, "Loosen up your grip just a bit, you'll hurt yourself squeezing it like that."

I did as he said, and the sword went limp in my hand, only being held by the strength of my thumb and forefinger. Link wrapped my middle digit around the hilt as well and tapped on the three fingers, "Use these three fingers for control and power," he gently pushed my ring and pinky fingers down to wrap loosely around the bottom, "use these two for balance."

I flexed my fingers, familiarizing myself with the feeling and trying to imprint Link's advice into my mind. The Hylian strolled around me, his eyes following my every movement like a bird of prey. I fidgeted with my sword and shield, trying to find a stance that was comfortable for me. Out of nowhere, I felt a boot kicking my feet apart, widening them to be shoulder's width apart.

"Hey! Wanna give me a heads up next time?"

"No. If you stand with your feet too close together, you'll be knocked over like a sheet of parchment. Also, bend your knees a bit so that you're more ready to react."

I followed Link's orders, trying to keep up with all the information he was throwing at me. My daydream about Royal Guard Link bossing me around suddenly got a whole lot less appealing. I bent my knees as instructed, placing my left foot slightly ahead of my right out of instinct. I set my jaw and rolled my shoulders, concentrating on my imaginary opponent while Link made minor adjustments to my posture.

"Good, now you look like a warrior." Link praised, standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. I broke my concentration to smile, "really?"

"No, but at least you look like you know how to hold a sword."

I pouted a bit at that but didn't comment. I knew that I was nowhere near ready to be called a warrior. Link turned away from me and scanned the area on the tips of his toes. He stopped and pointed at a rock about one hundred feet ahead of us on the right side of the trail. It was surrounded by tall grass, but I could see just the smallest hint of red peeking out from behind the blades.

"You see that rock up ahead? There's a bokoblin hiding in the grass waiting for someone to wander by," Link turned his head to give me a direct command, "you're going to be that someone."

"I don't know if that's a good idea-" I tried to argue, but Link cut me off. "Nonsense, I'll be right behind you."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow and looked between the bokoblin and Link, frowning when he nodded his head towards the monster to say, 'any day now.' I found it strange that Link was so adamant about putting me in harm's way like this, but I suppose he had a point. I had to learn someday, and what better way to learn than throwing myself right into the flames? Actually, I could think of at least thirty other ways that would be better than this, but something about Link's expression told me that he wasn't budging.

_Trial by fire it is, then._

I took a deep breath and summoned my courage, making my way towards the monster as quietly as I could manage with my weapon drawn. It felt awkward and unbalanced, but I knew I wouldn't be quick enough to draw my sword at a moment's notice like Link can. Maybe that's why I heard the bokoblin snort when I was only ten feet away, it's head popping up above the grass to investigate the sound of footsteps. It's unnaturally blue eyes locked onto me, and it squealed in alarm, sounding not unlike a pig. The creature leaped out of it's hiding spot, like it was planning on clobbering me over the head with its club. I held my shield over my head, screwing my eyes shut as I braced for impact.

I felt my brain rattle in my skull from the sheer force of the attack landing against my shield, but luckily my pot lid held up. The bokoblin jumped back on its feet, preparing for another strike.

"Focus, (Y/n)! Look for an opening!" I heard Link call from somewhere behind me.

I settled into my fighting stance, and watched the monster closely, mirroring its movements while it stalked around me. I thought I saw an opportunity and lunged forward with my sword, swinging it recklessly in hopes of hitting the mark. Unfortunately, the bokoblin was quicker than I initially thought, and it dodged my attack. I'd unknowingly left myself open and off-balance, allowing my opponent to counter with a well-aimed swing at my chest. The club knocked the wind out of me and sent me flying back a few feet, but I did my best to recover quickly before the bokoblin was on top of me. I used my shield to block another attack, shoving my arm forward to push the monster away and knock it off-balance. I grunted with intense effort as I swung my sword again, finally landing a hit across the creature's chest. Purple liquid began to flow from the wound, distracting me long enough for the bokoblin to rush me, knocking me onto my back again. I was so shocked by the impact that I dropped my sword. The monster was now straddling me, it's eyes filled with nothing but primal bloodlust as it raised its club above its head, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Link!" I cried as I held my arms out to shield my face, screwing my eyes shut tight and preparing to meet the Goddesses once again.

I heard the sound of an arrow whiz through the air, then a cry of pain from the monster above me. The club it was holding fell and hit me on the shin, causing me to wince but doing no real damage. I opened my eyes and saw an arrow placed right between the beast's lifeless eyes, the purple liquid now oozing slowly from the entry point. The bokoblin slumped over to the left, and I pushed the corpse off of me in disgust.

I sat up and winced at the throbbing pain that was now radiating from the back on my skull, meaning that I must've hit my head when I fell over. I heard the rapid sound of Link's boots hitting the ground as he ran over to me. He couched down so that he was at eye level with me and tilted my chin left and right, doing his usual check for injuries. Link released my chin and licked his thumb, using it to rub away a spot of dirt on my cheek, "There we go, good as new."

I made an exaggerated sound of disgust and pushed his hand away before moving to stand on my own. I was a little dizzy from my headache, but other than that, I felt fine. I exhaled loudly as I dusted myself off and fixed my hair, "How'd I do?"

"There's definitely room for improvement," Link critiqued in his teacher voice before breaking into a proud smile, "but not too bad your first time."

"Good, good," I nodded as I bent over to pick my sword off the ground, "but can I stick to the bow and arrow for now?"

"I'll allow it for now, but you better be prepared for surprise lesson number two!" Link warned while wagging his index finger at me.

"Okay, whatever you say, Old Man." I teased while stealing the Sheikah Slate from Link's belt. I ducked under Link's arm when he tried to hit me, snickering as I jumped out of arms reach. Link grumbled indignantly in the background while I used the Slate to swap out my sword and shield for my bow and quiver. When I was done with that, I attached the device to my hip and tuned back into Link's protest.

"...the Shrine of Resurrection preserved me, I didn't age the whole time I was asleep, so _technically_ I'm still twenty-one. That's not old-"

"Link," I cut off his rambling, "we need to start moving, or else we'll never get off this damn mountain."

"Fine," Link huffed, "but I'm not old, okay?"

I bit my tongue to hold back my laugh; it was hilarious to see him this hung up on something. It took every ounce of effort for me to not crack when I spoke next, "Okay, you're not old."

"Thank you-"

"You're ancient."

Link stopped mid-sentence with his mouth open in disbelief. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore; I held my sides as I doubled over.

"I honestly despise you," Link grumbled, though I could hear a slight hint of amusement in his tone. I did my best to calm my giggles and stood upright, wiping the tears from my face, "You know you love me."

"Yeah, I know." Link agreed, avoiding eye contact by looking dead ahead at the trail in front of us. I didn't have time to read into his answer because he began walking, bumping my shoulder with his own as he passed.

"C'mon, let's get moving."

"Y-yeah, right behind you."

~

The sun was low in the sky by the time we made it back to Wetland Stable, this time staying on the path to avoid getting our shoes unnecessarily wet. I made a beeline straight for the nearest tree stump, sighing in relief when I finally got to sit down. The trek down from Zora's Domain was nowhere near as bad as it was on the way up, but my feet were killing me from the hours of walking. Link sat on a stump near me, being much quieter about his fatigue but still relishing in the opportunity to rest.

"So how much farther is Rito Village from here?" Link questioned. I detached the Sheikah Slate and opened the map, tracing my finger over the various paths that weaved their ways across Hyrule. From what I could see, there were two possible routes we could take, "Well, would you prefer to take the quick route or the safe one?"

"What's the difference?" Link asked, leaning towards me to see the map. I tilted it towards me and traced my finger along the screen as I spoke, "Well, the quick route will take us directly in front of the Castle, while the safe one avoids the Castle and takes us back towards Necluda. We'd then head East and pass the Great Plateau before turning North towards Tabantha."

I could tell that Link needed a moment to contemplate both options, so I handed him the Slate to let him run through both routes in his head. I waited a few seconds before adding, "Personally, I'm not sure what threats might be lurking around the Castle, but I'm in no hurry to find out. I think if we ride through the night, we'll reach the Tabantha Stable by mid-morning, then we can rest."

Link was silent for a few moments, tapping his foot idly in thought. He swiped the map away, looking through the weapon's inventory on the Slate. Link clicked his tongue and shook his head, "I don't have anything that would be strong enough to take on a Guardian right now, and I bet the Castle is swarming with them."

"Safe route it is then," I concluded.

"You sure you can go all night?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

I took a quick mental inventory of my physical state. I didn't feel tired at all since I'd slept so well the night before. My feet hurt from walking, but we'd be on horseback for most of this trip, so I didn't have to worry about that. I was hungry, but I'm sure Link wouldn't mind a quick dinner break before we hit the road again.

"I can handle it," I assured before adding timidly, "as long as we can eat some dinner first?"

Link smiled and turned his attention back to the Slate, flipping to the food inventory screen, "Of course we can. What sounds good?"

"Something with meat?" I offered.

"I know just the thing," Link said confidently. My mouth watered as my mind concocted images of seared steak and savory roasted chicken, knowing that if Link could cook an omelet to perfection, then he should be able to do amazing things with any ingredient. I observed Link cheerfully as he prepared a few meat skewers to roast over the fire, enjoying the peace of the moment. Suddenly, I had a thought.

"Hey, Link? Can I ask a question?" I prompted.

"Yeah, of course," he consented while patiently rotating our meal over the open flame.

"What was it like inside of the Divine Beast?"

Link was quiet for a few moments as he recalled the experience, trying to find a way to put it into words. I waited patiently for his answer, occupying myself by watching a rhino beetle scurry across a nearby rock. Finally, Link spoke, "Confusing...and wet."

I pursed my lips and nodded, feeling a little disappointed. I should know better by now that Link isn't exactly a master wordsmith. It took me by surprise when Link posed his own question, "Do you not remember being on board the Beasts? The maintenance manual that you wrote was extremely detailed. You wouldn't have been able to know those things without being inside."

I shook my head, "No, I don't remember anything about the inside of the Beasts, just bits and pieces of the excavation process."

Link handed me one of the cooked skewers, and I accepted it with a quiet thank you. I pulled the first chunk of meat from the skewer with my teeth, savoring the way it fell apart in my mouth. I didn't recognize it as beef or chicken, so perhaps it's deer?

My pondering was cut short by Link, "Huh. That's dumb."

I laughed at his eloquence once I swallowed my mouthful of food, "Yeah, it really is. I wish I understood how these memories worked," I grew wistful as I stared blankly into the flames, "Sometimes I wish I could just have it all back at once, you know?"

Link had been watching me talk while he took a bite from his skewer, nodding along as I spoke. I tore my eyes away from the fire to lock eyes with him, catching the slightest hint of sadness before he looked away.

"I know exactly what you mean," Link answered before taking another bite. I twirled the skewer in my hand as I thought of a response. Stupidly, my brain decided to pry at this sensitive topic.

"How much do you remember now?" I asked softly.

Link already finished his food, so he was just poking the ground with the sharp end of his skewer now. I took the chance to eat some more meat off of my own skewer while he responded, "I remember quite a bit about the places we've been so far, but outside of that, everything is fuzzy. I think going to those places and seeing those people help jog the memories."

I nodded along to what Link said, silently wondering if any of his memories had been about our relationship. Link had mentioned remembering me when we had our heart-to-heart in Zora's Domain, but he didn't expressly say anything about us being together. I couldn't accurately gauge what he remembered based on the clues that I had. Of course, I could just ask him, but I have _anxiety._

"What about you?" Link asked, interrupting my internal monologue. It took me a second to hear what he had asked since I had been so deep in thought, but once I understood the question, panic set in. Almost all of my memories had revolved around him! I had to come up with an answer that didn't give too much away.

"Most of my memories have been about people," I answered truthfully, though I cringed at how vague it was. It definitely left room for Link to question me, "Really? Like who?"

_Damn it._

"So far, it's been Purah, Zelda, you, and Mipha," I listed, throwing Link's name in the middle to avoid suspicion, "there have been other people thrown in the mix as well, but those are the main ones that stand out."

My heart pounded loudly in my chest as I prepared for the question that I knew was coming. It was only fair since I'd asked him the same thing in Zora's Domain.

"What do you remember about me?" Link asked, his eyes trained on the swirling design he was tracing in the dirt. I could see a faint red blush dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. My mind raced as I tried to think of the more platonic memories between the two of us, avoiding things like making out on my balcony in Hateno.

"Well, let me think," I started, stalling for time but letting Link know that I was going to answer his question, "I remember how shy I was when you first introduced yourself to me, and how jealous I was of your confidence. I remember you and Purah bickering all the time, but that hasn't changed in the slightest."

I paused for a second to laugh with Link, defusing some of the tension before continuing, "I remember the way your Royal Guard uniform looked, and how you could never say no to me. You used to always cheat whenever we'd race our horses-"

"It wasn't cheating, Epona is just the fastest horse in Hyrule." Link interjected, a smile creeping its way across his face.

"I'm sorry, who's memories are these?" I teased. Link held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry, please continue."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I remember spending time with you and Zelda around the Castle and how you'd always come to bother me when you were bored. I hated how you would always sneak up on me for some reason," I shot Link a dirty look and grumbled, "asshole."

Link laughed again, "It's not my fault you're always unaware of your surroundings. You did that to yourself."

"Jerk," I grumbled. I rested my elbow on my knee and slid my eyes over to Link. That was the end of the platonic memories, so I remained quiet while I waited for Link to respond, just admiring the way the light of the campfire danced across his features.

"Is that all?" Link prodded, a tinge of hope in his voice.

"No," I sighed, "but those will have to wait for another day."

Link looked up from his drawing, locking eyes with me. Something he saw there must've caught him off guard because I noticed him tilt his head slightly to the side in the way he does when he's confused. I quirked an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Nothing, I thought maybe-" Link cut himself off and shook his head, "it's nothing." He tossed his skewer in the fire and stood, stretching his arms above his head for a moment before turning to me, "We should probably head out if we want to keep a schedule, yeah?"

I nodded my head and tossed my empty skewer into the fire as well. Link turned and headed towards the counter, while I stayed a moment longer to watch the flames devour the two wooden sticks. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had said too much, but it was too late now.

With a heavy sigh, I left my seat by the fire and joined Link at the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't come for me for that awkward goodbye with Sidon, I'm midwestern, we don't know how to say goodbye lmfao. Also I didn't get to write everything I wanted to for this chapter so I ended up cutting off a part of it and putting that into next week's chapter. I lost a day of writing because I went to get a check up at the Dr. office and ended up being there for SIX HOURS like fml, I have fanfic to write can we wrap this up >:/
> 
> But the part I cut was going to lead towards some heavy emotions and I know that I want to give that the justice it deserves instead of rushing to put content out, so I apologize that this chapter is only 7k instead of 10k :((( but on the bright side, next weeks chapter is gonna be a heckin DOOZY. 
> 
> Hence why there's so much fluff in this chapter :x


	14. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW mentions of blood**
> 
> Get your popcorn for this one y’all, some shits bouta go down!

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Yes, Link. I promise I don't mind," I huffed while transferring my rucksack from Epona's saddle to Butterscotch's. Link had been bashful when I first suggested that we trade horses, but I knew deep down that he missed his Epona and the horse that I'd tamed just so happened to be the spitting image of her. I honestly didn't mind because now I got to spend some time with my favorite girl; it feels like it's been ages since we've ridden together. I walked around Butterscotch, checking the straps on the saddle and making sure the stable hands hadn't forgotten anything. When I was satisfied, I gave Butterscotch a loving pat on her side and heaved myself into the saddle.

I leaned the Sheikah Slate against the horn of the saddle, running over the map one more time before we hit the road. The sun was making it's final descent in the West, meaning that the trails would soon be obscured by the cover of night. Hyrule's roads weaved through the land like veins, meaning that one wrong turn could land us in an entirely different region. I wanted to be familiar with the landmarks depicted on the map to prevent us from making that error.

It felt like Link was taking an unusually long time to get ready, so I turned my head to check on him and was shocked by what I saw. Link had an apple in his palm that he was using to bribe Epona while giving her ear scratches with the other hand. Epona sniffed at the fruit cautiously, not fully trusting the Hylian yet, but still being a sucker for treats. Link looked so sweet and nurturing with the animal, causing a tidal wave of affection to crash over me.

"Are you trying to buy her love?" I teased since I'm physically unable to express my affection like a normal person. I wanted to punch myself when Link frowned, wiping his hands off on his pants after Epona accepted the apple with a slobbery kiss, "I'm sorry, is it a crime to be nice now?"

I rolled my eyes fondly at his theatrics, "it is when the perpetrator was just on my case about 'keeping a schedule.'" Link ignored me; instead, he returned to his task of checking over Epona's gear to be sure it was to his liking.

I rolled my shoulders back and stretched, getting used to the feeling of the weapons on my back. I figured that this was an excellent opportunity for me to acclimate myself to the sensation since we'd be on horseback the whole time, and I wouldn't have to worry about how quick I could draw my sword. I had to say it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Link made it look so effortless; the man always had a sword, shield, bow, and quiver on his person at all times and barely broke a sweat! I have no idea how he manages.

Well...I do have some idea. Images of Link's exposed chest and back muscles from our time in Zora's Domain flooded my mind, reminding me that Link could probably carry me on his back all day and never get tired. I gulped as my mind concocted the image of Link slinging me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing and tossing me onto a bed. Or on a desk. Or against a wall...

"Helllo? Anybody home?" Link called, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blinked a few times to break my trance, only to find that my eyes had been locked on Link the whole time I was zoned out. I jerked my head forward to break eye contact as I felt the familiar rush of heat flood my body, "Yeah, I'm ready. 're you ready?"

"That's not the answer to the question I asked, but yes. I'm ready," Link responded, his tone letting me know that I had definitely been caught staring. I paid that no attention, though, instead I gave Butterscotch a firm nudge with my boot, and we started down the old dirt trail, Link and Epona not too far behind us. I scolded myself for daydreaming about something so scandalous. Link is my friend! It's creepy to think of your friends like that!

He could be more than your friend.

I scoffed at the hopeful voice in my head; if only it were that easy.

I coaxed Butterscotch into a canter, wanting to get as far as possible before the sun set. The path took us passed the wetlands that we'd crossed to get to Zora's Domain, and I felt a small spark of pride. When we'd arrived at this Stable, I was so nervous about what was waiting for us, I had no idea how to use any weapons, and I was keeping Link at arm's length.

It's only been a few days, but I feel like I've grown so much in such a short amount of time! I helped Link free the first Divine Beast, and he showed me how to wield a sword. My relationship with Link has evolved from an awkward comradery to an actual friendship. It felt great to no longer be torturing myself by imposing all these rules to make sure I didn't get too attached. Little did I know that being with Link was as easy as breathing, so there was no way I could've held that up for very long.

Now that we're friends, how long will it take for me to fall for him?

~

The sound of our horses' hooves hitting the ground was cathartic, providing a soothing soundtrack for me to zone out to. I leaned forward to give Butterscotch a tender pat on her neck, letting her know how much I appreciated her for carrying me around. I was glad to be away from the mountains for a little bit; as beautiful as the scenery is, the thin air and freezing temperatures were starting to wear me down. It was such a relief to be at sea level again; I was warm and dry for the first time in days. I drew in a lungful of fresh air with my eyes closed, enjoying the freedom of being on my horse again with the wind whipping through my hair.

The fields of Hyrule were absolutely breathtaking at sunset; it felt like I was traveling through a rippling sea of molten gold with the way the sunlight painted each blade of grass. I could almost imagine how picturesque it must've been before the Calamity, rolling plains of lush green grass, wild horses grazing freely with Hyrule Castle standing proudly in the distance. I've only ever seen the Castle's interior in my memories, so I wasn't sure what the Castle looked like in it's prime. 

I hoped that one day I'll see it returned to its former glory.

~

I shifted in my saddle, trying to get comfortable again after long hours of riding. The moon had arrived overhead only an hour ago, casting its silver glow over the landscape. I darted my eyes along the tree line, paranoid of what may be lurking in the unfamiliar shadows. Funny how I'd ridiculed travelers for fearing the shadows in Faron not too long ago, yet here I was in the same situation. Any time that we'd pass near a grove of trees, my anxiety would skyrocket. I'd frantically search the shadows for anything sinister that may be lurking, waiting for me to lower my guard to strike.

We were now passing the halfway point, a landmark marked as The Great Plateau on the map. I gapped at the rocky face of the plateau in pure awe; it was incredibly humbling to be next to something so immense and imposing. I slowed Butterscotch to a walk, tilting my head back to attempt to see the top of the plateau that was obscured by the clouds.

"What're you looking at?" Link questioned from my right; he'd slowed Epona as well to match my pace. I didn't answer right away, since every ounce of my concentration was on the plateau. Eventually, my neck began to hurt, and I lowered my head. "I was just wondering what's up there, you can't see anything through the clouds," I explained.

"I've been up there," Link answered nonchalantly. I turned my head to face him, narrowing my eyes as I searched his face for any sign of deception, "Bullshit."

"No, I'm serious," Link laughed. I whipped my head back to look at the sheer cliff face that made up the side of the plateau and then back to Link. "How'd you get up there? You're strong, but I doubt you could climb all the way to the top."

"I didn't climb up, that's where the Shrine of Resurrection is. So I woke up on the plateau and had to find a way down," Link explained. I nodded in understanding, preparing to ask more questions, but Link continued, this time with a stupidly handsome smirk on his face, "you think I'm strong?"

"Oh-uh-yeah-I MEAN-" I babbled, flustered and tongue-tied. I darted my eyes around everywhere but at Link, looking for something to change the subject. In my panic, I stumbled upon a lonely traveler who was crying on the side of the road. Concern colored my features as I stared at them, causing Link to turn and inspect whatever was the cause for my shift in emotion. We shared a brief look with each other before simultaneously stopping our horses and hopping down.

"Are you alright?" I called as we got closer. The traveler seemed to be a young girl in her late teens, and she was doubled over in grief. She didn't answer; her cries just got louder. I looked over to Link and saw that his eyes hardened suspiciously at that. He placed a protective hand in front of me, silently warning me not to get any closer.

"What's wrong?" Link questioned sternly, trying to get an answer from the girl. Finally, a shaky voice responded through hiccups and sniffles, "I w-want...I n-need..."

"What is it? What do you need?" I asked, my heart bleeding for this poor girl. I can't believe Link was being so hostile! The girl responded, though she kept her face hidden, "I need...grilled salmon."

"You're hungry? I can get you something to eat," I offered, pushing Link's hand away and taking a step towards her. The crying stopped, the girl looked up at me without a single tear on her face. I startled, gaping at her in confusion.

"That would be lovely," she crooned, her eyes slowly drifting from me to Link, "But I'm craving something other than food."

I was definitely uncomfortable with how she was staring Link down. I took a few steps back to stand protectively near him. The girl laughed maniacally as a cloud of red smoke surrounded her. Link immediately took his defensive stance, sword and shield drawn. I followed his lead, watching closely for any movement in the smoke. I heard the sound of feet dropping somewhere to my right and reflexively turned. The girl was there, except I didn't recognize her at all. She was now wearing a blood-red suit of armor that resembled the Sheikah armor I'd gotten from Purah. Her face was obscured by a white mask, there was an upside-down Sheikah Tribe insignia painted sloppily with red paint on the front.

"I crave your blood, Hero! " she cried in a shrill and unhinged tone, charging forward with a glinting sickle in her hand. Link pulled me behind him, protecting both of us from her attack with his shield. She was fast, way faster than I could keep track of. Every time Link would block her strike, she'd disappear before he could even swing his sword. I noticed that she'd been solely focused on attacking Link, paying me absolutely no attention even though I was a much easier target.

I sheathed my sword and put my shield away, drawing my bow instead. During the scuffle, I'd taken quite a few steps away from the action, placing me fifteen feet away from where Link and the girl were fighting. I had a great vantage point from here; I could clearly see the girl's attack pattern and predict where she would appear next. I knew that if I could time my arrow just right, I could hit her and throw her off rhythm enough for Link to attack.

I nocked my arrow and drew the string back, holding my breath as I watched the battle, waiting for the moment when the girl would materialize out of thin air. There was a brief three-second window where she hovered in the air before striking; that's when I would shoot. Link knocked the girl away again, shouting in frustration as he swung his sword and missed. I saw a flash of red smoke just to Link's left, meaning that she would appear soon.

To my surprise, the girl appeared directly behind me instead, slashing at my left arm with her sickle in hopes of disarming me. I cried out in pain, but the adrenaline coursing through my system pushed me to keep my focus. I turned on her and let my arrow fly, hitting her square in the shoulder.

The girl wailed in pain as she fell to the ground. Link wasted no time rushing to her, pinning her shoulder under his knee with his sword hovering right over her chest. I took a few cautious steps forward, nocking another arrow just in case she tried to make a run for it. I could smell the hot, irony, scent of blood as it oozed from my arm, but I knew that I couldn't let my guard down yet. I shot a glance over towards Link, quickly checking that he wasn't harmed before I turned my attention back on the girl. The Hylian was deathly calm, his expression giving nothing away even as his eyes burned with bloodlust. His chest heaved with exertion, but the sword never wavered. 

"Who sent you?" Link demanded. The girl began to cackle in a frighteningly hollow way, lifting her head just to slam it against the ground repeatedly. Link lowered his sword so that it was now resting on her sternum, the tip quickly cutting through her thin armor and grazing her skin.

"We are a powerful, brave group of warriors dedicated to defeating a hero thought long dead," she seethed menacingly. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over me; I couldn't believe that there's an actual group of people who want Link dead. Were they Ganon sympathizers? It made no sense, but if they're all as skilled as fighters as this girl was, then we're in serious trouble.

"I'm going to ask one last time," Link warned, leaning more of his weight onto the sword, "Who. Sent. You."

"Master Kohga will have your head, Hero," she spat. What happened next went by so fast that I almost missed it. Link flexed his arms to drive the sword into her heart, but the only thing he pierced was the ground. The girl disappeared in a cloud of red smoke once more, leaving behind nothing...except for a bunch of bananas?

I dropped my bow to the ground, clutching my arm in pain now that the threat was gone. I looked down at my bicep, noticing a deep gash extending from the top of my shoulder to right above my elbow. Blood was pulsing from the wound at an alarming pace, and I felt my vision swim as I weakly tried to apply pressure. I never did like the sight of blood. 

"Fuck, (Y/n), are you okay?" Link asked while frantically applying his own pressure to the wound. I nodded and took a deep breath through my mouth so that I wouldn't have to smell the blood anymore. I had to swallow down the bile that rose in my throat when I realized that I could still taste it. "I'm okay, I just don't like the smell."

"You're something else," Link scoffed, gently tearing the rest of my destroyed sleeve from my body to use as a bandage. I knew that I was losing a lot of blood, but I really couldn't feel anything past nausea. When Link was done tying the dressing, I unhooked the Sheikah Slate from my belt and sifted through the inventory until I found what I was looking for. I popped the cork off the healing elixir with my teeth and downed it like a shot. Any wooziness that I'd been feeling from the blood loss went away; instead, it was replaced with the warm pulsating feeling that I've associated with the healing. 

"Is it still there?" I asked, jerking my chin towards my arm. Link rolled the bandage down curiously, peeking at the wound that lay beneath it. "Yeah, I think you're going to need stitches," he cringed and rolled it back into place, "But at least the bleeding seems to have slowed down."

"Good enough for me," I shrugged, moving to pick my bow off the ground and wobbling from the sudden head rush. I forgot that even though I 'felt better,' I still lost a lot of blood and shouldn't be moving around so carelessly. Link grabbed my bow from the ground and placed a supportive arm around my waist. I realized that we probably couldn't afford the luxury of stopping at a Stable to rest for a few hours while Link helped me hobble back to the horses. I needed medical attention fast. 

"Link, I think we should just head straight to Rito Village, no stopping."

"I was thinking the same thing. You're going to ride with me on Butterscotch, I don't want you going unconscious and falling off."

I shrugged my sword and shield off, handing them to Link to put away so that they wouldn't get in the way while we traveled. Link gently lifted me into the saddle since there was no way I could pull myself up with one arm. I held onto the horn for dear life until I felt him climb in behind me, his solid chest providing the support I needed so that I wouldn't fall out. Link's arms came around either side of me to grab hold of the reigns, giving me the feeling of being wrapped in a warm hug. He nudged Butterscotch with his boot, and soon I felt the rhythmic sway of her trot. Link whistled something sharp, and I heard Epona whiney in response before the sound of her hooves hitting the road joined Butterscotch. I leaned into Link's chest with a grimace, the pain starting to make itself known now that there was nothing to distract my mind. 

"Hang in there, sweetheart," Link murmured soothingly, "I'll take care of you."

I regretted taking the healing elixir because it gave me a boost of energy that prevented me from just slipping into unconsciousness to avoid the pain. I decided to strike up a conversation to provide a diversion for myself, "Who's Master Kohga?"

"I don't know," Link answered, his voice lost mostly to the wind as it whipped past us, "but when I find him, he's dead." 

I frowned, "You shouldn't make a habit out of killing people, you know."

"It's not a 'habit,'" Link defended, bringing his mouth closer to my ear to carry the conversation better, "do you remember what I told you after you were crying over killing that Lizalfo?"

It took me a moment to drag up the memory, but I did eventually. It was our first day traveling together, and I helped Link take on a camp of Lizalfo. I crushed one to death with a metal crate and ended up crying about it minutes later. It was insane to think of how far I've come since then. 

"I remember the day, but I don't remember what you said," I responded.

"It's the life of a warrior to act quicker than you can think to protect the ones you love; even if it means taking a life," Link spoke solemnly, "If I do nothing and let someone like Kohga live, then who knows how many more innocent people will die?"

"But won't there just be another Kohga to take his place?" 

"Probably, but I'll be there to take them down too," Link stated, "such is the life of a Hero."

I remained silent as I digested everything Link had just said. He was right, of course, evil people need to be stopped to protect the innocent. But that doesn't mean that I liked the idea of Link running around hunting bad guys. What if he got in over his head, and they hurt him? Who's going to be the one to save him? Goddesses, I just wanted a distraction, and now I was sick with worry over things that haven't even happened yet.

It was going to be a long night.

~

I think I might've dozed off at some point, because Link was now shaking my shoulder desperately, trying to wake me up, "(Y/n), I need you to get up, love."

"Wha's happenin?" I grumbled, squinting my eyes and taking in the unfamiliar scenery. The sun had risen by now; it was close to noon by the looks of it. The landscape was rocky, with giant mushroom-shaped...trees (?) everywhere. There was a weird mechanical whirring sound coming from somewhere near us, but I couldn't pinpoint where. 

"I need you to stay here with the horses, okay?" Link instructed urgently.

"Where're you going?" my confusion only being intensified by my groggy state. Link dismounted Butterscotch and snagged the Sheikah Slate from my hip, "I have to clear the path for us, there's no way we're getting past the guardians with two horses when you're injured." 

"Guardians?!" I exclaimed, considerably more awake now. I tried to come down from the saddle, wincing as soon as I put pressure on my arm. I spoke my disapproval through gritted teeth, "no, absolutely not, you're not doing this alone."

Link grabbed ahold of my arm sternly, we locked eyes as he spoke with finality "(Y/n), you're injured. Stay put."

As much as I wanted to argue, I couldn't bring myself to disobey a direct command like that. There was so much authority in Link's tone that I knew I couldn't change his mind. I rolled my eyes with a huff, watching Link as he crept towards the canyon. I scanned the area with a vigilant eye, looking for the familiar shape of a guardian scuttling around. Instead, all I saw was a red beam of light that seemed to be scanning the ground beneath it. I followed the beam up, my eyes landing on a strange flying machine. It looked like someone had turned a guardian upside-down and attached a propeller to where its legs usually were. Two peculiar machines were patrolling in rigid circles around the canyon, their sights searching for the slightest hint of movement. 

Link had made his way to one of the canyon walls and was now climbing towards a landing that was fifty feet off the ground, maybe a few feet higher than the elevation the guardians were patrolling at. Was he planning to throw rocks at these highly advanced warrior robots? I'd never seen these flying guardians before, but I could guess that they're probably just as sturdy as the ones that crawl on the ground; a rock wouldn't even scratch its metal coating. 

I watched as Link stood on the rocky landing, studying the flight patterns and looking for his opening. When he was confident in his plan, he summoned a glowing blue bomb from the Sheikah Slate. It must've come from the remote bomb rune; I was curious to see how this went since I've never personally used it, at least, not in this life. 

Link waited for the moment when the guardian was about to pass under him before chucking the bomb over the edge. The bomb detonated, it's explosion echoing against the canyon walls; the amplified sound made my ears ring. I winced and held my hands over my ears in a feeble attempt to stop the assault. I watched as the guardian's propeller stuttered from the damage, sparks and scraps of metal flying in every direction. The guardian fell from the sky with a high pitched cry from its alarm, it's eye swiveling around frantically, searching for its attacker. The metallic beast landed in a heap on the ground, it's frame all twisted and shattered from the impact of the fall. The guardians swirling blue eye flickered for a moment before switching off, the rocky terrain being reflected in the now lifeless orb. 

Another explosion drew my attention towards the second guardian just in time for me to watch it fall from the sky. A small part of me grieved for the two fallen machines; it was such a waste of potential for them to be left mangled on the ground. It wasn't their fault they were being exploited for evil purposes. 

Link jumped from his perch, deploying his paraglider to ride the wind back towards me. He landed gracefully about twenty feet away from me, jogging the rest of the way as soon as his boots hit the ground. I didn't want to make things awkward by watching him run, so I kept my eyes trained on the sparking heaps of metal behind him.

"That was impressive," I complimented in what I hope wasn't a dismissive tone. My inner scientist was still not pleased about the events that took place, but a larger part of me was just happy that Link returned from a fight against two guardians unscathed. Link chuckled breathlessly as he heaved himself back into the saddle behind me, "that was nothing, just pure tactical advantage."

"For a moment there, I thought we were fucked," I admitted while Link gave the horses their commands to start moving. Butterscotch huffed in an exhausted fashion but complied nonetheless. I felt terrible that we were relying solely on her for transport, but she was bigger and more broken in than Epona, so we had no choice. When we were back into the rhythm of travel, Link responded, "Why did you think that?"

"'Cus I thought you planned on dropping rocks on their heads, like that would do anything," I scoffed. I felt Link slightly tense behind me before he awkwardly chuckled, "Haha, yeah. That'd be pretty stupid." 

A few seconds passed as it dawned on me that this idiot was actually planning on dropping rocks on guardians. "You were, weren't you?"

"Only if the bombs didn't work!"

"I'm literally dying from blood loss, and even I knew that wouldn't do anything!" I teased, but my dark humor fell flat. I noticed how Link kicked Butterscotch to run faster after saying that I was dying, but I didn't bring it up. I didn't have to. "Don't say that," Link scolded, then added quietly, "I won't let that happen." A part of me wondered if he felt responsible for my injury, and that's why he's so insistent on getting me treatment. Frankly, it wasn't his fault that the assassin caught me off guard. She was using some sort of magic to teleport around us. There's no way Link could've predicted that. 

"It's not your fault, you know," I said out loud, following my internal train of thought, "whatever happens to me is not your fault."

Link was silent, but the way his grip tightened on the reigns let me know that I had hit the nail squarely on the head. I sighed and leaned back into his chest, looking up through my eyelashes at his face. The angle was terrible, so all I could really see was part of his jaw, but I could see the way it flexed as he ground his teeth. I wish there was more I could do to comfort him, but that would just have to wait until we got to Rito Village.

~

"Link, I don't know if I can do this."

"Is your arm bothering you?"

I gulped and looked past his shoulder at the 'bridge' that connected our rock to the next one. Rito Village was to our left; it was clear that to get there, we had to cross these few thin planks of wood so that we could follow the trail. There were no railings, no ropes, nothing, just a couple of long wood pieces over a 100-foot drop. There's nothing on the sides to provide guidance, so we have to walk our horses over the 'bridge' individually. I felt okay enough to walk because of the healing elixir's effects, so that wasn't the issue. It was the high chance of death that was giving me a reason to pause.

"My arms fine, it's the bridge of death. That's the problem," I snarked. Link looked over his shoulder at the planks, "It's not that bad, you big crybaby."

Just then, the wind picked up, howling through the canyons and whipping my hair at my face. I heard the wooden planks of the 'bridge' creak and groan from the force of the wind, and my eyes widened in fear, "Link, please."

"(Y/n), we don't have a choice. This is the quickest way to the Village," Link gave me an empathetic smile, "I'll let you go first so that I'm right behind you, okay?"

There was no way around it; I had to cross that 'bridge.' I drew in a shaky breath and gripped Butterscotch's lead tight in my hand. I took a few steps forward, my feet at the threshold of the 'bridge.' I looked over my right shoulder at Butterscotch, "You ready, girl?"

Butterscotch gave me a huff of encouragement; she was probably just grateful to have a break from Link and me on her back. I took a few cautious steps onto the 'bridge,' pausing when I felt the way it moved under my weight. A few more steps and Butterscotch was officially on the bridge as well, the planks sagging and groaning ominously from the added weight. 

"We're okay, we're okay, this is fine~" I sang to myself, trying to distract my brain from the intense anxiety I felt. We were at the halfway point of the bridge now. The end was closer than I realized. There was a high pitched squeaking sound coming from somewhere above me, but I was too focused on not falling off the bridge to pay it any attention. Unfortunately, whatever it was decided to get closer because next thing I knew, Butterscotch was spooked and pulling on the lead. I immediately turned around and tried to calm her down, noticing now that there was a pesky keese circling overhead. 

I reached behind me to pull out my bow but came back empty-handed. I had forgotten that I'd taken all my weapons off earlier and gave them to Link. I frantically soothed Butterscotch, praying that the stupid keese would get bored and fly away. I heard a gurgled cry come from the pest, causing me to turn my head in time to see it fall from the sky with an arrow lodged in its eye. I peeked around Butterscotch to see Link, giving me a thumbs up with his bow in hand. 

"My Hero!" I called back to him, hoping he heard it over the wind. I think he might've because I swore I saw his cheeks turn a charming shade of red. I felt slightly more confident now that I knew Link was, in fact, behind me and supporting me, so the rest of the slow walk across the bridge went by relatively easy. I was beyond relieved when I was safely on solid ground once more. 

I did my best to wrap my arms around my body, trying to conserve heat with an injured arm. It was so cold here, even more so than Zora's Domain. Link had been absolutely right yesterday when he said that I would hate the weather here, but I definitely wasn't going to admit it. I'd just have to find some warmer clothes once I got bandaged up. 

"Ready?" Link questioned me, gesturing towards Butterscotch. I looked over at my horse and felt awful for how exhausted she looked. "Do you mind if I ride her by myself for the rest of the way? I promise I won't pass out. She just looks so tired," I pleaded.

Link looked her over and sighed, "You're right. But if you pass out and hit your head, then it's on you."

I gave him a definite nod "Understood."

I lifted my arms expectantly, waiting for Link to come over and help lift me into the saddle. He rolled his eyes and laughed softy before gripping my waist with his hands and lifting me up. My heart thumped loudly in my chest at how easy that was for him. 

Once Link was settled on Epona, we continued our way down the path. The rocky walls of the canyon evolved into a short tunnel, temporarily obscuring the scenery. When I came out on the other side, I was amazed by the scene that spread out before me. Directly ahead of us was Rito Village, a pillar of rock that stands tall and strong in the center of a ravine with wooden huts wrapping around the outside. From this distance, I could see red and blue specks from the clothes they use to decorate their homes. The air here was crisp and thin, with a chill brought down from the snowy mountain peaks surrounding the area. 

There was a stable at the base of the steep hill we were on. It seemed like we'd have to board our horses there for the duration of our stay since there was a series of narrow bridges we'd have to cross in order to get to the Village that probably wouldn't support a horse's weight. The scent of fresh-cut pine filled my nostrils the closer we got to the stable, the source being the hundreds of pine trees that littered the landscape. The rhythmic thud of an axe sinking into tree bark reverberated across the hillside. I searched for the source of the sound, my eyes landing on a tall, muscular woman in a tank top who was swinging the double sided axe. She paused to wipe the sweat from her face with the hem of her tank top, sliding a suspicious eye at me. I averted my eyes quickly when I realized I'd been gawking.

I couldn't decide if I wanted her or wanted to be her.

Link helped me down from Butterscotch once we officially made it to the stable, keeping a protective hand in the center of my back as we made our way towards the counter. There was no one in line, so the stable hand had been in the midst of a day dream. He perked up when he heard us approaching.

"Welcome! Welcome to our fine stable! My name is Galli, how may I be of assistance?" 

"We'd like to board our horses please," Link spoke politely, though there was an urgent undertone to his words, "my wife is injured, we need to get to the village as soon as possible. Do you mind if I fill out only one form for both of us?"

Galli looked me up and down, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he noticed the blood-soaked bandage wrapped around my arm. I'm sure I looked a state right now, the blood from my wound was smeared all over my shirt, my hair was knotted and frizzy from the wind, and my complexion was sallow from blood loss. Despite all of that, I still felt the familiar warmth of blush on my cheeks from how Link introduced me as his wife. I liked the way that sounded way more than I thought I would. Galli sputtered, "Don't even worry about the form, I'll personally look after your horses until you get her medical attention. Just come see me when everything's settled, yeah?"

"Thank you, Galli. Your kindness will not be forgotten," Link thanked the man with a solemn nod while grabbing hold of my right hand, ready to lead me towards the village. 

"Wait! What's your name?" 

"Link."

Galli's face took on a peculiar expression like he was trying to recall a long lost memory. His lips formed the word 'Link' silently a few times as he took a closer look at my companion. "Thank you again, Galli. We really should be going," Link prompted, tugging on my hand gently to encourage me to follow his lead.

"Right, right...see you around," Galli mumbled, but we were already halfway towards the bridge by the time he did, "he can't be the Link, can he?"

.

.

If it weren't for the dizzying pain radiating from my left arm, I would be absolutely elated right now. We were in a stunning new region, with a beautiful new village to explore! I'd never seen so much snow before! And the trees? I didn't even know that green could be so dark and still so vibrant. It had to be my second favorite color, right after cyan. Speaking of which, I had something I wanted to address with him.

"Your wife?" I teased, once I was sure we were far enough away from Galli that he wouldn't hear us. Link dropped my hand and looked over to me, sheepishly, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just didn't want to waste any time with the boarding paperwork."

"I didn't mind in the slightest. It was...cute," I grinned up at Link, catching his stunned expression before he turned away. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, "Good, I'm uh, glad."

I couldn't tell if he was so awkward because he was uncomfortable or because he was just as hopeless of a flirt as I was, but I seriously hoped that it was the latter. I followed Link across the first wooden suspension bridge, doing my best to not look at the churning water below. I wasn't afraid of heights, but the bridge frequently swayed with the wind, adding significantly to my anxiety level. I desperately wanted to hold Link's hand again, but I was scared that I'd cross a boundary. 

My energy began to drop dangerously low once we crossed the last bridge, the entrance to the village just ahead of us. All I could think was that the healing elixir was finally wearing off, so it no longer hid the fatigue from my injury. My head throbbed painfully in time with my heartbeat, and sweat began to bead at my brow. I swallowed thickly and croaked, "Link, I think the elixir wore off."

Link had been walking slightly ahead of me, leading me towards the village. He turned to face me, and the color drained from his face, "Shit, (Y/n), hang in there. We're almost there, I promise."

He picked me up into his arms without even asking, but I was too weak to refuse anyway. I laughed weakly as he carried me up the stairs, "How do I always end up in your arms, Hero?"

Link either didn't hear me or was just too focused on getting help to respond. I held onto my consciousness by a thread as he frantically asked the nearest Rito to lead him to the doctor. My vision was a swirl of wooden huts and brightly colored Rito of all ages, turning to see what the commotion was all about. The Rito Link had recruited led us up two flights of stairs before turning right and holding a piece of cloth to the side that acted as the door to a hut. Link carried me over the threshold, and I was immediately enveloped in the cozy warmth of a fire. 

"Cecili, this girl needs help!" the Rito called. 

A Rito with deep burgundy feathers came rushing out from behind a counter, the feathers at the crown of their head raised in alarm. Cecili looked over me once, their eyes locking in on my bloody bandage. "Please, can you help her?" Link pleaded.

"Bring her this way, quickly," Cecili instructed, leading Link towards a back room. They held the curtain to the side while Link carried me through the doorway, setting me down on the bed in the center of the room. I recognized the bed as the same type of Rito down mattress that Anly had in the employee room back at Lakeside Stable, the nostalgia bringing a tear to my eye. 

Link sat behind me, leaning my back against his chest and resting his right hand on my right hip. Cecili fluttered to my left side and began to cautiously unwrap my dirty bandage. The scent of blood flooded the room; it would've made me gag if I had the energy. 

"Verla, I need saltwater, a needle, thread, and fresh bandages," Cecili ordered. The Rito who led us here, Verla, nodded their head, "Got it."

"How long has she been injured?" Cecili asked Link while they checked my pulse. Link answered right away, "Almost twelve hours at this point. She took a healing elixir right after the injury, and it wore off a few minutes before we got here."

Cecili leveled Link with a cold stare, "you made an injured girl travel twelve hours with nothing but a crude bandage and a healing elixir?"

I was still lucid enough to be offended by their tone, so I decided to defend Link, "correction, it was my decision, and I have no regrets."

Cecili turned their cold stare to me, "you're lucky to be alive," Cecili paused to accept the bottle of saltwater from Verla before continuing their lecture, "the healing elixir slowed the blood flow drastically, but without it, you wouldn't last an hour."

Verla had moved to Cecili's right, holding a pan under my arm in preparation to collect the dirty water that was going to pour from my cut. Cecili flicked their gaze back to Link, "Do you have anything for her to bite down on? This part is going to hurt."

"I have my belt," Link offered, and Cecili nodded in approval. He pushed me forward gently, just enough so he could unbuckle his belt and pull it off. The sound of the metal clinking and my labored breathing was the only noise in the room. Link folded the waistband in half and held it in front of my mouth. I cringed at how dirty it probably was but opened my mouth to accept it anyways. I bit down on the belt gently, just enough to hold it between my teeth. It was warm from Link's body heat, and it tasted like dirt and leather. Thankfully, the flavor was foreign enough to distract me from the scent of my blood lingering in the air. Link pulled me back towards him, slyly looping his right arm with mine to restrain me.

"Right, let's get started," Cecili chirped. Their strange feathery hand held my wrist while the other poured the bottle of saltwater over my wound. As soon as the liquid came into contact with my exposed tissue, I began cursing and writhing. Link was smart to restrain me, because I'd definitely be punching this bird right in the beak if I could. Cecili's hand tightened around my wrist to keep me still as they continued my torment. Tears streamed down my face as my chest heaved, another round of curses being muffled by Link's belt.

"Shh, I'm here, love, you're doing so well," Link hummed, trying his best to soothe me. His words barely reached me through the excruciating pain I was in. Finally, the rush of water was done, but my nerves felt like they'd been rubbed raw with sand paper. Cecili patted my skin gently with gauze to cleanse it, giving me a break before the stitches. I hiccupped from all the screaming I'd been doing, blinking my eyes rapidly to dispel the tears. I looked up at Link through my tear-soaked lashes, and he placed a chaste kiss on my temple.

I really wish I had the chance to feel comforted by that, but Cecili had just entered my skin with the needle. I whimpered and strained against Link's hold; the feeling of the thread being pulled through my skin is absolute agony.

"You're doing great, girly. Almost done," Cecili assured me. I knew that they were saving my life, but I just wanted to pluck them right now. I never understood blood lust until someone was repeatedly stabbing me with a needle and pulling a string through the hole.

A few challenging moments later, the tugging stopped. I risked a glance over at my arm to see that it was neatly stitched up now, reminding me of the stitching on Butterscotch's saddle. Cecili took a cool, wet towel and patted it gently over the stitches, cleaning away any excess blood. Verla handed Cecili a bowl filled with some sort of green paste. Cecili accepted it and thanked Verla, trading them for the now dirty rag. I watched apprehensively as Cecili scooped out a dollop of the paste onto a spatula and approached my arm. I tried to jerk away out of fear, my breathing picking up again as I eyed the paste defensively.

"Calm down, girly. It's a soothing ointment. I promise this won't hurt," Cecili cooed. I nodded my head warily, keeping my eyes trained on the paste. They spread the ointment over my stitches slowly, and I sighed in relief at the cooling sensation it left behind. Tears of bliss escaped my eyes as I relaxed into Link, reveling in the feeling of him holding me close.

Link nudged his face into the crook of my neck and whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

The emotional high I felt from those five words was enough to distract me while Cecili properly wrapped my wound with a clean bandage. They left my side for a moment, and I heard the sound of rummaging in a cabinet somewhere to my right; but I was way too exhausted to investigate further. Link brought his hands up to my mouth and tugged on his belt gently. I got the message and opened up, my jaw popping in the process. I moved it back and forth to get it to sit comfortably while Link laughed at my teeth marks in his belt, "it looks like you tried to take a bite out of me."

"Maybe I will," I slurred, fatigue weighing my tongue down as the stress of the last twelve hours finally caught up to me. Link completely stiffened behind me, I could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. Cecil came back to my bedside with a vial containing a golden liquid. They held it out to me, "drink this. It's my version of a healing elixir, it has chamomile in it to help you sleep."

I leaned forward slowly and accepted the vial with my right hand, downing the elixir in one gulp. I tasted like chamomile tea, and it spread a comforting warmth over my body like a blanket. I hummed pleasantly and handed the vial back to Cecili. "We should probably switch you out of that shirt, okay? I have a spare down lined top that you can have."

I nodded and held my arms out in front of me, obediently. Cecili made an awkward whistling sound in the back of their throat, "Uhm, Link, will you do the honors? My wings are bulky and would jostle her around too much."

"Uh, s-sure. If (Y/n)'s okay with it," he sputtered. I nodded my head again and gave him a thumbs up. Cecili placed a folded piece of clothing on the end of the bed and gave us a slight bow, "I'll be in the lobby if you need anything else, okay?"

Link stood from his spot behind me and approached Cecili, holding their wing in his hand as he spoke sincerely, "Thank you, Cecili. I am truly indebted to you."

What seemed to be a smile spread over Cecili's beak, "Find someone who can take down that wretched Divine Beast, and we'll be even."

Link smirked and dropped their wing, "I'll see what I can do."

Cecili chuckled before excusing themselves with Verla close behind. When the curtain closed, Link turned back to me and clapped his hands once, "alright, let's get you changed so you can get some sleep."

"Watta'bout you? You sleep too?" I mumbled, sticking my arms out again to help Link remove my top. The elixir had taken effect now, I could barely hold my eyes open. My eyes were closed as I felt his warm fingers lift the bottom of my top, moving carefully to not jostle my injured arm too much. If I had been in my right mind, I would've remembered why this was a very bad idea.

Link pulled the top over my head, my heart pounding with nerves. I shook my hair out when my top was removed, waiting patiently for Link to pull the garment from my right arm. A few seconds passed, and I began to get nervous. It shouldn't take him this long to remove a shirt. I opened my eyes, and my heart immediately dropped through the floor. Link was frozen in a memory, his eyes locked on the ring around my neck.

"Link?"

He blinked and exhaled shakily, those piercing eyes pinning me down with searing intensity. There was a hurricane of pain and longing swirling just beneath the surface, and I felt my heart ache for him. I could tell that Link was digesting whatever he just saw, and I was scared to interrupt his thoughts. I watched his adams apple bob with a heavy swallow before he tore his eyes away and grabbed the folded shirt from the end of the bed. He pulled my old shirt from my arm mechanically and began carefully shimmying the fresh one on.

I desperately wanted to know what was going on in his mind right now, but my tongue felt too heavy to form words. All I could do was try to communicate my concern with my eyes, but Link was avoiding eyes contact like the plague. It was obvious that he was just going through the motions of helping me, his movements lacked the care that they usually held when he was around me. With my shirt changed and my boots removed, I settled under the covers, silently hoping that Link would join me. The Hylian did one last check to make sure that I didn't need anything else, and then to my surprise, began making his way towards the door. 

I used the last reserve of my energy to sit up in bed and call out to him, "Wait!"

Link froze, just as he was about to pull the curtain to the side and leave. He slowly turned to face me, his expression uncharacteristically distant while he waited for me to speak. 

"Stay," I pleaded, emotion coloring my tone. Links eyes flashed down to where my ring would be sitting on my chest, lingering for a moment before shaking his head. I heard him draw in a deep breath before he answered, "I can't."

I felt my heart shatter at his rejection. I watched hopelessly as he turned to leave again, calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you in the morning." 

And with that, he was gone.

I clutched my good arm to my chest as tears began to roll down my face freely. Link's demeanor had switched so suddenly, like I was nothing more than a stranger to him. Had the ring triggered the memory of our engagement? If so, then why was he acting so distant? Maybe I was right, maybe he's disappointed at how much different I am from his (Y/n). I'm such an idiot for getting my hopes up.

The ring around my neck began to burn, like it was urging me to get up and chase after him. I quickly unclipped the necklace and chucked it across the room, angry at all of the pain it's brought me. I laid back in bed with a sniffle, trying to force Link from my mind so that I could go to sleep. I'd try to talk to him tomorrow, and if he really doesn't want me around, then I'll just go home to Faron; Ganon be damned. 

I finally gave in to my exhaustion, letting the elixir drag me into unconsciousness. I prayed to Hylia that I wouldn't see those damned cyan eyes in my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats out of the bag now y’all 🤭 
> 
> What do you think made Link dip?


	15. Revali is Always Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so late, but happy Wednesday everyone!

_Out of all the Divine Beasts, Vah Medoh was my favorite._

_It was impossible to not be amazed by such a feat of engineering. The Beast had to weigh hundreds of tons, yet it soared through the sky as gracefully as it's Rito counterpart. Champion Revali had taken to piloting the Beast immediately, impressing all of us with the ease at which he commanded it._

_A letter of concern from the village elder had arrived in my inbox this morning. According to the elder, Medoh has been stuck flying in a circle for the last few days. They'd tried to stay out of it, waiting for Champion Revali to fix whatever the issue may be, but when days passed with no sign of improvement they knew to call in an expert._

_I sighed as I looked up at Medoh, my breath lingering in the below freezing temperature. Rito Village was absolutely gorgeous but the cold was something I would never be fond of. I observed the Beasts flight pattern from my position on 'Revali's Landing,' shaking my head as the giant metal bird flew in aimless circles. I heard a quiet thud come from_ _somewhere behind me, and felt an intimidating presence over my left shoulder._

_"I told the Chief I didn't need assistance, I am perfectly capable of repairing Medoh's wing terminal on my own."_

_A smile creeped it's way over my face. "Is that right? Shame, it seems I've wasted my time then," I responded sweetly, turning to face the arrogant Champion. A few of the feather's at the crown of Revali's head rose in annoyance as he narrowed those piercing emerald eyes down at me. When I didn't waver under his gaze he darted his eyes around the platform like he was searching for something._

_"Where's your guard dog, hm? He's usually biting at my ankles by now."_

_I flinched internally at his question, knowing that I'd purposely lied to Link about where I was going so that he wouldn't worry. I kept my tone as neutral as possible when I responded, "Link isn't with me today. Do you have any theories about what's wrong with Medoh?"_

_I tried to change the subject, even bringing out the Sheikah Slate to move the conversation towards business. Unfortunately for me, Revali was like a shark and he'd just caught a whiff of blood in the water. A weirdly smug look crossed Revali's features, "ah, did Wonder Boy finally show you his true colors?"_

_"His what?" I asked, baffled by the insinuation. Revali began to stalk around me with his wings folded behind his back, I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze._

_"Did you finally decide to take me up on my offer, little Song Bird?" Revali cooed. My face flushed scarlet as I realized the cause for Revali's shift in mood. A few months ago, Link and Revali had been bickering back and forth the same way they always did. I never paid it any attention, I just focused on my work so that we could leave as soon as possible. Well, on this fateful day, Revali had taken it a step too far and dragged me into it, saying something along the lines of 'when you're ready for a real Champion, come see me.' I'd thought that he'd just been saying it to piss Link off (which it did), but the way Revali was_ _looking at me now was nothing less than predatory._

_"N-no! Link and I are still together, I just didn't want him wasting his time by following me around," I sputtered. Revali stopped his circling, disappointment evident on his features for a moment before he reigned it in, "has he told you that protecting you is a waste of his time?"_

_"Well no, but-"_

_"Then what makes you think that?" Revali pressed. I looked down at the ground self-consciously before answering softly, "because he's got more important things to worry about than me."_

_"Please," Revali scoffed, "Hyrule was fine before that stupid sword chose him, I’m sure it’ll be fine without his attention for a few hours. There are more heroes in the world than just him, you know."_

_"I know, but I'm willing to sacrifice my time with him if it means that he's got one less thing to worry about," I answered solemnly. I'd come to this conclusion on my own way back when Link was first chosen by the Master Sword. I would never demand more time from him than he was able to give._

_"Have you ever thought to ask Link if that's what he wants, too?"_

_I felt my train of thought come to a screeching halt. I'd never thought of it like that before. I'd just assumed that I would make that decision for him so that he wouldn't have to worry about it._

_"We've never really talked about it," I answered honestly. In all the years Link and I had known each other, we never really took the time to sit down and talk to one another about things that were bothering us. If I'm honest we were either too tired or too busy jumping one another's bones to really think about it_. _  
_

_"How about this, try actually talking to him for once. If he doesn't like it, then my offer still stands. Okay?"  
_

_The heat returned to my face as I nodded numbly, "okay."  
_

_"Good. Now never breathe a word about this conversation to anyone, got it?" Revali threatened. His advice had been so honest and helpful that I'd almost forgotten who I was talking to. I wasn't so out of it to realize that I was in a position of power at the moment, "my lips are sealed, but only on one condition."  
_

_Revali narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously, but motioned for me to continue, "you have to give me a lift to Vah Medoh so that I don't have to use the warp gate."  
_

_The Rito Champion sighed dramatically before nodding, "fine, but only this once."  
_

_I clapped my hands excitedly as Revali crouched down with his back towards me. I climbed onto his back as carefully as I could manage, wrapping my limbs softly around his neck and torso.  
_

_"You'll want to hold on tighter than that, Song Bird," Revali warned. I tightened my hold slightly, not sure what he meant by that. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind whipping past me and I felt dizzy as my stomach did somersaults. I heard the flap of Revali's wings as they caught the air, and then I was weightless. I let out a peel of exhilarated laughter as Rito Village became nothing more than a tiny speck below us. I squeezed my arms around his neck slightly, mimicking a hug, "thank you."  
_

_"Don't mention it."_

~

The sound of children laughing found it's way into my subconscious, dragging me out of the memory I'd just been reliving. I was honestly kind of mad, if I would've stayed in the memory for a few moments longer I would've seen the inside of the Divine Beast! I opened my eyes and rolled over, excited to share my most recent memory with Link, but was met with an empty room. Memories from yesterday slowly came back to me. 

Link saw the ring.

Link saw the ring and left me.

I hopped out of bed and quickly tugged on my boots, feeling slightly dizzy from standing up too fast. I had to find Link and get him to talk to me about what happened. 

I ripped the curtain to the side frantically and stomped out into what seemed to be a common area. The room was made completely out of wood with large windows that showcased the breathtaking scenery. Multiple colorful hammocks swung gently in the breeze and there was a fire crackling happily in the center of the room. Two young Rito ran past me, nearly knocking me off my feet while they giggled over their own version of 'tag.'

"Oh, (Y/n), I didn't expect to see you up so soon!" A friendly voice chirped. I followed the sound, my eyes landing on a familiar burgundy bird. Cecili was standing behind a counter that was a few feet to my left, sorting through a pile of rupees. 

"What time is it?" I asked, slightly perplexed by their statement. Cecili whistled intuitively, "I believe it's still before noon, around 10:30am or so," they slid the stack of red rupees into a small pouch and arched a feathery brow at me, "I honestly expected you to sleep until tomorrow evening at least, I gave you a pretty strong dose of chamomile." 

"Oh...I guess I just couldn't sleep?" I answered lamely. Cecili gave me a look that told me that that's not how this works, but I barreled ahead before we could get further off topic, "have you seen Link recently?"

"You just missed him, he left maybe ten minutes before you woke up. He told me to let him know if anything changes with you, but I don't think either of us expected you to be walking so soon," Cecili laughed, the sound having an odd whistle to it. 

That was a good sign at least, Link didn't just completely leave the village after the everything that happened. "Did he say where he was headed by chance?"

Cecili tapped their chin a few times in thought, "I think he might've mentioned going to visit the Elder."

_He was continuing the mission without me?? Asshole!_

"Can you give me directions?" 

Cecili made a disapproving clucking sound, "I can, but only if you promise to not strain yourself. You still lost a lot of blood yesterday."

"I promise." I lied.

Cecili peered at me suspiciously but held up their end of the deal, "follow the path all the way to the top of the Village. The Elder's hut is the last one in the row, you can't miss it."

"Thanks, Cecili!" I called as I rushed towards the exit. Cecili shook their head and muttered under their breath, "that girls going to run herself to the ground."

~

I was wheezing for breath by the time I'd finally made it to the top of the Village. I get that the Rito are a race of birds, but did they really need to build their Village so high up? There was a slight throbbing coming from my injured arm that was in time with my heartbeat, making me wince with every pulse. My calves were burning from climbing all those stairs and I just wanted to sit down for a minute, but I was so close now that I didn't want to lose momentum.

I came to a shaky stop in front of the Elders hut, peering into entrance in search of my missing Hero. The room was empty, save for a large Rito with brown feathers who was snoozing on his throne.

"Link?" I called dumbly, hoping that he was just out of sight and that I hadn't completely missed him.

"Are you looking for the Descendant?" A musical voice inquired. It was as soft as a wind chime and just as appealing. I turned groggily towards the voice and was momentarily stunned by the beautiful Rito in front of me. Their body was covered in iridescent pink feathers that shattered the light into fragmented rainbows. The feathers that usually lay flat against the nape of the neck were curled upwards, creating a soft pink halo around the face. Two cerulean eyes examined my person with the concern only a mother could have.

The Rito took a cautious step forward with a wing raised at the ready. It was then that I realized that this poor villager probably expected me to keel over at any second with the way I was panting and staring at them. I shook my head once, "Sorry, I'm okay. Who's the Descendant?"

"He's the Descendant of the Hylian Champion, Link. I heard you calling his name a moment ago."

Did they not believe Link's story about the Shrine of Resurrection? I suppose I couldn't blame them, it was quite an outlandish story if you hadn't been there to personally witness it. I decided to play along with 'the Descendant' theory, "yes that's him, do you know where he is?"

The Rito nodded, gesturing me to follow them, "yes, come with me. I'll show you."

I followed the angelic Rito back down the stairs, passing other villagers as they began their days. I noticed that none of them seemed to be flying, despite being a race of anthropomorphic birds. I wanted to ask my new friend about it, but I think it'd be more polite to get their name first.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"

My escort turned her head slightly to the right to direct her voice over her shoulder, "I am Saki, wife of the warrior Teba and mother of Tulin."

"Saki," I tried the name out on my tongue, "it's a pleasure to meet you! My name's (Y/n)."

"The pleasure is all mine," Saki responded sweetly, "it's refreshing to meet another warrior's bride."

That caused me to pause, surely she didn't mean that as in I'm the warrior bride? Especially not after the way Link ran away from me last night. Saki seemed to sense my confusion and stopped, holding her wings out apologetically, "forgive me if I have misspoken, I saw the ring and assumed you were promised to the Descendant."

"Ring...?" I muttered under my breath, faintly remembering the way I chucked it across the room last night. I looked down at my hands and was surprised to see that familiar opal stone glittering smugly at me from my left ring finger. I wanted to deny any sort of relationship with Link, but the joyful tone Saki's voice had when she spoke about being excited to meet another 'warrior's bride' was enough persuasion for me to keep my denial to myself. Technically, we're engaged. One little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

"You didn't offend me at all, I was just surprised that you knew who my husband is!" I assured. Saki's face lit up and a happy little chirp escaped the back of her throat, "I have a knack for these things, I can sense a couples compatibility as soon as I see them!"

I made a sound to show that I was impressed as I filed that bit of information away for later. Saki thought Link and I were so compatible that we had to be married, even though she'd only met us individually. That had to mean something, right? Saki made a sudden left turn, leading me out to a familiar looking platform. I recognized it immediately from my memory, it was Revali's Landing. I felt a deep sadness swell in my chest as I stood on the same planks that were here one hundred years ago. I looked up to the sky, smirking to myself when I caught sight of Vah Medoh flying aimlessly through the sky, just like it was in my memory. If I closed my eyes, I could almost feel Revali looming behind me.

Vah Medoh flying solo in the sky reminded me of my question from earlier, "Saki, can I ask a strange question?"

"Of course," she trilled.

"Why are none of the Rito in the air? It's strange to see you all walking everywhere."

Saki sighed and stared longingly up at the Divine Beast, "we are all terrified. The Beast will shoot massive laser beams at anyone who dares to fly too high, so we just avoid it all together."

I could feel waves of emotions roll off of Saki and crash onto me. I couldn't imagine how it must feel to have the ability to fly and then have it ripped away, never knowing if you'll return to the sky. How imprisoning that must feel. I would do everything I could to make sure we free the Villagers from the wrath of Vah Medoh.

But first, I had to find my warrior.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked gently, not wanting to come off as insensitive or accusatory, but still needing to get a move on with this mission. Saki pointed a long graceful feather towards a snowy ridge in the distance.

"That ridge over there is the Flight Range, the last I heard the Descendant was headed there to meet with Teba before facing Vah Medoh," Saki explained. I looked over the edge of Revali's Landing, seeing that it was a straight drop to the choppy water hundreds of feet below. Knowing Link, he probably just glided his way across the gap to save the most time. I didn't have a paraglider though and walking to the Flight Range would take me HOURS. I didn't have that much time if Link was already set on taking down the Divine Beast.

"I don't know if I'll make it in time to see him before he leaves for battle."

"I would offer to carry you but I'm not as strong as I once was in my youth," Saki explained with an apologetic shake of her head, "but I think I have something that may help. Wait here."

Saki left with a graceful flourish, leaving me alone on the edge of Revali's Landing. My eyes wandered down to the ring on my finger. I flexed my hand experimentally, watching the way the colors in the stone shifted depending on the angle. The weight of the band around my finger felt so comforting and natural that I couldn't believe I hadn't put it on sooner. I held my left hand to my chest, ignoring the complaint from my stitches.

"I'm so sorry, Link."

~

I kept my eyes locked on the Flight Range ahead of me, telling myself that it wasn't too far away. I tightened my grip on the wooden bar of the paraglider that Saki had gifted me. Apparently, it had belonged to her son when he was first learning how to fly and had been collecting dust for years. There was no guarantee that it would carry me all the way across the gap, but I wasn't going to worry myself with the statistics.

"You can do this, (Y/n). Your warrior is waiting for you."

I sent a grateful smile over my right shoulder to Saki, "thank you for everything, Saki."

"Don't speak with such finality. You can thank me over a cup of tea when you return," she chided. My smile widened, my confidence boosted by her encouragement. I turned back to the obstacle ahead of me drawing in a deep breath.

"You'll catch me if I fall, right?"

"I'll do my best," Saki promised.

"Good enough for me."

I took a few steps back and then with a running start, I leapt over edge of the platform before I could change my mind. I unfolded the paraglider, praying that the old fabric would still catch the wind enough to carry my weight. I was jerked slightly as the wind caught my sail, and soon I was gliding through the air just like I'd seen Link do many times before. My heart thumped loudly in my chest and my injured arm was screaming loudly in protest, but the stakes were too high for me to quit now. Plus, the adrenaline should kick in soon and I'll forget all about the pain.

Though I really shouldn't rely on that so often, not if I wanted to keep all of my appendages.

I kept a laser focus on the Flight Range ahead of me, breathing in deep breaths to quell my anxiety. I let myself sneak one glance down and that was enough to unravel all the progress I'd been making.

A strong gust of wind came ripping through my sail, causing my paraglider to shake and sway. I panicked, glancing up at my sail every few seconds to be sure that it wasn't about to rip. I was slowly being blown off course. I frantically combed my mind for what Link would do in this situation and I recalled the way he swayed his body to control the direction, just like he did when we paraglided down from Shatterback Point in Zora's Domain. I cautiously rotated my hips back towards the flight range, using my momentum to persuade the wind to carry me towards the ridge and not away from it.

After what felt like hours, I was finally over solid ground once again. I wasn't confident enough in my ability to drop from the air like Link did, so I let to paraglider carry me as far as it could before my feet gently touched the snow covered earth. The snow crunched under my feet and I could feel the cold radiating through the leather soles of my boots. I hated the feeling, but I'd never seen snow before so I was more curious than annoyed at the moment. I strapped my paraglider to my back and bent over to scoop up a handful of snow, feeling the grainy texture and being enraptured by the way it melted when it came into contact with my skin. I darted my eyes around to be sure no one was watching and took a bite out of the lump in my hand. The snow melted almost immediately in my mouth, the sensation translating in my brain as the most refreshing sip of water I'd ever had. There was so much more I wanted to do with the snow, but I knew that I couldn't afford any more distractions at the moment.

Maybe if Link forgave me, we could play in the snow together.

The prospect of such a happy moment led me forward, towards the ridge that was supposedly where the Flight Range was hidden. The deep snow impeded my progress a great deal, and I was exhausted by the time I'd made it to a more flattened area; it seemed to be a walkway of sorts where the snow had been packed down enough to make a path.

I could see the orange glow of a fire flickering in a wooden hut directly ahead of me. There were crudely made targets on every surface, some with arrows stuck in them. Wind ripped through the ridge like a cyclone, causing the wooden planks that made up the targets to rattle. There were two figures standing on a platform that protruded from the hut, they seemed to be too deep in conversation to notice me yet. Even if Link wasn't here, I could still get a lead on his location. I hobbled forward as quick as I could, determined to speak with them.

I pulled myself up the last rung of the decaying ladder that was propped against the hu and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. I braced myself with my hands on my knees as I caught my breath near the fire.

"Who are you?" A deep voice demanded. I lifted my tired eyes to a see a tall white Rito standing over me. I straightened out as best as I could, applying pressure to my injured arm to soothe the aching pain. "Are you Teba?"

"Depends on who's asking," they responded. Fair.

"I'm (Y/n), I came to see Link. Saki told me he was here," I explained sternly, "so are you Teba? If so, where is my husband?"

The 'married' card had seemed to be working so far, so dropped it again here in hopes of getting the intimidating Rito to co-operate. Their sharp yellow eyes searched me for any trace of deception before deciding that I was trustworthy. The Rito nodded, "come, he's over here."

I followed the Rito, Teba, towards a platform that faced a canyon wall. Most of the Rito I’d encountered so far had been tall, but Teba was a good three feet taller than myself and had a very intimidating presence about him. He was honestly the polar opposite of his lovely wife, Saki.

Teba stopped at the edge of the platform and I joined him, my eyes roaming the space before me in wonder. It seemed to be a sort of training area with more of those crude targets littering the area, but when I looked over the edge of the platform I saw a deep chasm that seemed to go down for miles. An unexplainable wind current rushed out from the chasm, pushing my hair up and out of my face.

“Link came to me and claimed that he was strong enough to face Vah Medoh,” Teba began to explain, dragging my attention away from the dark hole and towards him, “I don’t believe that a little Hylian has the strength to take down such an adversary, so he’s trying to prove me wrong.” 

Teba’s eyes were locked on something ahead of him, so I followed his gaze to see what had his attention. My heart thumped loudly as I watched Link free fall through the air, firing three arrows off expertly before deploying his paraglider at the last second to let the wind save him. As expected, all three arrows hit their marks. Pride swelled in my chest as I watched him maneuver through the training grounds, making such a grueling trial seem as easy as going for a walk. 

“He’s wonderful, isn’t he?” I boasted. Teba made a reluctant clicking sound but didn’t respond, he just folded his arms over his chest crossly. I knew that Link’s skill was undeniable, so I didn’t take Teba’s reluctance to heart. Eventually, after Link had hit the bullseye on every target at least once, Teba whistled loud, the sound being enough to cut through the deafening wind. 

“That’s enough, come in!” Teba shouted. Link turned mid-air, presumably to give Teba a smug grin, but instead his eyes widened when they immediately landed on me. I tried to give Link a shy smile as I fought down the anxiety that rose in my chest. Link didn’t look thrilled to see me at all, maybe this was a mistake. I should’ve given him more space instead of almost killing myself to come see him. 

Goddesses I’m such an idiot.

Link landed deftly on the platform between Teba and I, his head turned away from me as he looked expectantly up at Teba. His chest heaved heavily from exertion after the long exercise and I could see the faintest sheen of sweat on his temple despite the freezing temperature. Link was wearing an outfit I’d never seen before; it looked sturdy and heavily inspired by Rito culture, including a tight corset that most villagers wore. The way the garment cinched Link’s waist was flattering, it made his shoulders seem broader. His hair was braided back with a single Rito feather tucked behind his ear. I swooned as he and Teba spoke, admiring the way that Link could pull off any outfit he was thrown into. 

“...I’ll leave you to say your goodbyes to your wife. I’ll be waiting for you on Revali’s landing, come find me when you’re ready to face Vah Medoh.” 

I could see the way Link tensed when Teba referred to me as his wife and I knew that Teba saw it too. Thankfully, he let it slide, probably passing it off as Link being nervous. Link gave a stoic nod to communicate his understanding. Teba flicked his sharp gaze to me one last time before he leapt over the edge of the platform, using the mysterious wind to carry him back towards Rito Village. I was shocked at first that he was brave enough to fly with the threat of Vah Medoh, but I suppose that one didn’t become a warrior by being afraid to take risks. 

Now that Teba was gone, Link and I were alone.

The tension between us was suffocating, like both of us were afraid to make the first move. Eventually, Link took a deep breath and turned to face me, cautiously bringing his eyes to lock with with mine. He looked nervous, even a little guilty. I offered a small smile to let him know that I wasn’t upset, just confused. 

“Hey,” I said lamely. Link gave me a shaky smile in return, “hey.” 

“You were amazing out there,” I gushed, nodding my head towards the training area. Link’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as he averted his eyes shyly, “oh, it was nothing really. Just target practice.” 

The awkward tension fell between us again. I chewed the inside of my cheek anxiously, deciding that I should just grab the moblin by the horn and bring it up myself.

“Link-”

“(Y/n)-”

Both of us had tried to talk at the same time, effectively cutting the other one off. Link clamped his mouth shut immediately, so I took the chance to try again, “Link, what happened yesterday?”

The Hylian exhaled heavily, before nodding his head towards the fire that was still burning brightly in the shelter, “I’ll explain everything, but let’s get out of the cold first, okay? You are still injured after all.” 

Now that he mentioned it, I hadn’t been able to feel my finger or toes for the last few minutes. I followed Link into the shelter, sitting across from him at the fire. I wanted to sit right next to him and soak up his warmth, but I didn’t want to push my luck right now. I waited patiently for Link to gather his thoughts, letting the heat of the flames lick my numb fingertips.

“(Y/n), I’m so sorry for leaving you alone yesterday,” Link apologized, the words dripping with sincere regret. 

“I thought I offended you somehow,” I admitted softly, “I wanted to chase after you but my body wouldn’t let me.”

Link shook his head sadly, “it wasn’t your fault. I had a memory, one that I wasn’t prepared for.”

“What did you see?” I prodded. Link took in a grounding breath and averted his eyes, staring blankly at the fire while he gathered his thoughts, “I remembered the day I asked you to marry me.”

I felt my heart stutter in my chest. I had been so afraid for so long that he would remember that because I was scared to break his heart, but now I was scared of him remembering it because I didn’t want him to break mine. I kept my mouth shut, waiting for Link to elaborate more.

“I was...overwhelmed with emotions; joy, relief, sorrow, anger. From the day we met I knew how much I loved you, and I was so desperate for you to remember me too. But the memory was so potent that I panicked. I did the only thing I could think of,” Link’s voice dropped in volume, “I ran away.”

I took a moment to process his answer, mentally dissecting it in an attempt to understand his reaction. There was one thing that I was hung up on, “you say you were angry, why?”

Links jaw clenched slightly as he brought his eyes back to mine, “I was angry because I thought that you’d been hiding it from me this whole time.”

Fuck.

I knew that I could take the easy way out and just tell him that I hadn’t known the whole time, but my lack of reaction around the proposal memory would definitely give me away. I recalled what past (Y/n) and Revali had been discussing in my memories earlier, about being honest and communicating with Link. I hoped that it worked in the past and took a deep breath.

“You were right, I had been lying,” I answered truthfully. Anger clouded Link’s features when my words finally sunk in, but I held up my hands placatingly, “please let me explain before you get upset.”

Link still looked angry, but nodded once for me to continue. Now it was my turn to stare into the fire so that I could keep my thoughts in order. 

“The first memory I had was of the proposal, but I never saw the face of the man who proposed. I thought it was nothing more than a weird daydream honestly,” I scoffed. 

“Then you came along, and more memories came with every new place we visited. Eventually I realized that the mystery man was you, but I had no idea how to tell you.” 

Of course, that was a little bit of a lie. I really didn’t want to tell him that I had originally planned on breaking our Vow and forgetting everything about him, not when I was trying to mend our relationship. 

Especially since I didn’t plan on breaking it anytime soon. 

“You could’ve just shown me the ring or something,” Link muttered, “I have to say it wasn’t what I was expecting to see when I took your shirt off.” 

“Creep,” I teased playfully, sensing the that the mood was beginning to lifting now. Link shrugged, the faintest of smirks tugging at the corner of his mouth, “I’m just being honest.”

A brief silence fell between us, but it wasn’t anything close to the tension from earlier. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted from my chest, I could actually breath for the first time in weeks. Although, now that we both knew about the engagement, where did that put our current relationship?

“So, where do we go from here?” I prompted, trying to sound casual. Link was quiet as he deliberated for a few moments, “well, I don’t think either of us are quite ready to be engaged again. I barely have my memories back and you just met me a few weeks ago.”

“Right,” I agreed, even though I felt my heart wilt. It was weird that I’d really only met Link a few weeks ago, it felt so much longer at this point. 

“But, I don’t want to go back to being ‘just friends’ either.”

My eyes locked with Link’s, searching to make sure that I heard him right. I felt the heat flood my cheeks the longer I stared into Link’s hypnotizing cyan eyes. I couldn’t help the genuine smile that spread over my face when I realized that Link was being honest, he wasn’t rejecting me, he actually wanted to try and build our relationship back to where it had been before.

“Me neither,” I agreed. Link finally graced me with my favorite smile, the warm light of the fire enhancing his beauty. A rush of affection tingled up my spine, causing a shiver to wrack through my body. Or wait, maybe that was just a shiver from the cold.

Link seemed to notice and quickly hopped up from the ground, coming around to my side of the fire and offering me his hand. I placed my right hand in his and he pulled me from the ground with one swift movement. I was dizzy from the sudden change in altitude, causing me to stumble a bit and fall into Link’s chest. The chuckle I felt rumble in his chest was enough to tell me that he didn’t mind though.

I looked up through my lashes at my Hero, my hand resting on his chest. He tucked one of my fly-always behind my ear tenderly, handling me like a priceless porcelain doll.

“You should probably get moving, Teba is waiting,” I murmured softly. Link smiled softly, “trying to get rid of me already?”

I rolled my eyes, “obviously.”

“Mm, somehow I don’t believe you,” Link teased. I wanted to come back with something witty, but Link silenced me before my brain could even come up with it. He placed a lingering kiss on my forehead before pulling away from me, “I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long this time, Hero.”

“As you wish, Princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this chapter is kind of a flop, I’m honestly really exhausted you guys 😪 but not exhausted from writing, exhausted from work. I’ve been laid off since March so going into a fulltime nursing shift is KILLER. 
> 
> I’m going to extend my update schedule, so updates will be more sporadic instead of updating every week. That way, I can give myself more time to write the quality of work that I like to put out instead of cramming something that I’m not super happy with. 
> 
> That being said, I love the friends I’ve made through this story. The best part of my week is hearing from you guys honestly! I want to keep contact with you even through the new extended schedule, so please come follow me on Twitter! My username is @lawpet, I’ll follow back whoever follows me so we can geek out over this sotry and whatever else comes to mind 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> That’s all for me for now, I hope you guys understand and that this chapter wasn’t too much of a let down. Thank you for supporting me through all of this 💕


	16. Love, Loss, & Seafood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suhpriz shawwty!

"Do you think they'll be victorious?"

I held my cup of tea steady in my hands as another explosion ricocheted around the canyon. Vah Medoh's ear-piercing cry filled the air, causing the very foundation of the village to rattle. I took a shaky sip from my cup, allowing the soothing flavor of peppermint to flood my tongue before I responded.

"I think so. Either that or they'll die trying."

The feathers at the crown of Saki's head ruffled anxiously as she stared blankly out one of the windows. Our afternoon had passed in this sort of pattern; silence, explosion, anxious musing from Saki, and more silence. Of course, I couldn't fault her for being so nervous since it's not every day your husband sets out to fight a giant ancient war machine. At least, it's not if you're an average __ person since this will be the second giant ancient war machine that Link has fought in a week. It's for that reason I think Saki invited me to her house to wait for them to return. It was easier to drown out the "what-ifs" when you've got a friend nearby. We sat cross-legged around her fire pit, trying to keep each other's spirits up through each earth-shattering explosion.

Their son, Tulin, ambled by me with a bow in hand. He sat heavily on one of the pillows adjacent to his mother and began plucking at the bowstring anxiously. The tension in the room was thick with dread and anticipation, no matter how much tea we drank.

My mind began to wander as the silences grew longer. I couldn't stop thinking about what King Dorephan had said about the Master Sword;  _ It is no doubt resting in Hyrule even now, waiting for its master to return.  _ But return to where? I have the feeling that King Dorephan knows more than he let on, but the opportunity to ask for more detail has already expired. I doubt Saki is as old as the Zora King, but perhaps the Rito have their own folklore that might give something away?

I opened my mouth to ask, but the sound of voices shouting immediately froze the air in my lungs. My eyes locked with Saki's for a split second before the two of us were on our feet and rushing out of the hut, headed straight towards the noise. I glanced up at the Divine Beast and felt my heart hit the floor. Teba was free-falling from the sky, seemingly unconscious while the Divine Beast went up in smoke behind him.

I would never admit it out loud, but it was a small comfort that Link was nowhere to be seen.

"Teba!" Saki wailed, her melodic voice cracking in anguish. She sprinted ahead of me, heading straight for one of the many landing docks around the village. I did my best to grab her, but she slipped through my fingers. "Saki, wait, you're not strong enough!"

Saki didn't hesitate. She flung herself off the dock, wings outstretched to catch the air with practiced ease. I held my breath as she fell out of sight, my grief growing as the seconds ticked by.

"Saki?!"

Suddenly, a blur of pink rushed past, the wind from the updraft causing my hair to whip around my face. A gasp escaped my lips as I turned my gaze to follow the updraft. Saki was incredibly fast; my eyes had a hard time keeping up as she sped through the air like an arrow let loose from a bow.

After a few moments of hesitation, a handful of Rito Warriors joined her in the air once they were sure Vah Medoh wasn't going to strike them down. To my immense dread, they were much slower. My inner scientist was awe-struck by the magnificent image of all these Rito taking flight at once, but a much larger part of me was hyper-focused on Saki. She'd reached Teba by this point, desperately grasping at his limp body in an attempt to slow his descent while her other wing flapped helplessly in the breeze.

"Someone help her!" I cried, but my voice was swept away with the wind. I felt utterly powerless on the ground, unable to do anything but watch. There were a couple gentle tugs on my pant leg that diverted my attention away from the harrowing scene above. Tulin had followed us out of the hut and was staring up at me with big, frightened eyes, "where's my mom?"

I quickly glanced over my shoulder to gauge the situation. The Warriors had caught up with the falling couple now and were carefully guiding the pair towards the ground. I knew that meant that at least Saki was safe, but I couldn't speak on Teba. I had practically zero experience with children, so I was completely lost on how to handle this situation.

Do I tell him the truth, or do I lie? Can kids even process trauma?

I knew that if Teba was injured, they'd probably bring him back here to dress the wounds, and no kid needed to see that. I forced a smile onto my face and addressed the young Rito, trusting my gut to say the right thing, "don't worry, she'll be back soon. How about you go grab your bow, and we can go practice shooting until she gets back?"

Tulin still seemed worried, but the temptation of shooting his bow was enough to distract him for the time being. He nodded his head quickly before letting go of my pant leg and running back towards the hut. I let the smile drop from my face as I pushed the stale air from my lungs. I could hear a commotion in the lower levels of the village. I wouldn't be surprised if Cecili was down there barking out orders. A small part of me was jealous of Saki because she knows what condition Teba is in. All I could do was pray that Link somehow made it onto the Beast in one piece.

The sound of tiny claws tapping on the walkway's wooden boards warned me that Tulin was about to join me again. I pushed my worries to the side and brought that forced smile back out. I couldn't do much with the state I'm in, but I could be strong for a few hours. It's the least I could do for Saki.

I held my hand out for Tulin, letting his feathers wrap around my palm before I began leading him towards Revali's Landing. It wasn't the closest landing, but something (or someone) in the back of my mind was compelling me to go there. In any case, the walk didn't seem to bother Tulin in the slightest because soon he was babbling away at me, bombarding me with any question that came to mind. Things like how many bad guys I've killed and if the sky is still blue where I come from.

You know, standard kid stuff.

~

It's funny how something that had once been so insignificant can suddenly take up all the space in your mind.

Something that's just been a part of me for as long as I could remember, like the freckle on my pinky toe or the gap in my teeth. So insignificant, but still uniquely me.

I wiggled my left ring finger, mesmerized by the way the opal stone's colors shifted in the late afternoon sun. I'm not quite sure how it found it's way onto my finger after I so clearly remember throwing it across the room. The only answer would be that someone must've slipped it on my finger while I was unconscious, but who?

"How far can you shoot an arrow (Y/n)?" Tulin chirped, his earlier worries wholly forgotten. Sometimes I really wished that I could be a child again, just for that reason. I shrugged my shoulders and let my hands fall into my lap, "I don't know, probably to the moon."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, why do you think it has so many holes in it?"

Tulin rushed over to me, shoving his bow in my face, "you have to show me! Please!!"

I pushed the bow away gently, "I can't, buddy, my arm is hurt really bad."

Tulin huffed and plopped himself on the ground next to me, his tiny avian legs sticking straight over the edge as opposed to dangling like mine. He crossed his wings and grumbled, "Champion Revali would do it, even with an injury."

I rolled my eye at Tulin's pouting, preparing to ask him how he knew that when he wasn't even alive at the same time as Revali, but I was distracted by the sound of a ghostly laugh. It was familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who it belonged to. I whipped my head around to see if maybe Link had come back already and was trying to sneak up on us, but from what I could see, we were the only ones on the platform. I turned around to Tulin, who was watching me like I was a crazy person. I decided to keep whatever I heard to myself, trying to rationalize it as noise being carried by the wind.

"Will you show me when your arm gets better?" Tulin asked, his voice holding onto a tinge of hope. I sighed, knowing that this kid wasn't going to drop it anytime soon. Link and I would probably leave the village before my arm got better, but there's no reason why I couldn't come back once we beat Ganon. Plus, it'd give me a little time to actually work on my archery skills since I might've exaggerated my ability  _ just  _ a little bit.

I held my pinky finger out to the young Rito. He stared at my finger for a moment before looking to me for some sort of explanation.

"It's a pinky promise," I explained, "it's the most sacred form of a promise a Hylian can offer."

Tulin's eyes twinkled with awe as he examined my pinky finger. I laughed and gestured for his wing with my other hand, "here, hold up your littlest feather."

Tulin followed my lead, curling his longer feathers down to leave one lone feather standing. I gently wrapped my pinky around the feather, not wanting to accidentally harm the boy. He curled his feather around my finger, and I smiled.

"I pinky promise to shoot the moon for you after my arm heals, okay?"

Tulin nodded his head in reverence, "pinky promise."

"I was wondering where you'd run off to."

I took my pinky back from Tulin to sheepishly look over my shoulder at the Rito standing behind us. Cecili shook their head in fond disapproval, "you're lucky I've been distracted the last couple hours, or else I would've hunted you down. You should've changed your bandage  _ ages _ ago."

I tried to hide my embarrassment by chuckling, "It must've just slipped my mind."

Cecili narrowed their eyes at me before turning their attention to Tulin. Their eyes softened significantly while addressing the young Rito, "your mother asked me to fetch you, Tulin. Your father's back from his battle with the Divine Beast and would like to see you."

My shoulders sagged in relief as I processed Cecili's request. Teba was alive and coherent enough to be asking for his son; that had to be a good sign, right? Tulin trilled happily and hopped up from where he'd been sitting next to me. He rushed to Cecili's side, practically vibrating with excitement. The Inn Keeper held out their wing for Tulin with a warm expression before turning their attention back to me.

"I expect to see you at the Inn within the hour, got it?"

I nodded, giving Cecili a mocking salute. They rolled their eyes at me and began leading Tulin back to his parents. I watched their backs as they retreated, trying to hold onto the warmth of their presence for as long as I could before anxiety set in. I was so grateful that Teba was okay, but now I was itching to ask him for details about the fight. But I knew that it'd be in poor taste to do so.

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath, imagining that I could somehow pull the air all the way down to my toes. When I felt like my lungs were going to burst from the pressure, I exhaled. My eyes fell open slowly so I could follow my cloud of condensation to the sky. The sun was setting now, painting the heavens with brilliant hues of pink and orange. The mountains surrounding the village were slowly retreating into the shadows, trading their usual brown color for a rich purple.

I leaned back onto the palms of my hands to have a better view of the Divine Beast. I cringed slightly when I put pressure on my left arm, but the pain was bearable. Vah Medoh flew in a lazy pattern above the village, occasionally changing direction for no apparent reason. A sense of yearning bloomed in my chest as I watched the mechanical bird soar, wishing that I could be up there with Link right now.

The view from that vantage point must be breathtaking.

I could've stayed there for hours just watching the sky, but unfortunately, my stomach had other plans. It growled loudly at me, like a feral dog that hadn't been fed in a while. I surrendered to my body's human needs, indulging in one final look at the scenery before standing from my perch.

Link had taken the Shiekah Slate with him again, but this time he'd had the forethought to leave a few things behind for me at the Inn; a small but hefty sack of rupees, my bow and some arrows, my pot lid, a few ingredients for mushroom soup, and a change of clothes. My stomach snarled in distaste as I ran over the recipe for mushroom soup in my mind. It's not like I didn't like mushrooms or soup; it just didn't sound very appetizing at the moment.

If memory serves me right, there should be a small shop next door to the Inn where I may find some more appealing ingredients. Something with protein.

I hummed to myself as I began my descent down the hundreds of stairs that made up the village. There wasn't as much foot traffic today as there were the last few days, but I think it has something to do with what had happened only a few hours earlier. The sound of wings fluttering could be heard every so often as the Rito people took the opportunity to stretch their wings for the first time in ages. Most of the villagers just flew from landing to landing, being careful not to go too high in case the fragile truce with Vah Medoh was suddenly broken.

I finally made it to the ground level after what felt like an eternity of going downstairs. I passed by the Inn, quickly glancing inside to be sure Cecili wasn't back yet. When the coast was clear, I continued forward to what I hoped was a store. There was a crudely made wooden sign hanging above the entrance, but I couldn't understand the language it was engraved with. If I had to guess, it was probably Rito.

I cautiously crossed the threshold, peering around the inside and seeing that my intuition had been right. There were many wooden tables arranged around the room, each one overflowing with all sorts of fresh ingredients. Barrels of spice took up residence in the corners, perfuming the room with warm earthy scents. An elderly Rito with scarlet feathers stood at the end of one of the tables, arranging a pile of sunshrooms. They turned to look at me upon hearing my entry, "oh, hello there! Welcome to the Slippery Falcon. I'm Misa. Can I interest you in a sunshroom?"

The Rito held one of the mushrooms out to me, displaying it like a precious ruby. I flicked my eyes away from the vegetable to the Rito, "no thank-"

"Yes, I suppose it is a little too warm outside for those," the Rito muttered to themselves before bustling to another table, plucking a slim green mushroom from the piles, "may I offer you a stamella shroom then? Loved by newlyweds everywhere."

It took me an embarrassingly long time to understood what this eccentric bird was referencing. When it dawned on me why newlyweds may need that extra boost of stamina, I wanted nothing more than to melt through the floor. I waved my hands in front of myself, frantically, "no! No, I don't need any of those."

The feathers crowning the top of Misa's head stood upright, twitching once or twice before settling back down, "you lucky little dove. I'll have to introduce you to my mate Verla; maybe you can share some tips with them."

"Right, haha," I laughed awkwardly before steering the conversation away from the bedroom, "anyways, I was actually in the market for some fresh meat today."

"You've come to the right place, my dear," Misa cheered in a sing-songy voice. The Rito shopkeeper fluttered to the back of the store, urging me to follow. There was a large wooden box tucked against the front counter. Misa fiddled with a lock on the lid for a moment before throwing it open with a flourish. Inside was an array of fish I'd never seen before in Faron. "All our fish is caught daily by my son, Fryson. Two rupees a piece or five for five."

I looked over the wide selection of seafood, and my stomach growled. I was too hungry to waste any more time by asking Misa to identify each fish for me, and Link  _ did  _ leave me with more than enough rupees...

"I'll take two of each, please."

After asking me if I was  _ absolutely sure  _ at least a dozen times, Misa happily wrapped my purchases with parchment and set them neatly in a complimentary wicker basket. ("Handwoven by yours truly!") I bid Misa goodnight and waddled excitedly back to the Inn.

Cecili had returned by this point, looking up at me with their sharp eyes as I walked through the entryway. They looked ready to lay into me for one reason or another, but their anger turned to confusion when I held my basket up to their face.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Do you even know how to prepare any of those?"

My confidence faltered for a moment as I considered this, "you can cook them like any other fish, right?"

Cecili sighed and pushed the basket out of their face, "no. You know, the longer I know you, the less surprised I am that you almost died two days ago."

"Hey!"

"Come, I'll show you."

Cecili stepped out from behind the counter, plucking a pale blue apron from a hook as they made their way towards the communal cooking pot in the center of the room. There was a low burning fire lapping at the bottom of the pot, evidence that someone had used it not too long ago. Cecili picked a long pine-wood cutting board from a cupboard along the right side of the room before sitting gracefully near the fire, holding a wing out expectantly. I cautiously placed my basket on their wing, breathing a sigh of relief when Cecili brought the basket closer to inspect precisely what I'd purchased.

"Chillfin Trout, Voltfin Trout, and Hearty Salmon. All three possess amazing healing properties if prepared correctly...if not, then no death could be more certain."

I swallowed thickly and took a seat on the floor next to Cecili. They laid the cutting board across the pot's opening, creating a sort of makeshift tabletop. There were scorch marks in the wood when someone had tried the same trick when the metal was far too hot. Cecili removed the first fish from its wrappings and set it on the wooden surface; it had a long, thin body with blue scales that shimmered like the surface of a frozen lake. Its yellow eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling while Cecili began their lecture, "the Chillfin Trout can only be found in the depths of the coldest bodies of water. Its skin contains enzymes that can cure and prevent heatstroke, but if you don't remove the entire skeleton before cooking, you'll contract an incurable form of hypothermia."

I wish I had a notebook with me to take notes, but all I could do was hang onto their every word, praying that the information would stick. Cecili drew a knife from the chest pocket of their apron and began dressing the trout with ease. With four precise cuts, they were able to debone the fish entirely. Cecili set the trout to the side and pulled out a similar-looking fish, though its scales were yellow like a lemon. The body seemed to twitch compulsively like it was being electrocuted by a live wire.

"The scales of the Voltfin trout can be ground into an elixir that boosts one's resistance to electricity. You can eat the meat, of course, but if you don't take care to remove every scale, you will surely electrocute yourself."

Cecili raked their knife against the trout, causing the scales to flake off in heaps on the cutting board. Small arcs of electricity popped between their blade and the scales, but Cecili remained unfazed. They actually took the time to descale both of my Voltfin Trout, saving the scales for themselves as a form of repayment. After that, Cecili carefully set a large, red fish on the cutting board. It was three times the size of the two trouts, with a long sharp beak.

"Lastly, the Hearty Salmon. This species can only be found in the cold waters of Tabatha. Its layers of insulating fat contain healing properties that exceed any known elixir. But if you puncture the swim bladder while dressing the fish, it releases a noxious fume that can down an ox."

I watched in awe as Cecili made carefully placed knife cuts along the body of the salmon. After setting the filets to the side, they pointed out a white, oval-shaped mass amongst the intestines.

"Is that..?"

Cecili nodded, "the only safe way to dispose of it is to throw it into a fire. Somehow the direct heat neutralizes the poison, but it only works if the swim bladder remains intact."

Cecili cautiously removed the swim bladder and tossed it to the greedy flames below. I eyed the organ suspiciously, knowing how lethal it could be if Cecili had accidentally knicked the skin with their blade, though I suppose if that were the case, we would've been dead by now. Cecili stood from their spot by the fire, gathering all the discarded fish parts before instructing me to 'wait here' while they ducked through a doorway to the right of the main counter.

I did as I was told for once, taking the opportunity to commit everything I'd just learned to memory. I never knew preparing fish could be so lethal! It really makes me wonder about how many times I barely escaped death by dressing fish back home.

Cecili returned from the back room with a basket of ingredients in hand. They reclaimed their seat by the fire, and wordlessly began to prep the ingredients for use. "What're you doing?"

"Cooking, obviously," Cecili scoffed, "It's not often I have a friend to share a meal with, so I figured I'd treat you to a traditional Rito meal."

I felt the familiar heat of blush color my cheeks as a smile spread across my face. "Cecili...thank you. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

Cecili didn't respond, but I swear that I saw the ghost of a smile illuminated by the light of the fire. We fell into a peaceful silence as Cecili prepared our dinner. I really tried to focus on what they were doing in hopes of recreating the meal for Link one day, but it was hard when the atmosphere was so calm and comforting. There weren't any new customers bustling about the common area, just the sweet melody of hot food over a crackling fire. A few blinds were left open, allowing the chilled evening air to blow softly at our backs, but it was a welcome contrast to the searing heat of the open flame.

_ I kept my hands balled into fists in my lap, willing them to be still as I watched the flames engulf the royal crest that had been stamped on the side of the silver tea kettle. The sounds of men barking orders and hammers hitting steel drifted through my open window, tickling at my consciousness to remember how different the sounds had been earlier in the evening. If I focused hard enough, I could still hear the ringing in my ears from the boom of the canon. _

_ The door to my guest room slammed open, and I felt my heart explode out of my chest. My mind immediately went into overdrive; 'it's too late, the monsters have found their way into the castle, I'm done for!' _

_ Though instead of the foul-smelling harbingers of death I'd imagined, in stumbled the blonde Hylian soldier who came to my rescue. He was filthy, looking like he'd just come straight from the battlefield in his tarnished uniform. Dried blood was embedded into the fabric, but whether it was his own or the enemies, I couldn't tell. His face was covered in a mixture of mud and sweat, but even after he's been raked over the coals of battle, his cyan eyes shone with unbridled triumph. I felt every ounce of fear I'd been holding onto melt when I heard the sigh of relief that whispered past his lips. _

_ "Link," I breathed as I hurried across the room to where he was still standing in the doorway. Link wavered on his feet as he took a step forward, finally shutting the door behind himself. I wrapped a supportive arm around his back, letting him lean his weight against me as we slowly made our way towards the couch. _

_ " 'm sorry for intruding, I just had to see that you were okay with my own eyes," he explained through ragged breaths, "last I saw you, you were makin' a break for it towards the Castle. Didn' know if you made it." _

_ Images from the scene Link was referencing flashed in my mind. The monsters have been getting bolder with their attacks lately, but I didn't think they'd ever get to Castle Town. I'd been out for a walk when the town was overtaken by hoards of vile, blood-thirsty creatures. If Link hadn't shown up when he had, I would've been a goner. He and the other soldiers provided enough of a distraction for me to run back to the safety of the Castle. _

_ I hovered nearby as Link lowered himself slowly into the cushions, wincing as his hand flew to brace his left side. There was a large splotch of dark crimson around the area he was bracing, piquing my concern. _

_ "Are you hurt?" _

_ Link nodded, "meant to get it checked out sooner, but the King needed to see me immediately after the battle. Then I had to find you." _

_ I clicked my tongue at him, "you're allowed to take care of yourself, you know. Move your hand; let me see how bad it is." _

_ Link removed his hand, and the strong scent of iron assaulted my nostrils. The wound was obscured by the layers of armor he was wearing, so I couldn't get a good idea of how large it was. All I knew was that it was bleeding. _

_ When I was sure he wasn't going to keel over, I hurried over to my cupboard to prepare a washbowl and gather an armful of medical supplies. I removed the kettle from the fire and poured some of the nearly boiling water into the bowl. I added just a touch of cold water from the sink to bring the temperature down before bringing all of my supplies back to the worn-out soldier. Link eyed my armful of stuff suspiciously, "whatcha doin'?" _

_ "I need to stop the bleeding, but I can't see the wound past the layer of filth you've accumulated." _

_ Link smirked, even though his breathing was somewhat labored, "this filth was hard-fought. I worked for this grime." _

_ "Well, the battles over, time to clean up." _

_ Link tried to laugh, but the motion agitated his injury too much. I set my supplies on the ground and kneeled in front of Link. I swallowed my nerves, and cautiously raised my hands to where his shirt overlapped his grieves. I thanked Hylia that Link had lulled his head back and shut his eyes because he wouldn't be able to see how badly my hands were shaking. I was terrified of finding something I couldn't fix. _

_ "I'm going to roll your shirt up, okay?" _

_ Link made a sound of affirmation, a low grunt in his throat that said, 'do whatever, I'm too tired to care.' It was just the right response to remind me that no matter what uniform he wore, he'd always be Link. And right now, he needed my help. _

_ I carefully pulled the fabric from his torso with my resolve strengthened, going slow in case it caught onto another wound that I hadn't noticed yet. Thankfully, I could only find the gash across his left side. I tucked the excess fabric under Link's chin, asking him to hold onto it for me while I worked. He rolled his head forward lazily to secure the material in place. With the wound now exposed, I could see that it wasn't nearly as deep as I had feared. It extended from the bottom of his shoulder blade to just below his ribs, making it seem worse than it was because of the amount of blood it was leaking. I dipped a washrag in the bowl of warm water and began to gingerly wipe the blood and dirt away from his torso. _

_ I fell into a quiet sort of trance as the water in the bowl turned from clear to a murky brown. The bleeding had slowed considerably now that Link wasn't moving around, and I could tell that this injury would scab over within a few days, but I knew that it was still a good idea to disinfect the wound no matter the size. _ _ I nudged Link's shoulder to get his attention, "I have to disinfect the wound. I'm warning you now that's it's going to sting." _

_ Link cracked one of his eyes open to look at me, "I trust you, (Y/n)." _

_ I ducked my head to break away from the hypnotic pull of his eyes. I couldn't afford that sort of distraction right now if I wanted to get this wound adequately treated. Grabbing hold of the alcohol with one hand and a towel in the other, I began to slowly pour the disinfectant over the cut. Link tensed and swore but never tried to push me away, no matter how much it hurt. _

_ "There, how does that feel? Not too tight, yeah?" I questioned softly as I secured the bandage around his waist. _

_ "Perfect," Link grunted. I stole a quick glance at his face while tugging his shirt back down over his abdomen. The color was returning to his features now, but his eyebrows were still pinched together in pain. There were paths cut through the dirt on his cheeks, carved away by the silent tears he shed while under my ministrations. _

_ "Wait here; I think I have something to help with the pain." _

_ " 's not like I've got anywhere else to be." _

_ An affectionate smile wormed its way onto my lips while I gathered the dirty rags and washbowl. I poured the dirty water down the drain and rinsed the rags under the freezing water from the tap. I wrung the rag out over the sink, watching the red streams of blood swirl down the drain with morbid fascination. Leaving the bowl and rags to dry, I moved to rummage through a few of the cabinets to my right. It wasn't often that I had a healing elixir on hand, but Purah insisted on sending me more than I needed after a run-in with a trio of Bokoblins. _

_ Elixir in hand, I snagged one of the damp rags from the drying rack and made my way back towards Link. I held the vile out to my tired Hero, and he accepted it with a shaky hand. Link popped the cork out of the vile with his teeth before downing the elixir in one shot. I gently removed the glass vile from his hand as his muscles began to relax, not wanting him to accidentally drop it. Link's breathing began to even out as the warmth of the medicine chased the pain away. I set the vile to the side and did my best to dab away at the dirt on his cheeks. Link crinkled his nose and frowned at me. _

_ "This would go a lot smoother if you stopped making faces," I scolded. _

_ "Woudn' it be easier if you got closer?" _

_ I hesitated, not understanding what exactly he was playing at. Instead of trying to explain what he wanted any further, he wrapped his warm, calloused fingers around my wrist and tugged. Sleepy and fed up with my overthinking, Link sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist, dragging me down with him so that I had to straddle his lap to keep from toppling over. _

_ "Link, not tonight, you're injured!" I protested, trying to wiggle free from his hold. Despite being totally wiped out from the battle, Link still had an iron grip around my waist. The blonde-haired Hylian shook his head, causing a few pieces of hair to fall loose from his bun and tickle his face, "'s not like that, sweetheart. I just wanted you closer." _

_ I've heard that line before, but it was hard to argue with those big blue eyes begging me to stay. Besides, it was easier to clean his face at this distance. I placed my pointer finger in the center of Link's forehead and gave him a gentle push, signaling that I wanted him to tilt his head back. He obliged happily, and we fell into blissful silence as I painstakingly scrubbed the aftermath of the war away. _

_ When there wasn't a trace of dirt left on his tanned skin, I tossed the rag across the room in the general direction of the sink. Link lifted his head, looking up at me with bleary eyes like he'd just woken up from a nap. His hands found their way to my hips, and I had to do my best not to shiver when his thumbs began to trace small circles against my sides. _

_ "All done?" Link murmured. _

_ In reality, he was still wearing his filthy armor that reeked of sweat and gunpowder, but I wasn't ready to go through the ordeal of undoing all those clasps right this second. I'd been doing my best to keep my mind occupied ever since the attack, but now that I have Link safe in my arms, I realize how easily I could've lost him today. Tears began to prick at my eyes, and I swallowed thickly around the lump in my throat. I sank into Link, wrapping my arms around him as I burrowed my face into the crook of his neck. He was warm, and I could feel his pulse thud against my cheek. _

_ "All done," I sniffed. _

_ Link seemed to pick up on my shift of emotion because he wrapped his arms around me tightly without me having to say a word. We stayed locked in our embrace for an eternity, reveling in one another's body heat and synchronizing our breaths. _

_ "I thought I lost you today." _

_ Link's quiet confession sunk into my heart like a harpoon. I didn't need to speak for him to know I felt the same, the shaking of my shoulders as I tried to hold back my sobs spoke volumes. It was fortunate that Link only suffered a surface wound this time, but what happens when the enemy's blade cuts deeper? _

_ "Link, I think it's time we start seriously looking into the Shrine of Resurrection." _

_ I felt the Hero go rigid in my hold, "it doesn't exist, (Y/n). You can't take everything the Koroks say as truth." _

_ Link always dismissed the Shrine of Resurrection as some sort of fairy tale whenever I brought it up. I'm not sure why it upset him so much. Maybe he didn't like the idea of failing or just simply didn't believe in such a thing. I gave an exhausted sigh and played with the hairs at the base of Link's head idly, staring over his shoulder at the patch of moonlight that came through the window. _

_ Link began to relax again, probably assuming that the conversation was over and that I'd drop it. I suppose somehow I have, but only in the sense that I'd stop including him in my investigation from here on out. Perhaps I could recruit Zelda to help me, instead. _

_ I pulled back so that I could hold his face in my hands, reveling in the warmth of the blood pooling beneath my palms. When I looked into his eyes, I saw fear; it was hidden in the depths of his swirling blues, but it was still there. That tiny scrap of human emotion was enough to convince me. _

_ With my mind made up, I placed a tender kiss on his lips. Link kissed me back, confused at first but grateful to soak in my affection, utterly unaware of the storm brewing in my mind. _

_ Whether he liked it or not, I would save him. _

.

.

I don't know how long I was zoned out for, but I was snapped out of my trance by Cecili holding a plate of food out to me. I had to blink a few times to bring my mind back to the present, reminding myself that I was in Rito Village and not Hyrule Castle.

"Are you okay? You were pretty spaced out there."

I accepted the plate from Cecili while dismissing her concern, "yeah, I'm alright, just tired, I think."

Cecili seemed apprehensive of my answer but was polite enough not to press. Now that I'd had a moment to come back into my body, I could appreciate the absolutely delectable meal that was prepared for me. The heavenly scent of cooked fish with lemon flooded my senses, making my stomach growl ravenously. I tucked in, doing my best not to inhale the meal in one bite. A moan of appreciation slipped out without my consent, causing Cecili to chuckle.

"Goddesses, this is divine!" I exclaimed after swallowing my bite, "what do you call this?"

"Hearty Salmon Meunière. Made with goat butter, Tabantha Wheat, and of course, hearty salmon."

I nodded my head as I committed the ingredients to memory. I'm sure I could probably figure out how to recreate it someday. The conversation lulled into a companionable silence as we finished our meals, neither one of us wanting to disturb the stillness of the night. I wish I could find the peace I'd been feeling before that memory resurfaced because now my brain was buzzing with questions.

_ What's a Korok? How does the Shrine of Resurrection work? If the Korok knew about the Shrine, would it know about the Master Sword? _

_ Does Link still have that scar? _

I had to mentally bat away the image of Link shirtless, not wanting to space out for a second time tonight. Cecili ushered me to my room after our plates were licked clean and placed in the basket to be washed, raving on and on about proper wound care. I tuned them out, for the most part, still partially in my own head as the Rito worked on my arm. The effects of the Hearty Salmon had caused the wound to heal even quicker, meaning that the stitches could come out as soon as tomorrow evening. While I wasn't thrilled to sit through another agonizing session of having thread pulled through my skin, I was happy to know that my arm wasn't going to fall off.

Cecili was in the process of wrapping a new bandage around my arm when I blurted out the question that had been on my mind since dinner, "what's a Korok?"

The Inn Keeper paused, momentarily caught off guard by my question. It had come entirely out of the blue since the conversation earlier had been mostly centered on medical practices. Cecili's feathers ruffled as they wracked their brain for an answer. Finally, they spoke, "I'm not quite sure, I've never seen one."

"What do you mean?"

Cecili tugged my sleeve back down over my arm before gathering their supplies to put away. They continued to talk as they fluttered around the room, putting things in their rightful places, "legend says that only those favored by the Children of the Forest can see the Koroks. That's about all I know."

"Thanks, that really cleared it up for me," I snarked. Cecili chuckled, "happy to be of service."

I chewed on my lip for a second before attempting to dig deeper, "Is there anyone who might know more?"

"You could always try asking the Elder, but with all the commotion surrounding Vah Medoh at the moment, I doubt you'd get the chance," Cecili shook their head softly before continuing, "there is someone else, however."

"Really? Who?"

"A Rito who's devoted his life to keeping the legends of old alive. I'm positive he'd be able to tell you anything you needed to know. That is if you can find him."

I groaned, "great, another mystery. Can you at least give me his name?"

Cecili tapped their chin with one of their long, slender feathers, "let me think. It's been quite some time since he left the village. If memory serves me right, he went by Kass."

"Do you know where he might've gone?" I asked, hopefully. Cecili shook their head, dejectedly, "he could be anywhere by now." 

I heaved a deep sigh, throwing myself back onto the mattress in frustration. I should've known better than to get my hopes up for an easy answer. Everything in Hyrule seems to have at least three riddles surrounding it that you have to solve before you can understand it. I stared up at the wood ceiling, lazily watching the shadows dance around the flickers of light from the fire. It was mesmerizing because no matter how bright the light burned, the darkness would always dart away to safety just in the nick of time.

Cecili approached my bedside, holding out a glass vile full of deep purple liquid. I sat up and accepted the vile, holding it up to my nose to give it a tentative sniff. It smelled strongly of lavender with just an earthy undertone. Cecili sensed my apprehension and spoke, "it's a sleeping drought. It's just lavender tea with crushed valerian root; I take the same thing every night before bed. I figured it'd help you sleep after the day you've had."

That warm blush settled over my cheeks again at the genuine concern behind their words. I tilted my head back and downed the drought in one gulp, feeling pleasantly surprised at the flavor. It was sweet, almost like Cecili had added honey to the mixture. The Rito gently took the now empty glass vile from my hand, and I smiled shyly up at them, "thank you again, Cecili. You've been so kind, I don't know how I could ever return the favor."

An unfamiliar expression broke out across the Inn Keeper's face, one I hadn't seen for the duration of my stay in Rito Village. It was a warm, genuine smile.

"Don't worry about that now. Just let me take care of you. Okay?"

"Okay," I relented, "but once I'm better, I'm going to bring you a basket of fruit or something."

Cecili laughed and shook their head, turning away from my bedside to head towards the entrance. With their wing holding the curtain open, Cecili turned to me one last time, "Sleep well, (Y/n)."

They ducked out of the room before I had the chance to respond. I smiled placidly, feeling the heavy blanket of sleep begin to envelop my mind as I began to get ready for bed. I pulled the beaten up rucksack that Link had left behind from the side of the bed, digging through it to pull out the change of clothes he'd left me. I recognized the pants, but the shirt was one I don't recall owning. It was a soft, navy thermal shirt with an intricate geometric pattern embroidered around the collar with silver thread. I pulled my Rito Down fleece from my body, shivering as the cold night air made contact with my sensitive, exposed skin. Quickly, I tugged the mystery shirt over myself. It was large on me, the collar settling  _ just  _ beneath my collar bones.

Now that it was on, my nostrils were assaulted with the warm, hearty smell of pine trees, campfire, and cinnamon. My heart fluttered with joy as I realized who this shirt belonged to.

Feeling even more secure now that I had Link's scent surrounding me, I settled under my covers. The Rito down mattress cradled me like a baby, lulling me into a sense of peace that I hadn't felt since I left Faron.

With a smile on my face, I drifted off to sleep, ignoring the tug in the back of my mind that was telling me I forgot something.

Or rather, some _ one. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant help it that im a simp for every Rito, okay?


	17. Revali's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revali could spit on me and id thank him okay sorry

_Wake up, (Y/n).."_

"Mmno...'m sleep."

_"Song Bird..."_

"..."

_"(Y/N)!"_

I sat ramrod straight in bed, coughing from the spit that had found its way into my lungs from the shock. I scanned the room with watery eyes, searching for the source of the voice that woke me up. The room was silent now, the only sounds being the snores from the Inn's main sleeping area and the howl of the wind outside. I wanted to write the noise off as my imagination, but I swear that the voice had said my name way too clear to be a coincidence.

Had Link come back already, calling out to me because he was too injured to make it to the bedroom? The thought sat like a rock in my stomach, spurring me to clamber out of bed as quick as possible. Maybe I'd feel better if I got up and checked, just to be sure.

I pulled the curtain back and stepped out into the common area. Two of the hammocks were occupied by other guests, but other than that, I saw no one. Tentatively, I called out, "Link?"

A gust of wind blew past me, causing the curtain that hung over the front entrance to flutter violently. I might be losing my mind, though, because the wind almost felt...impatient? But, wind can't feel anything, right?

Intrigued by this, I padded towards the entrance, poking my head out to see if there'd be anyone hiding around the corner. The gust of wind came back, pushing roughly against my back and causing me to stumble out of the Inn.

"Hey!" I complained, trying to stand my ground against the wind, but it wouldn't let up. It kept pushing me forward, guiding me up the many flights of stairs that made up Rito Village. I shivered, wrapping my arms tightly around my torso to try and save some sort of warmth. Link's thermal was soft and comfortable, but the garment was obviously well-loved, causing the fabric to be thin in some areas. My feet were also beginning to go numb since I had neglected to slip my boots on before leaving. The only thing separating my skin from the cold wooden boards was a thread-bare pair of wool socks.

I was beginning to grow nervous about where this wind was pushing me, but when Revali's Landing came into sight, something in my brain clicked. The pull to the spot I'd felt all day, the ghostly laugh, the nickname 'Song Bird,' literally _shoving_ me out the door when I was taking too long; it all added up to one plausible explanation.

"Revali," I breathed.

Standing proudly at the end of his Landing was the Rito Champion himself. He had that same unearthly glow to him that Mipha's spirit had sported in Zora's Domain, so I could only assume that he too had lost his battle against Ganon. Though I knew better than to bring Revali's shortcomings up to his face.

The Rito turned to face me, his striking emerald eyes being even more potent than I remembered. A small smile quirked the edge of his mouth, "took you long enough, little dove."

"Well, it's not every day I'm dragged out of bed by a bossy gust of wind," I quipped. Revali took a few steps towards me, though it was eerie how his footfalls didn't make a sound. He towered over me, amusement coloring his features as he looked me over, "you've changed."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I hadn't noticed."

"Still so witty," he chuckled, "though I have to say, (h/c) looks good on you."

I had no control of the flip my stomach did at his compliment. I couldn't respond; I just flicked my eyes away, needing a break from his searing gaze. This interaction was not going the way I'd pictured it at all. Revali was eerily calm, peaceful even. When I looked back up at the Champion, his eyes were locked on my left hand resting over my chest from when I'd wrapped my arms around myself. If I didn't know better, I'd say the look in his eyes was almost remorseful.

"So, you and Wonder Boy tie the knot while I was away?" Recall asked casually, tearing his eyes away to look over my shoulder with a bored expression. I shook my head, "we didn't have the chance to before the Calamity struck. But apparently, we made some sort of Eternal Vow to each other, hence why I'm here now."

"Yeah, I could see that tacky Tri-Force on your chest from across Hyrule," Revali snarked.

"It's not tacky," I grumbled, feeling self-conscious of the mark I couldn't even see. Revali chuckled smugly to himself before turning and walking back towards the edge of his Landing. I followed, standing next to his right shoulder as we looked out over Tabantha. It was late in the evening now, the stars piercing the inky blackness with freckles of light. Vah Medoh flew in docile circles over the village, glowing blue now that the evil within was exercised.

"He's okay, yeah?" I asked quietly.

Revali nodded, "I'll admit that he exceeded my expectations. Don't tell him I said this, but I'm so thankful to be free of that Divine Beast after one hundred years."

I smiled, "I won't tell a soul. At least, not in this life. Next resurrection, all bets are off."

That earned a startled laugh from the Rito, "we'll just see about that."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Revali turned towards me, taking hold of my hands to coax me to look at him. It was odd, he felt solid, but I couldn't get a read on any temperature from his touch. It wasn't warm like a living being, but it wasn't cold like a corpse.

"(Y/n), I don't have much time left before Link repairs the terminal, and I have to return to Medoh. Before I go, I want to give you something."

Revali closed his eyes and placed my hand over his chest. I felt the surge of energy growing beneath my palm, feeling like a bubble about to burst at any second. Right before I was going to pull my hand away, Revali snapped his eyes open. They were glowing now, overflowing with spiritual power that I couldn't begin to understand.

"I could think of no better vessel for my unique ability, a sacred skill I have dubbed _Revali's Gale!_ "

There was a surge of light that momentarily whited out my vision. I felt a gust of wind hit me square in the chest, knocking the air from my lungs completely. When I breathed back in, my vision returned, and I was startled to see that I was now hovering a few feet from the ground. I panicked, flailing my limbs around wildly to try and reach the ground, but I was being suspended by that same strange wind that had led me here in the first place.

"Relax, guide the wind to be your aide instead of just being swept away by the current," Revali instructed. I took a deep breath, pulling from the newfound energy in my chest to center myself.

 _Please set me on the ground,_ I thought sternly, feeling rather silly that I was trying to communicate with _the wind._

What wasn't as funny was that it actually seemed to work because soon, my feet were safely planted on the ground, and the wind faded away to be no more than a breeze. I gaped at Revali, entirely at a loss for words as to what I just experienced. He smiled proudly at me, "you're a natural, just like I expected."

"I-what-wind-huh?" I stuttered. Revali chuckled before leaning in and placing a tender peck on my forehead. His legs were beginning to disappear now, just like Mipha's had. His ghostly touch felt strangely warm to me now as he cradled my cheek in his wing. Those emerald eyes bore into my own, the remorse he'd tried to hide earlier now clearly on display.

"You deserved better, Song Bird."

"Revali.." I started, but he'd already faded away before I could even complete that thought in my head. I didn't know how to feel right now, my chest thrummed with newfound strength and energy, but my heart ached with ancient grief. While I didn't return Revali's romantic advances, he was a dear friend to me. The hollow look of regret that echoed in his eyes would haunt me for the rest of my days. He was a Champion, too, meaning he was trapped in this hellish resurrection cycle as well. That's when it finally clicked and Revali's last words about me deserving better finally sunk into my heart like a dagger.

Well, if I deserved better, then he did too.

They all did.

~

The frigid temperatures of Rito Village no longer seemed to bother me, not since my exchange with Revali. I'd been outside for an hour, and I felt as comfortable as if I were strolling through the fields of Central Hyrule. I wasn't sure what changed, but maybe my body was still acclimating to this newfound ability that's been gifted to me.

I cast my eyes upwards towards the Divine Beast, wondering to myself what was taking Link so long. A glimmer in the sky caught my interest, momentarily distracting me as I tried to think of a good wish. My eyes followed the shooting star as it streaked across the sky, but soon my wonder was replaced with confusion as the star made a sharp turn and began speeding in my direction. I screwed my eyes shut and held my arms in front of my face to brace for impact, but it never came.

Instead, all I heard was the sound of boots hitting the wooden planks followed by a breathless _"oof!"_ I pulled my hands away from my eyes cautiously, only to be pleasantly surprised by what I saw. Link was standing only a few feet away from me, swaying on his feet as he tried to get his bearings. The Hylian looked far worse for wear this time than he did when he returned from Vah Rutah; his hair was frizzy and falling out of its braids, scorch marks were marring the right shoulder of his Rito armor, and the corset he'd been wearing was barely hanging on by a thread.

I rushed over to him, catching him in my arms just as he was about to collapse. Link breathed in deeply, his strong arms tightening around my torso in relief. I dragged my nails up and down his back soothingly, waiting patiently for him to catch his breath.

"Missed you," I heard him mumble into my skin. An involuntary smile spread across my face before I responded, "missed you more."

Link huffed a laugh before he pulled away from me. He looked me over with a scrutinizing gaze before placing the back of his hand against my forehead. I scrunched my eyebrows, looking up at his hand in confusion, "what're you doing?"

"Checking your temperature," he murmured, "you're burning up."

"I feel great," I reassured him, taking the hand on my forehead and cradling it over my heart. "I'm more worried about the man who just spent the 24 hours aboard a Divine Beast."

Link shrugged, but I didn't miss the way he winced when his right shoulder lifted, " 'm more tired than anything really."

"Well, let's get back to the Inn. You should be able to get a few hours of sleep before the Elder wants to honor you or something," I joked, leading Link down the many flights of stairs towards the Inn. We had gone down two flights in comfortable silence before Link spoke up, "anything exciting happen while I was away?"

"Not really," I answered casually, "I hung out with Saki for a while until Teba came home, then Cecili gave me a lesson on how to prepare native fish without killing myself."

"How can fish kill you?"

"Dude, so many ways," I shook my head, "you owe them the biggest thank you for babysitting me while you were gone."

Link laughed at that, "well, hopefully reclaiming Medoh will be enough to hold them over for now."

We'd gotten to the entrance of the Inn by now, pausing our conversation while we crept through the quiet common area. It wasn't until we returned to our room that I finally dropped Link's hand in favor of placing another log on the fireplace. The Hylian plopped himself on the bed, leaning back on his hands while lazily kicking his heavy snow boots off. He fiddled with the strings on his corset for a moment before losing patience and cutting the strings with a dagger, letting the garment fall limply from his body.

"Awe, I really liked the way that looked on you," I pouted, cradling the destroyed piece of clothing in my arms. Link rolled his eyes, slouching as he exhaled leisurely, "you try wearing one of those while fighting for your life for hours."

"Fair enough," I agreed, banishing the corset to the far corner of the room. I gestured casually towards Link's outfit, "can you take your shirt off?"

A faint tint of red settled over Link's cheekbones as he flashed me a cheeky smirk, "why? Is there something you'd like to see?"

I flicked him lightly on the forehead, trying to look stern despite the blush now coloring my own cheeks, "yes, actually, I wanna see if you're injured."

"Oh," Link's smirk dropped, "it's nothing serious, really."

I didn't budge; instead, I held my ground as I waited for him to comply. With a sigh of defeat, Link sat up straight, grasping the bottom of his top and carefully pulling it up over his head.

_Check for injuries. Ignore the abs. Ignore them. Don't peek. Stay strong._

I chanted my internal monologue as I flicked my eyes over the expanse of his chest, finally landing on his right shoulder. The skin was red and irritated, the top layer being stripped away by what could've only been a flame. The blisters that might've once surrounded the wound had probably popped while Link was fighting, leaving splotches of exposed skin around the primary injury. It looked excruciating.

"What happened, sweetheart?" I cooed, brushing the stray pieces of his hair away from the injury. Link sighed, "Ganon's damned Beast had these enchanted blasters that moved with minds of their own. One caught me off guard and clipped my shoulder."

"I don't know how to treat ancient blaster injuries," I pondered, "but it looks like a burn, so we can treat it as such for now. At least until Cecili wakes up."

Link nodded his head, "I trust you."

I backed away from my injured Hero, crossing the room to the cabinets where Cecili kept most of their healing supplies. There were dozens of glass jars labeled in a neat script; I picked the few that sounded like they could help. I piled a wooden bowl with cloth bandages, washcloths, a healing elixir, and aloe vera extract.

After depositing my spoils on the bed, I brought the wooden bowl over to a faucet in the corner of the room, filling it with the freezing cold tap water before returning to the bed. Well, at least I assume that it's freezing cold, it felt perfectly normal to me, but judging by the way Link flinched when I dabbed the wet washcloth on his skin it probably wasn't. 

"Sorry!" I squeaked, pulling the cloth away from him. Link shook his head, his jaw flexing as he ground his teeth, "it's okay, just caught me off guard. That's all."

I watched him cautiously as I brought the rag back towards his skin. His jaw tightened again when I made contact with the irritated skin, but he held still for me while I washed away the sweat and dirt. When I was satisfied with the site's cleanliness, I screwed off the cap from the Aloe Veda extract, scooping a heaping glob out of the jar with my fingers.

"What's that?" Link asked, his head tilting to the side slightly with confusion. I held the jar out for him to inspect, "Aloe Vera, it's great for treating burns."

"How do you know that, though? The label is written in Rito."

"Huh?"

I turned the jar back towards myself so that I could see the label. Neat, even letters stared back at me, clearly reading 'Aloe Vera Extract, xx/xx/xxxx.' Shaking my head, I scoffed, "quit messing with me. It's in Hylian."

"It's not." Link argued. His eyes were stern and solid, lacking any mirth usually held when he makes a joke. Link was telling the truth; I was fluently reading Rito without even trying. Was this another side effect of Revali's gift?

"(Y/n), are you sure you feel okay? Maybe we should wake Cecili-"

"No!" I interrupted, hurrying to explain myself when Link looked offended, "no, I don't want to wake them up. Besides, I don't think it's something medicine can fix."

Link's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked me over, closer this time. I took the chance to casually slab the aloe onto his wound, wanting to get him bandaged up _before_ we start talking about spirits and their unwanted gifts. Plus, I couldn't help but feel shameful, like a child who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. What if Link thought that I didn't deserve this supernatural gift? Like it should only be reserved for heroes like him who need it for their destinies, not wasted on side characters like me.

"Did Revali come to see you, by chance? Like Mipha had in Zora's Domain?" Link asked, though his tone revealed that he already knew that answer. I nodded, not making eye contact with him as I wrapped the clean bandages around his shoulder. Link sighed, "did he...give you anything?"

My movements stuttered as a wave of nervous energy washed over me. I sat down on the bed next to Link, picking at the loose strings on the roll of bandages as I prepared for the worst. With a nervous glance towards Link, I nodded my head.

"I'm gonna pluck that damn bird," Link mumbled, "that explains why he was so smug with me on Medoh then."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry, (Y/n)," Link cut me off, his tone hard and angry, "you didn't know any better. It was incredibly irresponsible of Revali to do this, though. Like he's expecting you to be able to handle something like this."

"I mean, I have been-" I tried again, before Link talked over me again, this time standing up and pacing the small room, "Not to mention the fact that you've never shown any signs of being spiritually competent. If Revali had passed his ability to you and your body rejected it, there'd be nothing we could do."

Link stopped in front of me, looking down at me while plastering the back of his hand against my forehead once more, "of course, it could still be rejecting it with the fever you're running. Why didn't you tell him to fuck off?"

"I wasn't thinking about it," I snarled, shoving Link's hand away from my forehead as I stood from the bed. "Sorry that I have other things on my mind when speaking to the ghost of my dead friend."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried about you," Link tried to placate me.

"Could've just said that instead of going on and on about how wimpy and incompetent I am," I muttered. Link's face went blank for a second as he recalled everything he'd just said less than thirty seconds ago. The realization dawned on him, and he placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer as he apologized, "oh no, baby, I didn't mean anything against you, I swear. There's just a lot that could've gone wrong, and I'm mad at Revali for it. He could've killed you, (Y/n)."

"Well, the fact that nothing did go wrong has to say something, right?" I asked, looking up into his cyan eyes hopefully. Link searched my eyes for a moment before giving in and smiling, his eyes crinkling as he rested his forehead against my own, "it just proves that I was dead wrong about you."

"Oh?" I asked, my anger fading quickly into anticipation. Link nodded, the movement forcing my head to move with his, "you're even stronger than I originally thought."

"Strong enough to take you on?" I goaded with a flirtatious smirk, unable to let the opportunity pass. Link's chuckle rumbled in his chest, stirring something in my stomach that I didn't recognize. The Hero brought his lips to my ear, his hot breath leaving goosebumps in its wake as he spoke, "I'd love to see you try, Princess."

"Not right now, I'm still mad at you," I resisted, pushing Link away with a great deal of self-control, "might accidentally kill the 'Hero of Hyrule.'"

Link took one of my hands in his own and kissed it, "I couldn't imagine a more euphoric way to go than by your hand."

"Hylia, have you always been this sappy?" I teased, unable to express affection even though it felt like my insides were melting with desire. Link shrugged, "I've been dreaming about you for one hundred years, and now you're finally here, in my arms. I can't help it."

"Can you hold it in for a few minutes at least so that we can get to bed? I was sleeping so peacefully before Revali rudely awoke me."

"I can try," Link bemoaned with a dramatic sigh. I rolled my eyes before backing out of the intimate space we'd created in favor of curling up under the covers. I snuck a few peeks at Link as he changed into sleep pants, not feeling brave enough to openly stare even though he probably wouldn't mind. Something caught my eye when he turned around, though, a thin white scar that ran from the bottom of his left shoulder blade to the bottom of his ribs. The memory I had earlier replayed in the back of my mind as Link joined me in bed.

I turned over onto my right side so that I was facing him, tracing over the portion of the scar that I could see with my fingertip. Link watched my face curiously, probably figuring that something had jogged my memory and it'd be best to wait for me to start the conversation.

"I remember when you got this scar," I whispered softly.

"Do you?" Link responded, his voice just as soft. I nodded, closing my eyes and letting the memory play out behind my lids again. The fear, the relief, Link's arms, his kiss, the Shrine of Resurrection.

"How did you do that?" Link asked, holding his hand over the one I had placed over his scar. I opened my eyes, tilting my head to the side in confusion, "do what?"

"I just saw your memories," Link explained, his eyes twinkling with excitement. Heat flooded my face instantly as I stammered, "a-all of them?"

"No, no," he shook his head softly, "just the one from the night I got this scar."

"I have no idea...the same thing happened to me when I touched that scar," I explained, pointing at the large circular scar on his chest from a Guardian.

"I didn't see any of your memories then?" Link asked, unsure as his brows furrowed in concentration like he was sifting through his memories for anything that stood out. I shook my head, "no, I saw _your_ memory then. I didn't bring it up because I was too overwhelmed by what I saw."

"Was it...y'know..." Link trailed off as he pantomimed a knife slitting his throat to symbolize dying. I nodded my head quickly, not trusting my voice to say the words out loud. Link scooted closer to me, wrapping his free arm over my shoulders and planting a chaste kiss on top of my head.

I let Link hold me while my brain tried to dissect this new piece of information. Could I share _any_ memory with Link just by touching him? My hand was still firmly planted over his scar, so I just closed my eyes and focused hard on the first memory that came to mind.

_"Promise me you won't disappear again?" he whispered into our shared space. I could feel his breath fan across my cheeks, causing my heart to stutter. The sides of our noses were touching now, our lips only a breath away from each other. I could feel his warmth radiating against my skin, frying any rational thoughts I previously had. All I could think about was how I never wanted to leave his side._

_"I promise."_

_Link softly pressed his lips against my own, sealing our promise with a passionate kiss._

"Did you do that?" Link whispered in amazement. I nodded my head from where it was tucked in against Link's chest. It was quiet for a moment before Link's hand slowly snaked up the back of my shirt, like he was expecting me to push him away at any moment. When I didn't call him a pervert or exile him from the room, Link spread his fingers so that his hand was splayed across the skin on my back. I arched into his touch like a stray cat, reveling in the skin-to-skin contact.

A few moments later, I was in a memory. Though, I could tell from the perspective that it wasn't my own.

_The sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard reverberating off the training grounds' stone walls. Sweat caused my clothes to stick to my skin as we sparred under the midday sun. I parried another swing of his sword, buying myself time to wait for the perfect opening._

_"Did you just bring me out here," Kyru panted, standing far enough away to catch his breath, "just to jump around in circles?"_

_"Give me something worthy of more than a parry before you start running your mouth," I chided._

_Kyru growled, his normally calm demeanor shattered by my taunting. The older teen looked feral, his curly red hair sticking in every direction and his emerald green eyes shining with blood lust. Kyru raised his sword high above his head as he charged me. This was the attack I'd been waiting for all afternoon. I stood my ground until the last possible second, jumping out of the way just enough for his blade to clip the end of my ponytail. I'd been meaning to trim my hair anyway._

_Forget your hair, focus._

_Time seemed to slow down as I backflipped through the air, allowing my eyes to scan for an opening. I pulled my sword as soon as my feet hit the ground, rushing my opponent in the blink of an eye and disarming him. Typically, this would be the time when I'd impale my enemy with my blade, but seeing that this was just a sparring match, I planted the sole of my boot on his chest instead, sending Kyru flying on his back._

_Kyru coughed from the cloud of dust that had been kicked up by his fall. I stood over him with the end of my sword trained on his chest, waiting patiently for him to admit defeat. My friend pushed my sword away from his chest with a scowl, "okay, okay. You win."_

_"Can you remind me what the score is? I seem to have forgotten during all the excitement," I gloated, offering my hand for Kyru to take. He shook his head, jumping up from the ground and dusting himself off before heading towards the shade where we'd left our canteens._

_"Me-0, Link-3," he grumbled, "I almost had you last time, if only you weren't so damn fast."_

_"You'll get faster; it just takes time," I reassured him. Kyru shrugged, "I don't know if we have time. War seems more and more likely every day."_

_"Kyru..." I started but was interrupted by the sound of running feet hitting the stone. Both of us snapped to attention in an instant, expecting it to be one of the Captains come to fetch us for a battle. Instead, through the stone archway came a girl. She slid to a stop when she noticed us staring at her, a black, twisted hunk of metal slipping out of her uncoordinated grasp._

_"Oh no," she groaned, "I went the wrong way again."_

_My heart stuttered when she made eye contact with me, (e/c) eyes widening with recognition before she rushed over towards us, "Hey, Link!"_

_Kyru nudged me in the side discretely and mumbled under his breath, "remember what we talked about; play it cool. Girls like cool guys."_

_I swallowed thickly and pulled my shoulders back so that I was standing up straight. I couldn't do anything about the apparent sweat stains on my training uniform, though, so I really hoped that she would ignore those. I closed the gap between us, meeting (Y/n) in the center of the training yard._

_"Hey, I'd say it's weird to see you here, but this is like the third time this week. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me," I attempted to joke, even though I could practically hear Kyru screaming at me in his head. Her cheeks, which were already pink with exertion, turned a darker shade of red._

_"Oh, no, I promise I'm not!" She apologized frantically. I wanted to punch myself in the face for such a stupid comment. No one likes to be told that they're a stalker! Idiot!_

_"Er, I know, uh," I stumbled. Clearing my throat to try to dispel the awkward tension, I tried again, "did I hear that you went the wrong way?"_

_"I can't believe you heard that," she muttered in the cute way she does when she's embarrassed, "but yes, I was trying to get to the stables and must've made a wrong turn. I still don't really know my way around yet."_

_"It's okay, I get lost sometimes too," I smiled, hoping to reassure her with my honesty, "I could walk you there if you like? We were just wrapping up here."_

_(Y/n) looked over my shoulder at Kyru with a worried expression on her face, "oh no, that's okay. I'd hate to take you away from your training."_

_A solid hand clamped down on my left shoulder, startling me, but I held back my flinch to impress her. Kyru leaned on my side as he addressed (Y/n), "don't worry about it. All this man does is train. It might be good for him to spend time with a girl for once."_

_"Thanks, Kyru," I scowled, "way to make me sound super cool."_

_(Y/n) giggled at us, "well then, I suppose if you insist."_

_Kyru winked at her, flashing a big dumb smile before clapping me hard on the back, "atta girl, just have him home by midnight."_

_I wanted nothing more than to shove my boot down his throat, but instead, I just gave a tight smile before bending down to pick up the piece of scrap metal (Y/n) dropped earlier. I plopped it on top of the stack of books in her arms before gently transferring the stack to my own without dropping the scrap again._

_"Link, please, you really don't have to," (Y/n) gushed, trying weakly to take her items back. They really weren't that heavy to me, but for a book worm like her, I'm sure it grew tiresome to lug them around everywhere. Maybe I could look into getting her one of those shoulder bags I've seen around Rito Village._

_"Nonsense, these books are excellent endurance training for me," I joked, flashing her a cheeky grin while leading her towards the entrance, "I'd reckon you're stronger than I am if you're carrying these around all day."_

_She scoffed at that, trailing only a foot behind me, "yeah, right. No one's stronger than you, Linky."_

_My heart did a summersault in my chest before swelling with so much affection that I thought it'd burst. I don't know where that nickname had come from; no one has ever called me that before today. And honestly, if it came from anyone besides her, they'd probably be unconscious on the floor by now._

_She thinks I'm strong?_

_Should I tell her she's pretty?_

_"You're uh," I glanced over at her nervously, my thoughts being scrambled by those innocent (e/c) eyes. I lost my nerve mid-sentence, going for the cop-out instead, "you're going to the stables, right?"_

_She smiled sweetly at me before nodding, though I swear that I caught the faintest hint of disappointment on her face before she caught it._

_'Next time,' I told myself, 'next time, she'll know just how beautiful she is.'_

"Holy shit," I muttered, opening my eyes even though my face was still tucked into Link's chest.

"Did you see that?" he mumbled, the vibrations from his voice rumbling against my forehead. I nodded, and Link loosened his hold on me enough for me to back up an inch so that I could see him. Our eyes darted around each other's faces while we processed what just happened.

"More freaky spirit world stuff that I don't understand?" I ventured. Link nodded slightly, "it's the only thing that makes sense right now."

"The Monk from the Shrine in the Domain told me that our bond would grow stronger the closer we got, but they weren't sure what all that would entail," I explained, tracing idle patterns against Link's skin while our brains worked. My companion made a grunt of interest before falling back into his own mind.

It had been quiet for so long at this point that I figured Link had finally fallen asleep, but he surprised me by speaking up again, "I'm glad you kept looking for the Shrine of Resurrection even though I was a jerk to you about it."

"It's okay; no one really likes planning for their death," I responded. Another part of that conversation came back to me then, "Link, what are Koroks?"

"Koroks are these mischievous little forest dwellers that roam around Hyrule, but not everyone can see them," he explained, "honestly, I'm curious if you'd be able to see them. Especially with how well you handled receiving Revali's gift."

"I'm willing to try if we come across one," I responded, "do you think they'd know anything about the Master Sword?"

Link was quiet for a moment while he thought, "huh, you know what? I haven't thought to ask one yet."

"I'll remind you next time then," I assured, smiling up at my partner. Friend? Boyfriend? Husband? Soulmate? I wasn't sure which title fits him just yet. I wanted to ask Link for some direction, but the Hylian let out a noisy yawn before settling deeper into his pillow. Maybe my questions could wait for a few more hours.

"Goodnight, Link," I whispered, stretching so that I could place a tender kiss on his cheek. Link raised his left hand to hold my face with a sleepy smile on his face. He raised his head slightly and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of my mouth. When he pulled away, Link whispered, "sweet dreams, darling."

I turned over in bed so that I wasn't facing Link anymore, wanting to freak out in private over what just happened. A strong arm draped itself over my side as Link settled himself in for the night, doing nothing to quiet my racing heartbeat. I was so happy to have Link back, but I could definitely do without the cardiac arrest.

Just when I felt like my heart had calmed down enough for me to fall asleep, a sleepy voice drifted into my ear, " 're so warm, baby."

_It's gonna be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there girls, gays, and theys! I've got a big ol' dose of Link for y'all! I originally had these two chapters as one big chapter, but decided to split it because staring at almost 14k words could be a little overwhelming! 
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long between updates, work is crazy bc america doesn't know how to handle covid still :-) I'm always so tired when I get home from work that I can't even think about writing, so I only have the chance to write on my days off. Buttttt I also had like 9k ready for a little over a week and decided, 'nah, imma write more cus they deserve it!' So don't worry, this story isn't abandoned, I'm just extra and write super slow!
> 
> I've actually been drafting an outline for a sequel and want to get some opinions on some things if you wanna leave a comment!
> 
> A) would you be interested in reading the sequel if the M/C was male? I don't think I use a whole lot of pronouns in my writing, but I thought it might be an interesting perspective to write from. Maybe play around with how resurrection is like plopping a mind in a whole new body and being like "good luck buddy."   
> B) do you prefer sea pirates or land pirates?  
> C) would you read something from Link's POV or would you rather it stay in the readers POV?
> 
> That should be all for now! As always, if you can, follow me on twitter (@lawpet) for story updates, previews, and shenanigans! Love you! <3


	18. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word of the day is; warm(th)

I woke the next morning to the cool breeze running its fingers over my heated skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. The room was warmly lit by the morning sun filtering through the windows; particles of dust waltzed carelessly in the sunbeam, utterly oblivious to the world around them. The muscles in my face contracted as I yawned, stretching my body out lavishly like a cat who'd just woken from a rather pleasant nap. I tried to bend down and snag the quilt that had been kicked from the bed during the night, but the arm around my waist flexed threateningly, warning me not to move. I sighed and laid my head back, willing myself to go back to sleep.

The wind blew through the curtain again, this time carrying the scent of ham and fried eggs, almost like it was trying to persuade me to get up. My stomach howled with need, urging me to take action.

I tapped my fingers against Link's forearm, "you awake?"

"No," came the grumbled response from the Hylian behind me. I rolled my eyes, attempting to pry his arm from my body, only to be thwarted once again when Link circled himself tighter around my frame.

"You can' go; yo're so warm," he slurred.

I was conflicted. On the one hand, I wanted nothing more than to lie in bed with Link and savor this rare peaceful moment; yet on the other, I was absolutely starving. I tried my best to ignore the painful clenching of my empty stomach, but it was no use. I tried again to wiggle myself free from his hold, and this time it worked. Link sighed petulantly before relaxing his muscles enough for me to squirm out of bed. I fell to the ground in a heap, glaring up at my inconsiderate bed companion through a mess of unruly hair. Link huffed a laugh through his nose and reached a lazy hand out, pinching my cheek like I was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. I pushed his hand away and stood from the ground, dusting myself off and readjusting my clothes so that I looked presentable.

And because I'm not a monster, I picked the discarded quilt up off the floor and draped it over the sleepy Hylian; his eyes were barely open as they tracked my movements.

"What is it?" I asked, tucking the quilt in around his body like some sort of doting mother. A sleepy grin spread across his face as he looked up at me, " 'm just happy yo're here."

A small yet affectionate smile worked its way onto my lips at his confession. I looked down out of embarrassment, but the blush in my cheeks still gave me away, "get some sleep, Hero. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Link nodded sluggishly, his eyes sliding shut before I even stood from his bedside. I quietly crept out of our shared room, following my nose to the common area where Cecili was busy preparing themselves breakfast at a cooking pot. It was mid-morning now; all the guests from the night before seem to have left their hammocks for the day. I sauntered over to the pot the Inn Keeper was stationed at, peering nosily over their shoulder.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be getting on my nerves?"

"Life is short, Cecili, gotta make the most of every moment you get," I teased. The Rito clucked their tongue at me but made no further comment. After getting to know them over the last few days, I took that as a sign that my presence would be tolerated. I sidled over to the right of the cooking pot, folding my legs neatly as I took a seat on the empty ground.

"You're cooking eggs?"

"Don't say it," Cecili warned, flicking their sharp topaz eyes towards me. I held my hands up in defense, "you can't blame me for thinking it."

"This is a chicken egg, (Y/n). Do I look like a chicken?"

I pursed my lips, trying hard to hold back the smart-ass retort that so desperately wanted to burst from my lips. Cecili held out their spatula threateningly towards me, "that's a rhetorical question."

I laughed, enjoying the light atmosphere of our morning. Things have been so dire and severe recently, it felt good to just laugh with a friend. A comfortable silence fell over us as our laughter died down, only to be disturbed by my troublesome stomach once more. I was about to excuse myself to fetch the Sheikah Slate from the room, wondering what we had left in the way of breakfast, when Cecili held a plate out to me.

"Here, I made plenty," they offered. I graciously accepted the plate, "Cecili, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," they said simply, the honest explanation leaving no room for misinterpretation. The familiar warmth of blush raced to my cheeks as I speared a piece of my breakfast with a fork. As always, the food was delicious, and I found myself making a conscious effort not to inhale the plate in one bite.

"How's Link? I assume that's who you were speaking to in the other room," Cecili stated conversationally. I swallowed the bite I'd had in my mouth before speaking, "tired, but other than that, he's okay. There's a wound on his right shoulder that you should take a look at; it looks like a burn to me, but I figured I'd leave the official diagnosis to the professional."

The feathers at the base of Cecili's neck ruffled with pleasure at the praise, but otherwise, the Rito remained stoic. The Inn Keeper nodded, "I'll see what I can do, but for now, let's allow the Descendent his well-earned rest."

I nodded in agreement as I scooped the rest of my meal into my mouth. I hopped to my feet before Cecili had the chance to collect our plates this time, insisting that they hand over their plate for me to wash since they'd made breakfast. After a little resistance from the proud Rito, I was successfully scrubbing away at the dishes under the faucet. Cecili fluttered over to me as I was drying my hands, eyes locked on the bird's nest on my head (pun intended.)

"Do you own a hairbrush, Hylian?" They asked in a teasing matter. I shook my head, "I do, but I forgot to pack it when we left Faron. I've been getting by with just my fingers for the most part."

"I have something you can borrow if you like. You'll probably want your hair out of your face when I remove your stitches later."

I grimaced, having almost completely forgotten about my injury. Cecili had done such a great job healing it that I barely felt the pain anymore.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

Cecili nodded, bustling out of the common area and into a room behind the reception counter. It's probably safe to assume that that's where the Inn Keeper sleeps. I wondered briefly how tiring it must be to run an Inn by yourself, especially if you also live there. Cecili never seemed to mind, though, which was a feat in itself. Even Anly, who put every ounce of his blood, sweat, and tears into Lakeside stable, still needed time away from the place. I hope Cecili has someone to take over for them when they need time for themselves, too.

I have some hospitality experience; maybe once this whole Ganon ordeal was sorted, I could come back to Rito Village and be the one to give Cecili their break.

The Rito in question emerged from their backroom, holding a brush that seemed to be made of bone and a length of shimmery silver silk. I raised an eyebrow at them as they gestured for me to reclaim my seat by the cooking pot.

"Sit down. I'll braid your hair for you like I did your partners. It's a token of good luck in the Rito community to have your hair braided with silver silk."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, more curious than anything, as I plopped myself onto a flat pillow by the fire. Cecili pulled my hair away from my neck, letting it hang down my back as they began to work the knots from my hair, "I figure the two of you will leave the Village after Link awakens, yeah?"

I made a sound of confirmation, not wanting to nod my head while they had their feathers in my hair. Cecili continued, "then I don't think it would hurt for you to take as much luck as you can get right now."

I couldn't argue with that logic, so instead, I just relaxed as Cecili worked intricately on my hair. It was nice, reminding me of a time in my childhood when Rozel would braid my hair for me. I felt another wave of affection surge through me for the Rito. I would surely miss these moments when we left the Village; I couldn't wait for the day when we returned.

I crept back into our room once Cecili had finished my hair, thanking them profusely before excusing myself to get changed. I picked the Sheikah Slate from the pile of Link's dirty clothes, cringing when the buckle from his belt rattled. The lump in the bed shifted, a hand emerging from the mound to pull its owner from the depths. A disheveled Link sat up in bed, eyes blinking furiously at the sunlight peeking in through the blinds as though it had personally offended him. His attention switched to me, flashing me a broad smile before sliding out of bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up again," I apologized, fidgeting with the Sheikah Slate in my hands. Link waved me off and stretched his arms above his head, the joints in his shoulders popping back into place with a loud _crack._ His hair had fallen out of its tight braids during the night, leaving his hair crimped and wavy as it brushed his collarbones. I had to forcibly drag my eyes away before I was caught staring.

"What're you up to?" he asked casually while strolling to the sink to wash his face. I flicked through the Slate's inventory, picking out a change of clothes as I went. I'd been tempted to wear the same Rito Down top I wore for the last few days, but the thought of wearing something so warm and heavy made my skin crawl. I opted for a lightweight, long sleeve shirt instead, pairing it with a pair of sturdy canvas pants.

"I was just coming to change into something more appropriate to walk around the Village in," I responded, gesturing to my current outfit, which consisted of a pair of cotton shorts and Link's thermal. The Hylian frowned at me from the sink, "I don't see anything wrong with what you're wearing now."

I rolled my eyes, "that's because you're biased."

"Having a bias doesn't automatically mean I'm wrong!" Link argued, though his voice was muffled through a towel. I laughed as I shimmied my shorts down my legs, folding them neatly on the bed before shaking out the pair of pants I planned on wearing, "it is in this situation, people would think I'm insane if I walked around in shorts all day!"

"I wasn't talking about the shorts," Link explained, his voice growing louder as he crossed the room. A firm hand on the small of my back drew my attention towards him, cyan eyes dancing with mirth as they flit around my face. A cheeky smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I stepped closer, snaking my arms around his neck carefully, "then what were you talking about, hm?"

"I just think that this shade of blue looks fantastic on you," Link explained, his free hand mirroring the other as it settled on my hip.

"Oh, in that case, I have plenty of other blue shirts I could change into," I offered playfully. Link chuckled at that, shaking his head, "you're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Say what?" I teased, playing the innocent card. Link's grip tightened as he pulled me an inch closer, confidingly soft blue eyes being lit by the sun. He shook his head softly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment before responding, "I can stand in the presence of evil incarnate without breaking a sweat, but can't even tell my girlfriend how beautiful she looks wearing my shirt."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked shyly, my cheeks warming with affection. Link responded without hesitation, "I have since the day we met."

Warmth bloomed in my chest at his sincerity, and I couldn't stop the dopey grin that grew on my face. I hid my face in his chest, unable to cope with genuine compliments. Link's chest rumbled with his laughter, and I felt the corners of my lips pull up into a smile. Something was nagging in the back of my head, though, as I rested my cheek against the bare skin of his chest, and it was the fact that he no longer felt as warm to me as he once did. Was this another by-product of Revali's blessing?

A knock on our door's frame popped our intimate bubble, causing me to slip out of Link's arms and snatch my pants from the bed defensively. The Hylian seemed more irritated by the interruption than anything but said nothing as he took the Sheikah Slate in hand and flicked through the inventory.

"It's just me," came the familiar voice of Cecili, "I was going to check on Link's injury if he's awake now?"

"Just a second!" I responded, tugging my pants on despite the pout on Link's face. I padded across the room to the doorway, pulling the multi-color curtain to the side to beckon the Inn-Keeper inside. Cecili smiled benignly to me before making their way towards Link, "you know when I said I'd accept someone quieting Vah Medoh as a form of payment, I hadn't been literal."

Link rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, sitting on the edge of the bed while smiling modestly at the Rito, "it's the least I could do, really. I still owe you for taking care of (Y/n) while I was away."

Cecili had begun unwrapping the bandage I applied yesterday while Link talked, exposing the raw skin underneath. I was sure that the injury had been way worse off only a few hours ago, but here it seemed to be almost completely healed. I crept closer to the bed to get a better look, standing to the left of Cecili while they worked.

"Consider your debt paid. (Y/n) and I have grown rather close over the last few days. Her companionship is payment enough," Cecili chirped before excusing themselves to fetch something from their cabinets. I brought my gaze back to Link, just in time to catch a flicker of something dark and possessive cross his face.

Was he...jealous?

Cecili returned with supplies in hand, tending to Link's wound quickly before wrapping it with a fresh bandage, "it's healing nicely. You should be able to remove the bandage by the end of today."

Link thanked Cecili quietly before pulling a shirt over his head, one he must've picked out while I was answering the door. Cecili then turned to me, "we could take a look at your stitches now, too, if that's alright with you?"

I sighed, "I guess we should get it over with, huh?"

"Preferably, yes," Cecili nodded, "I'd rather remove them the correct way instead of one of you getting the bright idea to yank them out with a knife."

I shivered at the imagery, knowing that it wasn't too far off from reality. Link moved so that he was leaning against the headboard, opening his legs so that I'd have a place to sit. I crawled onto the bed, rolling my sleeve up to my shoulder before resting against Link's chest like I had when first receiving the stitches. Cecili removed my bandage with practiced caution, not wanting to disturb my wound. I peeked down at my now exposed injury, feeling pleasantly surprised at how much better it looked. The skin was a little puffy around the thread but otherwise looked like it was scabbing over nicely.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked, fighting the tremor out of my voice. Cecili's eyes flicked back to Link for the briefest moment before responding, "yes, but not nearly as much as getting stitches. Did you want his belt?"

I chewed on my lip for a few seconds before shaking my head, 'no.' Cecili raised their feathery brows at me in concern, and I heard Link draw in an exhausted sounding breath, his hold on me tightening in the slightest. I felt the need to explain myself, "I can handle a little pain, you guys. I promise."

Cecili made an annoying whistling sound, "if you say so."

The Inn Keeper used a pair of pointed scissors to cut through the first stitch before pulling the thread through the holes. Of course, the feeling was unpleasant but not painful enough for me to squirm or curse. It was more like the feeling of someone scraping their nails on a chalkboard, painfully unpleasant but bearable. I sat perfectly still while the Inn Keeper worked quickly on my arm, gritting my teeth out of spite. A few gentle tugs later, and it was over.

"You did great, girly," Cecili chirped, gathering the used thread to toss. Once they had left the bedside to dispose of the trash, Link squeezed my right hand and asked softly, "are you okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded, "barely felt a thing."

"That's my girl," Link praised, planting a quick kiss on my cheek. Cecili ignored the display of affection; instead, they set a neatly tied bag of supplies in front of me on the bed. Before I could even open my mouth to ask, they explained, "I've put together a small first aid kit for you two; something tells me you'll need it."

"Cecili, you really shouldn't have. We can buy supplies, don't waste your resources on us," I argued, trying to push the pouch back into their wings. Cecili shook their head and sternly pushed the bag into my possession, "I know I don't have to, (Y/n). I want to."

I was struck speechless again by my friend's unyielding kindness. Luckily, Link was here to speak in my place now, "thank you, Cecili. For everything."

The Inn Keeper's feathers ruffled out of embarrassment, not accustomed to this amount of sheer gratitude. "It was my pleasure," they spoke sincerely, topaz eyes lingering on me for a moment before flicking to my partner, hardening almost imperceptibly, "Take care of each other, Hylians. I want the two of you intact the next time we meet."

"We will," Link responded, his tone holding just a touch of aggression. Cecili gave him a curt nod before exiting our room for the last time.

"That was odd," I murmured quietly, unsure if the Inn Keeper was still close by. Link shifted behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle and resting his chin on my right shoulder, "what was odd?"

"The way you two spoke to each other just now, why were you so harsh?"

"They started it," Link grumbled.

"Started what?" I pressed. I felt Link shrug behind me, but he offered no offer explanation. I felt a prick of annoyance in the back of my mind at his reluctance. I know that I'd caught Link being the 'guard dog' Revali always used to ridicule him for, and while it could be endearing, it was a little unnecessary when it came to my friends.

Link gave me one last squeeze before he untangled himself and climbed from the bed, offering me a hand once he was standing, "c'mon, let's get packed."

I took his hand, but I was unwilling to drop the subject just yet, "don't change the subject. You were jealous, weren't you?"

Link let go of my hand and scoffed, turning away to fold his clothes before putting them away. He wouldn't meet my eyes during his next statement, "I don't get jealous."

"Except you do," I argued, eyes still trained on his face while he avoided me. Link shot me an annoyed glare but otherwise didn't respond. I continued, "I saw the way you looked at Cecili when they said they enjoyed my company. It was damn near murderous."

"Why does it matter?"

" 'Cause I want you to know that there's nothing for you to be jealous about."

Link stopped his distracted organizing to look at me, his expression guarded for the most part, but I could see the slightest touch of worry weighing down his brow. A comforting smile spread across my face as I spoke, "I would've never said yes to joining you on this crazy journey if I didn't care for you, Link. I can't control the emotions of others, but I can assure you that nothing will change the way I feel about you."

Link looked impossibly small as he digested my promise, his eyes searching my face for any sign of deception. The few feet between us felt like a mile, and I realized that the Chosen Hero was not immune to insecurity for the first time in over one hundred years. Waking up in a post-cataclysmic version of the world you once knew must be hard enough; I can't imagine the fear of losing the one thing that still remained. I took a decisive step towards him and held one of his scarred, calloused hands in my own. I traced my thumb over his knuckles, familiarizing myself with each scar that littered his skin. These hands that have dealt so much violence now motionless against my own.

"I promise you won't be alone again, not while my hearts still beating."

The adam's apple in his throat bobbed with his attempt at holding in his emotion. I knew that I had hit the nail squarely on the head, though, and I wasn't expecting him to respond. I was content to not push any further, so I gave his hand one last squeeze before releasing it. Link remained silent and cast his eyes towards the ground. Sensing that the conversation was over, I turned to make the bed as an excuse to give him some privacy.

A few beats of silence passed before Link spoke again, "thank you."

~

It was a sunny day in Rito Village, matching the villagers' energy as they rushed around. Some carried massive platters of cooked fish and vegetables, others with yards of brightly colored ribbons being strung across every available surface. I held Link's hand as he led me up the many flights of stairs, offering a cheerful smile to anyone who passed. A few raised their brow when they saw the weapons strapped to our persons but ultimately decided that the celebration was worth more than fretting over a pair of weird Hylians.

"(Y/n)! Over here!"

I snapped my head towards the melodic voice, eyes landing immediately on a familiar pink friend. Saki and Tulin were standing off to the side, the latter engaged in a strange hopscotch game with a few younger Rito.

"Saki, it's good to see you," I greeted warmly, tugging Link off course. Saki wrapped her cotton-candy wings around me, enveloping me in a plush hug, "thank you for watching over Tulin yesterday. Your actions speak loudly to your character, friend."

"It was nothing," I deflected, detaching myself from where Saki was pressing me to her chest, "I know you'd do the same for me."

Our reunion was interrupted by the shrill voices of the young Rito squabbling over the rules of their game, drawing Saki's attention away for a moment as she tried to think of a way to settle the dispute. Lucky for her, the Hero of Hyrule was here.

"Whatcha playing?" Link asked kindly, his tone portraying genuine interest instead of the patronizing way adults usually talk. A small green-feathered Rito elected themselves as the speaker, explaining the game to the newcomer, "it's just hopscotch, but Tulin keeps adding more rules!"

"Are not!" The white-feathered youngster defended.

"Are too!" The group of Rito argued. Link held out his hands placatingly, "Woah, let's settle down a bit, yeah? I've never played hopscotch before. Can you guys show me?"

A chorus of excited chirps and shouted words of encouragement rang out as the young Rito climbed all over Link, their earlier altercation momentarily forgotten. Tulin somehow found his way onto the Hero's shoulders as he led Link through the game, squawking out impossible last-minute maneuvers that had Link teetering around like a ballerina.

"How's Teba?" I asked quietly after the young ones were once more distracted by their new playmate. Saki nodded her head proudly, "he was struck by one of the Divine Beasts canons and luckily only sustained a minor leg injury. Cecili says he should be back to normal in no time."

I sighed heavily, my shoulders sagging with relief, "thank Hylia."

"All is well with your warrior then?"

I nodded, affection blooming in my chest as I looked towards my companion, "only a few minor injuries. He was more tired than anything."

"I certainly can't blame him," Saki giggled, "he did tame Vah Medoh in one night."

"I suppose he did," I agreed, feeling my heart thump loudly as my pride grew. Link sensed my eyes on him and looked up from where he was trying to hop on one leg while the children cheered him on. His face was flushed with laughter, and his eyes shone with that youthful competitiveness that I've come to love. He was a stunning image of divine beauty, and I was merely a hopeless devotee.

"You know, the bond the two of you share is very unique," Saki mused. I looked away from Link to give my friend my full attention, "how do you figure?"

"Lots of newly wedded Hylians come to our Village for their honeymoon, so I've seen many examples of love within your race," she explained matter-of-factly, "but none of them have held a torch to the passion that burns within each of you. It's like you've known each other for centuries."

I blinked a few times dumbly, trying to remember if I had actually told Saki about the Eternal Vow Link and I had sworn to each other. I was entirely positive that I hadn't. Saki laughed, "I told you, my dear, I have a knack for these sort of things."

Link limped over to us then, dragging three of the little Rito along on his left leg, "you ready to go see the Elder?"

"Yeah, are you?" I teased, gesturing towards the little monsters clinging to his person. Link shook his leg gently, "I gotta go, guys. Adult stuff."

"No!"

"That's stupid!"

"One more game!"

"Children, let go of the Descendant, now please," Saki commanded, her tone sweet but sharp. The little ones whined in defeat but eventually relented, freeing my warrior once again. Link reached behind him and scooped Tulin into his arms, holding him against his hip for a moment, "I'll see you later, buddy. Be good to your parents, okay?"

Tulin nodded, holding up his littlest feather to the Hero, "I pinky promise, Mr. Descendant."

Link beamed brightly at the boy before wrapping his pinky finger around the little feather, sealing the promise before he set the young Rito on the ground near his mother. Saki smoothed a few of Tulin's stray feathers down before addressing us, "let me know the next time you're in the Village; I might have to hire Link for his babysitting services."

"He's all yours," I giggled cheerfully. Link bowed dramatically, "it would be my honor."

Saki bid us safe travels through her own fit of laughter while still doing her best to corral the unruly youngsters. We picked up our pace when one of the children shouted, "who wants to play dodgeball?!"

We didn't slow down until we were nearly at the top of the Village, the Elders hut being just past the next flight of stairs. I bumped Link's shoulder playfully while we walked, "I didn't know you liked kids so much!"

The tips of Link's ear turned pink as he looked away, "I s'pose so; they're cute sometimes."

"Ever think of having your own?" I asked casually, not really thinking of the implications my simple question could hold. The pink framing his ears turned to a bright red shade trickling down his neck and onto his cheeks.

"Uh, th-that's sort of an awkward question," he sputtered, "seeing that you're the only girl I've ever, uhm, well, you know."

"Huh?" I questioned, confused by Link's broken sentence. He exhaled heavily, "you're the only girl I've _been_ with."

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed, red staining my cheeks as I finally made the connection. I was unable to meet Link's eyes as I apologized quickly, "I completely forgot about that, sorry."

"No, it's okay," Link tried to assure me, "it's fine, really."

It was awkwardly silent as we both occupied ourselves with the scenery instead of looking towards each other. The air between us was charged with unbearable tension, and I was severely regretting bringing the subject up, though a small voice in my head was preening that Link had remained faithful this whole time.

"It's kind of funny, actually," Link spoke, trying to diffuse the awkward, "we were ready to spend our lives together but never once talked about the possibility of starting a family."

I looked down at my shoes as a few beats of silence passed. The more I got to know Link, the more convinced I am that I really didn't know anything about him in our past. Did we really just never speak a word to each other?

I brought my eyes back up to lock with Link's, wanting direct eye contact for what I was about to say, "well, for what it's worth, I think you would make a great dad."

Cyan eyes melted into sparkling puddles of admiration like he'd wanted to hear those words his entire life. There was just the faintest shadow of heartbreak lurking in the crystalline depths of his eyes, something deep-rooted that I wouldn't be able to fish for today, but I hoped that someday I could. The freckles on his cheeks were backlit by a faint pink tint that was fading from his earlier embarrassment. Midday sun highlighted the platinum in his hair, creating a sort of halo around his portrait. I wanted nothing more than to bring out the Sheikah Slate and take a photo so that I could remember his beauty forever, but I felt like that might be weird.

I pulled Link down to my level and placed a kiss on his cheek, my heart pounding from the riskiness of my action, "c'mon, they're waiting for us."

Link nodded numbly, lacing his fingers through my own like he needed me to stay tethered to the earth. I moved to start walking up the last flight of stairs but was pulled back by an unmoving force. I turned to look over my shoulder at Link, confused why he wasn't moving with me yet.

Link shook his head, wiping the dopey look from his face before he followed my footsteps, apologizing quietly as he passed me on the stairs. I smiled knowingly to myself, feeling proud that I was the one to fluster the Hero for once instead of the other way around.

~

"...and so Hero, please accept the Great Eagle Bow as a gift of appreciation. It was once wielded by Champion Revali himself."

Link knelt down to unclasp the buckles holding the ancient wooden chest shut. I couldn't see its contents from where I was standing, but I could feel the surge of energy that passed over the room as soon as he lifted the lid. Link froze for a moment, mind lost in memory as he appraised the weapon in front of him.

There was an itch building just under the surface of my skin, an anxious sort of anticipation that made my blood buzz. The wind began to pick up outside, causing the curtains to billow frantically. Link had finally returned to the present, gingerly lifting the bow from its resting place and turning it over in his hands.

 _That's_ **_mine._ **

I bit my tongue to stop myself from demanding that Link hand me the weapon. The taste of iron was pooling in my mouth now. Still, I knew that explaining to the Elder that I'd absorbed a piece of their dead Champion's soul and therefore had a spiritual connection to his bow would be more challenging than just waiting till I could ask Link for it in private. The wind was howling furiously outside now like it was offended that I'd let Link equip the bow without making a scene.

I thought back to what Revali had told me about controlling the wind and focused on the static covering every inch of my skin. I drew in a deep breath, willing my heart rate to slow down. The more I focused on my breathing, the calmer I felt. The static was reduced to tingling in my fingertips like they'd fallen asleep. I concentrated the feeling, curling my hands into fists at my side as if the action could calm the wind. After a few seconds of intense meditation, the wind quieted to be a little more demanding than a breeze. Feeling accomplished, I turned back into the conversation.

"There was once a sword treasured by the Hylian Champion himself, though I fear it may have been lost during the Calamity," the Elder spoke.

"Have you heard any rumors about where it may be?" Link pressed. The Elder smiled, the wrinkles on their face creasing like worn leather, "the Rito are notorious for not keeping a written record. Most of our history is passed down in the form of song."

I could see the way Link's jaw clenched in annoyance, probably as tired of the almost-answers as I am. The Elder continued, "unfortunately, time has been fairly cruel to my memory. If it's the Master Sword you seek, to Kass you must speak."

"Did he tell you where he was headed?" I spoke up, drawing two sets of eyes towards me. The Elder's dark owlish eyes appraised me for a moment before deciding they wouldn't be offended by my interruption.

"Last I heard, Kass was seen waltzing through the fields of Necluda," they answered simply. Finally, a straight answer. I nodded my head, bowing to the Elder to show my appreciation.

"Elder Kenali," Link started, "can I ask one last favor of you?"

The Elder, Kenali, nodded their large avian head. Link continued, "do you know where we'd be able to find the next Divine Beast?"

Kenali's smile faltered as they thought hard. My hopes for another straight answer began to fall the longer it took for the Rito to speak. Finally, they answered, "there are rumors of a reptilian Divine Beast whose been terrorizing the Eastern coast of Hyrule for nearly a century. Unfortunately, I'm unsure of its exact location."

Link bowed to the Elder in thanks, "that's alright, you've given us valuable information as it is."

"I'm glad I could help, Hero," the Elder yawned, "please, do take care for the rest of your journey. May Hylia smile upon you."

Link bid a respectful goodbye, but the Elder was already snoring before he'd even finished his sentence. The Hylian turned to me and shrugged before headed towards the exit. I smiled, amused by the sleepy Rito as well.

Once outside, the wind picked back up in intensity, nearly knocking Link off his feet. I caught him quickly with my hands, apologizing while trying my best to relax so that the wind would quiet down again, but it seemed that it wouldn't be silenced so easily.

"Hey, Link?"

The Hero looked to me, his blue eyes wide with bewilderment. I smiled sheepishly, "can I have the Great Eagle Bow?"

"Huh?"

The wind screeched like a banshee through the ravine, causing a few Rito that had been airborne to be blown off track. Link's eyes narrowed shrewdly at me, "are you doing this?"

"Not directly," I offered, still confused on the details myself, "but I think someone really wants me to have that bow."

Link pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, muttering to himself, _"please, Hylia, don't tell me that Revali is going to be looming over us for eternity."_

I held back my laughter so that he wouldn't know I'd heard him. Link removed the bow from his person, handing it to me with a cautious expression on his face. The wind came to an abrupt stop as soon as the worn wood of the Great Eagle Bow made contact with my skin. I held the weapon reverently, admiring the way it felt alive in my hands. The wood was warm and comforting to the touch, and it felt almost like there was a pulse thrumming in time with my own. My heart fluttered with joy, and I could practically feel the Rito Champion standing behind me as I readied the bow. I pulled back the string, reveling in the surge of power that flowed through every fiber of my being.

"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" Link asked, prodding my shoulder cautiously. I lowered my weapon, turning to my partner with an exuberant smile on my face, "I'm fantastic, actually. I feel like I could take Ganon down right now, all by myself."

Link groaned, "Goddesses, you even _sound_ like him now!"

I punched Link on the shoulder softly, "quit being such a baby! You're just jealous I got the cool wind powers."

"Are not, Mipha's Grace is way more useful," Link boasted proudly. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I placed the Great Eagle Bow on my back, "what's Mipha's Grace?"

Link shrugged, "Mipha gifted me a power just like Revali did you. I'm not sure what it does exactly, but Mipha could heal most wounds using magic, so I think it's something like that."

"Is that why your burn healed so quickly?" I asked, eyes flicking to his right shoulder momentarily. Link nodded, "I think so."

"Do you know if you can manipulate water like I can with the wind?" I questioned, excitement building now that I know I wasn't alone in the 'forcefully gifted spiritual powers' club.

"I dunno, haven't tried," Link answered dismissively as he began walking down the many flights of stairs.

"What about breathing underwater?" I persisted, a bounce in my step as I followed Link. There was the sound of guitars and laughter being carried on the breeze as we walked. Link chuckled at my questioning, "I haven't tried, but if I had to guess, I'd say no."

"I know how we could test it," I offered, feeling a little put out by his lack of excitement. Link shot me a wary look but otherwise allowed me to continue, "we go swimming, and I hold your head underwater to see how long you last!"

Link stopped, standing in front of me with a perplexed expression on his face, "that's not a test, that's just murder."

"Not murder if you can breathe underwater," I shrugged, pushing past Link to keep going forward. I heard a heavy sigh behind me before the sound of his boots hitting the wood trailed after me.

"Do you seriously plan on walking all the way back to the Stable?" Link whined.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I asked over my shoulder. I felt a hand grab hold of my shirt, tugging me to stop. I whirled around to lay into Link about choking me, but he grabbed my hand and began leading me away from the main walkway. We were still near the top of the Village, giving us an excellent view of the surrounding Tabantha Frontier. I could easily see the Stable from here, though the people looked more like ants from this distance.

"You've got these awesome wind powers now, right? So you could just fly us over to the stable instead of walking."

"Link, I don't know if that's a good idea," I reasoned, "I don't have full control over it."

Link gave me an amused look, "yet you were willing to drown me to see if I could magically breathe underwater?"

"Touché," I muttered, "but if I get hurt, Cecili is going to kill you," I warned, shrugging my raggedy paraglider from my back. Link's head tilted to the side in curiosity, "where'd you get that?"

"Saki gave it to me," I held it up so that he could see. Link took one look at the worn fabric and shook his head, "no way, that thing looks like it'll fall apart if I blow on it. You'll just ride with me."

Something about Link telling me no just didn't sit right with me. Usually, I'd feel a little pouty because I'm a grown adult who can make their own decisions and fuck him for saying no, but I would listen to him anyway. Now that I had a piece of Revali with me, I felt the insatiable urge to defy him. A wily smirk worked its way onto my lips as the static began to buzz under my skin again, the air pressure around me building until it was almost at a breaking point.

"See if you can stop me, _Wonder Boy_ ," I teased. I had one millisecond to revel in the look of confusion on the Hylian's face before the pressure that had been building finally snapped. There was a rush of air around me, and I felt my stomach do a flip as I was lifted into the air. I hovered for just a moment before I had the thought to deploy my paraglider. It caught the wind quickly, holding me safely above the ground. I looked down to Link and stuck my tongue out before swaying my hips and gliding towards the Stable.

"(Y/n)!" I heard Link shout. I looked over my shoulder to see that he used my remaining air current to reach the same altitude I was at. I had to give it to him; Link was great at thinking on his feet. I suppose that's why he's the Hero of Hyrule and all. Pure, unbridled laughter bubbled up in my throat, and I let it be carried away by the wind. I never thought that I'd find such peace soaring through the air like this, but even as I looked down at the churning water below, I felt at ease. I knew that the bitter wind should be stinging my cheeks and sapping the warmth from my fingertips, but I felt just as comfortable as if I were riding through Hyrule Fields on Butterscotch.

Sooner than I'd like, the Stable was within reach. The wind swelled when I was maybe five feet from the ground, cradling me gently as it lowered me to the ground. The static was beginning to fade from my skin as I adjusted my clothes and fixed my windswept hair. The sound of boots hitting the floor followed not soon after, and I flinched. Now that the adrenaline from my stunt had worn off, I was scared that Link would be angry over the little stunt I just pulled. I turned to face him with an apologetic smile in place, but it soon fell when I saw my earlier excitement reflected in his eyes.

"How did you do that?! That was so cool! Dangerous, but still, you looked so badass! Wonder boy?" Link was babbling a mile a minute as he walked towards me, hands flailing around expressively as he talked.

I swear that I fell for him all over again at that moment.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm furious," Link nodded, "don't scare me like that again. But still, that was amazing!"

"I can handle myself, you know. You don't have to be scared," I explained.

"I know," Link smiled, his eyes shining with pride, "I just like you too much to see you get hurt."

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. The Stable hadn't changed much since the day we arrived, but I suppose that most stables look the same. Link tucked his paraglider away and began walking towards the structure, gruffly telling me to follow as he passed. I took one last glance at Rito Village behind us, feeling as though I were leaving a piece of my heart within those walls. With a resigned sigh, I made my way towards the counter.

"Master Link, it's a joy to see you again," the stable hand, Galli, greeted. Link nodded his head to the man, a friendly smile on his face. I wondered what Galli could've possibly done to earn such a show of respect from Link since usually, the most a stranger could get from the Hylian was a blank face and maybe a grunt of acknowledgment. I came to a stop to Link's right, eyes wandering around the outside of the Stable while he arranged to take our horses. An overly-friendly cuckoo walked from its pen, peering up at me with its empty crossed eyes.

"I'm glad to see that the missus is feeling well once more," Galli stated cheerily, "that Cecili is spectacular at their job."

I broke my staring contest with the cuckoo to look to the stable hand, giving a brief smile while nodding my head, "yes, I fear I'd be in a much worse state if it weren't for their treatment."

"Well, you'll both be pleased to hear that your horses are also well-rested and ready for travel, though I do recommend stopping for more frequent breaks. Butterscotch, in particular, was in quite a state when we received her."

Guilt sat like a rock in my stomach as I thought about the strain I put my companion through. I nodded solemnly, swearing to myself that I'd do my best to take care of my stead from this day on. No more getting surprise attacked by evil ninjas.

The tall, muscular woman who I'd seen chopping wood a few days prior emerged from the rear of the Stable with our horses in tow, an unwelcome sneer teasing at her features. I felt the animalistic urge to cower under her gaze like her very eyes held power to smite me. Link was unbothered, though, as he accepted the leads from her hand, thanking her quietly before she disappeared. I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief when I was no longer the subject of her disdain.

"May Hylia guide your path, friends. Please don't hesitate to visit if you find yourselves in the area again," Galli expressed, his cerulean eyes shining with sincerity.

"Thank you, we will," I nodded before accepting Butterscotch's reigns from Link. I busied myself with reacquainting myself with my horse while Link chatted with Galli, presumably to pay the man for taking such great care of our horses. Butterscotch's coat was smooth and glossy, and someone had taken the time to braid her tail with silver silk, just like Cecili had braided my hair. I made sure to give her extra pats while securing the straps on her saddle, already committing to my promise of being a better rider. I glanced over to Epona to see whether Link was almost ready, only to see that he was still speaking with Galli.

"I'm going to leave you behind if you don't wrap it up soon!" I called teasingly. Link shot me an amused look over his shoulder before bidding his final farewell to the stable hand, his expression light as he did his own check over Epona's saddle. I so desperately wanted to ridicule him for the apparent soft spot he had for Galli, but I held my tongue. I didn't want to run the chance of Link never making another friend; Hylia knows he could use a few.

"Ready?" I asked casually.

"Yes, ma'am," Link answered. We began leading our horses up the hillside, collectively deciding that it'd be pointless to mount them now when we still had that treacherous bridge to cross before the terrain evened out again. Besides, it was a lovely day outside, and neither of us was in much of a rush. Though part of that may be because we didn't have a set destination in mind.

"Where to next?" I prompted. Link hummed to himself as he pondered, likely thinking over all the information we've gathered during our stay. "Well, I suppose it might be a good idea for me to find the Master Sword before we head anywhere near the Castle. So we could make our way back towards Hateno and see if anyone's seen Kass?"

I nodded my head, "sounds good to me. Besides, Kenali mentioned the next Beast being somewhere along the East coast. Maybe Purah-"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I had an awful realization; I'd completely forgotten to write to my sister for the entire time we'd been gone.

"(Y/n)? What's wrong?" Link pressed, an undertone of panic clearly in his voice. I shook my head, "we have to see Purah if we're going to be near Hateno. I haven't written her once. She's gotta be worried sick."

Link's complexion paled as he realized the gravity of our mistake. He sighed, "Hateno it is then. We need to do our laundry still, anyway." 

Even though I wasn't excited to get my head bitten off by Purah, I couldn't help the flutter in my gut when I thought of returning to Hateno. I'd only been there once, but the village undoubtedly felt like home to me. It'd be nice to be in a place where I didn't have to worry about Link throwing himself at the first sign of evil.

"Do you want to go first again?"

Link's voice pulled me from my daydream, and I realized that we were already at the dreaded bridge. I groaned reluctantly but nodded my head nonetheless.

"Let's just get this over with."

~

We rode our horses well into the night, making it well out of Tabantha before my body began to complain from the abuse. I could see the Dueling Peaks in the distance, but it was too far to justify pushing through and stopping at the stable. I kicked myself for not stopping sooner at the Outskirts Stable, but I hadn't felt this tired an hour ago. I slowed Butterscotch to a stop and whistled to get Link's attention. He looked over his shoulder at me before pulling on Epona's reigns and circling back towards me. I waited until he was in earshot to explain my reason for stopping.

"We should find a place to rest for a few hours. The next Stable is at least half a day away."

Link looked between the Dueling Peaks and me, sucking his teeth before asking, "are you gonna be okay with roughing it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Link shrugged, "you used to hate it in the past. We'd always stop at the nearest Stable before it got too dark."

I considered this for a moment, adding it to the pile of differences that I shared with my past self. I guess if you were accustomed to sleeping in a Castle, then sleeping on the ground was quite the downgrade, but there were many nights in Faron where I'd fall asleep while stargazing, waking up to my clothes soaked in morning dew. My eyes scanned the area while my mind was lost in thought, landing on a small cropping of trees tucked against the face of the Great Plateau. I nodded my head towards it, "there, that looks as good a place as any to rest. We can have our backs to the Plateau so nothing can sneak upon us."

Link's eyes widened in surprise before he nodded, "yeah, looks good to me."

I nudged Butterscotch to move forward, sending Link a teasing smirk as I passed, "I'll race you!"

I snapped Butterscotch's reigns to coax her into a gallop, trusting that she could manage the short distance. I heard Epona whiney behind me and knew that Link was hot on my heels. I didn't let up even as we entered the small woods, weaving Butterscotch through the trees with practiced ease. You don't grow up riding horses in a region like Faron without knowing how to squeeze through tight places. I could hear Epona's hooves hitting the ground behind me, but I could tell they were still a reasonable distance away. I slowed Butterscotch to a trot as the trees began to thin. I could barely make out the silvery sheen of a pond between the tree trunks, but the scent of freshwater was strong enough to confirm what I was seeing. I dismounted my stead, taking a few cautious steps towards the shore to better look at the water.

It was a large pond, not nearly big enough to be considered a lake but certainly nothing to turn your nose up at. My ears twitched as they picked up on the sound of running water coming from my right. I followed the sound to see a waterfall cascading down from the Plateau above. Fireflies weaved through the reeds that populated the muddy banks, occasionally coming too close to the surface of the water and being snatched up by the fish lurking below.

Heavy hooves approached my left side, coming to a slow stop before the rider hopped down, landing deftly on the balls of his feet.

"You can't declare a race when you've already started moving, cheater," Link scolded, his words sounding slightly out of breath. I smirked at him, "sure I can. That's how I get my advantage."

Link narrowed his eyes at me and very much looked like he wanted to protest that logic some more, but I cut him off, "I think this seems like a good place to set up camp. That way, we can fill our canteens, and the horses can get something to drink."

"When did you become Ms.Wilderness-Explorer?" Link teased. I laughed, "there's a lot you don't know about me, baby."

"It's a good thing I've got eternity to figure it out, yeah?" Link responded, his eyes dancing with affection. I looked away bashfully, "Yeah, something like that."

I gathered branches and twigs as we made our way towards the base of the Plateau, handing the larger pieces to Link so he could carry them. The trees came close enough to the shore that the branches hung over the water, casting us in almost complete darkness if it weren't for the slivers of moonlight that trickled through the canopy. Crickets and other nocturnal creatures could be heard singing their own unique lullabies, adding to the scene's serenity.

We tied our horses to a tree when we reached the patch of ground that seemed dry enough for a fire, declaring that space as our temporary campsite. I shrugged my weapons off gratefully, gently leaning them against the rocky cliff face before rolling my shoulder back. I pulled my arm across my chest and twisted my back, doing my best to loosen my tight muscles.

"I'm going to secure the area, make sure there's nothing unsavory lurking in the shadows. Are you alright to stay here and keep an eye on the horses?"

I gave Link a half-hearted salute, "yes, sir."

The Hylian gave me a lopsided grin, "atta girl, I'll be back soon."

I watched as Link disappeared into the tree line, feeling comforted by the fact that even if I couldn't see him, he was there. I looked around at the campsite, deciding that I might as well get the fire started while he was gone. Gathering up all the tinder that I'd collected during our walk, I set the pieces into a makeshift tee-pee structure. I fetched my lucky piece of flint from my rucksack and struck it against my sword, feeling accomplished when the sparks caught and quickly grew into flames.

A part of me was slightly disappointed that starting the fire had been so easy because now I had nothing to do. Link had taken the Sheikah Slate with him, so I couldn't begin dinner, and both the horses seemed content to be left alone. My eyes wandered back towards the waterfall, and an idea started to hatch in my mind. I bet if I stood in just the right spot, the water would be able to work out some of those stubborn kinks in my back. Sleeping on the hard ground would be miserable with the state it was in right now. Not to mention that it's been a while since I had the chance to properly bathe myself...The more I thought about it, the fewer downsides I could think of.

_Except Link hasn't come back to say the coast is clear._

I chewed my lip as I debated the possibility of the area not being safe. But then again, if anything did try to attack me, I felt confident that Link would be here faster than they could draw their weapon. With my mind now made up, I pulled my shirt over my head and deposited it near my rucksack, my pants following soon behind. I rummaged through my bag for my (favorite scent) soap bar, snatching it quickly and heading toward the water.

You would think that standing in the middle of the wilderness wearing nothing but your underwear would be frightening, but I felt empowered instead.

The moon has always been seen as a feminine celestial body, bringing beauty and fertility. I looked down at my body and admired the way it glowed bathed in the silvery rays of moonlight. I took my first step into the water, letting the warm water lap at my ankles before going any further. I watched as a school of minnow wove through my legs before continuing on their way.

I waded deeper, feeling more relaxed the more my body was submerged. When I was about waist deep, I dove into the water headfirst, pulling my way through the crystalline depths before resurfacing with a satisfied sigh. I could still touch the bottom where I landed, though the water was now at my chest. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up towards the moon, feeling completely in tune with the world around me.

Eventually, I made my way towards the falls, planting my feet firmly so I wouldn't be swept away by the current. I stood with my back to the rushing water, bringing my chin to my chest so the stream could pound against my shoulders. A blissful sigh escaped my lips as the tension began to melt from my body, leaving me the most relaxed I've felt since leaving Faron. I lathered my soap against my skin, washing away the buildup of sweat and dirt that I'd accumulated while traveling.

"What is the name of Hylia are you doing?!"

I thought I heard someone shouting towards me, but it was impossible to tell over the roar of the falls. I turned my gaze towards the shore to see Link distinctly looking anywhere but directly at me. My bubble of relaxation was instantly popped, and I covered my chest with my arms out of instinct. I scowled at Link for interrupting me, stepping away from the waterfall to shout at him, "do you mind?!"

The shore wasn't far from where I was standing, maybe only two meters max, so I know he heard me. Link shook his head, "you couldn't wait until I came back to go for a swim?"

"You were taking too long," I huffed, sinking to my knees in the water so that my chest was covered to protect Link's sanity. The Hylian crossed his arms and nodded towards a few cuts of meat that were resting on leaves near the fire, "I thought I'd be nice and catch us some dinner. It took me longer to dress the boar then I planned, though I think it should last us a while, at least until-"

"Do you want to join me?"

Link's face went blank as he processed what I'd just said. I could almost see his mind racing like he wasn't sure what the right answer was. I rolled my eyes and stood from the water, wading to the shoreline to stand in front of him. I took hold of his hands and pulled him towards the water with an impish grin on my face, "come on, you could use a bath."

"Rude," he protested, though I could see his resolve crumbling. The mischief was coming to life in his eyes, and he was starting to give in to my incessant pull. Link stopped just before his boots touched the water, "give me a second to set all this gear down, okay?"

"Don't make me wait too long," I teased, letting go of his hands so he could undress. Link winked at me while pulling the sword from his back, "wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."

I didn't even try to fight the grin that stole across my face; instead, I just reveled in the giddy feeling of anticipation. Goosebumps were beginning to dot my skin from being out of the water for so long, so I made my way back into the water, graciously sinking into its warmth. I snuck a peek back towards my companion, seeing that he was hastily trying to undo the laces on his boots. I couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness. Link stumbled as he pulled down his pants, kicking them to the side before righting himself. I watched as he patted his bare skin like he was making sure that he hadn't forgotten to remove anything. I tried to not feel surprised when he pulled a dagger from seemingly nowhere and tossed it to his growing pile.

Finally, in nothing but his boxers, Link turned to me with a nervous smile. I smiled in return, feeling the blood rush to my head as I got a full look at his impressive physique. Usually, I would try to look away and save myself the embarrassment of being caught staring, but it was as though my eyes were magnetized to him. Link took one step into the water and cringed, "it's so cold."

"You'll get used to it, I promise," I encouraged. Link shook his head but still took another step, "I don't know if I trust your temperature gauge anymore, not since Revali messed with your head."

"He didn't mess with it. He _enhanced_ it, thank you very much."

Link chuckled at that but still held his arms above the water while he waded deeper. It took too long for my liking, so I hatched a plan to get him used to the water quicker. I shoved my arms through the water forcefully, splashing Link with the wave it created. He yelped in shock when the droplets landed on his skin, sending me a dirty look before splashing me back. A peel of childish laughter escaped my lungs as I splashed him back weakly.

Without warning, Link dove into the water, splashing me with the waves he created. I held my hands to my face to protect my eyes from the onslaught. The water settled soon, but Link still hadn't emerged. I looked to my left and right, searching for the head of blonde hair that would give him away.

"Link?" I called out, my voice echoing against the trees. Suddenly, I felt two hands wrap around my ankles, tugging me beneath the water. I had just enough time to yelp before my head was fully submerged. I kicked viciously, trying to defend myself from my unknown assailant, only to hear watery laughter coming from above me. I opened my eyes under the water, seeing the fuzzy image of Link hovering over me. I pushed him hard in the chest, cursing him before my head even breached the surface.

"I totally got you," Link howled. I punched him in the shoulder, "that's not funny! I thought I was gonna die!"

Link wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer as he cooed, "oh, stop it, you big baby. Like I'd let anything happen to you."

"Let go of me, you stink," I pouted. Link ducked head, so his mouth was closer to my ear, the puffs of air from his voice raising goosebumps on my neck, "you gonna help me get clean?"

"H-help yourself, idiot," I stuttered, pushing the bar of soap into his chest before ducking underwater to get out of his hold. I swam all the way to the waterfall, only emerging when I was sure the red in my cheeks had been chased away by the supposed frigid temperature. Link paddled to my side, mimicking my actions earlier by turning so the water was pelting his back. A groan passed over his lips as the water worked its magic, "you're right, this was a good idea."

I smiled smugly, "I'm always right."

"Don't push it."

We fell into a comfortable silence, the two of us enjoying the free massage in the serenity of our own personal oasis. I let my eyes fall shut, zoning out to the drone of the roaring water. There was plenty my mind could think about, but it was nice to just leave it blank for once.

I wasn't sure how long we'd been standing there, but my skin was beginning to feel raw from the exposure. All I wanted now was to dry off by the fire and put on some nice, dry clothes.

"Are you about finished?" I asked, hoping Link could still hear me over the din. I waited a moment for a response before calling out again, "Link?"

A hand laced with my own, and I felt his body behind mine. My breath stilled in my lungs as Link murmured, "do you trust me?"

The peace that I had fought so hard to maintain in my mind was shattered instantly. My heart rate kicked up at the proximity, and every rational part of my brain was telling me to ask him what this was all about. Unfortunately, my brain and my tongue don't always see eye to eye because next thing I knew, I was blurting out, "with every fiber of my being."

I could almost picture the grin that spread over his face before he pulled me back into the waterfall. The only thing I could process was the feeling of tons and tons of water pelting against my skin, going up my nose and down my throat. It was reminiscent of when I rode on Sidon's back in Zora's Domain, except here I wasn't sure when or if I'd resurface. The only thing keeping me away from the verge of panic was the feeling of Link's hand still laced with my own. With one last tug, I was freed from the downpour. I gasped, pulling the air into my lungs greedily in an attempt to lodge any remaining water out. Link soothingly rubbed my back, softly cooing to me as I got my bearing. I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to adjust to my new surroundings.

We were behind the falls now; that much was evident by the wall of water still raging behind me. But what I couldn't understand was where we were now. It was a cavern, lit with the unearthly glow of luminous stone. Sapphire and opal stones basked in the light, refracting it into sparkling hues of blue. Small specks of multi-colored light spun through the air, occasionally stopping to admire an incredibly vibrant gem before continuing on their way. A few of these specks came closer as if inspecting us, one tugging on my braid before giggling softly amongst themselves and drifting away.

"Good," Link sighed, "I was scared they wouldn't like you for a moment there."

"They?" I questioned, still mesmerized by the room. I started to think that maybe Link had accidentally drowned us and that this was heaven. He continued, "yeah, the fae. They can be kind of nasty when they don't like someone."

I blinked slowly, my brain needing a second to catch up, "you mean to tell me that those," I nodded towards the specks, "are fairies?"

Link nodded, "yeah, haven't you seen them before?"

I shook my head, "I was just a boring stable hand, remember?"

Link set his hand on my hips, pulling me closer to him as he sucked his teeth, "tch, you're not boring."

I rested my hands on his chest, tracing one of his scars with my index finger, "not since I met you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," I admitted, refusing to look him in the eye, "it felt like I was just on standby until you stumbled into my life. Like I was waiting for a reason to start living."

"(Y/n)..."

"Don't think I mean it in a bad way," I rushed, eyes snapping up to lock with his. I had to really focus on what I wanted to say because his eyes were absolutely hypnotizing in the light of the luminous stone. I pushed through the rest of my thought, "I mean that you're the push I needed to do something with my life besides work at a stable."

"You don't regret saying yes to me?" Link asked, his expression guarded. I felt a stab of guilt because I realized that he was probably still holding onto the way I blew up at him in Kakariko. It made me cringe to think of how much of an ass I'd been back then. I wrapped my arms around Link's neck, holding him closer as I spoke, "I haven't regretted a second."

Link lowered his guard, his eyes melting into liquid pools of affection that I would happily drown in. I felt my heart stutter as he relaxed into my touch, pulling me flush against his body. I could feel every ridge of his toned abdomen against my own, and it was sending all of my blood straight to my head. One of his hands came up from my hip to cradle my jaw, his thumb resting lightly under my bottom lip. The air was charged with anticipation, causing the fae to come closer, their chime-like voices tinkling against the walls. I paid them no mind, though- I was too entranced by my lover's gaze to worry about anything else. I subconsciously shifted my weight to the balls of my feet, bringing myself closer to his lips.

Link followed my lead, leaning in so that he was just a breath away. The nerves I would usually feel this close to Link were gone; instead, all I felt was a burning desire to know how his lips tasted.

"Is this okay?" he murmured, showing more restraint than I had. I swallowed thickly, wetting my lips before nodding, "more than okay."

Link's eyes searched my own before flitting down to my lips. I slid my eyes shut, feeling his breath ghost over my parted lips before he finally gave in. It was like the world around us had suddenly gone grey, and all that mattered was the feeling of Link's lips. I could feel his heart hammering against my chest, synchronizing with my own as our lips moved in tandem. It felt like he was pouring his entire soul into the kiss, lips moving with urgency like he was afraid he wouldn't have another chance.

I felt a single hot tear roll down my cheek, followed quickly by another. But they weren't tears of sorrow, no, far from it. For the first time in my life, I knew what it felt like to be loved. It was like opening your window on the first day of spring after a long, harsh winter. I finally understood why I'd pledged myself to Link for eternity, and it was because I loved him too.

Our lips parted, breaths coming in shallow pants as our foreheads rest against one another's. Link was the first to speak, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Should've done it sooner," I teased, though my heart wasn't really in it. Link huffed, "believe me, I tried."

Link pulled away first, looking down at me with the most serene expression I'd ever seen on him. I gave him a dopey smile, standing on my tip-toes to place a kiss on the tip of his nose, "this was a good surprise, thank you."

"It was worth it to see that smile, love," he grinned, "but are you about ready to dry off? I can't really feel my toes."

"Yes, please."

~

Hours later, after we'd ate our fill and donned our warmest sweaters, we were cozied up beneath the canopy of trees, just enjoying each other's company. Link's head rested in my lap as I gently ran my nails over his scalp.

The fire was nothing more than a few low flames by now, fighting weakly to stay lit. The morning doves were already beginning to announce their presence, and I knew dawn would be upon us in an hour or two. Link's eyes were shut, his chest rising and falling in slow, even breaths as he gave in to his exhaustion. That was fine with me; I had no issue taking the first watch while my Hero finally got some rest.

As I gazed down at his peaceful expression, I realized that there wasn't a thing I wouldn't do to keep him safe.

Even if it meant risking my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 120,000 words later and they FINALLY kiss! 
> 
> It's about time these idiots got their shit together. Also MC is finally starting to open up to Link, spoiling him with some good ole words of encouragement because even Heroes have their insecurities. 
> 
> Good news, two of my very good friends have offered to beta my chapters so from hear on out they should be less garbage! Yay!! I would've sent this to them to read before posting, but I decided on whim to post tonight because its been so long and I miss y'all. I hope every one has had a safe and healthy start to their new year and I can't wait to share the rest of this story with you! We're officially at the half way point now, it's only gonna get more stressful- I mean - exciting from here. 
> 
> As always, you can follow me on twitter @lawpet for updates, sneak peeks, and general stupidity! ALSO! You can send/tag me in any fanart you might be inspired to make and I will retweet and follow you for being so heckin cool and creative. That's all for now, love you xxxxx


End file.
